Opfer die gemacht werden
by Baerchen
Summary: Wird Überarbeitet! ÜBERSETZUNG! Harry s 6.Schuljahr. Was er alles erlebt und auf ihn zukommt.
1. Briefe von Gringott s

**Opfer müssen gemacht werden **

Disclaimer: Das alles gehört nicht mir. Die Story gehört Heather und Figuren JKR.

Ich hoffe das euch gefällt. Ich werde die Chap´s nach und noch bearbeiten, aber bitte habt ein bissen geduldt mit mir.Denn ich habe nicht immer die Zeit. die ich gerne hätte.

Ooooo oooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooO

**_Briefe von Gringott´s_**

Es war die Nacht vor Harry Potter´s sechzehnten Geburtstag und er zählte nur noch die Minuten, bis sie Dunkelheit endlich eintrat . Dieser Sommer ging so an ihm vorbei, ohne das was nennenswertes geschah. Es war wahrscheinlich, der langweiligste Sommer, den Harry je hatte.

Die Drohung, die durch den Orden des Phönix... und ein da nachfolgender Brief, an die Dursley´s, das sie Harry anständig behandeln sollten, hatte zur Wirkung, das sie den ganzen Sommer kein einziges Wort mit ihm sprachen. Sie ignorierten ihn einfach, als wenn er in ihren Augen nicht existierte. Harry konnte das wirklich nur recht sein.

Er sandte regelmäßig eine Eule an Remus Lupin, seinen ehemaligen Lehrer für DADA und letzter Freunde seines verstorbenen Vaters, um ihn zu vergewissern, das es ihm gut ginge und Informationen zu bekommen, wie es den anderen ging.

Die letzten Jahre waren sehr hart für Harry, seinen Freunden und für alle, die er noch gern hatte. Zuletzt verlor er Sirius Black, sein Pate das Laben. Harry dachte schmerzlich an die letzten Wochen zurück, über sein _´Helden Komplex _und die dadurch hervorgerufenen Konsequenz, das sein Pate wegen ihm sein sicheres Versteck verlassen hatte. Er war genau in die Flugbahn eines Fluchs, aus dem Zauberstab seine Cousine, geraten und genau in den Todesbogen, der Mysteriumsabteilung, gefallen.

Das war auch der Punkt, an dem er Zusammengebrochen war, physisch und psychisch, als er realisierte was er das letzte Jahr alles getan hatte. Er war sich bewusst, das er in der Zauberwelt nicht mehr sicher war, dazu war er einfach zu bekannt, egal wie gut er sich auch zu tarnen versuchte. Aber andersherum konnte er sich auch nicht frei in der Muggelwelt bewegen, den sobald er sie betrat, wurde er bewacht. Es würde nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis ihn Dumbledore und sein Orden oder sogar auch Voldemort ihn finden würde.

Aber erst einmal musste er sich über einiges klar werden. Untertauchen von den wachen Augen und Ohren, der anderen. Aber diese Notwendigkeit erledigte sich schon fast von alleine, als eine Eule ihn erreichte.

_Mr. H. Potter _

_Linguster Weg 4_

_Little Whinging _

_Surry_

_Betr.: Das Grundstück von Sirius Black_

_Als Verwalter, der Grundstücke, der Black´s ist es meine Pflicht, sie über sein Testament und seinen Letzten willen zu informieren. Beiliegend finden Sie zwei Schlüssel und ein durch Zauber versiegelter Brief._

_Der kleinere Schlüssel ist für das Black Familien Verlies, das ihnen hinterlassen wurde, Harry James Potter. Wenn sie einverstanden sind, werden wir es in ihr Verlies transferieren, dazu senden sie mir bitte den Schlüssel mit einer Eule zurück. Der zweite Schlüssel, ist für ein nicht zu Ortendes Haus, der Familie Black._

_Alle Urkunden sind auf ihren Namen transferiert worden und in ihr Verlies gebracht worden._

_Wenn sie noch Fragen habe sollten, senden sie mir bitte eine Persönlich Eule. _

_Gong Genast_

_Testament – Verwalter_

_Gringott´s Zauberbank_

Harry hatte ein melancholisches lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Er nahm den Brief vom Testament – Verwalter und steckt ihn in seine Robentasche. Nun starrte er den Brief von Sirius ,er war sich nicht wirklich sicher, ob er wissen wollte, was darinnen geschrieben war.

_Zu Öffnen durch Harry Potter,_

_Nach meinem Tot._

_An keinen anderen Platz_

_Als der Küche Des_

_Black Hauses._

Er hätte den Brief, am liebsten gleich aufgerissen, aber der zauber verhinderte, das er es tun konnte. . Er würde sich erst in der Küche des Grimmaulplatz öffnen lassen. Und genau dort hin wollte er jetzt.

Das letzte Sonnenlicht verschwand jetzt endlich hinter dem Horizont. .Schnell schrieb er noch einige Briefe für seine Freunde, dann band er sie an das Bein seiner Schneeeule Hedwig und schickte sie, nach ein paar Anweisungen, auf Reisen.

„Bringe diesen hier zu Dumbledore, aber so, das er ihn erst in drei Stunden lesen kann. Dann triff mich im Grimmaulplatz, okay."

Die Eule sah Harry interessiert an und flog los. Harry sah ihr noch nach, bis sie über den Dächern verschwunden war, dann sah er sich noch mal um.

„Auf nimmer wieder sehen."

Er kontrollierte ob sein Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig gut an seinem Feuerblitz festgebunden war. Stieß sich vom Boden ab und flog in den Nachthimmel.

Ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooO

Ich hoffe das euch das Überarbeitete Chap gerfallen hat und ich es nicht schlimmer gemacht habe, als es vorher schon war.

Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr den kleinen Button unten drücken würdet.

Gruß eure Pupp


	2. Grimmauld Platz 12

**Grimmauld Platz 12**

In der Zeit die er zum Grimmauld Platz 12 brauchte, merkte er wie wieder die Kälte in seine Knochen. Er nahm die gleiche Route, wie Mad-Eye Moody vergangenes Jahr, aber da er nicht so viele Schleifen flog, brauchte er eine halbe Stunde weniger. Der Nachthimmel und die kalte Luft machte den Flug nicht gerade angenehm.

Er umrundete die Kreuzung einige male um sicher zu gehen, das niemand draußen war. Er suchte sie eine dunkle Ecke um zu landen. Harry band seine Koffer und den Käfig los und streckte sich erst einmal. Dann rieb er seine Hände damit sie wieder auftauten.

Wie gut könnte er jetzt den Áusknipser´ von Dumbledore gebrauchen. Also musste er sich so schnell wie möglich in das Haus kommen, damit er nicht gesehen wird. Er holte den Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche, und hielt seinen Koffer und den Käfig so fes wie möglich.

Das Haus zeigte sie binnen Sekunden vor ihm, zwischen Nummer elf und dreizehn. Harry sah sich noch mal um, um sicher zu gehen, bevor er den Schlüssel ins Schloss steckte, aufschloss und eintrat.

Drinnen, wusste er, durfte er Magie verwenden, ohne das es von Ministerium gesehen wurde. Juhu, Harry konnte endlich Magie verwenden, er konnte Sachen machen die er, normaler weiße nicht macht. Er griff in seinen Robe und holte seinen Zauberstab raus.

„Lumos" sagte er leise, er wollte das Bild von Sirius Mutter nicht wecken. Ging dann langsam den zerfetzten Flur endlang. Zu seiner Überraschung, war das Bild nicht mehr da. An der stelle wo es hätte hängen müsste, hing jetzt eine Lampe.

Von Remus hatte er erfahren das der Orden jetzt nicht mehr in Sirius Haus tagte, sondern in Hogwarts, im Raum der Wünsche. Nicht das, das Ministerium jetzt noch ignorierte das Voldemort jetzt zurück ist. Dumbledore arbeite jetzt auch nicht mehr streng geheim. Er kann auch nicht mehr auf das Grundstück vom Harry, was ihm ganz recht war.

„Totrca Ignis"

Die Gaslampen gingen überall an. Zu zaubern, ohne eine Verwarnung zu bekommen, einfach super. So konnte er wenigstens üben.

Harry, wusste das Mrs. Weasley, es nicht gutheißen würde, das er hier alleine blieb.

Das nächste was ihm, in den Gedanken kam war Sirius Brief und etwas zu trinken. Sein Mund war ganz ausgetrocknet, er hoffte es jemand etwas zu trinken in diesen Hause gelassen hat.

Harry machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche und fand eine Kühlkiste. Die Kühlkiste funktionierte wie ein Kühlschrank nur ohne Strom, sie wurden mit einem Kältezauber und Frostzauber beleg.

Er fand noch ein paar Flaschen Butterbier und Wein, aber nichts zu Essen.

Harry nahm sich ein Butterbier, den Wein hatte er noch nie getrunken und er wollte heute nicht damit anfangen. Er setzte sich an den Tisch und öffnete sein Butterbier und wollte Sirius Brief lesen. Zu seinen erstaune ließ er sich ohne Probleme öffnen.

_Lieber Harry,_

_als erste will ich dir sagen, das es mir leid tut. Wenn du das hier ließt, bin ich nicht mehr da und hab nach Molly´s Meinung habe ich dann etwas dummes getan._

_Da ist noch einiges was ich dir sagen muss, Harry. Über deinen Vater und Deine Mutter ... ein Schicksal .Ich verpasste meine Chance. So das ich dir jetzt alles hinterlassen habe; das Haus und den Black Familien Vermögen, so groß es auch ist. Du musst dir nie wieder sorgen zu machen und hast immer ein zu hause, wo du hingehen kannst. Das ist alles, was ich jetzt noch für dich tun kann._

_Als ich deine Patenschaft bekam, versprach ich deinen Eltern, das ich immer auf dich auf passe und vor schaden bewahre. Nun kann ich es nicht mehr. So habe ich dir die Sachen gegeben, hier bist du sicher. Nach meine tot, treten einige Sachen in Kraft, das Flohnetzwerk und das Haus sind jetzt mit einigen Schutzzaubern mehr belegt._

_Nach dem der Orden das Haus verlassen hat, Könner nur noch drei Leute es ohne Erlaubnis das Haus betreten. Du, na klar, und zwei Leute die für dich das Leben geben würden und du für sie. Ich spreche von Ron und Hermine. Ich weiß du vertraust ihnen und sie dir,_

_Vergesse nie die Freundschaft, Harry._

_Stehe sicher in den Jahren dir kommen. Ich will dich erst in vielen, vielen Jahren, wieder sehen._

_Meine letzte bitte ist, Höre auf dein Herz, es hat immer recht._

_In Liebe dein Pate_

_Sirius._

Harry legte den Brief auf den Tisch, lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Butterbierflasche.

Er hätte oft schreien könne, in der letzten Zeit, als Sirius gegangen ist, vor ein paar Wochen. Er wollte nicht länger. Er hatte genug von Prophezeiungen, dem Dunklen Lord, Todessern und Lehrern, die im sagten, er sei zu jung, um eigene Entscheidungen in seinen leben zu treffen.

Das war das Leben und er wollte selber entscheiden, was daraus wird


	3. Ein Eindringling

Ein Eindringling 

Am morgen entschied sich Harry im Grimmauld Platz zu bleiben. Bewusst das, die anderen ihn suchen werden und dann sauer auf ihn waren.. Wann immer er Sachen machte die er mochte, hatte die halbe Zauberwelt ein Auge auf ihn.

Nach einem Ereignislosen Morgen, beschloss er in die Winkelgasse zu gehen. Bei Gringotts traf er auf einen verwirrte Testament- Verwalter, besuchte sein neues und erweitertes Verlies und wechselte einige Gallone in Muggelgeld. Er wollte in Muggellondon einkaufen gehen.

Er kam am späten Nachmittag wider, mit knurrenden Magen, nach Hause. Das kleine Eis bei Fortescue´s Eisladen geholt hatte, hatte seinen Hunger nicht gestillt.

Es war nicht mal ne Stunde später als er, es sich mit ein paar Sandwichs und zwei Flaschen Butterbier in Sirius Zimmer bequem machte.

ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo

„Harry, wach auf."

Er merkte en rütteln an seiner Schulter , eine schlanke Person stand vor ihm.

„Oh, nicht böse sein, Harry. Ich bin es."

Er sah nichts und griff nach seiner Brille auf dem Nachttisch.

„Hermine?"

Sie seufzte und setzte sich aufs Bett.

„Oh, Harry. Was tust du hier?"

Sein Kopf war noch ganz nebelig vom schlaf.

„Wie bist du hier reingekommen? Woher weißt du das ich hier bin?"

„Totrca Ignis" sagte sie Richtung Wand und die Lampen gingen an, und tauchten dem Raum in ein warmes Licht.

Er zuckte zusammen, als das Licht die Dunkelheit vertrieb.

„In Zukunft, Harry Wenn du weg rennst und dich verstecken willst, würde ich vorschlagen das du überlegst, welche Porträts sich, den Rahmen, mit dem Büro von Dumbledore in Hogwarts teilen."

Harry kicherte, er hatte das Bild von Phinesas Nigellous vergessen, Sirius Ur-Ur-Großvater. Es hing jetzt im Wohnraum. Dumbledore hatte das gleich Bild in seinen Büro hängen. Das war ein dummer Fehler, das brachte ihm und seinen Frieden.

Er war sich sicher, das jeden Moment jemand von Orden Kommen würde und ihn zurück zu den Dursley´s bringt.

„Ich bin ein IDIOT !" Harry schlug sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Professor Dumbledore hat versucht hierher zu flohen und musste feststellen das er hier nicht aus dem Netzwerk kommt. Weißt du darüber was ?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann ist er in die nähe, des Hauses appariert und konnte schon wieder nicht in das Haus. So tat er das letzt was ihm einfiel, bevor sich die Magie des Schutzzaubers sie Zeigen konnte, er ging zu Muggel."

Harry hob seine Hand an den Kopf. „Zu dir."

Sie nickte. Nun, ich war entschlossen es zu versuchen."

Harry guckte runter auf seine Sachen, den auf sein Gegenüber. „Hermine, könntest du mir ein paar Minuten geben, ich bin nicht angezogen."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie wurde leicht rot, als sie Harrys nackte Schulter und Brust sah. Sie schlug sich ihren Hand vor die Augen und keuchte. „Oh, Harry. Es tut mir leid. Wie dumm von mir. Ich... ich... ."

Sie stand schnell auf und wollte weggehen, als sie mit ihrem Fuß am Läufer hängen blieb. Sie fiel auf ihre Knie.

„Hermine bist du in Ordnung?" Harry sprang aus seinem Bett, mir ein Satz war es bei ihr und fing sie im letzten Moment auf.

Hermine hielt ihre Augen geschlossen und krabbelte aus den Raum. „Ich bin in Ordnung Harry. Komm runter in die Küche, wenn du angezogen bist." Und schloss die Tür.

Harry hätte schwören können , ihre stimme vor der Tür gehört zu haben. „Dummes, dummes Mädchen."

Das brachte ein lächeln auf sein Gesicht, das hatte er schon seit langen nicht mehr. Kurze Zeit später fand er Hermine unten. Sie war immer noch leicht Rot im Gesicht.

Harry; es tut mir leid. Ich hatte nicht nachgedacht."

Er winkte ihr ab und setzte sich ihr gegenüber an den Tisch. „Vergessen." Er rieb sich seine Hände und starrte auf die Tischblatte, sehr bedacht ihr nicht in die Augen zu schauen.

„Du denkst nicht das mich Dumbledore mich alleine lässt, oder?" fragte er , obwohl er dacht die Antwort schon zu kennen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Mach einen Moment fragte sie, „Warum hast du das getan, Harry?"

Das war der Moment, wo Harry wieder auf den Tisch starrte. Harry hob seine Hand, stand auf und Ging Richtung Flur. „Ich will nicht das jemand, wegen mir stirbt, Mine."

Und Wegrennen ist der beste Weg, um es zu vermeiden?"

Harry nickte. „Ich will nicht alle meine Freunde verlieren, nur weil Voldemort mich besitzen will."

Sie schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch und griff nach ihm bevor er ging. „Harry, es war nicht dein Fehler."

Er traf, ihre Augen mit seinen. „Du weißt es Hermine. Wenn ich meinen Okklumentik Stunden jeden Tag gemacht hätte, wäre ich fröhlicher. Sirius würde noch immer..."

„... tot sein." Endete sie seinen Satz.

Harry zuckte zusammen, „Du kannst es nicht wissen."

„Und du meinst nicht, das dir die Praxis gut getan hat. Von was hast du denn immer erzählt, das Voldemort eine Verbindung mit dir hat. Es ist Macht, mache einen Meister aus dir, sei gut. Einverstanden?"

Harry erinnerte sich was Snape zu ihm gesagt hatte, in der ersten Stunde. Voldemort war ein Meister darinnen und hatte Jahrelange Praktische Erfahrung, er , er hatte nur Monate. Er zweifelte, am Ende, wollte er eine Change haben.

„Harry, du musst zurück nach Hogwarts kommen, aus dem selben Grund warum du weggelaufen bist."

Er sah zu ihr auf, hoffte auf eine Erklärung.

„Du musst lernen, Der beste Zauberer zu werden, damit du Voldemort irgendwann besiegen kannst. Tust du es nicht, tötet er noch mehr Menschen. Der unterschied ist, das du ihnen nicht helfen willst. Du willst es ignorieren und drehst dich um, zu den selben Menschen vor denen du Wegläufst."

So ungern er es zugab, aber sie hatte recht.

„Ich denke darüber nach." Dann fügte er hinzu. „Aber ich gehe nicht zu den Dursley´s zurück."

Sie lachte etwas. „Musst du auch nicht. Professor Dumbledore sag, das du genügend Zeit bei ihnen verbracht hast. Du kannst in den Fuchsbau oder aber auch hier bleiben, wenn du willst." Sie rümpfte ihre Nase. „Was meint er mit, genügend Zeit bei den Dursley´s ?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich bin bei ihnen sicher vor Voldemort. Es ist das Blut meiner Mutter und das meiner Tante das mich schützt, er kann mich dort nicht verletzen."

„Natürlich, warum bin ich nicht vorher drauf gekommen" Es war Deine Mutter die dich gerettet hat und deine Tante ist ihre Schwester. Das alles macht sinn, oder?"

Was Harry gähnend bejahte

„Es tut mir leid, Harry. Du musst sehr müde sein, nach allem."

Er nickte und strich ihr mit einer Hand über Das Haar . „So wann muss ich gehen."

„Du musst nicht." Erwiderte sie ihm noch mal. „Professor Dumbledore sagte, das es in Ordnung ist wenn du Zeit brauchst die Dinge zu Ordnen, Aber er fragte ob ich bei dir bleiben will, oder Ron, damit du wenigsten einen von uns beiden hast, wenn du willst?"

Das Überraschte ihn. Hermine war noch nicht mal sechszehn. Zwei Teenager alleine, in einem Haus?

„Du musst jetzt mal dein Gesicht sehen, Harry Potter. Der Professor weiß das wir nur Freunde sind. Er erzählte meinen Eltern, das wir nach schau wollte, ob ich es schaffe rein zu kommen. Meine Eltern vertrauen ihm."

Er ließ es noch eine Zeit lang auf sich wirken und stand auf. „Komm mit, wie ich sehe hast du sauber Wäsche mit. Wir können Beide jetzt etwas schlaf gebrauchen."


	4. Frühstück für Champions

**Frühstück für Champions**

Später in der Nacht, nach einen Besonderen Schicksalstraum, sie ritt auf einem weißen Einhorn, mit einen Flasche Butterbier in der Hand und sang ´I´ve Go to Be Me´ . Hermine wachte überrascht durch ein Geräusch auf. Es war mehr ein Schreien und stöhnen, aus dem Zimmer nebenan.

Sie schlüpfte aus ihren Bett, zog sich ihren Nachtrobe an und öffnet langsam die Tür. Der Flur war schwach beleuchtet, so das sie im ersten Moment nichts sehen konnte.

„Harry?" Flüsterte sie.

Es kam keinen Antwort, sie schleicht zu seiner Zimmertür und horchte.

„Weg von hier. Ich töte dich."

Sie machte einen tiefen und Nervösen Atemzug, hielt ihren Zauberstab fest in der Hand und öffnete die Tür, damit sie reinschauen konnte.

Sie spürte das klopfen ihres Herzens. Harry wälzte sich in seinem Bett, er hatte einen schlechten Traum. Sie hatte da so eine Idee, wovon sie handelten. , Aber sie musste irgendwas tun, ihn wecken, dem Albtraum beenden.

Sie steckte ihren Zauberstab wieder ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich, nachdem sie den Raum betreten hatte. Als sich ihre Augen, an die Dunkelheit angepasst haben, ging sie rüber zu seinem Bett. Sie setzte sich und lehnte sich zu ihren Freund rüber.

„Harry," flüsterte sie um, ihn nicht zu erschrecken.

„Hermine bist du das?" fragte er schlafend

„Ich bin hier Harry. Alles ist in Ordnung." Sagte sie und nahm ihn in den Arm.

Harry senkte seine Stimme. „Er ist hier, Hermine. Voldemort. Er ist unten."

Er griff nach ihrer Hand.

„Ich werde es nicht zulassen, hörst du. Werde ich nicht."

Hermine wusste das sie sicher war, aber Harrys Traum sagte ihr alles. Sie sah in an und merkte, das er ganz fertig war vom Traum.

„Harry, Er ist nicht da. Er wollte dich nur erschrecken. Soll Professor Dumbledore kommen?"

Er reagierte, hob seinen Kopf. „Dumbledore ist hier?"

Sie machte weiter. „Du hast mich gerettet. Du hast sie alle gerettet. Allen geht es gut."

Er wirkte jetzt wieder entspannter. Hermine wartete noch einen Moment, bis er wieder eingeschlafen ist und wollte wieder, in ihr Bett gehen. Als Harry fest nach ihrer Hand griff. Sie dachte er würde ihr die Fingerbrechen; So fest drückte er zu.

„Das ist es, kein Quidditch mehr für dich." Flüsterte sie leise, aber lachend.

Sie gab auf und setzte sich wieder, da ihr kalt war krabbelte sie unter seine Decke, um wieder warm zu werden.

Ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo

„Hermine?" Flüsterte er.

„Schlaf, Harry. Du bist okay." Erwiderte sie.

Er lachte still. „Oh, ich denke ich bin, Okay. Aber was machst du in meinem Bett?"

Hermines Augen schreckten auf und sie setzte sich abrupt auf. „Oh, uhm... Harry! Uhm… ." Ihr Gehirn war vom Schlaf noch nicht ganz wach und sie konnte noch nicht richtig Denken. „Ich... umm... das ist... Albtraum."

Harry lachte nicht mehr. „Ist okay, Mine." Sagte Harry beruhigend zu ihr. „Du hattest einen Albtraum?"

Sie legte ihre Hand auf ihre Brust. „Ich?" Sie realisierte das ihre Nachtrobe auf war und schloss sie schnell. „Nein, nicht ich, du... du hattest einen Albtraum."

Er schloss die Augen und hatte ein schmunzeln im Gesicht. „Das macht mehr Sinn."

Sie stand auf und ging in ihr Zimmer. Sie sucht sich frische Sachen und zog sich an.

Harry zog sich an, er nahm sich eine Jeans und ein Kapuzen Shirt und machte sich auf den weg in die Küche um Frühstück zu machen. Er briet ein paar Würstchen und Eier, in der Pfanne, als Hermine in die Küche kam.

„Guten morgen." Sagte Harry heiter.

Er wollt Hermine erzähle wie verblüfft und verwirrt er war, als er auf wachte.

„Morgen" erwiderte sie. „Warum bist du so fröhlich?"

„Hermine, ich glaube, ich habe seit Jahren nicht mehr so gut geschlafen. Ich fühl mich einfach gut."

Sie senkte ihren Kopf, so konnte Harry nicht, ihr verwirrtes lächeln sehen.

„Wie möchtest du deine Eier?"

Sie hob ihren Kopf an. „Du kannst kochen?"

Harry gab ein seltsames Lachen von sich. „Die Dursley´s hatten, die letzten sechszehn Jahr, einen Sklaven. Was denkst du denn?"

Sie lachte und sah auf die brutzelten Pfanne. „Immer gut."

Er holte noch etwas aus dem Vorratsschrank, und dann anfing, ihre Eier in die Pfanne zu schlagen. Hermine sah ihm interessant zu.

„Kannst du den Kürbissaft aus der Kühlkiste holen?"

Hermin schenkte schon mal für sich und ihren Freund was ein. Harry hob sein Glas. "Auf den guten Schlaf, von heute Nacht."

Sie grinste, stieß mit ihm an und nahm ein Schluck. Sie war hungrig und nahm sich etwas vom Ei. „ Harry, die sind Gut."

Er schmunzelte, „Es sind nur Eier."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und nahm noch etwas.

„Ein großer Zauberer und ein großer Koch. Du wirst irgendwann mal ein guter Ehemann, die Hexe die dich bekommt ist zu beneiden."

Harry hustete, er hatte sich an seiner Wurst verschluckt.


	5. Geschenke die man micht ablehnen kann

Geschenke die man nicht abschlagen kann

Harry sah zu Hermine, sich dich es mit ihren Büchern, unten in Wohnzimmer bequem gemacht.

„So, erzählst du es mir nun oder muss ich es dir aus der Nase ziehen?" Fragte Harry abwartend.

„Was?"

„"Wie viele Zag´s hast du?"

Sie wippte, auf und ab, auf dem Sofa. „Zwölf"

„Zwölf?" Harry staunde. "Wie hast du Zwölf Zag´s geschafft? Hast du alle Kurse belegt?"

Sie lachte und nickte. „Erinnerst du dich noch an unser drittes Jahr? Ich hatte einen Zeitunkehrer."

„Oh. Ja!"

„So" kann es schnell.

„Sechs" sagte er niedergeschlagen.

Hermine sprang auf und umarmte ihn. „Harry, das ist gut! Ich bin wirklich stolz auf dich."

Er drückte sie leicht wag, da sah sie, das er einen komischen Blick in Gesicht hatte. „Du denkst nicht, das ich mehr haben, hätte können?"

Sie schaute ein wenig beschämt. „Harry, nach allem, was geschehen ist über das letzte Jahr-Ja. Ich freue mich." Sie ließ es bei ihm eindringen bevor sie weiter sprach. „Und noch mehr, ich denke du solltest zurückblicken, die Test zeigen deine Grenzlinien."

Harry sah sie überrascht an.

„Das ist wichtig, du weißt. Ich kann dir helfen und ein Auge darauf werfen."

Als Harry über die Zag´s Mitte Juni nachdachte, war er enttäuscht aber nicht geschockt, das er ein P in Zaubertränke und Geschichte hatte. Geschichte war nicht so wichtig, für ihn, wie Zaubertränke. Er brauchte ein O In Zaubertränke um in den UZT Kurs zu kommen. Sein Traum Auror zu werden, war zu Ende.

„Das ist gut, Hermine. Danke."

Er saß mehr als zwei Stunden und lernte, als Harry stoppte um einen Blick auf seine Freundin zu werfen. Sie starrte auf eine Seite im Buch und lass. Er folgte ihren Augen und merkte, das sie nur auf einen Punkt, auf der Seite starrte.

Eine Pause später lehnte sie sich, ins Sofa zurück und legte ihre Füße auf den kleinen Tisch. Harry setzte sich quer aus das oft, so hatte er einen Perfekten Blick auf sie, er ließ dass Buch sinken.

„Weißt du was, „ sagte Harry mit einem bisschen stolz, „ Ich habe die perfekte Vision."

Harry hielt das Buch einige Zentimeter höher und tat so als würde er lesen. Hermine lächelte in sich hinein, als sie sah, den Blick zu vermeiden.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wie in die Winkelgasse gehen und unsere Schulsachen kaufen?"

Das ist eine Gute Idee." Dann nach einen Moment. „Oh, Harry ich kann nicht. Meine Mutter und Mein Vater zahlen sonst immer alles, aber sie sind heute auf einen Zahnarzt- Tagung."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mine, Ich besitze das Black vermögen seit einer Woche. Alleine was mir meine Eltern hinterlassen haben, könnte ich Meinen Leben nicht ausgeben."

Hermine sah, wie Harry mit sich selbst Kämpfte. Sie nahm in fest in den Arm. „Es tut mir leid, Harry." Er umarmte sie auch, sie ließ ihren Kopf auf seinem Brustkasten nieder.

„Wir alle lieben dich, das weißt du doch."

Er fühlte wie sich sein Hals zuschnürte und schluckte. Komm lass uns gehen, bevor der Nachmittagsansturm losgeht. „

Sie ließ ihn los, seine Augen glänzten.

Ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo

Gnog Gnast begrüßte Harry und Hermine in der Halle von Gringotts. „Guten Tag, Mr. Potter. So früh zurück?"

„Was haben sie für ein Bild von mir, Mr. Gnast? Das ist meine Freundin, Hermine Granger. Wir kommen, um das restliche Muggelgeld wieder zu tauschen und wir möchten in mein Verlies."

Der Testament-Verwalter nickte. „Diesen Weg, Sir."

Hermine hielt sich an Harry Arm fest, auf dem Weg nach unten und es vielen ihr einige Fragen ein. „Seit wann sind die Kobolde so nett zu ihren Kundschaft? Und wie lange warst du nicht bei Gringotts? Du kommst doch jedes Jahr."

Harry grinste. „Ich denke du behält deine Fragen für dich, bis wir im Verlies sind."

Sie gab ihn einen verwirrten Blick. „Du kannst nicht reich sein."

Harry starrte sie an.

„Harry? Du kannst nicht?"

Hermine war leicht grün im Gesicht, als sie endlich Harrys Verlies erreicht hatten. Der Kobold öffnete die Tür des Wagen, damit sie aussteigen konnten. Sie schwankte nach, links und rechts, bevor Harry sie auffangen konnte.

„Das Mach, ich nie wieder." Sie hielt sich die Hand vor dem Mund.

Harry lachte. „Wir müssen noch wieder rauf."

Sie Griff seinen Arm fester, „dann Lauf ich."

„Ich hatte vergessen, das du noch nie hier unten warst, deine Eltern wechseln das Geld ja immer oben."

Sie nickte. „Ich bin erfreut. Ich denke nicht, das ich, noch einmal hier runter kommen werde. Ich glaube Meine Mutter auch nicht. Sie hasst Achterbahnen."

„Ihr, Verlies, Sir."

Die große Tür öffnete sich und die Fackeln gingen an. Harry war Überrascht, wie bei seinen ersten Besuch vor sechs Jahren, er sah Hermine ins Gesicht.

„Was denkst du?"

„Merlin," sagte sie ehrfurchtvoll. „Harry... "

„Ein bisschen überhäuft oder nicht?" Er holte einen Geldbeutel und füllte in mit goldenen Gallonen und eine Handvoll Silbersickel. „Sirius beschrieb den Familien-Fond als ´so groß es auch ist´ . Aber ich hatte nicht so viel erwartet."

„Er mochte, diese kleine scherze."

Nach den Hermine ihre Augen von dem Gebirge, aus Gold und Silber losreisen konnte, fiel ihr Blick auf einen Tisch an der Seite.

„Oh, Harry. Sieh dir das an." Japste sie. „Sie sind schön."

Ringe und Ketten, in verschiedenen formen und Edelsteine, in verschieden Farben. Harry steckte seine Geldbeutel ein und holte seinen Zauberstab raus

„Wingardium Leviossa!"

Eine kleine Glasschatulle erhob sich vom Tisch und flog auf Harry zu.

„Magst du ihn leiden?" Fragte er.

„Er ist so... "

Harry folgt e ihren Augen zu dem Platinring. Er nahm in heraus und gab ihr den.

„Zieh in auf."

Sie wich zurück, „das sollte ich nicht."

Harry fordert „Mach schon."

Sie sah auf den Ring und dann auf Harry.

„Ich vermute ich sollte ihn nicht tragen, ich will keinen verletzten."

Im stockte das Herz, er verstand ihren Wiederstand nicht. „Sie nicht albern. Es ist mein Ring. Du wirst niemanden verletzten."

Sie lacht und steckte sich den Ring sanft an den Finger. Sie betrachtet ihn zuerst, an ihrer rechten Hand, dann wechselte sie ihn auf die Linke, dort sah er besser aus.

„So was wunderschönes habe ich noch nie gesehen, Harry."

Er nickte. „Gut nicht?" Harry schwang seinen Zauberstab und die Glasschatulle, flog auf ihren Platz zurück.

„Harry!"

Er guckte sie an. „Was?"

„Hol sie zurück, ich habe denn Ring noch nicht zurückgelegt."

Er sah das sie ihn wieder abgenommen hatte und ihn ansah.

„Du kannst ihn nicht zurücklegen." Fing er an.

Hermines Augenbrauen hoben sich. „Aber..."

Harry drehte sich um und ging aus dem Verlies. „Es ist dein Ring, Hermine. Steck ihn wieder an."

Er war schon durch die Tür des Verlieses, als er Hermines Stimme ziemlich laut hörte.

„Harry James Potter. Du kommst sofort zurück und legst den Ring zurück."

Er kicherte wieder. Er drehte sich um, ging auf sie zu und nahm den Ring in die Hand. Sie sah erleichtert aus, Harry nahm ihre linke Hand in seine und steckte den Ring wieder an den Finger der Hand.

Sie wollte Protest einlegen, aber wurde von Harry gestoppt.

„Hermine, ich weiß ein Teil von dir möchte es. Es ist keine Wohltätigkeit ; du weißt es. Ich weiß das deine Familie normal ist, deine Eltern sind Zahnärzte und alles, aber ich habe dich noch nie... Ich weiß nicht... mit soviel Freude im Auge gesehen. Ich habe dein Gesicht gesehen, wenn du den Ring ansiehst und ich möchte noch mehr davon sehen."! Er griff nach ihrer Hand und verließ den Raum. „Sei nicht gemein zu mir, ich würde alles auf der stelle weggeben, wenn ich meinen Eltern und Sirius wieder haben könnte."

Sie nickte und sah runter.

„Sirius gab mir die Sachen, weil er mich liebte und ich gebe es die, weil ich... um... weil du einer meiner wichtigst Personen bist in meinen Leben. Ich halte halte mich mit meinen Geld zurück, weil einige denken könnten, ich kaufe mir meine Freundschaft, oder so was!

Sie hob ihren Kopf, übereinstimmend das Harry das nie machen würde.

„Ich denke niemand braucht etwas davon wissen, wer ich bin. So wie ein Teil, Meines Wohlstandes, du bist die erste die es weiß. Der Ring sieht an dir schön aus, bitte trage ihn, Hermine."

ER sah wie sich sich ihre Hand schloss und wieder öffnete. Ihm traf fast der Schlag, als sie den Arm um ihn legte und ihn fest an sich drückte.

* * *

Hey Leute ich hoffe es gefällt euch Reviewsantwortn gibt es auf der Reviewsseite.


	6. Jeder benimmt sich verückt

**Jeder benimmt sich verrückt**

Der weg zurück aus den Gringotts Verlies hatte nicht den gleichen Effekt. Währen der fahrt dacht sie nur an zwei dinge. Das Harry seine wärme wieder kam und den Platinring an ihrem Finger der linken Hand.

Als sie Gringotts verließen, blickte Harry mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, die Winkelgasse rauf und runter.

„Wo gehen wir zuerst hin?"

Hermine schreckte aus ihren Gedanken. „Umm..."

„Hast du die Einkaufsliste?"

„Sie fühlte in ihrer Robe und holte ein Gefaltete Pergament raus. Nach dem auseinander falten sah sie rauf.

„Ich denke das wir mit den Leichten Sachen anfangen. Ich will das der Schmerz kleiner ist, wenn wir zurück gehen."

Harry lächelte beruhigend zu ihr runter. „Mach dir keine sorgen darum."

Ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo

„Harry, meine Eltern werden mich umbringen."

„Warum?"

Sie zeigte mit ihrer Hand auf all die Sachen im Wohnzimmer. Harry sah sich um. Leere boxen und Packpapier lag Überaalrum. Und verteilt lagen Kleidung, Bücher, Gürtel, Schuhe, Schulsachen, Süßigkeiten und eine menge andere Sachen.

„Ich kann das nicht alles mit nach Hause nehmen. Die würden, sich wundern wo ich das ganze Geld her Habe."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was du nicht mitnehmen willst, kannst du hier lassen und nächsten Sommer mitnehmen, such dir einen Raum. Es wird dann dein Raum sein, wann immer du herkommst."

Heermine war durch gehend überrascht, über alles was Harry heute gemacht hatte. Sie lächelt süß. „Danke schön, Harry."

Er streckte seinen Rücken durch, „Ich denke ich gehe rauf, zu Bett. Es war ein langer Tag."

Hermine nickte. „Ich komme später. Ich will noch etwas aufräumen."

„Lass es für morgen."

Aber sie wollte nicht hören. Sie hatte ihren Zauberstab schon in der Hand, schwang ihn, und der Müll flog auf einem Haufen. Man hörte nur noch ein schmatzendes Geräusch und alles war weg.

Harry grinste. „Nacht, Hermine."

Sie drehte drehte sich um und sah Harry an, als er die Treppe rauf verschwand, dann setzte sie sich auf das Sofa, hielt die linke Hand vor sich.

„Oh, Harry. Was soll ich mit dir tun? Hast du gedacht es ist mein Gebur... Oh, Mein Gott!"

Sie holte ihre Tasche und holte ihren Kalender aus dem Seitenfach. „Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein. Erzähl mir das ich nicht so dumm sein konnte."

Ihr Finger fand, die Juli Tabelle und ging sie runter. Ihre panischen Augen reisten runter zu der Freitags spalte. Sie wusste das heute Freitag war, aber kein Gewöhnlicher Tag. Sie erschrak, es war der 31. Juli, Harrys Geburtstag und sie hatte ihn, in aller Aufregung vergessen.

„Harry muss fürchterlich von mir denken." Sagte sie sich.

Sie legte dem Kalender zur Seite und lief die Treppe hinauf. "Harry!"

Es dauerte nur einige Sekunden bis, sie an der Tür war. Harry machte sie auf mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand, bevor Hermine ihn in den Arm nahm.

„Was ist passiert?" Fragte er.

„Oh, Harry ich bin eine fürchterliche Freundin. Ich habe dein Geburtstag vergessen."

Er gluckste und musterte sie. „Nun es war mein Fehler, oder nicht? Ich bin weggerannt und alles."

Ihre kalte Hand wanderte langsam runter, fühlte seine Muskeln, bevor sie merkte das er nur halb angezogen war. Du schlimmes Mädchen´ dachte sie sich.

Sie fühlte ein schaudern unter seinen Berührungen, sie löste sich von ihm, bevor sie sich Gedanken macht warum sie so reagiert, bei ihren besten Freund.

„Dein Geburtstagsgeschenk liegt zu Hause bei meinen Sachen."

Sie merkte nach einiger Zeit, das er seine Brille nicht auf hat und sie sah in grünen Augen.

„Hermine, Ich habe alles, was ich brauche hier."

Hermine schluckte hörbar.

„Harry," flüsterte sie mit Unsicherheit.

Bevor sie sich wehren konnte, kam sein Gesicht näher und gab ihr einen Kuss. Sie schloss die Augen, als sie seine Lippen auf ihren spürte.

Sie öffnete ihre Augen wieder als sie merkte das er wieder einen schritt zurück macht, in sein Zimmer.

„Hermine, ich glaube nach diesen Sommer, gibt es mehr Wege als diesen einen. Ich zweifle das ein kleiner scheuer junge, in der Zauberwelt, das böse verscheuchen kann. Es ist, weil ich immer wegrenne. Ich mag es, wenn ich über eine Sache die Kontrolle, mein leben.

Er hielt die Tür offen. „Sirius lässt mich Sachen machen, für die ich, denk mal nach, vorher keine Mut hatte. So war es heut Nacht und der respetkt, das du heute morgen nichts gesagte hast."

Hermines Kopf zitterte und ihr Mund stand offen, sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte.

„Ich wünschte du wär's mein Hermine und ich dein."

Sie wollte was sagen.. „harr..."

Er hob seine Hand. „Treffe heute Nacht keine voreiligen Entscheidungen. Denke drüber nach. Wenn du nein sagst, können wir für immer Freunde sein. Niemand wird es erfahren, ich verspreche es dir. Wenn du ja sagst, denn können wir... mehr haben. Gute Nacht Hermine."

Und er schloss die Tür.

Harry lehnte sich gegen die Tür und schloss die Augen. „Harry Potter du hast einen Vogel."

Ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo

Hermine saß auf ihren Bett und hatte die Arme um ihren Körper geschlungen. Sie starrte an die Wand und dachte gut eine halbe Stunde oder so, über den Tag nach und was Harry ihr, über seine Gefühle gesagt hat.

„Er war verrückt," das war der einzig Gehdanken den sie hatte. „Warum ich? Was findet er an mir?"

Sie drückte sich die Decke ins Gesicht, so das sie ihre Nase und Mund bedeckte. „Ich meine, ich weiß warum ihn. Er ist Harry Potter. Er kann alle Mädchen haben, die er will. Er hatte Cho Chang letztes Jahr und sie war nicht hässlich und war sie nicht eifersüchtig auf mich."

Ihre Augen öffneten sich rasant. „Mein Gott, sie hatte recht, eifersüchtig zu seien. Wusste sie es? Sie hatte recht."

Sie konzentrierte sich. „Wie lange fühlte er schon so?"

„Wie lange hast du dich schon so gefühlt?" Fragte sie sich selber.

„Ich meine er ist die bester Freund... oder?"

Sie hob ihren Kopf und ließ sich ihn ihren Kissen zurückfallen. „Überdenke deine Gehdanken, Hermine. Nimm es leicht. Er ist ein Junge und du ein Mädchen. Denk fröhlich. Geh schlafen! Ich bin wirklich verrück. Führe hier Selbstgespräche. Hör auf und schlafe. Die Dinge werden sich morgen klären."


	7. Welche Verpflichtung

Welch Verpflichtung 

„Harry!"

Harry saß aufrecht in Bett, als er seinen Namen hörte. Eindeutig war es nicht Hermines Stimme. Er stand auf, schnappte sich seinen Bademantel und seine Brille und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür.

„Harry Potter. Bist du hier drinnen?"

Er öffnete die Tür und trat auf den Flur. Da stand der zweite seiner besten Freunde, Ron Weasley.

„Da bist du ja.Hör mal, meine Mom und Ginny stehen draußen, irgendwas ist gemacht worden, das sie nicht rein kommen."

Er holte seinen Zauberstab, aus seinem Mantel und zeigte auf die Tür. „Intrare"

Die Tür ging auf und hörte die Stimmen von Rons Mutter und Ginny.

„Nun jetzt ist es besser. Ich würde gerne wissen, was in aller Welt uns draußen gelassen hat! Beschwerte sich Mrs. Weasley, als sie die Tür aufstieß.

Harry schaute zurück zu Ron, „Ich bin in einer Minute unten. Ich erkläre es dann. Hallo Mrs. Weasley, Ginny."

Er drehte sich um und sah das Hermines Tür angelehnt war, Er rieb sich seinen Schlaf aus den Auge und ging zu ihr.

„Was ist geschehen? War das Rons stimme, die ich gehört habe!

Er nickte, „Mrs. Weasley und Ginny sind auch hier."

Sie erschrak, „Harry, all die Sachen im Wohnzimmer?"

Harry lachte leicht. „Ich glaube, ich muss wohl eine Erklärung abgeben."

Hermine entspannte sich, „Ich glaube ich Mach, mich mal fertig."

Er nickte und ging zu seinem eigenen Zimmer. Bevor er die Chance hatte die Tür zu schließen, stoppte Hermine ihn.

„Harry?"

Er drehte sich um und sah wie sie ihren Kopf aus der Tür steckte.

„Ja?"

Ihr lachen verschwandet. „JA" dann zog sie sich in ihren Raum zurück und schloss die Tür, bevor er reagieren konnte.

Ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo

Er nahm die letzten stufen mit einem Sprung in seiner Aufregung und landete im Wohnzimmer, wo er Ginny fand, die auf die Sachen starrte. Die er und Hermine in der Winkelgasse, gestern gekauft hatten.

„Hey, Harry."

„Hey, Ginny. Hat das deine Mutter schon alles gesehen?"

Sie nickte, „Ja und sie hofft du hast ein paar Antworten. Es sieht aus, als hättet ihr die halbe Winkelgasse, hier gekauft."

Er grinste und machte sic auf dem Weg in die Küche, um ein kleines Frühstück zu kochen." Mrs. Weasley war offenbar wieder zu Hause und in ihren Element.

„Guten Morgen, Harry." Sie hob den Topf in dem sie kochte von der Platte und kippte es auf eine Platte, „Frühstück ist fertig."

„Danke Mrs. Weasley. Hey Ron." Winkte er seine Freund.

„Hey, Harry," er groß sich ein Glas mit Kürbissaft ein. „So, was ist mit al den Sachen im Wohnzimmer? Weißt du Mom wäre halb gestorben."

Harry nahm sich die Kanne und goss sich was ein, „Hermine und ich waren gestern Einkaufen."

Ron wich zurück. „Verflucht. Ich wusste nicht, das sie so wohlhabend ist, ihre Eltern sind doch Zahnärzte und al..."

„RONAL WEASLEY! Wie viel Geld Hermines Eltern haben, ist nicht deine Angelegenheit." Züchtigte Mrs. Weasley ihren Sohn.

„Aber ich wollte nicht über ihr Geld Reden, ich schwöre es. Ich wollte sagen, das ich überrascht bin, was sie, ihr alles gekauft haben."

„Haben sie nicht." Sagte Harry leise.

Mrs. Weasley stellte Harrys Teller, vor ihm ab. „Wie war das, Harry?"

„Ich... uhm... ich habe Mittwoch eine Eule von Gringotts bekommen, wegen Sirius Testament."

Mrs. Weasley hielt sich vor Schreck die Hand, vor dem Mund.

„Oh, Harry. Es tut mir leid. Ich hatte fast vergessen das Sirius letztes Jahr sein Testament geändert hat. Ich hoffe es war nicht so schlimm."

Harry lächelte traurig, „Das was es, zuerst. Aber Hermine hat mir sehr geholfen."

Beim Erwähnen ihres Namen´s, kann ein Greller Schrei, aus dem Nebenraum.

„Squeeeee!"

Mrs. Weasley stellte den Topf auf Tisch ab. „Das war Ginnys Stimme. Geh und finde raus was geschehen ist, Ron."

Er nickte und steckte sich noch schnell Bratkartoffel und Eier in den Mund, bevor er ging. Einen Moment später und Harry machte sich auf was gefasst.

„Bloody Hell!"

„Ronald Weasley! Ich toleriere nicht, solche Sprachwahl in diesem Haus!"

Die Küchentür flog auf. „Aber Mom, das musst du sehen!"

Sie trocknete ihre Hände an der Schürze und ging um den Tisch, als sie Hermine reinkommen sah.

„Hermine, liebes, wo warst du diesen Mo..."

Harry sah über ihre Schulter und sah, wie Ron, die linke Hand seiner neuen Freundin hob und den Ring, den Ring den Harry ihr gegeben hat.

„Großer Geist Merlin, Hermine ist das war?" Mrs. Weasley griff nach halt, um nicht umzukippen und guckte erstaunt. „Er ist wunderschön. Von wem hast du den?"

Hermine lachte mit stolz zu Harry rüber.

Mrs. Weasley war sprachlos. „Harry!

Hermine nickte und wippte auf ihren Fußballen.

„Es ist ein Stück aus den Juwelen, der Black Familie. Harry hat ihn von Sirius geerbt."

Mrs. Weasley blickte zurück und wieder vor zu Harry, Hermine und denn Ring. „Raus. Ins Wohnzimmer. Ron, du und Harry bleibst hier. Das sind Frauengespräche."

Rons Gesicht verzog sich zu Wiederwillen. Augenscheinlich, war er wohl vertraut, mit der Phase ´Frauengespräch´ er hatte ja eine kleine Schwester in der Familie.

Harry war mehr daran gelegen, heraus zufinden, was nebenan vor sich ging.

„Ich würde das nicht machen, wenn ich du wäre. , Mein Freund." Kommentierte Ron, als er sah, das sich Harry der Tür näherte. „Das letzte mal, als ich meine Nase in ´Frauengespräche´ gesteckt habe, wurde ich mit gewissen weiblichen Monatlichen dingen Belohnt. Widerlich, wenn du mich fragst."

„Ich zweifle ernsthaft, das sie darüber reden."

„Das anliegen bist du selber."

Müde zog er ihn von der Tür weg. „Ich habe gehört du bist weggelaufen."

Harry winkte ab und horchte gespannt.

„So, du und Hermine seit Verlobt?"

Harry drehte sich um, als hätte ihn ein Schlag getroffen. „WAS?"

Ron grinste wissendlich, am Ende hatte er seine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Was würdest du wohl denken, ich meine, gibst ein Mädchen einen dicken fetten Ring, am linken Ringfinger."

Harry Gesicht färbte sich und er versucht ein Stellungsnahe.

„Was... erm... ich..."

Er hatte keine Chance ihn zu beenden oder ein Neuen Satz anzufangen, bevor sich die Tür der Küche öffnete und eine Rotgesichtigtee Hermine eintrat. „Du bist der nächste."

Er sah sie an und dann zum Wohnzimmer, wo er Mrs. Weasley sah, wie sie Ginny wegschickte. Hermines Hand streifte seine. „Sag ihr die Wahrheit, Harry."

Harry sah zu seiner Freundin runter und gewann ein Maß an Vertrauen in der Sache.

„Harry, komm rein, bitte."

Er betrat das Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf den Dunklen Armlehnensessel gegenüber des Sofas und Mrs. Weasley.

„Harry, was hast du dir gedacht, das junge Mädchen?"

´Junges Mädchen´ dachte er.

„Hermine?" Fragte er.

Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte ihr Temperament unter Kontrolle zu halten. „Ja sicher, Hermine. Sie hat den Eindruck das sie deine Freundin ist."

Das stolz Gefühl kam wieder. „Nun, das ist war, ich fand es heute Morgen raus."

„Da hast du es herausgefunden? Willst du mir erzählen, das Hermine dich bestärkt hat, ihr Freund zu Sein?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Mrs. Weasley." Er fühlte, sich selbst, wieder in diesen willenlosen Jungen fallen, der er letztes Jahr war, er schüttelte es ab. „Das ist lächerlich..."

Er konnte seinen Satz nicht beenden, bevor sie ihn unterbrach. „Lächerlich? Ich sag dir, was Lächerlich ist. Wenn ein fünfzehn Jahre alter Junge."

„Sechszehn." Korrigierte er.

Sie stoppte, „Wie bitte?"

„Ich bin Sechszehn. Mein Geburtstag war gestern."

Sie erweichte. „Oh, Harry liebes. Happy Birthday."

"Danke."

Es war als hätte zu allen nichts gesagt. Sie war wieder lauten selbst. „Wenn ein Sechszehn Jahre alter Junge, einem fünfzehn Jahre alten Mädchen einen Verlobungsring gibt..."

„Es ist kein Verlobungsring!" Harry war nicht all die Sommer, bei den Weasleys gewesen, ohne zu wissen, wie Mrs. Weasley ihr Temperament abließ. Der Trick was, sie zu stoppen, bevor sie denn vollen Dampf ablassen konnte. Sie stoppte und starrte ihn an.

„Es ist ein Zeichen meiner liebe zu ihr, aber nicht mehr.

Sie hatte die Antwort, die sie suchte, sie ließ ihr schein- Temperament verschwinden.

„Du musst ihn zurücklegen, Harry, bevor das Schuljahr beginnt."

„Ja, Maam."

„Sie ist ein Süßes Mädchen, Harry. Verletzte sie nicht."

Er stand auf und sah sie an. „Mrs. Weasley, die zwei wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben sind Ron und Hermine. Ich will sie nicht verletzten, nicht mit absticht."

„Sicher willst du das nicht, lieber."


	8. Squeeeeeeeeee

**Squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee **

Das erste mal seit sechs Jahren, waren Harry. Ron und Hermine 15 min. zu früh am Hegwarts-Express. Das lag wohl daran das sie all e im einem Haus wohnten. Unter der Aufsicht von Mrs. Weasley nicht gestatte irgendetwas zu tun außer Händchen zuhalten.

* * *

Aber, sie waren in Sicherheit, in ihren Abteil. Ron prüfte als Vertrauensschüler, die anderen, damit sie am Ende ein Paar Minuten für sich hatten zum... Knutschen.

Harry schloss die Vorhänge und ging auf Hermine zu, die an der Tür stand, mit den Worten. „Ich denke nicht das, sie gleich kommen."

Er nahm sie in den Arm und eroberte ihre Lippen mit seinen. Nach einer Minute oder zwei, zog Harrys Mund eine Spur hinunter zu ihren Nacken. Hermine stöhnte leise. „Oh, Harry... Ich will das schon, seit der Nacht, als du es mir sagtest. Ich war so ein Dummkopf, den Ring zu tragen, wenn Rons Mutter im Haus ist."

Er kniff sie leicht, in ihren Hals, das machte sie ganz zappelig. „Keine Sorge... jetzt sind wir frei."

Die Zeit kam und es war voraus zusehen, als sie ein einzelnes Klopfen hörten. Es war Ron, der ihnen signalisierte, das die 15 min rum waren und Hermine mit ins Vertrauensschülerabteil musste.

Harry machte einen schritt zurück und sah ihr ins Gesicht. Sie war heftig errötet und ihre Lippen waren geschwollen. Sie griff nach Harrys Shirt und zog ihm zurück, mit Hunger in den Augen, küsste sie ihn, ein letztes mal, bevor sie gehen musste und die Tür öffnete.

Harry brachte sich wieder in Ordnung und setzte sich auf einen Platz am Fenster. Er öffnete die Vorhänge wieder und sah auf den Bahnsteig, wo die Schüler eintrafen.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Neville Longbotten trat ein.

„Hast du was dagegen, Harry?"

Harry grinste, „ Sicher nicht, komm rein."

Er holte seinen Koffer rein und Harry half ihm, ihn auf die Ablage zu legen

„Danke," erwiderte Neville.

Neville setzte sich Harry gegenüber, als sich die Tür erneut öffnete.

Hallo Harry, Neville. Will Ronald sich auch noch anschließen?" Sagte Luna ziemlich verträumt.

Harry konnte nicht wiederstehen. „Aber sicher, fühl dich ganz, wie zu Haus."

Sie setzte sich neben Neville und öffnete die letzte Ausgabe vom Kittler.

„Alle. , Drin!" Rief der Kontrolleur, als der Letzte Schüler eingestiegen war. Harry sah auf seine Uhr, es war 11 Uhr. Pünktlich, wie immer.

„War dein Sommer okay, Harry?" Fragte Neville vorsichtig. Er war den Tag, im Ministerium, als Sirius durch den Bogen fiel, mit dabei gewesen. Er und Harry hatten etwas gemeinsam. Einige ihrer Lieben sind durch Bellatrix Lestrange zerstört worden; Neville´s Eltern hat sie, in den Warnsinn gefoltert und Harrys Pate hatte sie getötet.

Harry nickte. „Und, du?"

„Brilliant!" , Rief er aus. „Meine Großmutter hat mir einen Neuen Zauberstab gekauft. Den durchgebrochenen, von meinen Vater haben wie auf den Kaminsims gelegt."

Das knarren des Wagens, signalisierte ihm, das es wieder zurück nach Hogwarts ging. Ein paar Minuten später öffnete die Tür sich wieder, Ron und Hermine waren zurück. Sie setzte sich neben Harry und nahm seinen Arm

„Malfoy, ist zurück."

Harry runzelte die Stirn, „ Vermute, sein Vater, konnte man nicht in Askaban halten."

Ron sah sich um und überlegte, wo er sich setzten sollte. Bei den beiden Turteltauben oder bei Luna Lovegood.

„Hallo, Ronald!" Sagte Luna eifrig. „Ich habe dir einen Platz freigehalten."

Er sah ängstlich zu Harry und Hermine, in seinen Gesicht war Resignation zu sehen. „Uh... danke."

Er setzte sich und versuchte, so weit wie möglich, von ihr weg zu bleiben. Sie rückte zu ihm auf. „Ich denke, sie sind ein reizendes Paar. Du nicht?"

Hermine grinste. „Ich denke das sind wir."

Ron hatte ein knirschen auf dem Gesicht. „Ich denke mir wird schlecht."

Luna kümmerte sich sofort um ihn und fühlte seine Stirn. „Es sieht so aus, als hättest du kein Fieber. Ist dir kalt? Soll ich dich wärmen?"

Rons Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Als sie noch dichter kam.

„Ist es o besser? Wühlst du dich wohler, Schatz?"

Neville sah seitwärts, auf das neue Pärchen und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, um nicht in Gelächter auszubrechen. Er wollte nicht in Rons Lage sein.

Harry ermutigte das paar. „Ich denke, ihm geht es jetzt besser."

* * *

„Das Mädchen ist komplett besessen," Ron winkte und grinste zu Luna, gegenüber am anderen Haustisch.

„Ron, sie ist verliebt." Schellt Hermine ihn. „Menschen tun verrückte Dinge, wenn sie Verliebt sind."

Er hielt sich den Magen, als ob er wahnsinnig schmerzen würde.

„Hermine bitte, du verdirbst mir das essen."

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. „Ich bin ernsthaft überzeugt, einige verliebte, haben eine Vorliebe für Essen."

„Squeeeeeeeeeeeee"

Einige schreckte zurück, dachten das etwas passiert wäre. Levander Brown und Parvati Patil, starrten mit geweiteten Augen auf Hermines Hand.

„Ginny, hat es uns erzählt, aber wir wollten es nicht glauben. Lass mal sehen." Sagte Levander.

Hermine machte eine abwärtigen Wink und ließ Harrys Arm los, so das die anderen den Ring sehen konnten. Ron und Harry gingen weiter zu Tisch und ließen die Mädchen einen Moment alleine.

Ron hakte sich bei ihm ein. „Frauen Gespräche"

Nach den sie sich gesetzt hatten, sah sich Ron um, auf eine große Gruppe Mädchen verschiedener Häuser, die sich um Hermine scharten.

„Ich denke Mom hat sie, versucht zu zwingen, den Ring an einen anderen Finger zu stecken."

Harry zuckte mit den schultern. „Hermine hat es ausprobiert, aber der Juwelenseite des Ringes, entscheidet der Träger."

„Uh... ah"

„Was genau meinst du?" Fragte Harry zurück.

Ron wollte gerade was erwidern, aber da war schon die Stimme von Professor McGonagall zu hören.

„Setzt euch bitte." Sagte sie zu der Gruppe, „Die Sortierung beginnt gleich."

Sie ging und die Gruppe löste sich auf. Hermine setzte sich auf den freien Platz neben ihren Freund.

„Mein Gott, man könnte denken, sie haben noch nie einen Ring gesehen." Kommentierte sie.

Harry grinste und umarmte sie. „Hast du nicht gesagt, das du es nicht magst, wenn alle um dich herum sind, oder so was?"

„Sicher nicht." Dann sah sie runter und lachte über sich selber.

* * *

So ich hoffe es hat euch wieder mal gefallen, habe mein bestes gegeben, trotz meiner Grippe. Wenn nicht, lasst es mich wissen.

Habe bemerkt das ich etwas vom Original, in der schreibweise abweiche, passiert mir so beim schreiben, muß es manchmal etwas verfeinern. Bitte nicht böse sein, es ändert sich nichts am Inhalt.

Bis blad und viel Spaß am lesen... Pupp


	9. Eine kleine Unterhaltung

**Eine kleine Unterhaltung**

Harry aß gerade den Rest, von seiner Kürbispastete, als Neville´s Augen hinter Harry wandern sah, sie waren schmal und nervös.

„Harry, ich habe etwas mit dir zu bereden. Kannst du bitte mitkommen?"

Er drehte sich um und sah Professor Dumbledore hinter ihn stehen. Er legte seine Gabel beiseite und nahm den letzten Schluck Kürbissaft, bevor er aufstand. „Ich sehe euch nachher im Gemeinschafts- Raum."

Harry folgte, dem Professor, zu seinen Büro. Er hörte ihn leise das Passwort sagen „Buffy rules". Er sah zurück z Harry und musste grinsen, als er die Augenbrauen das Jungen Mannes sah, wie sie sich zusammenzogen.

„Ich habe neulich eine Muggelerfindung erworben, einen DVD- Player (Ü/N Haha!) Und dein Freund hat mir einen Amerikanische Fernsehsendung aufgenommen. Phantastisch, nicht?"

Harry grinste und folgte, seinen Schuldirektor.

„Setz dich bitte, Harry."

Der junge Mann setzte sich und fragte sich selbst, worüber er reden wollte. „Ist es, weil ich im Sommer weggelaufen bin, Professor?"

Dumbledore sah ihn, über seine Halbmondbrille, an. „Dein Verhalten war nicht richtig, Harry. Wenn immer du darüber reden möchtest... wie war das?" Er suchte in den Papieren auf seinen Schreibtisch. „ Ah ja, hier ist es... ´die Kontrolle über dein Leben und die Personen um dich."

Harry nickte.

„Nun den, ich will dir eine Chance geben."

„Um... Wie bitte?"

Dumbledore hob seine Brauen. „In letztem Jahr, bekannst du, mit deinem Club, für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, mit einen wirklich, Inspirierenden Namen."

„Dumbledores Armee, Sir."

Er nickte. " Ja, das ist richtig. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du den Kurs fortführen würdest... mit mehr offiziellen Bedingungen."

„Umm... Entschuldigung?"

Das Funkeln, das immer in den Augen des Direktors war, war verschwunden, stattdessen machte er jetzt ein ernstes Gesicht. „Hier ist sie, Harry. Deine Chance, Dein Beitrag zum Orden und wohl auch für deine Mitschüler."

Harry fiel in staunendes schweigen.

„Ich sehe, ein paar Erklärungen, sind noch nötig."

Der Direktor erhob sich von seinen Platz und ging zu dem leuchtfarbenen Phönix, Fawkes. „Wir haben keinen Lehrer für DADA, dieses Jahr, Harry. Alle denken diese Stelle sein Verflucht. Ich denke du weißt warum?"

Er gab Fawkes etwas Beachtung, was er, mit einem kleinem, Gezwitschertem Lied dankte.

„Mit dem, Wegfall der Bildungs-Erlasse, vom letzten Jahr, habe ich eine Möglichkeit gefunden, wie die Verteidigungs-Klassen, dennoch weiter gehen können. Mein Vorschlag ist, das du mit mir, persönlich trainierst und es dann das, was du gelernt hast den Schülern beibringst."

Harry war ganz durcheinander. „Aber ich bin erst im sechsten Jahr!"

Dumbledore drehte sich um. „Hast du oder hast du nicht, Siebentklässler in deinem Kurs?"

„Umm...!"

Er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort. „Harry, du hast Voldemort öfters ins Gesicht gesehen, als sonst jemand und du hast überlebet, inklusive mir. Deine Kenntnisse, die du Hast, sind unschätzbar."

Harry sah auf seine Füße und er kämpfte mit einer Antwort.

„Du wirst die gleiche Autorität haben, wie ein Vertrautenschüler. Während des Unterrichts, wirst du Hauspunkte vergeben oder abziehen. Und du wirst einen Assistenten haben, der dir beim Planen, der Stunden hilft. Ich würde Hermine Granger fragen."

Harry sah wieder hoch. „Was ist mit meinen Studien? Ich habe nächstes Jahr meine N.E.W.T.´s „

Er sah, das der Professor sehr überrascht war, über seine Frage.

„Professor McGonagall hat mich informiert, dass du Auror werden willst."

Harry nickte.

„Deine Verteidigung Anforderungen bekommst du von mir. Du bekommst dann Privatstunden mit Professor Flitwick, McGonagall und Snape für deine erforderlichen Kurse und du kannst deine Zaubertrank Studien fortfahren."

Harry rauschten, die Gedanken durch den Kopf. „Aber..."

„**Opfer müssen gemacht werde**, Harry. Denkst du Quidditch, ist wichtiger, als das Leben deiner Freunde?"

„Sicher, nicht!"

Der Direktor lachte unter seinem weißem Bart. „Exzellent, dann nehme ich an, das du Zaubertränke machst?"

Harry nickte nur.

Er reicht Harry ein Paket. „Da drinnen findest du, deine Tabellen für das Schuljahr und einige Musterstundenpläne zum durchsehen, für dich und Miss Granger. Du beginnst morgen Früh mit dem Ersten und Zweiten Jahr."

Harry stand mit hängendem Kopf auf.

„Du wirst durch das unterrichten, durchaus lohnende Erfahrungen finden, Harry. Die Schüler sehen zu dir auf, ob du es willst oder nicht... auch einig Slytherin´s. Ruf dir das morgen, in Gedanken."

Er hatte die Tür schon fast hinter sich geschlossen, als ihn Dumbledore, ihn noch mal stoppte. „Eins noch, Harry. Der Raum hat sich auch für dich gewechselt. Als Assistent Professor, wirst du im Gryffindor Turm bleiben. Der Raum befindet sich, an der Ostwand des Gemeinschafts- Raums, hinter dem Porträt der ´Dünnen Dame´. Bitte missbrauche ihn nicht."

Harry blickte zurück und nickte nur, das er es verstanden hat. Er wunderte sich, woher er von ihm und Hermine wusste. Mrs.Weasley hatte es ihm bestimmt erzählt.

* * *

Als Harry den Gryffindor Turm erreichte, sah er Ron und Hermine sich unterhalten, es scheint sie haben auf ihm gewartet.

Hermine kam an seine Seite. „Was war die Sache? Du siehst schrecklich aus. Hatte es damit zu tun, das du im Sommer weggelaufen bist?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und hörte Ron das Passwort sagen.

„Tangles Tentacles"

Hermine wurde immer ärgerlicher und ärgerlicher, weil Harry nicht sagte.

„Harry?"

Er sah sie an und grinst leicht, zog sie an sich und platzierte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Kommt, ich muss euch was zeigen."

Er sah, zu seinem Freund. „Du auch Ron!"

Sie durchquerten dem Gemeinschafs Raum und Harry entdeckte das Bild der ´Dünnen Dame´ an der Ostwand. Er signierte seinen Freunden, das sie ihm folgen sollten.

Die ´Dünne Dame´ sah zu ihm runter, als er ankam. „Mr.Potter." Sie nickte. „ Greifen sie, dem Rahmen mit der Linken Hand und sagen sie ein Passwort."

„Passwort?" Fragte Ron. „Was soll das?"

Harry griff danach und sagte diskret „Schnuffle"

Die ´Dünne Dame´ nickte und das Bild schwang auf.

„Verdammt Harry! Was soll das denn?"

„Harry?" Fragte Hermine.

„Das ist mein neues Zimmer." Eröffnete er, ihnen.

„Wozu brauchst du ein Arbeitszimmer?" Hermine war, etwas Beleidigt.

Ron rauschte ins Schlafzimmer. „Nicht schlecht, das ist ein gigantischer Raum. Mine."

Hermine griff nach Harrys Arm und drehte ihn um. „Was geht hier vor? Du kannst keinen eigen Raum haben, es sei denn, du bist Schulsprecher...," sie keuchte und schloss den Mund. „Du bist Schulsprecher? Aber du bist erst im sechsen Jahr."

Harry legte, das Paket auf seinem Schreibtisch und hielt Hermines Schulter. „Ich bin kein Schulsprecher. Ich... ."

Ron stand in der Tür zwischen dem Schlafzimmer und den Arbeitszimmer. „Nun, Harry. Was ist es?"

„Ich bin der neue DADA Lehrer."

Rons Augenbrauen verschwanden unter seinem Pony. Hermine schloss die Augen und hielt sich den Kopf.

„Tut mir leid. Hast du gesagt das...," begann sie ihre frage.

„Ich bin offiziell Assistent Professor." Bestätigte Harry. „Und das ist alles nur deine schuld."

Das holte Hermine aus ihrer Verwirrung. „Wieso, das?"

Harry drückte sich aus seinem Sessel. „Dumbledore will das ich Unterrichte, wegen der DA, letztes Jahr.

„Das ist lächerlich. Du bist erst, im sechsen Jahr."

„Danke, Ron."

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. "Du weißt was ich meine, Harry."

Er drehte sich zu Hermine. „Und du, bist mein Assistent."

Hermine keuchte. „Ich bin, WAS?"

Er schob das Paket über den Tisch, zu ihr. „Er dachte, ich brauche Hilfe, für die Stundenplanung und so."

Sie machte, das Pakte auf. „Oh, nun das macht Sinn."

„Hey!" Sagte Harry, etwas beleidigt.

Sie winkte ihn ab. „Harry, du weißt wirklich nichts, von deinem orientierungs- Chaos, oder. Ein Lehrer sein ist mehr, als nur reden und Hauspunkte zu verteilen oder schreien mit den Schüler, wie Snape. Es ist harte Arbeit."

„Verflucht," rief Ron. „Du verriebst Hauspunkte?"

Harry nickte. „Nur in der Klasse, aber ich kann Malfoy verweißen, wenn er aufmuckt."

Hermine verteilte, den Inhalt des Paketes, auf dem Schreibtisch. „Oh, Harry." Sie grinste. "Das ist brillant. Ich bin stolz auf dich!"

Sie schaute auf die Tabellen, mit den Klassen, dann schaute sie getroffen auf. „ Die erste Klase hast du morgen um 8:00 Uhr. Ihr beiden geht jetzt raus. Ich muss den Unterricht planen."

* * *

Leute denkt an den Button "GO"

Würde gerne eure Meinung kennen.


	10. Marvolo? Whozat?

**Marvolo? Whozat?**

Harry wachte, am nächsten Morgen, durch ein klopfen an der Schlafzimmertür auf. Er stand auf und sah aus dem Fenster, Dunkelheit sah zurück, die Sonne war noch nicht einmal ansatzweiße zu sehen.

Er öffnete die Kunstvolle Tür, des Schlafzimmers und war erstaunt, Hermine zu sehen. „Was ist passiert?" Schnauzte er.

Sie sah ihn finster an. „Nichts ist passiert, ich hatte erwartet das du noch im Bett bist. Du hast in zwei Stunden Unterricht und bist der Lehrer, vergessen?"

Das machte ihm wach. „Oh, Ja."

Sie fasste ihn, in den Nacken und zog ihn zu sich runter, für einen Guten Morgenkuss, dann drückte sie in weg. Wenn du mehr willst, musst du Zähneputzen gehen."

Sie drehte sich um und zeigte mit der Hand auf den Tisch. „Deine Stundenpläne sind fertig, durchgehend für dir nächsten sieben Monate, vom der ersten bis zur fünften Klasse. Ich muss wissen, was Professor Dumbledore geplant hat, für die sechste und siebenten, dann kann ich weiter machen."

Sie drehte sich um und Harry grinste zu ihr runter. „Was?"

„Ich bin froh, das ich dich habe."

Sie schaute, in ihren Verlegenheit, auf ihre Füße und wieder auf.

„Dobby, kam mit einem Paket von Dumbledore."

Sie gab es ihm und sah zu wie er auspackte.

Drinnen war was, was für Harry aussah, wie eine Abzeichen der Vertrauensschüler, nur mit einer anderen Aufschrift.

_Leiber Harry, _

_ich dachte, vielleicht würdest du es mögen,_

_Autorität für deinen Titel. Diesen Morgen werde ich,_

_Beim Frühstück, die Ankündigen über deinen Status Machen. _

_Bitte sei Pünktlich._

_Dumbledore_

Er hielt eine glänzend Goldene Plakette, mit dem Wappenbild und davor zwei große Buchstaben _AP_, in der Hand.

„Ich gehe mich anziehen. Willst du auf mich warten?"

Sie lächelte süß. „Ich bin bereit auf dich zu Warte, Assistent Professor."

Er grinste.

„Ich denke, ich mag das."

Später, mit frischgeputzten Zähnen, bekam er seinen Eigentlichen Guten Morgenkuss, von seiner Freundin.

„Viel besser." Kommentierte sie. „Last uns gehen. Wir müssen noch die Stunde durchgehen, vor dem Frühstück. Ich habe so das Gefühl, das du hinterher keine Zeit mehr hast."

Er nickte und sie machte sich, auf den Weg in die Große Halle.

Ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo

Harry sah sich nervös um, alle Professoren waren am Frühstücken, eigentlich war nichts ungewöhnlich, Gerüchte gingen von Tisch zu Tisch und als der Lärm am lautesten war, erhob sich Dumbledore und es wurde still.

„Danke, für ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Ich bin sicher einige wundern sich, weil ich die Ankündigung nicht schon gestern gemacht habe, sondern erst heute Morgen." Er wartete, bis einige Ankündigungen und Anmerkungen gesagte waren. „ Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, ihr habt euch gefragt, wer der neue Lehrer für DADA ist, dieses Jahr."

Murmeln ging durch die Große Halle.

„ Die Wahrheit ist, wir haben keinen Professor, dieses Jahr gefunden. Deswegen, habe ich die Stelle des Assistent Professor einen Studenten angeboten, deren Zag-Ergebnis, in diesem Fach das beste war. Ich spreche, von einem Lehrer, des neuen DA-Kurs, Mr. Harry Potter."

Die Große Halle explodierte. Der Gryffindor Tisch Applaudierte, Slytherin schrie vor Schreck, Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw klimperten und trampelten, es war ihre Art sich zu freuen. Dumbledore grinste erleichtert, auf diese Reaktion.

„Eine Ankündigung, habe ich noch zu machen." Rief er über die schreie. „Die Quidditch-Traout... „

Harry schaltete ihn aus und sah zum, Slytherin-Tisch hinüber. Er sah einen Aufgebrachten Draco Malfoy, mit seinen Schatten, Grabe und Golye reden. Dann trafen sich ihren Augen und Draco sah in tödlich an. Harry lächelte nur zurück.

Ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo

Harrys Schmetterlinge, in Bauch schlugen Saltos. Je näher die Zeit rückte. „Ich hätte den Pfannkuchen nicht essen sollen."

Die Glocke läutete, zur ersten Stunde und auf ihn, wartete auf die Erstklässler von Hufflepuff und Slytherin. Er nahm sich die Zettel, die Hermine für ihn, sorgfältig gemacht hatte, fuhr sich noch einmal mir der Hand durch die Haare, bevor er die Tür zu Klassenraum öffnete.

Er kam raus und blickte über den Flur, in 26 ängstliche Augenpaare von elfjährigen, sie folgten ihn, in die Klasse. Er nahm ein Stück Papier und legte es vor die Schüler.

„Seit nicht ängstlich. Ich denke so kann ich, eure Namen besser lernen."

Ein Hufflepuffmädchen, nahm das Papier und signierte es.

„Also, ich bin Harry Potter. Sagt zu mir Sir, Lehrer, Professor, Mr. Potter, Harry was auch immer. Entspannt euch und passt auf, was ich euch beibringe, es soll irgendwann mal, euer Leben retten."

Ein Hufflepuff- Junge hob die Hand.

„Ja. Mr. ... „

„Tonks, Sir." Harry bracht, mir dem Namen, Den Phönixorden in Verbindung.

„Ja, Mr. Tonks?"

„Um... Sir, ist in diesen Jahr nur Theorie oder auch Praktische Anwendung dran."

Harry sah ihn ein paar Sekunden an. „Über wiegend praktische Anwendung. Theorie ist gut, wenn sie Arthementik oder Wahrsagen habt, aber das kann DADA nicht das Wasser reichen. In diesen Jahr, werden wir, drei dinge lernen. Dunkle Kreaturen, Flüche und Gegenflüche und Voldemort, aber der fällt unter die Kategorie, Dunkle Kreaturen."

Ein Hufflepuff in der letzten Reihe schrie auf. Einige, in der vorderen Reihe, wichen zurück und der Rest keuchte auf, als sie warteten, das Harry nun wieder nach vorne ging.

„Das ist eure erste Stunde. Also, Zauberstäbe Weg und Feder raus."

Ein paar Schüler stöhnten.

„Ja, es gibt einen Grund, Lord Voldemort, beim Namen zu nennen."

Das selbe Hufflepuff-Mädchen, in der letzten Reihe, schrie erneut auf und fiel vom Stuhl.

„Okay, es geht um Punkte. Wenn ihr die Komplette Aufgabe könnte, gibt es Punkte."

Er hatte von allen nun, die Aufmerksamkeit.

„Schreibt in dicken Buchstaben, oben auf eure Seite, Lord... Voldemort... ist... ein... Schlappschwanz."

Einige lachten, weil sie dachten, Harry meinte es nicht ernst.

„Was?"

„Ein Schlappschwanz, Sir?"

„Vertraut mir, euer Kopf wird nicht Explodieren, wenn ihr Voldemort und Schlappschwanz in einen Satz schreibt."

Sie starrten ihn an, als sei er verrückt.

„Wie ich sehe, ist eine Erklärung nötig."

Ein Ravenclaw hob sein Papier und sah Harry an.

„Excellent, Mr. Tonks. Zehn Punkte für Ravenclaw."

Das schreckte, die anderen aus der kollektiven Ruhe und Federn, begannen zu kratzen.

„Voldemort ist nur ein Name. Er hat keinen Kraft, über euch, außer ihr lässt es zu." Er pausierte. „Kann mir jemand, was über Tom Marvolo Riddel erzählen."

Konfus sah sie, ihn, in das Gesicht.

Harry nickte mit seinem Kopf. „Okay. Ich will euch, einen Hinweiß geben. Er war vor einiger Zeit, ein Schüler, in Hogwarts.„

Alle waren Still.

„Er war ein Slytherin."

Harry rollte mit den Augen und drehte sich um.

„Fühl euch nicht schlecht. Es ist ein Puzzle von mir, über ihn. Sonst kostet es mich mein Leben und das meiner engsten Freunde." Sie starrten ihn immer noch an.

„Wer hat geschrieen, in der letzten Reihe?"

Eine Hand hob sich.

„Miss.?"

„Hamilton, Sir."

Er winkte sie runter, „Kommen sie runter. Wir werden an den Namen Arbeiten.

Sie stand auf und ging die Treppe runter, und trat vor die Klasse, als sie ankam gab Harry ihr ein Stück Kreide und flüsterte ihr was ins Ohr. „Es ist auch meine erstes mal, das ich vor eine Klasse stehe."

Sie sah zu ihm auf und grinste scharfsinnig.

„Schreib den Namen ´TOM. „ Er sah ihr beim Schreiben zu. Das T, das O und das M.

Zu der Zeit, verstanden einige Schüler und sie begannen zu arbeiten.

„Nun, den mittleren Namen. Das M, das A, das R..."

Nachdem sie den Namen, mehr als sauber, zu Ende geschrieben hatte, sprach er den Wende-Zauber. Es erschien... IST LORD VOLDEMORT.

„Sag es," dirigierte er das Mädchen. „Der erste ist sein, richtiger Name."

„TOM MARVOLO RIDDEL, IST LORD VOLDEMORT."

Er sah auf seine Uhr und war Überrascht, wie schnell die Zeit um war.

„15 cm über alles, was ihr zu Ton Riddel findet, bis Donnerstag."

Als er das letzte Wort gesagt hatte, klingelte es schon und die Stunde war zu ende.

Miss Hamilton legte die Kreide zurück, grinste zu Harry und ging zu ihrem Platz, um ihre Bücher zusammen zu suchen. Bevor sie die Tür erreichte, rief Harry sie noch mal. „Miss Hamilton." Sie stoppte und drehte sich um. "Ja, Sir."

"15 Punkte für Hufflepuff, gute arbeite heute, Miss Hamilton."

Ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo

"Wie war dein erster Tag?" Fragte Hermine bevor, sie zum Essen in die Große Halle gingen.

Harry rieb sich seinen Hals. „Ich denke, ich habe eine Kahlkopfentzündung, wenn der Tag vorbei ist."

Sie grinste. „Du solltest bei Madam Pompfrey anhalten und sie mal schauen lassen. Ich bin mir sicher, sie kann dir Helfen."

Er nahm sich ein Glas mir Kürbissaft.

„Und, wie war er nur?" Fragte Hermine erneut.

„Gut.. Ich meine.. Gut. Wir hatten keine Zaubersprüche... nun das weißt du."

Sie nickte, den sie hatte ja, die Stundpläne geschrieben. „Die Einführung ist wichtig, damit die furcht verlieren. Ich meine, sie dir Neville an. Er hat seine Furcht vor Professor Snape nie Überwunden, es kostete ihn, seinen Zag in Zaubertränke."

Harry nickte. „Denkst du, wir finden heute abend ein bisschen Zeit für uns?"

Sie grinste zu in. „Wenn du deine Stunden heute durch Hast und ich sehe das du noch wach bist."

Harry kicherte. „ Dafür bin ich immer wach."

Hermine gab ihn, einen Klaps auf den Arm. „Harry Potter, ich schwöre, einen Monat und du bist ein alter Mann."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und gab ihr einen Schmatzer, auf die Wange.

* * *

So jetzt kommen noch ein parr Antworten, die ich hoffe zu eurer Zufriedenheit sind.

**Hermine Potter** : Danke meine Genesung ist fast Vollbracht. Ich hoff dir haben jetzt auch, die Zwei Kapitel gefallen.

**Mister P** : wenn sie dir immer besser gefällt, den warte mal ab, sie wird noch besser. Es sind ja noch 46 Kapitel bis Ende, als fleißig weiter lesen.

**xXAmberXx **: Bitte ab jetzt, nicht drängen die Kapitel werden jetzt etwas länger . Bin mit meinen 11 Kapitel fast fertig und dann noch 12, erst dann lade ich wieder hoch.

* * *

So und jetzt bitte wieder Denn Button "GO" betätigen.

Bis bald euere ...PUPP


	11. Jungs

**JUNGS**

„Stop, das augenblicklich." Hörte Harry, als er in den Gang, zur Verteidigungs-Klasse kann.

„Zehn Punkte Abzug, von Gryffindor, Mr. Baily."

Er erhöhte seine Schritte, um herauszufinden, was da los ist. Eine große Gruppe von Zweitklässler Slytherin und Gryffindor, er erkannte die dunkle Gestallt, von Professor Snape, der einen von den Jungs züchtigte.

Harry hörte die Glocke läuten, als er ankam.

„Professor Snape, haben sie ein Problem, mit meiner Klasse?"

Snape drehte sich, so das seine Robe dramatisch wehte.

„Potter, das ist alles ihre schuld."

Ärger stieg in ihn auf. Er hatte nicht vergessen, wie Snape ihn, in den Letzten Jahren behandelt hat.

„Was, soll ich gemacht haben, Snape?"

Die Augen, vom Zaubertranklehrer, verengten sich.

„Sie werden mich, mit ´SIR´ oder PROFESSOR anrede, Potter."

Harry grinste. „Dann werde sie, das gleiche, bei mir tun, Snape."

Harry registrierte aus seinen Augenwinkeln, das die Schüler, mit einen geschocktem Gesicht zurückwiche.

„Sie werden nicht...", schrie Snape.

Harry hob die Hand. „Schüler, geht bitte in die Klasse. Ich folge euch gleich."

Der Flur leerte sich, in Sekunden.

„Was wollten sie sagen, Professor Snape?"

Snape lehnte sich, bis kurz vor Harrys Gesicht, nach vorne. „Sie können, den Kindern beibringen, rumzurennen und den Dunklen Lord, beim Namen zu nennen. Ich werde verhindern, das sie es, in der Verteidigungs-Klasse verbreiten."

Harry machte einen Schritt zurück und hielt eine Hand hoch. „Ich werde darauf, in der nächsten Zeit bestehen. Und sind sie, jetzt fertig. Ich habe eine Klasse zu Unterrichten."

Er drehte, dem Zaubertranklehrer, den Rücken zu und knallte die Tür der Verteidigungs-Klasse hinter sich zu.

Das durchqueren der Klasse, was bestimmend und ärgerlich. „Also, gut, welchen Gryffindor, kosteten gerade die zehn Punkte?"

Alle Augen, wendeten sich zu einen Kleinen, zierlichen Jungen, in der vorderen Reihe. Er saß aufrecht, mit erhobenen Schultern und erhobenen Kopf da.

„Ich war es, Sir."

Er sah ihn böse an. „Und, was hast du getan?"

Er sah von einer Seite zur anderen, dann zu seinem Lehrer. „Ich habe eine Schwester, in einer ihrer Ersten Klassen. Sie erzählte mir, über ihre erste Unterrichtstunde heute. Das über, das sagen des Namens Lord Voldemorts."

Einige in der Klasse duckten sich, aber sie haben nicht geschrieen, keine emotionalen Aufstände.

Harry nickte. „15 Punkte für Gryffindor, dafür das sie der Mut hatten, das Wort zu sagen!"

Einige in der Klasse lachten, andere wussten nicht, was sie machen sollten.

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab. „Ich werde nicht, eine Doppelstunde Verteidigung, für ein einfaches Wort verschwenden. Das ist albern. Wir wollen an einigen Zaubersprüchen arbeiteten, sollen wir?"

„Ich sage es nur ein Mal."

„LORD VOLDEMORT!" Schalte es im Klassezimmer.

„Das ist... besser? Seht, es ist nicht Passiert. Seit in eurem Leben nicht feige."

Er drehte sich und hielt seinen Zauberstab Richtung Tisch. „Wingardium Leviosar". Die Tische erhoben sich und schwebten zur Seite. „Zauberstäbe raus! Und immer Paarweiße aufstellen."

Die Schüler liefen durcheinander und paarten sich, wie erwartet, mit ihren eigenen Hausgenossen.

„Ich weiß, das ihr letztes Jahr, das Buch lesen musstet. Ich gehe davon aus, das sich noch keiner duelliert hat?"

Alle nickten.

„Ich denke, zuerst müssen wir wissen, wie ihr mit eurem Zauberstab zielt. Den Zauberspruch, den ich euch heute beibringen will, ist ein sehr einfacher, die meisten Erstklässler lernen ihn im Gemeinschafsraum."

Er zog seinen Zauberstab und zielte auf die Wand. „Encaustum!"

Purpurne Tinte spritzte, aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes und traf, mit einem schrillen Ton, die Wand.

Die Klasse lachte.

„Nun, das ist der Zauber, den ich gebrauchen will... probiert es mal an euren Partnern."

* * *

"Scourgify!" Sagte Harry und reinigte den letzten Schüler, von der Purpurnen Tinte, als die Glocke läutete.

„Acht Inch über Entwaffnungszauber, mit den fangen wir nächste Woche an."

Er ging zurück, zu seinem Platz, als er einige Slytherin hörte.

„Das war wirklich brillant."

„Den besten Unterricht den wir, bis jetzt hatten. Hast du gesehen, wie ich Parkington´s Gesicht getroffen habe.

* * *

„Slytherin hat das gesagt?" Rief Ron aus.

Harry nickte und holte sich ein Buch aus dem Regal und schlug es auf.

„Snape würde im Kreis rennen, wenn er uns hören würde, was wir reden."

Harry nickte.

„Besuch für sie, Mr. Potter." Sagte das Porträt, vom Eingang.

„Komm rein."

Das Porträt öffnete sich, vor der Tür stand ein kleiner Zweitklässler. „Professor Potter, Sir."

„Es reicht Harry, wenn wir nicht in der Klasse sind, Mr. Baily."

Der Junge nickte. „Miss Granger, fragte mich, ob ich es vorbeibringen könnte, Sir."

Er reicht Harry einen Brief. „Danke" Er pausierte. „Ist noch etwas, Mr. Baily?"

Er schüttelt denn Kopf. „Oder doch, Sir. Wegen Professor Snape?"

Harry sah zu Ron und wieder zu Baily zurück. „Ja?"

„Danke Sir... nicht für die Punkte... aber weil." Stammelte er.

„Kein Problem, Mr. Baily."

Der Junge ging und schloss das Porträt hinter sich.

„Es wird langsam unheimlich, Harry." Kommentierte Ron und hob die Augenbraun schelmisch. „Als nächstes bringen sie dir Äpfel mit und erwarten auch noch Punkte für das."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und öffnete Hermines Brief.

Harry 

_Ich hatte die einen Wasser-Zauber aufgeschrieben für das zweite Jahr. _

_Warum ist überall purpurne Tinte, an den Porträts gespritzt? _

_Professor Snape ist wütend... ich hoffe da erheitert euren Tag, Jungs!"_

_Ich Hab dich lieb_

_Hermine._


	12. Liebe in den Augen

**Liebe in den Augen**

„Worüber regst du dich auf?" Fragte er Hermine, auf dem Weg zum Raum der Wünsche.

„Du bist ziegig, richtig?" Sie schaute ob Harry wütend wurde oder nicht. „Wir reden hier von einem Großen Zauberer. Warum sollte ich mich nicht aufregen."

Es war hart, nicht etwas von Hermines eutherisamus abzubekommen, als sie so langgingen.

„Das pass absolut, wundervoll in meine Zusammenfassung." Sie sah in an. „Sieh Harry, das ist es!"

Harry sah auf. Dumbledore ging auf und ab, vor einer Wand, als würde er etwas suchen. Die Tür, des Raum der Wünsche, erschien wie sie es immer tat.

„Ah, Harry und Hermine. Zur Rechten Zeit."

Sie traten ein, und fanden ihn fasst so vor, als sie von Doloras Umbirdge erwischt worden, letztes Jahr.

Dumbledore zauberte einen Tisch und Stühle, in die Mitte des Raumes. Wo er die zwei, aufforderte sich zu setzen.

„Ich denke, wir sollten anfangen, mit ein paar fragen. Zu deinem Unterricht in der ersten und zweiten Klasse."

Harry zuckte. „War irgendetwas falsch, Professor?"

Dumbledore grinste. „Ich habe gehört, wie einige Schüler, in der großen Halle, Voldemorts Namen nannten. Ich wartete auf dir Reaktion der älteren Schüler, die waren etwas verlegen."

Harry nickte. „Professor Snape, hat deswegen heute, meiner zweiten Klasse Punkte abgezogen."

Dumbledore grinst wieder. „Ich bin mir sicher, das einige es besser aufnehmen, als andere. In der Zukunft; möchte ich dich bitten, nicht mehr den Sonorus-Zauber zu benutzen. Professor Flickwick´s Zauberkunstklasse ist genau neben dir." Er lachte in sich hinein. „ Ich kann die Aufregung des vierten Jahres verstehen, wenn der Flur unter Voldemorts Namen vibriert."

„Entschuldigung." Sagte Harry kleinlaut.

„Das, steht nicht im Stundenplan, Professor." Sagte Hermine.

Sicher nicht und ich glaube, der Tintenzauber auch nicht, oder?"

„Entschuldigung." Wiederholte sich Harry.

„Du musst deinem Instinkt folgen, Harry. Denk an deine Erste Stunde, bei Professor Moody in deinem viertem Jahr, oder besser gesagt, des Betrügers erste Stunde. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie die Reaktion der Schüler, in Zukunft ist."

Er lehnte sich vor und legte die Finger aneinander. „Die härteste Stunde ist die, wenn man als Lehrer, die Verbindung zu seinen Schüler herstellt."

Hermine nickte verstehen, Harry konnte nicht ganz folgen.

„Ich versuche die Stunde interessant zu machen. Ich muss nicht jeden Tag, über die Historie oder wer ihn erfunden hat sprechen, oder welsches Jahr."

Dumbledore sah auf den Tisch. „Denn denke ich, das du gelernt hast, das die Stunden wichtig sind."

* * *

Sie kehrten in den Gemeinschafts- Raum, noch vor den Essen zurück und nickten, den anderen zu.

„Schnuffle."

Die dünne Dame nickte und schwang zur Seite, um Harry und Hermine rein zu lassen. Als Hermine den Eingang wieder geschlossen hat, wurde Harry gegen die Wand gedrückt. „Darauf warte ich schon seit 1 ½ Stunden."

Hermine schob ihre Hand unter seine Robe und strich langsam die Brust rauf. Beide spürten die Hitze in, ihnen aufsteigen. Ihr Atem erhöhte sich, zu einen kleinen japsen, als sie wartet, das sich ihre Lippen berührten.

Er lächelte sie an. „Denkst du, wir sollten damit anfangen, bevor wir essen Waren? Du weißt wie du bist, wenn du..."

Hermine packte ihn am T-Shirt und zog ihn, zu sich runter. Er wollte sie küssen, aber sie fing an, ihn leicht an der Unterlippe zu knappern. „Quäl mich nicht, ich habe Hunger."

Und das nicht auf essen.

Das Porträt schwang auf und sie schreckten auseinander. Ron schloss schnell die Tür hinter sich.

„Versteck mich! Schnell!"

Er sah von einer Seite zur anderen, dann zu dem Paar und verschwand in Harrys Schlafzimmer.

„Ron?" rief Harry.

"Sie ist hinter mir her. Ich kann ihr nicht aus dem Weg gehen."

Er tauche unter Harrys Bett ab und zog den Überwurf, weiter herunter, damit man ihn nicht sehen konnte.

Hermine folgte ihm. „ Ron, wovon redest du? Ist es Professor McGonagall?"

Der Überwurf wurde angehoben, man konnte die Angst in seinen Augen sehen. „Schlimmer. Es ist, Loony Lovegood." Er sah hinter sich und zum Schlafzimmerfenster. "Egal wie ich mich drehe, sehe ich sie, beim Essen, nach der Stunde, im Treppenhaus. Es ist immer Liebling hier und Liebling da. Die treibt mich, in den Wahnsinn!"

Hermine hatte wirklich Probleme ernst auszusehen, bei seinen Mätzchen. „Ron das ist der Gryffindor-Turm; sie kann hir nicht ohne Passwort rein. Sie ist ein Ravenclaw!"

Der Überwurf wurde zurückgezogen. „Genau! Wenn jemand an der Fetten Dame vorbeikommt, ist es ein Ravenclaw. Ich habe keine Chance." Er duckte sie und zog den Überwurf wieder runter.

Harry versuchte ihn, zur Besinnung zu bringen. „Ron, du muss früher oder später rauskommen."

„Nein, muss ich nicht!"

„Doch, du muss auch mal was Essen."

„Ich will das Dobby, mir Geschirr und Essen bringt."

„Du machst dich lächerlich." Antwortete Hermine.

Harry drehte sich zu seiner Freundin. „Ich dacht Gryffindor´s, wären immer mutig oder so?"

Der Überwurf wurde wieder angehoben. „Es ist keine Frage, des Mutig seins. Eher, des Überlebens!"

Hermine nahm Harry am Arm. „Nun, wir gehen dann Essen. Und werden vergessen das Porträt zu schließen, beim Rausgehen."

Er steckte zum ersten mal, den Kopf raus. „Das werdet, ihr nicht..."

Hermine sah aus, als würde sie so sadistisch sein. In letzter Sekunde fiel ihr was ein. „Ron, komm raus, geh zu ihr und sag ihr, das du kein Interesse an ihr hast."

„Hey!"

Sie fuhr fort. „ Sie ist ein schönes Mädchen, sicher, sie guckt oft verträumt, aber sie hat einige Qualitäten, gegenüber anderen Mädchen."

Das lockte ihn, für einen Moment unter dem Bett hervor. „Nenn, sie!"

„Nun als erstes, sie mag dich. Und bei meinem Leben, ich versteh nicht warum."

„Sie ist klein, sie ist rie... Ich denke, sie mag dich."

„Hey!"

„Ron, sieh es ein, du kannst das schlecht tun."

Er legte seine Hände, aufs Gesicht.

„Aber es ist, Loony Lovegood."

„Ron!" Hermine wartete. Bei er sie ansah. „ Magst du es, wenn man dich „Wiesel" nennt!

Er sah Harry lange ins Gesicht.

„Verdammt, ich hasse es."

„Und warum sagst du, zu ihr..."

„Ja, ja. Ist schon gut."

Sie ging auf ihn zu und hielt ihm, ihre Hand hin. „Komm schon. Las uns Essen gehen, was kann so schlimm werden."

Er stand auf und sie machten sich, auf den Weg in die Große Halle.

* * *

So leute ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, wenn nicht ? kann ich auch nichts machen.

Wenn ich lust habe kommen vielleicht noch ein oder zwei Kapitel, denn die habe ich schon fertig, mal sehen , weiß noch nicht.

Vieleicht könnt ihr mir einen grund nennen warum ich sie jetzt schon hochladen soll und nicht erts wieder zum Wochenende.

P.S.: BITTE ganz oft den Button "GO" drücken.

Bist dann eure PUPP


	13. Die reaktion der Kid´s

**Kapitel 13**

Mittwoch, hatte Harry zwei Doppel-Stunden Fünftes-Jahr, aber auch sechstes und siebentes Jahr. Er war auf den Weg, seinen Eigen Jahrgang zu lehren, aber er fühlte sich nichtgut.

Hermine bestand darauf, das er den Rest des Tages, damit verbrachte über Fortgeschrittenen und N.E.W.T. Level Zauber und Dunkle Kreaturen sprach. Er war bereit auf alle, möglichen Fragen, die auf ihn zu kommen könnten. Das letzte was er dachte war, was sein wird, wenn er einen Fehler machte gegenüber Malfoy und seinen Schatten.

Harry war wirklich überrascht, das er, noch nicht gesehen hatte. Beim Essen hatte er, in der letzten Zeit, nicht zum Slytherin-Tisch gesehen. Den entsprechend konnte er auch nicht, die spöttischen Blicke sehen, die Malfoy ihn gab. Er hatte aber auch nicht, die Drohung von letztem Jahr vergessen.

Er dacht, das es besser sei, den Rest des Morgens, in seinem Büro zu verbringen und seien Hausaufgaben für Professor McGonagall Stunde, heute abend zu machen.

So konnte er die Glocke nicht Überhören.

Er griff sich seine Unterlagen und griff nach dem Knauf seiner Bürotür. „Tief durchatme, Potter."

Er atmete tief ein. „Na denn, los."

„Guten Morgen." Startete er, ohne auch nur irgendjemand anzusehen, auch nicht seine Freundin.

Als er dir Front der Klasse erreicht hatte. Fuhr er fort. „Ich bin mir sicher, ihr habt schon, wie ich meinen Unterricht beginne. Es ist nicht, das ihr eure Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht habt."

Er zog seinen Zauberstab und sah auf. Alle, der Gryffindor waren Stolz, das einer von ihnen Lehrer war und die Slytherin fühlten sich unterdrückt. „Alle zusammen..."

„LORD VOÖDEMORT IST EIN SCHLAPPSCHWANZ."

„Brillant, Gryffindor´s! 15 Punkte für das Haus."

„Slytherin, in der nächsten Stunde, oder euch werden Punkte abgezogen." Harry sah zu Malfoy, als er das sagte und sah keine Reaktion.

Er dachte, das ist ein seltsames Gefühl.

„Anbetracht dessen, das die Dementoren, zu Voldemort übergelaufen sind, werden wir heute den Patronum- Zauber lernen." Er unterbrach und hörte einiges Gemurmel unter den Schülern. „Ich weiß, es ist ein N.E.W.T. Level Zauber und nicht alle Zauberer und Hexen können eine körperlichen Patronum erschaffen, aber wir wollen unser bestes geben."

Hermine saß fest in ihrem Stuhl. Harry wusste, das sie einen Perfekten Patronum erschaffen konnte, seit letztem Jahr. Und sie hoffte, das sie es zeigen konnte, das sie es nicht verlernt hatte.

„Zuerst einmal, ein klein bisschen Geschichte und einige Bedeutungen. Zuberstäbe weg und Federn raus."

Ros Gesichtsfarbe verschwan, Hermine stieß ihn, mit ihrem Ellbogen in die Rippen.

„Ich bin mir sicher, das alle wissen, das ein Patronus, die Dementoren vertreibt. Aber er ist auch och, für zwei weiter Ding nützlich. Weiß es jemand." Einig Schüler sahen sich zu den anderen um, Hermine hatte Harry gewarnt, das sie die Antwort nicht wissen. Sie hatte ihn, ein Zeihen in den Unterrichtsplan gemacht, aber sie wusste auch nur noch eine Sache und nicht zwei.

Ron guckte und hob langsam die Hand.

Harry griff nach der Gelegenheit, die sich für seinen Freund ergab. „Ja, Ro... Mr. Weasley."

"Er kann einen Lethifold (1) vertreiben."

„Richtig. Und erzählen sie uns, woher sie das wissen?"

Harry grinste schief. „Es war auf der Rückseite, einer Schokofroschkarte. Um... Flavis Belby."

„Genau. Eure Eltern sollen nun noch sagen, das man nichts lernen kann, wenn man den Mund voll Schokolade hat."

Fast alle lachten in der Klasse über den Witz... auch einige Slytherin.

„Und fünf Punkte für Gryffindor." Fügte Harry hinzu. Das stärkte Ron.

„Okay, die andere Aufgabe des Patronus?" Er wusste, keiner Wollte die Antwort geben, also musste er sie locken. „Für 15 Punkte?"

Einige konnten sich denken, das Harry sich jemanden in der Klasse aussuchte, aber nicht wer.

„Mr. Malfoy?" Würgte er heraus, als er sah, wie er seine Hand hob.

„Er kann einen Irrwicht vertreiben."

Hermine drehte such um und starrte von Malfoy wieder zu Harry. Ihre Hand schoss hoch. „Ist das wahr?"

Harry war erstaunt. „15 Punkte für Slytherin." Sagte er in einem leicht unglaubwürdigen Ton.

Sie konnten nicht wissen, das Harry den Zauber an einem Irrwicht angewandt hat, der sich bei ihn in einen Dementor verwandelt, angewendet hat, während des Trimagischen-Tunier. Niemand konnte es sehen.

Malfoy starrte runter zu Harry, mit einem grinsen, das ihn sagte, das er es ihm nicht leicht macht, auch nicht mit einen Harry Potter als Lehrer.

„Um... das ist richtig. Alle aufstehen..."

Harry ließ die Tische, wie vorher, zur Seite schweben. „Der Trick, um einen Patronus zu erschaffen, ist es, einen wirklich glücklichen Gedanken zu haben. Die Zauberstabbewegung ist leicht. Ihr hebt ihn und macht einen kleinen Kreis, der in einem Punkt endet. Der Spruch lautet „Expecto Patronum!" Also aufpassen.

Harry schloss die Augen für einen Moment, erinnerte sich, an den Morgen als die Weasleys in den Grimmauld Platz kamen und Hermine „JA" gesagt hatte. „Expecto Patronum"

Ein leuchtend weißer Hirsch, schoss aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes. Lief der länge nach durch das Klassenzimmer, bevor er in der Wand verschwand. Harry nickte, zufrieden mit seinem Ergebnis.

Er drehte sich zur Klasse, sah einige Schüler, verschiedener Häuser, angestrengt nachdenken. „Miss Granger."

Hermine stellte sich zu Harry und folgte der Anweißung. „Expecto Patronum"

Ein gut sichtbarer Otter schwebte durch den Raum, bevor er sich in Luft auflöste, er war naturgemäß ein Wasserbewohner.

Vincent Grabbe lachte darüber. „Sie hat es falsch gemacht!"

Malfoy schlug Grabbe, mir der Rückseite seiner Hand gegen den Brustkasten, das brachte ihn zum Schweigen. „Hör auf, zu lachen. Sie vollzog den Zauber richtig und wenn du das tust auf anhieb, sterbe ich vor Überraschung."

Harry sah Malfoy an, als er das hörte. Er verteidigte Hermine? Er schüttelte es ab und versuchte es normal aufzunehmen. Irgendwas war mit Malfoy passiert, wenn er seinen eigenen Hauskameraden zurechtweißt.

„Uh... richtig. Jeder Patronus ist anders, je nach den, wer ihn erschafft." Erklärte Harry.

„Mr. Malfoy."

Der blondhaarige Jung, trat näher und zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Ihr glücklicher Gedanke, Mr. Malfoy." Erinnerte Harry ihn.

Er drehte seinen Zauberstab und schwang ihn nach vor. „Expecto Patronum!"

Reichlich dichter Nebel, schoss aus seinem Stab und Harry vergaß sich. „Exzellent!"

Er sah zu Ron und sah seinen Horrormäßigen Blick in Gesicht, als Reaktion, das Harry, einem Slytherin Komplimente machte, vor allem einem Malfoy.

„Uh... ich meine. Gut gemacht. Finde eine anderes, das dich glücklich macht." Er dachte eine Sekunde nach. „ Meinetwegen, mich wenn, ich auf den Boden eines Brunnen sitze."

Die Klasse lachte und Malfoy setzte mit ein. Harry schmunzelte und sah wie Malfoy die Augen schloss und grinste.

„Expecto Patronum!"

Aus seinem Zauberstab, schoss ein gut sichtbarer silbernerDache, der durchquerte das Klassenzimmer und explodierte an der Wand.

Ooo ooo ooo

Die Glocke leutete und die Stunde war beendet.

„Dreizig centimeter, über die Unverzeihliche Flüche, zur nächsten Stunde."

Ron und Hermine packten schnell ihre Taschen zusammen und tratten, nach Harry vorn. „Was was mit Malfoy; er war ein Vorbild-Schüler?" kommentierte Ron.

„Bestimmt hat ihn Professor Snape gessagt, er soll dich beobachten."

Er nickte. „Meinet wegen."

„Schiksal." Fügte Ron hinzu. „Und du, mit dem „EXELLENT!" Ich dachte schon du gibst ihn Punkte oder so. Was war das?"

Hermine kam zu seiner Verteidigung. „Harry, ist ein guter Lehrer. Er kann sich nicht, von der kindlichen Hausrevalität, leiten lassen."

Harry schob den Gedanken, ganz nach hinten. „So was habt ihr zwei jetzt?"

„Ich habe Zaubertränke." Sagte Hermine.

„Zauberkunst für mich." Sagte Ron. „Das ist nicht das gleiche, wie ihr."

Er hängte sich seine Tasche über die Schulter und ging raus.

„Seh dich nachher beim Essen, Ron."

Er winkte über die Schulter, bevor er ganz aus den Raum war.

Hermine fast Harry´s Robe, „Du bist ein erstaunlicher Professor."

„Lehrertier." Raunte er.

„Ich meinte das ernst." Verteidigte sie sich. „wie oft hast du gesehen, das ich keine Antwort wusste?"

„Uh..."

„Nie." Sagte sie stolz. „Und die angelegenheit mit Malfoy. Jeden Tag Überrascht du mich etwas, Harry Potter."

Sie hörten Stimmen, ausserhalb des Klassenzimmers, die Schüler von Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff, für die nächste Stunde.

Hermine küsste ihn schnell auf die Lippen und rauschte zur Tür. „Wir sehen uns beim Essen."

Harry wurde ganz warm, nachden Hermine das gesagt hatte. Und was war Mit Malfoy. Er wusste, das Snape nicht wollte, das sich die Slytherin in seiner Klasse benahmen oder irgendetwas sinnvolles beisteuern. Irgenwas war Falsch. Er schob die frage nach hinten, als er merkte das sich die Klasse füllte.

„Guten Morgen, Klasse."

* * *

(1)- habe ich aus der Englischen Sprache übernommen, denn ich habe dafür keine Deutsche Bezeichnug oder so gefunden. Wenn es einer weiß kann er es mir ja scchreiben.


	14. Kapitel 14

**Kapitel 14**

Harry kam mit einem, hüpfen in seiner Bewegung, zurück von seinem Transfigurations Stunde bei McGonagall. Die Stunde war etwas besonderes, wie der Tag. Seine Hausaugaben waren mehr praktisch, detailliertes wechseln der Farben und Verwandeln, lebloser Objekte.

„Tangles Tentacles"

Die fette Dame grinste. „Wie geht es, mit den neuen Lehrerjob, Mr. Potter?"

„Gut, danke."

Er trat in den Gemeinschafts-Raum und sah Ron und Hermine, in ihrem Lieblingssessel, an Feuer sitzen.

„Harr!"

Hermine ließ das Buch sinken und drehte sich in ihrem Sessel, um zu sehen, wie ihr Freund näher kam. „Hei Harry. Wie war die Stunde?"

Er nickte. „Fabelhaft für den Ersten Versuch! McGonagall war sprachlos! Das sieht man nicht oft."

Er setzte sich auf die Couch, gegenüber der beide Sessel, Hermine leistete ihm Gesellschaft und kuschelte sich an ihn. Ron drehte sich seitlich, um sie besser sehen zu können und legte seine Beine über die Armlehne.

„So, was denkst du jetzt, wegen Luna?" Fragte Harry.

Ron rollte mit den Augen und versteckte sein Gesicht.

„Ron hat eine Neue Freundin." Sagte Hermine zeitgemäß. Sie kicherte, weil sie ihn damit foltern konnte.

„Ich will nicht darüber reden."

Harry wechselte das Thema. „Hat jemand Malfoy gesehen, nach dem Verteidigungs- Unterricht?"

Sie dachten nach und schüttelten den Kopf.

„Wenn ich so drüber nachdenke, ich Hab ihn nicht beim Essen gesehen." Erwähnte Hermine.

„Nein, er war nicht da. Ich habe drauf geachtet." Bestätigte Harry.

Ron setzte sich auf. „Du denkst, er unternimmt etwas, gegen dich?"

Harry zuckte. „Weiß nicht?"

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf erneut. „ Du meinst, weil Harry, meinet wegen keine Punkte abgezogen hat?" Sie dacht für eine halbe Sekunde nach. „ Nein, das hat nichts mit mir zu tun."

Harry sah auf seine Uhr. „Nun, in 15 Minuten gibt es Essen. Ich glaube, wenn er mehr fehlt, würde es auffallen",

Ron stand auf und rannte in Richtung Schlafsaaltreppe. „Bin gleich wieder da."

Sie tauschten schnell einen Kuss oder zwei, als sie sicher waren das sie keiner beobachtet. Als Vertrauensschüler hatte Hermine, ein gewisses ansehen und war für die Jüngeren ein Vorbild.

Keine Minute später hörten sie Schritte, die Treppe runter rennen. Harry lachte und griff Hermines Arm.

„Du siehst gut aus, Ron." Kommentierte sie.

Seine Haare waren frisch gekämmt und er hatte eine Neue Roben an. Er überlegte sich schnell einen Grund für seine neue Robe. „ Oh, Ich hatte mit Tinte gekleckert und wollte so, nicht zum Essen gehen. Lasst uns gehen!"

Harry glaubte ihn kein Einziges Wort. Er wusste, das Ron, es nur aus einem Grund gemacht hatte.

„Sag kein Wort." Schellte ihn Hermine in einem Atemzug.

„Aber er stinkt. Ich sitze nicht in seiner nähe, wie kann man das nur mögen?"

Ron war zuerst am Porträtloch. „Er will sich Entschuldigen und mit Luna zu einem Abendpicknick gehen."

„Du macht's Witze?" Lachte er.

„Nein, ich habe sie im Treppenhaus gehört."

„Kommt ihr oder was?" Rief Ron.

* * *

"Ron ist irgendwas nicht in Ordnung?"

Die Augenbrauen, des Rothaarigen, hoben sich alarmierend. „Uh... nein. Warum sagst du, das was nicht in Ordnung ist?"

Harry blickte auf Rons Teller. „Nun du hast überhaupt nichts gegessen. Das ist ein Grund, dich in den Krankenflügel zu bringen."

Ron runzelte die Stirn und nahm sich ein kleines Stück der Fleischpastete. Er zuckte zusammen. Es war die ergriffenste Arbeit in seinen Leben, was er vorhatte. Er war schon immer ein schlechter Lügner. „ Ich fühle eine bisschen Übelkeit, in Moment. Ich denke, ich gehe raus und tanke etwas Frischluft."

„Mach das." Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

Ron war weg und er hatte Harrys Worte sicher nicht mehr gehört.

„Ich denke das war schlau."

Harry grinste. „Ich denke es ist nicht... Hey, sieh mal."

Er zeigte mit seiner Gabel auf die Mürrische Figur von Draco Malfoy, der gerade in die Große Halle kam. Sie sahen, wie er zum Kopf, des Slytherin-Tisch ging , sich willkürlich ein Glas, eines Erstklässlers nahm, mit Kürbissaft füllte und ohne abzusetzen in sekundenschnell leerte.

Er füllte das Glas erneut und schluckte, er sah sich in der Halle um, erst den Lehrertisch entlang und dann den Gryffindor-Tisch entlang, bis er bei Harry und Hermine ankam.

Die Augen trafen sich, er hob das Glas erneut und setzte es dann ab. Malfoy war der erste, der den Blick abbrach, er streckte seinen Nacken, als wäre er verspannt. Zum zweiten mal, an diesem Tag, tat er etwas, womit Harry nicht gerechnet hat... er kam rüber zum Gryffindor-Tisch.

Harry sah zu seiner Freundin, um zu sehen ob sie eine Ahnung hat, aber die zuckte mit den Schultern.

Die Gryffindor Schüler wurden ruhiger, als sie sahen, wie er näher kam, Richtung des Assistent Professors, vor ihn stehen blieb und aussah als würde er sich gleich auf das Essen stürzen.

„Kann ich dich draußen sprechen, Pot..." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Harry."

Er sah Hermine an, bevor er aufstand. Sie gab ihn, einen warnenden Blick, Harry griff ihr Bein und drückte es leicht, zur Beruhigung. „Bin gleich zurück."

Malfoy führte in aus der Großen Halle. Harry wartete einen Moment, um sicher zugehen, das Professor Dumbledore es mitbekam, das er ging.

Dumbledore hob deinen Kelch, wie zu einem tost und Harry nickte zurück, das er es gemerkt hatte.

Sie gingen zum Vordertor und stoppten vor der Schule. Harry hatte seine Arme gekreuzt, tastete nach seinem Zauberstab, als er von Seite zu Seite sah.

„Was willst du, Malfoy?"

Draco Malfoy drehte sich um und stemmte die Hände in die Seiten, so das Harry sehen konnte, das er keinen Zauberstab hatte.„Es ist wegen dem, was im Sommer geschehen ist, Pot..." er schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Harry."

Er grinste ein bisschen. „ Alte Gewohnheiten abzulegen ist hart."

Harry war sichtlich konfus.

„Als du, ein paar der DA und Dumbledore, meinen Vater und die Todesser gefangen habt, habe ich einiges rausgefunden."

Harry war erstaunt und leicht nervös, über Malfoy´s verhalten. „Was?"

Harry sah den blonden Slytherin an, er sah runter, war nervös und offensichtlich haste er, das was er gerade tat.

„Ich kam Hein und fand meine Mutter in einem wirklich schlechten zustand."

Harry wollte nichts sagen.

„Sie wurde, zwei Wochen nachdem, mein Vater festgenommen wurde, ins St. Mungo´s gebracht."

Harrys Neugierde übernahm ihn doch. „Was ist passiert?"

Malfoy sah auf. „ Dazu komme ich gleich."

„Entschuldige."

„Nachdem sie gesund war und sie zurück nach Hause durfte, hat sie mir erzählt, was sie die letzten fünf Jahre Durchgehmachen musste." Er sah runter und dann wieder zu Harry, mit einem Entschlossenden Gesichtsausdruck. „ Mein Vater hatte sie, unter dem Imperium Fluch."

Harry macht vor Schreck, einen Schritt zurück, konnte sich gerade noch halte, um nicht zu fallen.

„Ich erzähle dir das, weil ich jemand Brauch der mich versteht und außerdem, hört dir Dumbledore zu." Er machte einen tiefen Atemzug. „Ich liebe meine Mutter, Potter... VERDAMMT." Er stampfte mit seinem Fuß auf. „... Harry. Ich liebe sie und was mein Vater, mir ihr gemacht hat, ist nicht vertretbar.

Sie fand raus, das er im Bund mit dem Dunklen Lord Stand und sie wollte mich darin nicht verwickeln."

Er entspannte seine Körperhaltung und drückte seinen Arm. „Es tut mir leid, für deine Mutter, aber warum erzählst du mir das, nicht anderen oder den Lehrern." Sagte er überrascht.

„Ich bin fertig mit ihnen, „ sagte er bissig. „Ich bin raus aus ihrem verdammten Spiel, die Welt zu kontrollieren. Ich will kein Todesser werden, niemals. Nachdem was mein Vater, meiner Mutter angetan hat."

Er sah zu den Holzbänken, die am Rande des Weges standen und setzte sich. „Ich wurde alleine gelassen. Ich habe meine Mutter alleine gelassen. Ich wollte dich nicht quälen oder deine Freunde und ich werde sicher gehen, das Slytherin, die Gryffindor nicht quält, solange ich noch in Hogwarts bin."

Harry sah an ihm rauf und runter, nicht sicher ob er ihn trauen konnte oder nicht, bei dem was er gerade gehört hatte. Er erinnerte sich an die täglichen Eulen mit Süßigkeiten und Kuchen, die er von seiner Mutter bekommen hatte.

Aber er erinnerte sich auch, an die Drohung, ende letzten Jahres. „Du solltest mit Dumbledore reden."

Ein bisschen zu temperamentvoll antwortete Malfoy. „Ich nicht vor zu Dumbledore zu gehen. Ich hatte eine schlechte Zeit, bevor ich mit dir geredet habe. Ich will nicht zurücksehen."

Harry sah in sein Gesicht. „ Wir sprechen hier über Informationen, die du ihm geben kannst. Über die Todesser oder über Voldemort."

Er sah das Malfoy, bei Voldemorts Namen leicht zurückwich.

Malfoy stand auf. „Ich weiß nichts. Ich bin kein Todesser; Ich habe nicht das previleg, irgendwas zu wissen. Ich war immer allein, ist das so schwer zu verstehen."

Harry verstand besser, als die meisten, wie er sich fühlen musste, wenn man alleine gelassen wurde.

„Nein... nicht schwer."

Er dachte einen Moment nach. „Sieh, ich werde mit Dumbledore reden und es ihm wissen lassen. Ich bin mir sicher, er weiß, was wir mit deiner Mutter machen können. Dann wollen wir sehen, okay?"

Malfoy erhob sich von der Bank und stand vor Harry. „ Ich will nicht, deine kleine Gruppe für Gutes angehören. Ich will auch nicht, dass wir Freunde sind und ich will nie eine Verbindung zum Dunklen Lord. Ich mag dich trotzdem nicht. Ich wollte das nur bereinigen. Haben wir jetzt ein Abkommen?"

Harry nickte. „Jetzt, ja."

* * *

So Leute das waren jetzt vier Kapitel an einem Wochenende, Wenn ich es schaffe bekommt ihr auch noch ein Ostergeschenk.

Ich hoffe es hat euch bis jetzt gefallen.

BITTE NICHT VERGESSEN "GO"DRÜCKEN.

Das gild auch für die Schwarzleser.HAHA


	15. Treffen mit dem Feind

**Treffen mit dem Feind**

„Oh, Harry, das können wir nicht." Hermine atmete schwer.

Harry war zu müde um seine Hand weg zu ziehen, aber fand, er kann nicht oder lieber will es nicht tun. Hermines Gedanken und Körper, hatten zwei verschieden Reaktionen. Sie wusste das es falsch ist, aber ihre Hand drückte Harrys fester an den Körper.

„Bist du in Ordnung?" Flüsterte Harry, bevor er ihr leicht quälend am Ohrläppchen knapperte. „Dumbledore erzählte mir, nicht von den Vorteilen, wenn man einen Privatraum hat, Aber ich kann nicht... Ich kann nicht, genug von dir Bekommen, Mine."

Sie hielt ihren Atem an und drückte ihn, von ihr weg. „Zieh deine Robe aus."

Er tat es, warf seine Robe auf den Sessel, als er in ihre glänzenden Augen sah, die an seinem Körper runter wanderten.

„Okay," sagte sie schnell. „Aber wir gehen in dein Schlafzimmer und schließen die Tür. Ich will nicht das uns jemand zuhört."

Er ging den weg und drehte noch einmal seinen Kopf. Er sah das sie ihre Robe, zu seiner auf den Sessel warf.

„Ich habe das noch nie zuvor getan, Harry!"

„Uh... Ich auch nicht."

Sie näherte sich ihm und ihre Hand wanderte an den Seiten, seinem Brustkasten, herunter und endete am Gürtel. Langsam zog sie sein Hemd heraus und fing an Knopf für Knopf zu öffnen. Harry konnte die Augen nicht von ihr lassen und sah mit Freuden, was sie mit ihm anstellte.

Nun war Harry dran. Er sah, wie sich der Glanz in ihren Augen wiederspiegelte, als er den Obersten Knopf ihrer Bluse öffnete. „Hermine ich liebe dich, weiß du das?"

Sie nickte und grinst. „Mr. Potter sie haben Besuch."

„Was?"

Seine Hand wanderte runter zu seinem Gürtel, er war locker. „Ich sagte, sie haben Besuch."

Harry setzte sich auf und öffnete die Augen, Dunkelheit umgab ihn. „Verdammt!"

Harry sah sich nach seiner Brille um. „Einem Moment!"

Er fand seine Brille und seinen Zauberstab.

„Torca Ignis!"

Der Raum erhellte sich und er wand seine Nachtrobe, am Ende des Bettes, wo er sie abgelegt hatte. „Kommen sie rein."

Professor McGonagall öffnete das Porträt und nicht. „Entschuldigung, das ich sie geweckt habe, Potter. Bitte ziehen sie sich was an und kommen sie rauf ins Schulleiterbüro."

Er versuchte gar nicht erst ihr zu wiedersprechen. Er zog sich schnell eine Jeans und einen dunklen Pullover über. Es war Nacht und er wusste das es auf den Gängen sehr kalt war, so zog er sich eine der dickeren Roben an, die er von Sirius hatte.

Er öffnete das Porträt und trat in den Gemeinschafts-Raum, als er an der Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal vorbei kam, merkte er, das ihn jemand von hinten an der Robe zog.

„Das ist furchtbar, dich einzuholen."

Harry bremste als er hörte das es Hermine war. „Hermine? Was machst du hier? War McGonagall auch bei dir?"

Sie nickte mit dem Kopf. „Weißt du was los ist?"

„Nein"

Sie gingen Hand in Hand zum Schulleiterbüro, gaben dem Cargoyl das Passwort und sahen, wie er sich öffnete. Als sie die Treppe hochkamen, hörten sie eine strenge Stimme aus dem Büro.

„Ich sage ihnen, das ist alles Potters schuld, Direktor. Sie vor allem sollten es wissen, wie scheußlich der Dunkle Lord ist!"

Eine sanfte, charmanter Stimme antwortete. „Ich bin schuld, Severus. Ich denke, es ist in besten Interesse der Schule ist und Mr. Potter hat nur den Vorgeschriebenen Stundenplan von Miss Granger erweitert."

Eine weibliche Stimme, die eindeutig Professor McGonagall gehörte, sprach als nächstes. „Wirklich Severus, man könnte denken, sie werden dickfällig, bei dem was sie für den Orden tun."

Seine Erwiderung war unverzüglich und verletzlich. „ Besitzende Dickfelligkeit hat nicht damit zu tun, mit einem klein Bisschen Gemeinschaftssinn, welche offensichtlich bei ihn beiden fehlt. Sie stecken ihre Hand nicht in eine Vampirhöhle oder riskieren ihren Kopf. Sie warten bis sie rauskommen und enthaupten sie dann, bevor einer eine Change hat."

„Es ist interessant Bildliches ansehen, sie von uns haben, Severus," sagte der Direktor. „Was immer sie tun, es ist mehr als nur der Ausgang der Vampirhöhle."

Hermine zuckte bei dem und sah Harry mit erschreckenden Augen an. Er war nicht schwer für Harry, zu realisieren, das er es war, von dem Dumbledore berichtete.

Einen Moment später, war alles wieder in Ordnung, er klopfte an.

„Herein." Kam es von Dumbledore leise. „Ah, Harry, komm rein und du auch Hermine, setzt euch."

Sie setzten sich in die bequemen Sessel und lehnten sich vor.

„Professor McGonagall sagte, das etwas geschehen ist, Sir?"

In der tat, Harry, in der tat," er lehnte sich vor und legte die Finger aneinander. „Es ist erwiesen, das Lord Voldemort, erneut zugeschlagen hat und diesmal hat er eine Beunruhigende Nachricht hinterlassen. Wir haben uns gewundert, das du keine feindlichen Gedanken hattest, von diesem Vorfall."

Harry blinzelte für einen Moment. „Oh... okay."

„Erstens," fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Ich möchte wissen, ob du irgendwelche schmerze, in deine Nabe hattest, in der letzten Zeit."

Harry dachte nach und war über seine Antwort Überrascht. „Eh... Nein."

„Keine außergewöhnlichen Träume?" Fragte Dumbledore.

Er dachte, an den sehr realen Traum, aus dem ihn McGonagall, vor fast zwanzig Minuten geweckt hatte. „Nein... nein hatte ich nicht."

Der Direktor sah bittend aus und wiederum auch nicht. „Wir brauche Informationen und wir glauben, das du der einzige bist, der uns in der Sache helfen kann." Er unterbrach und dacht nach. „ Es ist mein Glaube, als Voldemort in dir war, im Ministerium, hast du einen Natürlich Verteidigung gegen ihn, so das er nicht mehr in deine Gedanken kann.

Als ich dir vorher sagte, es war die macht des Herzens der ihn verscheucht hatte und nicht dein Okklumentik Training. Ich möchte das Severus, einen Bestimmten Gedanken bei dir findet, wir rausfinden was Voldemort heute Nacht getan hat und wer sein Opfer war."

Harry erstarrte und sah zu Snape. Er sah in Snape´s Augen und dann zum Direktor.

Harry lehnte sich zurück und sah zu Hermine, links neben ihm. Sie sah es und unterstützte ihn, mit einem zuversichtlich Blick.

„Okay," antwortete er. „Aber warum können sie es nicht tun?"

„Harry, erinnerst du dich, warum ich letztes Jahr, dir nicht in die Augen gesehen habe und dein Gefühl, wenn ich es doch getan habe?"

Harry nickte und verstand. Vorher, als sein Geist noch weit offen war und seine Augen, die von Dumbledore trafen, hatte er ein unangenehmes Gefühl, als wenn er eine große Schlange war, so eine wie die, die Mr. Weasley gebissen hatte.

„Sie können fortfahren, Severus."

Snape zog seinen Zauberstab und lehnte sich vor.

Harry hob die Hand. „Professor, bitte Sir. Würden sie mir noch erzählen, was passiert ist?"

Dumbledore sah über seine Halbmondbrille. „In gegebener Zeit. In gegebener Zeit. Severus."

Snape lehnte sich weiter von und Hermine nahm Harrys Hand und beruhigte ihn.

„Hypnos!"

Aus Harrys Augen verschwand der Glanz, etwas beunruhigendes überkam ihn.

Der nächste Gedanke war neu, er war in einem Raum, den er vorher schon mal betreten hatte.

„Hast du die Nachricht abgegeben?"

Die Frau vor ihm, hielt ihren Kopf gesenkt, so das Harry nicht sehen konnte wer es war.

„Hab ich, Meister. Und ich bin sicher gegangen, das er gefunden wird, wie ihr gesagt habt."

„Exzellent. Wer hat ihn gefunden?"

Ihr Kopf hob sich leicht und Harry sah gelockte Haare.

„Der Halbriese, Hagrid, Meister. Er schlug den Alarm und die anderen kamen als Zeugen."

„Nun dann, Bella."

Ihr Kopf hob sich, er sah ein verzehrtes lächeln und Harry blickte in das Gesicht von Bellatrix Lestrange. Die Frau, die seine Paten Sirius getötet hatte, stand ihm gegenüber. Er wollte nichts anderes, als die Person vor ihm und die, aus dessen Augen er sah, zu vernichten.

Das Feld der Vision erweiterte sich und er sah wie sich eine Hand hob. Lachen kam aus seiner Kehle und er drehte sich zu einem Spiegel.

Die roten Schlitzaugen von Lord Voldemort starrten ihn an. „Sieh genau hin, Potter?" Er sah wie sich Voldemort konzentrierte. „ Da ist was, das wünscht du dir, das ich es sehe, aber was das ist wunderte mich."

Seine Hand schloss sich zu einer Faust. „Wie ich sehe, bist du in Okklumentik, stark geworden, keine Frage."

Harry sah im Spiegel, wie die Hand von Lord Voldemort in seine Robe verschwand und er den Zauberstab zog... „Lass die das eine Warnung sein, Potters Freund. Crucio!"

Stehender Schmerz machte sich in Harrys Kopf breit, seine Narbe explodierte vor Schmerz, schlimmer als je zuvor. Seine Vision löste sich auf und er sah Snape auf dem Boden liegen. Krampf über Krampf erfasste seinen Körper, ein Schrei, wie er ihn noch nie Gehört hatte, kann vom Zaubertrankmeister.

Harrys Sprache war unwirklich. „Komm nicht noch mal in meine Gedanken, Amateure!"

„Harry, NEIN!"

„Expelliarmus!"

Er fühlte den Entwaffnungszauber in seiner Hand und der Schmerz ließ sofort nach. Der kalte Blick verließ seine Augen und er fiel, schwer Atmend, zurück in den Sessel.

Professor McGonagall kniete vor seinen Füßen. „Severus! Severus, können sie mich hören?"

Er sah Severus Snape, wie er aufhörte sich vor Krämpfen zu biegen. Es wandelte sich in ein Zucken. Ein vereinzeltes Gefühl der Befriedung machte sich in Harry breit.


	16. Der Ring

**Der Ring**

Harry sah wie Dumbledore, ein kleines Paket, in einen Kelch mit Wasser rührte und gab ihn Snape. Sekunden nachdem er, es getrunken hatte, hörte das zucken auf und seine Augen wurden wieder klar.

Die Hand, die seine Griff, entspannte sich, als Hermine sah, das die Nebenwirkungen vom Cruciatus Fluch, dem Tränkemeister verließen.

„Fühlen sie sich besser, damit sie uns sagen können, wovon sie Zeuge waren, Severus?"

Er nickte. „ Es war ein schwer zu beschreibender Raum. Der dunkle Lord und Bellatrix Lestrange waren zugegen. Es war sie, die den Körper, vor Hogwarts abgelegt hat. Das war aller, bevor Potter und verriet.

„Ich?"

„Ja du, du unbedachter Junge. Ich habe in Erinnerung, das du deine jugendlichen Emotionen nicht endlos unter Kontrolle hattest."

„Jugendliche? Sie hat Sirius getötet!" Schrie Harry.

Snape lehnte sich vor. „Und sie tötet endlos mehr, du hast unsere einzige Chance, die wir ha..."

Dumbledore unterbrach ihn. „ Das ist genug, Severus."

Dann erinnerte Harry sich. „Sir, der Körper, den sie..."

Der Schuldirektor sah Harry, mit betroffenen Augen an. „Es war Cornelius Fudge, Harry." Er Pausierte. "Voldemort vollbrachte einen schrecklichen Anschlag, im Ministerium, heute Nacht. Es wird einige Wochen dauern, bis es einen vernünftigen neuen Minister gibt und bis dahin ist nicht bekannt, was Voldemort für Unfug treibt."

„Sie erwähnten eine Nachricht, Sir?" Fragte Hermine.

Er schaut, als würde er, die Information lieber für sich behalten, aber entschied sich dann anders. Er übergab Hermine ein kleines Stück Pergament.

„_Das Weichei hat Potter geschlagen._

Hermine wurde blass. „Es war mein Fehler."

Sie ließ das Pergament fallen und ergriff Harry für eine Umarmung.

Dumbledore fügte schnell hinzu, „ Miss Granger, der tot von Cornelius Fudge, war schon lange geplant. Sie sollten sich keineswegs, für das unglücklich ende tadeln. Die Nachricht wurde nur aus einem Grund hinterlassen, sie soll Harry, am weiterführen seiner Position als Lehrer für Verteidigung hindern. Und ich denke eins, das es ein schlechter Versuch ist.

„Aber!"

„Kein aber Hermine. Ich habe Oberstes Vertauen zu ihm und seinen Fortschritten bis jetzt und das, die Kurteilnehmen in einem Allgemeinen Ziel erreicht hat, das ist etwas das kein Lehrer, einschließlich mich, bisher in Hogwarts erreicht hat.

Hermine versuchte zu lächeln, aber es war eher Hartgepresst.

Die Augen des Direktor, sahen zu Harry zurück, wo die Hand von Hermine noch lag. „Jetzt werden sie bitte so nett und erklären mir, wo sie diesen schönen Ring herhaben?"

Sie zeigte ihm den Ring. „Harry gab ihn min, an seinem Geburtstag."

Dumbledores Augen Leuchten. „ Mir sind Gerüchte zu Ohren gekommen, die unter den Kursteilnehmern rumgehen, bezüglich dem?"

„Gerüchte?" Sagte sie.

„Das sie und Harry jetzt verbunden sind."

Harry hustete und sie lösten sich, „Uh... aber Direktor. Die Gerüchte sind nicht zutreffend. Hermine ist nur meine Freundin."

Snape stand langsam auf. „Wie wunderlich. Wenn sie mich nicht mehr brauchen, Direktor, gehe ich in meine Räume zurück."

„Ja, ja, sie können gehen. Danke für ihre Hilfe heute abend."

Als er leicht nach links wankte, fing McGonagall ihn auf, sie begleitet ihn.

„Darf ich den Ring, mal bitte sehen?"

Hermine nickte und hielt ihre Hand hin.

Er beugte sich über ihre Hand, um ihn besser zu sehen. „Wenn du den Ring, abnehmen könntest, dann währe ich dir dankbar."

Hermine versuchte, den Ring abzunehmen. Aber es ging nicht, sie drehte sich, aber es funktionierte nicht.

„Uh... ich denke, mein Finger ist geschwollen. Er geht nicht ab."

Harry betrachtet ihre Hand. „Hermine, sie ist nicht geschwollen. Wieso geht er nicht ab?"

Dumbledore stand auf und ging um den Schreibtisch, er zog seinen Zauberstab. „Revelare!"

Ein gelbes glühen, umgab Hermines Ring, die aus Reaktion auf gesprungen ist.

„Ist er magisch?"

„In der tat."

„Was ist magisch, der Ring?" Fragte Harry betroffen.

„Wo hast du den Ring her, Harry?"

„Er war in meinem Verlies bei Gringotts. Ich habe ihn, im Sommer von Sirius geerbt."

Dumbledore hielt seinen Zauberstab noch mal an den Ring. „Revelare Prointentus!"

Er studierte die Reaktion. „Oh liebes, das ist am unglücklichsten," er schaut hoch. „Oder auch nicht."

Harry sah in seine Augen, „was ist unglücklich?"

Der Direktor nahm Hermines Hand. „Harry, würdest du bitte draußen warten. Ich muss mit Miss Granger, kurz alleine sprechen."

Er wollte gerade argumentierten, das er ein Recht hatte, dabei zu sein, da es ja sein Ring war. Aber Hermine drückte ihn zur Versicherung die Hand. Er ging und versuchte in Hörweite zu bleiben, als er im Treppenhaus wartete.

„Phineas, ich weiß, das sie noch nicht schlafen. Jetzt öffnen sie schon die Augen."

Er konnte nicht mehr hören, als er unten aus der Tür trat und der Wasserspeier den Eingang wieder verriegelte.

Die kühle Luft zog durch die Öffnungen, seiner Robe und er zog sie enger. Er ging zum Fenster und sah auf das Quidditch-Feld, während er wartete.

Es schien, das er die Zeit verloren hatte, bis sich der Wasserspeier öffnete und Hermine heraustrat.

„Nun?" Fragte er etwas besorgt.

Hermine betrachtet ihn, mit etwas Angst in den Augen.

Er war Aufeinmahl besorgt, als er die Angst in ihren Augen sah. „Hermine, was ist geschehen?"

„Harry," sie pausierte. "Ich muss mit dir was besprechen." Sie Überlegte. „Aber nicht jetzt, Okay. Ich muss etwas nachdenken."

„Du machst Witze?"

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Harry, bitte."

Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen und das war alles was er wahrnah, er nahm Hermine in den Arm. „Bald?"

Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Hemd, er schaukelte sie hin und her, um sie zu beruhigen. Vorsichtig löste er sie, von ihm.

Sie zog ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Robe und trocknete ihre Augen. „Wie war das mit Cho noch mal."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Sei nicht dumm, selbst wenn sie schreien sollte, du bleibst die Nummer eins."

Sie wischte sich übers Gesicht.

„Las uns zurückgehen und noch etwas zuschlafen. Du erklärst es mir, wenn du bereit bist, in Ordnung?"

Sie nickte. „Morgen, nach dem Abendessen. Dumbledore sagte, das nicht bis dahin geschehen wir. Ich habe noch einige Sachen, die ich tun muss... „

Harry fing sich, bevor er fragte, was das für Änderungen sind, die sie tun muss. _Keine Notwendigkeit jetzt, das hat Zeit. _

Sie ging zurück zu Gryffindor-Turm

„Tangles Tentacles."

Die Fette Dame lächelte. „So spät gehen sie noch spazieren."

Harry nickte und ließ Hermine als erstes durch das Porträtloch. Er hatte das schniefen, den ganzen Rückweg gehört. Die Tür schloss sich hinter den beiden.

„Wo seit ihr, zwei gewesen? Unten am See?" Fragte Ron.

Hermine ließ los, mit einen tiefen seuftzer verschwand sie im Mädchenschlaffsaal.

„Was ist passiert, was ist los mit ihr?"

Er ignorierte die Anmerkung. „Was machst du so spät noch hier?"

Sein Freund zuckte zusammen.

Harry rollte mir den Augen. „ Du bist unten am See gewesen." Harry sah auf seine Uhr. „Ron, es ist fast zwei Uhr morgens."

Ron versucht, so unschuldig wie er nur konnte, zu tun. „ Wir waren nicht die ganze Zeit da."

* * *

Ich danke euch alle für die lieben Reviews, die ihr geschrieben habt. Der Tip mit dem Beta-Leser ist nicht schlecht( denn es sind noch 40 Kapitel), mus aber erst einen Suchen.

* * *

So das waren jetzt Wieder zwei Kapietel und ich hoffe sie haben euch gefallen. Wenn ich ganz fiel Lust habe bekommt ihr noch ein schönes Osterei, denn ich habe noch drei Kapitel (dann abe,noch nicht Beta gelesen) fertig. Also wenn ihr sie haben wollt, schön schreiben.

* * *

Ich hoffe, das ihr alle schön den Button "GO" drückt und mir recht fiel schreibt.

Bis bald ... eure Pupp.


	17. Die Granger´s kommen

**Die Granger´s kommen**

****

Harry hatte am Freitagmorgen, gleich eine Doppelstunde Erstklässler. Danach musste, er sich zu seiner Ersten Lehrerversammlung.

Professor McGonagall, als Stellvertretende Schulleitern, führte die Versammlung. Harry hatte nicht gedacht, das Hogwart, so viele Lehrer hatte, bis sie alle in einem Kleinem Raum saßen.

Das meiste der Stunde wurde mit dem Wesendlichen verbracht: Informationen über Vorgefallenem, Weiterbildungsmaßnahmen, die vom Ministerium angeboten wurden, Beanstandungen und Vorschläge, um die Leistungfahigkeif der Schüler zu Vordern, das sie in Ihrem N.E.W.T Jahr nicht mehr so viel Zeit hatte.

Harry saß in der letzten Reihe, er versuchte nicht einzuschlafen und begann kleine Männchen am Rand seines Pergamentes zu malen. Er fing sich, als er einen etwas schiefen Schnatz, mit einem Buchstaben Hologramm in der Mitte, beendet hatte.

Er erinnerte sich, das es fast so aussah, wie das Bild, das sein Vater, am Ende seiner O.W.L Prüfungen, auf ein Blatt Pergament gemalt hatte. Er schüttelte kurz seinen Kopf und versuchte sich wieder auf Professor McGonagall zu konzentrieren.

„... Ich benötige die Lehrpläne für die nächsten Monate, bis Montag morgen. Vergessen sie nicht, die Kategorien zu Ordnen und zu bezeichnen. Wir bewinden uns in eine Anderen Zeit, als früher, wir müssen unseren Unterricht anpassen."

„Ja Mr. Potter. Sie haben eine Frage."

Die ganze Lehrerschaft drehte sich um.

„Eh'... sagten sie, wir müssen unseren Unterricht anpassen?"

McGonagall schmunzelte. „ Versuchen sie aufmerksam zu seien. Ich weiß, das die Lehrersitzungen nicht so interessant sind, wie Quidditch..."

Einige der Lehrer lachten.

„Sie hatten meine Aufmerksam, Professor"

Ihre Augen verengten sich. „Nun dann. Wenn sie bei der letzten Lehrersitzung, aufmerksam gewesen... oh!"

Sie legte sich die Hand auf den Mund, als wenn sie etwas falsches gesagt hätte. „Entschuldigung, Mr. Potter. Das hatte ich vergessen. Es ist ja ihre erste Lehrerversammlung, sie können nicht wissen, das wir nach Fähigkeiten ordnen. Erinnern sie mich bitte, das ich sie nachher, mit diesem System vertraut mache."

Der Lehre, nahe ihm, lehnte sich leicht vor und streckte die Hand aus. „ Professor Clower, denke nicht, das wir uns schon mal getroffen haben."

Harry schüttelte die Hand.

Er schaute auf die Uhr. „Oh, ich muss los. Es was schön sie zu treffen, Harry." Er stand auf und verließ Harry.

Die Versammlung, löste sich sehr schnell auf, Harry hatte genügend Zeit. Er ging nach vorne, wo Professor McGonagall stand.

„Hier ist es. Mann gut das ich noch eine Kopie hatte." Sie übergab ihn ein Pergament, mit verschiedene Anweißungen, wie man Haltung und Führung kombiniert.

„Danke," sagte er und ging Richtung Tür.

„Oh... Mr. Potter. Das hätte ich beinahe vergessen. Hatten sie schon, das Gespräch mit Miss Granger?"

Er drehte sich wieder um und hob die Augenbrauen.

„Ich deute das, als nein."

„Uh... sie sagte, das sie, es mir nach den Aberdessen erklären will. Sie muss erst noch etwas anderes machen."

Sie schloss die Augen und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Oh... selbstverständlich. Wie dumm von mir, hatte ich vergessen."

Harry versuchte, sein Temperament, für sich zu behalten. „Kennt sich jeder in der Schule, in meinen persönlichen Leben besser aus, als ich selbe?"

McGonagall kam näher.

„Harry Potter, nicht in diesem Ton bitte. Und nicht jeder in dieser Schule weiß es. Obwohl einig Personen, bezüglich dieses Ringes, vor ihn informiert werden müssen. ; wie zum Beispiel der Kopf ihres Hauses, also ich."

Harry machte einen Schritt zurück und ließ seinen Kopf sinken. „Es tut mir leid."

Sie holt tief Luft und fasste seine Schulter. „ Viel Verantwortung lag, in den letzten Schuljahren, auf ihren Schultern. Dieses Jahr besonders. Dennoch haben sie bis jetzt alles mit Mut, Intelligenz und manchmal mit Glück geschafft. Das ist jedoch nicht, zu dem was auf sie, heute abend wartet."

Er glaubte, etwas schnürt seinen Magen zu. „Und sie werden, mir nicht sagen was es ist, Oder?"

Sie lächelte. „Leider nicht, sie können gehen!"

Er stocherte halbherzig in seinem Mittagessen. Hermine war nicht beim Frühstück und auch jetzt nicht beim Mittag, es war nur noch 15 Minuten. Ron sagte ihm, das er jetzt zum Quidditch-Traning ging, Ginny hatte die Position als Sucher behalten und Dennis war Jäger.

„Wo ist Hermine?"

„Wer?" Fragte Harry in seinen Gedanken.

„Hermine deine Freundin mit dem gigantischen Ring am Finger! Schon vergessen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Ahnung, wo sie ist."

Dann hörte er, wie sich die Tür der Großen Halle öffnete und sie kam... mit ihren Eltern.

„Was wollen denn ihre Eltern hier?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf „Keine Ahnung."

Er sah ihr in die Augen und sie lächelte leicht. Sie wurden unterbrochen, als ihr Vater eine Frage stellte, über die Decke der Großen Halle.

„Wie sehen uns später." Sagte Ron und verschwand.

„Hallo!"

„Hallo Harry. Mama, Papa ihr erinnert euch sicher noch an Harry?"

Ihr Vater lächelte. „Aber sicher, wir sehen uns ja, jedes Jahr in der Winkelgasse... bis auf dieses Jahr."

Mrs. Granger sagte. „Er kaufte Hermine dieses Jahr ihre Schulsachen, erinnere dich."

Seine Augen weiteten sich „Ah ja, du bist Harry Potter."

„Ja, Sir." Sagte er und hielt seine Hand hin um die Von Hermines Vater zu schütteln.

„Schön, sie wieder zu sehen, Dr. Granger." Er schüttelte die Hand ihrer Mutter. „Und sie auch."

Sie hielt sich mit der freien Hand an die Brust. „ Man. , Was für nette Manieren, euch man hier in Hogwart beibringt."

„Mom, das Unterrichten sie hier nicht, sondern es wird Magie gelehrt in Hogwart. Harry war schon immer höfflich. EristmeinFreund."

Harry staunt, wie Hermines Mutter.

Ihr Vater hatte offensichtlich nicht richtig zugehört. Er lächelte sie an."Junge, bleibt Junge.

Harry war wütend, in seinen Gedanken.

„Hören sie ihrer Tochter überhaupt zu?"

Er schaute zwischen ihr und Harry, hin und her. „Sie hat dir kein Spielzeug geklaut?"

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. „Vater, Harry ist mein Freund!"

Ihre Mutter schmollte. „ Hermine, du Bittetest uns hier her, um deinen neuen Freund zu treffen. Ich dachte, als du und geschrieben hast, das du uns heute abend was wichtiges sagen willst. Weißt du wie viel mühe, wir hatten heute abend herzukommen?"

„Mama, ich habe nicht gesagt, das ihr nachts reisen sollte. Ich dachte, das ihr euch bis heute morgen Zeit lässt, das hatte ich euch geschrieben. Und das ist nicht das, warum ich euch hergebeten habe ich..."

Sie sah aus Verbitterung nach unten.

Ihr Vater schaute, noch immer, zwischen Harry und Hermine, hin und her.

„Du weißt, das sie erst 15 ist?"

Harry nickte schnell. „Es sind noch eineinhald Monate, Sir... Doktor... Sir."

Hermines Mutter kam Harry zur Hilfe. „Schatz, erschreck mir denn Jungen nicht. Hermine wir in eine paar Wochen 16."

„Mama, Papa das ist Professor Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwart."

Harry erschrak, er hatte nicht mitbekommen, der Direktor hinter ihn Stand.

„Nervös, Harry?" gluckste Dumbledore.

"Schön sie zu treffen. Lassen sie uns alle irgendwo hingehen wo es Ruhiger ist."

Der Direktor ergriff Harrys Schulter, bevor er über die Treppe verschwinden konnte. „Du auch!"

Dumbledores Stimme wurde etwas Lauter. „Lasst und bitte alleine, ich Mach das gleich."

Einige Elfen sahen ihn entsetzt an und andere verschwanden, durch kleine Türen, an der Seite der Halle. Er hob seine Zauberstab in die Höhe und bewegte ihn wellenartig und dann nach unten. Die Halle funkelte vor Sauberkeit.

Er steckte ihn ein. „Wenn ich bitten darf, der Gryffindor-Tisch."

Harry und Hermine, setzte sich nebeneinander auf die eine Seite, des Tischendes und ihre Eltern sich auf die andere. Dumbledore, beschwor sich einen bequemen Sessel, an Ende des Tisches.

„Sie entschuldigen, aber meine Knochen, erfordern ein bisschen mehr, als die Holzbänke.

Alle lächelten, aber beneideten ihn nicht über den Komfort.

Harry, wie ich sehe, wurdest du den Grangers schon vorgestellt.

Er nickte. „Ja, Sir!"

„Ich denke, eine kurze Einführung, wieso deine Eltern hier sind, währe nicht schlecht. Dann komme ich zum Hauptpunkt."

„Danke, Sir!" Sie nickte.

Dumbledore drehte sich und wandte sich, den Granger´s zu. „Ich bin sicher, sie kennen die Geschichte, wie sich Harry, Hermine und Ron Weasley sich zum ersten mal im Zug getroffen haben... „

Er erzählte von einigen guten Sachen und auch einige schlechte Sachen die, die drei zusammen in Horwart´s erlebt hatten. Zum Schluss fügte Harry noch einige Sachen hinzu, die nur, die drei wussten. Der Direktor war immer, darauf bedacht, nicht zu erwähne das sie auch einige male in Todesgefahr waren, als sie für die Schule Mut und Pflichtbewusstsein, erwiesen hatten.

„... und das führte uns jetzt auf dem Punkt. Der Pate Harrys stab. Er war der letzte seiner Familie und hat Harry, durch sein Testament alles vermacht."

Mrs. Granger rutschte auf ihren Stuhl hin und her. „ Professor Dumbledore, uns tut das für Harry natürlich ausdrücklich leid, aber was hat das damit zu tun, was Hermine schrieb, das wir her kommen sollte?"

Der Direktor lächelte leicht. „Dies ist der Grund des Problems. Harry ist ein sehr großzügiger Mensch, gibt von allen, was er hat. Und als sie ihm im Sommer besucht hat und die Weasley, machte er ihr, aus reiner Freundschaft ein Geschenk. Hermine!"

Sie versuchte zu lächeln, aber es sah eher wie eine Entschuldigung aus, während sie die Hand hob, die Harry unterm Tisch hielt.

Sie streckte sie, das ihre Eltern es besser sehen konnte. Ihre Mutter keucht auf und ihr Vater hob seine Augenbrauen, vor Ungläubigkeit.

„Ist der echt?" Fragte ihr Vater.

„Der ist echt, das versichere ich ihnen." Sagte Dumbledore.

Ihre Mutter ergriff ihre Handtasche und holte ihre Brille raus, und setzte sie so schnell wie möglich auf. Sie nahm Hermines Hand und starrte auf den Ring.

„Sie gibt ihn selbstverständlich zurück." Sagte Hermines Vater.

Harry konnte sich nicht länger zurück halten. „Es ist ihr Ring. Sie kann damit tun, was sie will."

Hermine zog ihre Hand, von ihrer Mutter zurück und nahm wieder Harrys. „Ich kann ihn nicht zurückgeben, nur Harry kann ihn wieder zurücknehmen."

Er konnte nicht glauben, was er hörte. „Soll ich ihn zurücknehmen?"

„Selbstverständlich!" Unterbrach ihr Vater ihn. „Sie ist ein verantwortliches Mädchen und verantwortliche fünfzehnjährige Mädchen, nehmen keine Smaragde von Junge an."

Hermine sah Dumbledore, schmerzlich an.

„Wenn ich... kann."

Ihre Mutter drehte den Kopf. „Da ich noch mehr!

„In der tat."

Ihre Eltern zuckten zusammen, als wenn sich gleich ihr ganzes Leben ändern wird.

„Der Ring ist magisch. Weder Harry noch Hermine wussten es, als Harry ihr denn Ring ansteckte."

„Magisch? Er verletzte sie nicht willens?" Fragte ihr Vater verbittert.

Der Direktor schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Niemand wird physikalisch geschädigt, wenn Harry beschließt den Ring zurückzunehmen."

Harry reagierte als erster „physikalisch?"

„Ja, Harry physikalisch. Der Name des Ringes ist _Leipirum. _Bedeutet übersetzt, ungefähr Mitte des Lebens. Ich hatte die Gelegenheit mit dem Schöpfer des Ringes zu sprechen."

„Phineas Nigellus!" schoss es aus Harry heraus.

„In der tat," stimmte Dumbledore zu. „Phineas war Sirius Groß-Groß-Großvater und der Schöpfer von _Leipirum. _Die Details sind schwer zu verstehen und ich werde nicht weiter drauf eingehen. Der Hintergrund ist ein anderer."

Dumbledore zog seinen Zauberstab und es erschien ein Glas Kürbissaft.

„Möchte noch jemand ein Glas?"

„Professor?" Drängte Harry.

Er nippte am Glas und stellte es wieder zurück. „Du hast recht, Harry."

„Phineas, war kein dunkler Zauberer. Er war ein ziemlich Leistungs- trächtiger Mann, aber auch unsicher. Er erschaffte diesen Ring, um ihn ihr am Hochzeitstag zu geben. Seine Unsicherheit, rief die Eifersucht in ihm. Er erschaffte Diesen Ring um das Verhältnis seiner Frau zu sichern. In der einfachen Form, er wollte nicht verletzt werden.

Die Energie, die der Ring besitzt, ist dreifach. Zuerst, er kann nur von einer Person entfernt werden und das ist in diesem Fall Harry. Da Harry selbst, den Ring an Hermines Finger gesteckt worden ist."

Hermine fing an zu schluchzen. Harry legte den Arm um sie und zog sie näher ran.

„Zweites, fangen die Paare an, nach einer Zeit am, sich die Gefühle, Träume und Gedanken zu teilen, kurz gesagt ihr Seele und Gedanke."

Harrys Gedanken flogen zu dem Traum, den er von sich und Hermine hatte, jetzt verstand er. Hermine war wirklich in seinem Traum..."

„...und zuletzt, wenn der Geber des Ringes, ihn zurück nehmen sollte, dann würden sich der Träger und Inhaber sich verabscheuen."

„Verabscheuen?"

Fragte Hermines Vater.

„Wir würden uns hasse." Stotterte Hermine.

Harry versteifte sich, wie Hermines Eltern. Die Ruhe war zerreißend. Hermine drückte Harrys Arm weg und lief aus der großen Halle.

„Geh ihr nach, Harry. Wir müssen noch..."

Weiter hörte Harry nicht, den er war schon halb aus der Tür.


	18. Änderungen

**Änderungen**

Hermine stand außerhalb der Großen Halle und hatte ihr Gesicht, in ihren Händen vergraben.

„Hermine, wir wollen ihr dir nicht wegnehmen." Sagte Harry aus Verzweiflung, Harry wollte das sie ihm zuhört.

Sie schaute hoch. Ihr Gesicht war Rot und ihre Augen blutunterlaufen. „Hast du zugehört? Nur du kannst den Ring Wegnehmen."

Er duckte sich zu ihr runter und nahm ihre Hände. „Dann will ich nicht!"

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und lächelte. „Harry, du weißt nicht wovon du redest."

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Ich bin nicht dumm, Hermine. Es ist Einfach, du behältst den Ring zurück und wir können Leben wie vorher. Ich nehme ihn zurück und wir hassen uns. Ich denke es ist auf eine Art einfach."

Sie rollte mit ihren Augen. „Du weißt, das ich nicht behaupte, das du dumm bist."

Er nahm ihre Hand. „Dann lass uns zurückgehen und Dumbledore die Geschichte zu Ende Erzählen."

Sie stand auf, er holte ein Taschentuch heraus und wischte ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und strich ihre Haarstränen aus dem Gesicht. Sie wollt gehen, als er sie stoppte und drehte.

„Was?" Sagte sie.

„Das!" Er lehnte sich über sie und setzte ihr eine sanften Kuss, auf die brennenden Lippen. „Ich liebe dich Hermine. Ich tue was immer du willst, um es dir zu beweißen."

Sie lächelt süß und nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hand. „Oh, du unmöglicher Junge." Sie nahm Seine Hand in ihre und gingen wieder in die Große Halle.

Alle waren ruhig, bis sie sich setzten und Mrs. Granger fragte. „Ist alles wieder in Ordnung?"

Hermine hielt ihren Freund fest. „Ja, ist alles in Ordnung."

Dumbledore lächelte ruhig, wie er es immer in schwierigen Situationen tat.

„ Wie ich sagte. Die Eigenschaften des Ringes sind in der Tat mehr, als die meisten Menschen bewältigen können, viel weniger die Jugend. Jedoch kenne ich Harry und Hermine gut. Ich denke, das sie Erwachsen genug sind, um die Richtig Wahl zu treffen."

Mr. Granger wollte was sagen, aber wurde von einer Handbewegung seiner Frau, davon abgehalten.

„Hermine liebes, was ist es, was du willst?"

Hermine holte tief Luft und wendete sich zu ihrem Freund. „Mama, Papa, ich möchte bei Harry bleiben."

Harry lächelte und drehte sein Gesicht zu ihr. „Ich werde denn Ring, nicht zurücknehmen."

Mrs. Granger nickte. „Harry, liebst du unsere Tochter?"

Dieses Holte Mr. Granger aus seiner Starre. „Was? Liebes, das kannst du nicht ernst meinen. Sie sind noch zu Jung."

„Oh, nun lass gut sein. Du warst jünger, als du mir deine Liebe, auf dem Dach unseres Hauses, erklärtes und Vater dich mit der Schrottflinte weg jagen musste." Sie pausierte und drehte sich wieder zu Harry. „Und, Harry?"

Er schluckte und betrachtet Hermine. „"Um..., das... ist."

Sie sah wie nervös ihr Freund was und drückte leicht seine Hand und lächelte ihn an. Das was alles, was er benötigte.

„Ich kann mir einen Tag ohne sie nicht vorstelle. Ja, ich liebe sie."

Mrs. Granger lächelte. „ Und du, liebst du diesen Jungen?"

Hermine zögerte nicht. „Oh ja, Mom."

Mr. Granger saß ruhig in seinen Stuhl. „Und kannst du ihr ein Gutes und stabiles zuhause geben?

„Harry hat ein Haus, Mr. Granger." Gluckste Dumbledore unter seine silbernen Bart. „Haben sie vergessen, er hat das Haus, von seinem Paten. Harry kann auch für ihre Tochter sorgen, die Black Familie, waren angesehen Mitglieder der Zaubergemeinschaft. Geld ist durchaus keine Frage."

Einer der Fünf Menschen, die am Tisch saßen, war verwirrt.

„Um... Entschuldigung. Es klingt so, als wir Heiraten wollen?"

Dumbledore drehte sich zu Harry und alle Augen waren auf ihn Gerichtet. „Harry, entschuldige mich, aber wieder mal ein Fehler meines Alters, Ich habe dir die Notwendigkeit, einfach vergessen zu erzählen. In der Bezeichnung des Ringes heißt es- indem du Hermine den Ring gegeben hast, seit ihr Bereits verheiratet."

Harry Gesicht, verlor die Farbe. „Ich... wir... das bedeutet... uh..."

„Oh- nicht auf dem Rechtsweg natürlich, aber durch die Energie der Liebe. Sie wird wachsen."

„Ich... wachsen... um.."

„Die Magie, des Ringes, wird die Liebe verstärken und seit ihr länger getrennt, wird sich die Bindung stärken. Deswegen bat ich Miss Granger, heute abend eine Entscheidung zu treffen."

Mrs. Granger lächelte ihre Tochter an. „Ich treffe die Vorbereitungen, Liebes. Du brauchst dir darum keine Sorgen zu machen."

Hermine verzog die Augenbrauen und ihr Vater reagierte mit. „Was für Vorbereitungen?"

Mrs. Granger antwortet erneut. „ Hat denn nicht jeder dem Professor zugehört?"

Jeder sah sie an, als würden ihr Hörner aus dem Kopf wachsen.

Wenn sie für einen Ausgedehnten Zeitabschnitt getrennt bleiben, werden sie buchstäblich geisteskrank, vor liebe. Das ist, was sie gesagt hatten, Professor?"

Er nickte. „Eine sehr schlaue Ansicht, der Situation, Mrs. Granger."

Harry war immer noch sprachlos. „ Ich.. sie... Hagrid..."

Hermine drückte seine Hand. „ Oh, lass das, du schweifst ab."

Das riss ihn aus seine starre Situation heraus, dann sah er Mr. Granger starr an. Dann wurde es den Beiden Männern schlagartig klar.

„Ich steh nicht unterm Pantoffeln." Verkündete Mr. Granger.

„Um... ich auch nicht."

Die Granger Frauen lachten gleichzeitig los. Die altere betrachtete die Jüngere. „Sorgst du dich, Liebes?"

Hermine lächelte. „Überhaupt nicht."

Mr. Granger stand von seinem Sitz auf und ging mit Furcht in den Augen Richtung Tür. „ Ihr habt recht, ich liege Falsch. Plant die Hochzeit. Ich habe in der letzten Zeit 20000 € gespart, eigentlich für ein neues Auto."

Der Professor lächelte. „Ich schicke ihn jemanden, Mrs. Granger ich glaube, das wie die Sache zu ihrer Befriedendheit beschleunigen Können."

Sie nickte. „Ich denke, das es an besten sein wird, danke Professor. Kommst du noch mit lang und sagst deinem Vater Augwiedersehen."

Hermine sprang auf und ging zu ihrer Mutter um den Tisch. „Harry." Er stand auf und wurde, von ihr in den Arm genommen. "Willkommen in unserer Familie. Und sei zurückhalten, bis zur Hochzeit."

Harrys Gesicht nahm eine Tiefen rotton an. „Ja Ma´am."

Sie drehte sich och einmal um. „Professor Dumbledore, es war mir ein Vergnügen sie zu treffen. Ich wünschte, es wäre unter anderen umständen gewesen."

Er stand auf und gab ihr die Hand. „Was ist besser, als die Liebe, zweier Junger Menschen."

„Ich bin in einer Minute zurück." Küsste ihn auf die Wange und lief hinter ihrer Mutter her.

Harry lehnte sich zurück und versucht über die Sache nachzudenken.

„Es tut mir leid, Harry. Das ich dir die Sache mit dem Ring, nicht schon gestern abend sagen konnte."

Dumbledore beschwor noch ein Glas Kürbissaft herbei.

Ich glaube, das es klug war, die Granger´s zu informieren. Bevor Entscheidungen getroffen werden, die euer Leben verändern."

Harry nickte.

„Ich denke du und Hermine, nehmt euch den Rest des Tages frei und verbringt einig Zeit zusammen... aus lediglich medizinischen Gründen, natürlich. Deine Klassen werden schon versorgt." Er sah auf seine Uhr. „Ich denke die Änderungen, die ich vorgenommen habe, sollten jetzt gemacht werden, während wir reden."

OoOoOo

Er legte die Folgenden dreißig seinen Kopf auf den Tisch und ließ sich noch einmal die ganze Sache durch den Kopf gehen. Er war Gerade sei der Szene, wo Dumbledore ihm sagte, das er schon mit Hermine verbunden ist, als sie wieder zur Tür hereinkam.

Sie lief zu ihm und sprang ihn, in die Arme. „Ich dachte, sie würden nie gehen."

Sie küsste hm das ganze Gesicht und die Lippen. „Ich war so fertig. Ich musste erst mal alles Bereifen."

Harry lachte. „Ich schätze das war der Grund, wieso du nicht bei Frühstück und Mittagessen warst und..."

„Ach halt den Mund, Harry Potter, sonst lass ich mich den Ganzen Tag von dir Tragen."

Hermine sprang von ihm runter und griff seine Hand. „Komm mit! Professor Dumbledore sollte die Änderungen jetzt gemacht haben."

Sie lief durch die Halle, Richtung Gryffindor-Turm.

„Welche Änderungen, Hermine?" Harry versuchte, das sie antwortete, aber sie kicherte nur.

OoOoOoOo

Sie standen im Eingang zu Harrys Raum und betrachteten die Änderungen. Das Büro, hatte sich fast um das dreifache vergrößert. In der Mitte stand ein von beiden Seiten verwendbarer Schreibtisch, mit Pergament und Federn drauf. An der einen Wand, war ein Riesiges Bücherregal mit seinen und Hermines Büchern und einigen anderen neuen. Und zuletzt auf der gegenüberliegenden Wand, war eine große Pinnwand mit den Stundenplänen, Projekten und anderen Listen.

Sie ging rüber zum Buchregal und sah sich die neuen Bücher an. „Harry die sind Phantastisch. Sie können helfen, wenn ich den Unterrichtsplan mache. Ich muss nicht mehr so viel Zeit in der Bücherei verbringen."

Harry war erfreut. „Das bedeutet, das wir mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen können."

Hermine drehte sich mit einem verschlagenen lächelt um. „Hat dir Professor Dumbledore noch was gesagt, als ich weg war?"

Harry verzog seinen Augenbrauen. „Emm... Nein."

Sie ging zu ihn rüber und nahm seine Hand. „Harry, das wir viel Zeit miteinander verbringen werden... viel."

Seine Augen verzogen sich. „Wie viel?"

Sie zerrte an seiner Hand und zog ihn zur anderen Tür. Harry schaut rein und betrachtete die dramatische Änderung, in seinem Schlafzimmer. Das Bett war merklich größer und auf beiden Seiten standen nun Nachttische. Vorhange, hingen an den Fenstern, die es vorher noch nicht gab. Der Feuerblitz hin über dem Kamin.

„Wir leben jetzt zusammen, Harry. Wie ein verheiratet Paar."

Eine Stimme hinter ihnen kreischte fast. „Ihr seit was?"

Harry drehte sich um „Ron!"

„Und das erste, das wir machen! Ist das Passwort ändern." Grummelte Hermine.


	19. Zählende Richtlinien

**Zählende Richtlinien**

„Ron, was machst du außerhalb der Stunde hier?" Fragte Hermine mit verschränkten Armen.

„Ich musste was nachschlagen."

„Und selbstverständlich machst du das nicht." Reagierte sie.

„Was soll das, mit euch beiden und ´heiraten´?"

Harry setzte Ron, in einen Sessel in seinem Büro und erklärte ihm die Sache mit dem Ring, während Hermine den Raum und die Bücher erforschte.

„Aber ihr seit noch nicht alt genug. Ihr habt noch zwei Jahre Schule."

„Oh, in diesem Fall. Hermine willst du mal bitte herkommen, ich möchte den Ring haben. Anscheinend sind wir noch nicht Alt genug, um es zu entscheiden."

Sie legte das Buch beiseite, das sie z.z. in der Hand hatte. „ Ja, mein Lieber. Wie dumm von uns und Professor Dumbledore. Weil wir, die Magie in Betracht nehmen, auch wenn wir nicht alt genug sind uns noch in der Schulzeit verfluchen. Ich sollte den Direktor sagen, das wir das nicht bedacht haben."

Ron schmollte. „Du hast ihn noch nie ´Lieber gerufen. Und bald muss ich, dich dann Hermine Potter rufen."

Sie hüpfte glücklich und klatschte in die Hände. „Oh, Harry. Daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht. Wir haben die gleichen Initialen. Das macht es beim Einkaufen leichter."

Ron ließ seinen Kopf, mit einem Knall, auf den Schreibtisch fallen.

„Ron, hör auf damit." Sie zog ihren Stuhl herum und saß vor ihm. „Es ist eine Lektion, erst schauen. , Dann springen. Harry und Ich hätten es besser wissen müssen, aber wir dachten in dem Moment nicht daran. Sicher einige Sachen im Verlies waren verriegelt, aber woher sollten wie wissen, das sie Magisch sind."

Sie rückte ein Stück und nahm Harrys Hand. „ Und jetzt müssen wir den Preis, für unsere Dummheit bezahlen. Du weißt, das Harry nicht von mir weg geht und ich auch nicht, von ihm."

„Hermine." Plädierte Harry.

„Ich weiß, das du mich liebst Harry, aber das ändert nicht an der Tatsache, das wir es hätten besser wissen müssen. Einige Leute machen, wenn sie verliebt sind und bedauern es, für den Rest ihres Lebens. Wir sind Glücklich. Wir bedauern das Resultat nicht, Aber was denkst du darüber. Was würde geschehe, sagen wir mal, Cho hätte diesen Ring in der Halle fallen lassen und du hättest ihr ihn zurückgegeben."

Harry erschauderte.

„Würde sie die Richtige Entscheidung treffen? Würde es eine Richtige Entscheidung geben?"

„Aber.." Ron versucht zu protestieren.

„Sie hat recht, Ron. Was haben du und Luna noch getan, am See gestern abend und du... "

Hermine war definitiv überrascht. „Wer tat was, mit wem?"

Rons Gesicht wurde langsam rot und versuchte ihr nicht in die Augen zu sehen.

Harry betrachtete seinen besten Freund. „Sie taten nicht anderes, als knutschen."

Ron zuckte zusammen.

„Ron Weasley!" Hermine erhob sich. „Du bist Vertrauensschüler!"

Ruhe fegte durch den Raum.

„Hast du mindestens, einen Schutzzauber verwendet?"

Er nickte.

Hermine war erleichtert. „Mindestens hast du dran gedacht."

„Mein Vater zeigte ihn mir, als ich zwölf war." Er schluckte. „Sagte, wenn wie mal mit einem Mädchen nach Hause kommen."

Harry lachte. „Intelligenter Mann, dein Vater."

OoOoOoOo

Die Nachricht blieb nicht lange geheim. Bis zu Abendessen kannte jeder Schüle, Porträt und Mrs. Norris die Situation.

Das Wochenende bestand darin, fragen zu beantworten von Schülern aus allen Häusern und mindestes ein viertel der Gryffindor-Mädchen war neidisch.

„Ich bin zu müde, um zu lernen."

„Jetzt weiß ich, was falsch ist." Sagte Harry spielerisch.

„Es ist die ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Ich bin an ignoriert werden gewöhnt."

Harry lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Dies ist meine Welt. Willkommen in der Mitte der Aufmerksamkeit."

„Du hast meine Komplette symphatie."

Er stand auf und ging um den Schreibtisch. „Dann bring ich dich zu Bett."

Sie öffnete die Augen. „Du kommst noch nicht mit ins Bett?"

Es schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht was es ist, aber ich habe irgendwie noch den Wunsch, noch etwas zu lernen."

Hermine stand sofort und fühlte seine Stirn. „Das muss der Ring sein. Du erhältst meine guten Gewohnheiten und ich deine schlechten. Oh. Nein."

Er lachte und zog sie in den Arm. „Hermine ich bin mir sicher, das es von der verantwortlichtweit kommt. Ich denke nicht das es so starke Magie gibt, die dir den Wunsch zu lernen nimmt."

Harry drehte sie herum und sie ging ins Bett, sie schlüpfte hinein und senkte das Fackellicht. Er dachte das sie schlief, bevor er die Schlafzimmertür schloss, aber sie rief ihn noch mal.

„Harry?"

„Ja?"

„Bleib nicht so lange auf. Du hast morgen Unterricht."

„Ja, liebes."

„Harry?"

„Ja!"

„Sag nicht ´Ja Liebes´ dann bilde ich mir ein, das ich eine Henne bin, die dich picken will."

„Ja, Liebes."

„Harry?"

„Gute Nacht, Hermine." Sagte er.

„Ich liebe dich!"

„Ich dich auch, nun Schlaf."

Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, hatte Harry die letzten beiden Nächte nicht richtig geschlafen, ohne mindestens fünf mal aufzuwachen. Es war definitiv ein anderes Gefühl, mit jemandem, in einem Bett zu schlafen.

Manchmal wurde er von Hermine geweckt, als sie sich in seinen Arm kuschelt oder ihren Kopf auf den Brustkasten ablegte. Insgesamt fühlte er, sich müde, und wollte Rons Fragen ausweichen.

„Ich habe es ihrer Mutter versprochen, das wir warten werden, bis wir wirklich verheiratet sind."

Ron schnaubte. „Und werdet ihr euch dran halten?"

Harry hatte sich wirklich ein anderes Thema Gewünscht. „Ich habe es versprochen, wo ist Luna?"

Ron peitschte mit seinem Kopf herum, um zu sehen ob jemand in der nähe war. „Ich erkläre dir alles, aber bitte sage nicht! Wenn ich an Luna denken, den steigen mir die Flammen zu Kopf oder so."

„So, du und Luna, aha?"

Er zuckte. „Sie ist nicht die schlechteste, wenn man sie erst mal richtig kennt."

„Sie ist wirklich seltsam, Gemüse als Schmuck zu tragen, das muss du stoppen."

Ron nickte. „Ich habe ihre Radieschen Ohrringe aufgegessen, aber ich wünschte..."

Harry hob die Hände. „Ich will es nicht wissen."

Sie erreichten nach einigen Minuten das Verteidigungs- Klassenzimmer, bevor die erste Stunde begann. Einige der Slytherin waren, schon früh eingetroffen und setzten sich in der ersten Reihe. Malfoy hatte sich in die hinterste Ecke, alleine gesetzt, er hatte keinen Blickkontakt zu Harry.

Ron setzte sich an, seinen Tisch und Harry betrat die Klasse, durch sein Büro.

Bevor die Glocke schellte, betrat Harry, über seine Treppe den Klassenraum.

„Jeder gibt legt seine Hausaufgaben, an das Ende des Tisches. Mr. Davis würden sie, sie bitte einsammeln?"

Der Slytherin stand auf und fing mit verzogenem Gesicht an, die Pergamentrollen einzusammeln.

_Ich schätze Malfoy, hat sein Wort gehalten._

„Mr. Thomas erklären sie mir den Cruciatus Fluch."

Dean Thomas schaut von seinem Pergament auf, auf den er gerade kritzelte. „Es ist einer der unverzeihlichen Flüche. Der Zauber heißt Crucio, er verursacht beim gewünschten Resultat starke schmerzen."

„Mr. Finnigan, noch was hinzu zufügen?"

„Es war der erste der entwickelt wurde." Er dachte einen Moment nach. „Zwölf Kobolde, wurden währen des Krieges gefangengenommen, um Informationen von ihnen zu bekommen."

„Mr. Goyle, wann wurde der Fluch verboten?"

Goyle war geschockt, das er gefragt wurde. „Am gleichen Tag."

Harry hatte die richtige Antwort bekommen, aber von einer anderen Person. „Danke für das vorsagen, Mr. Crabbe. Zukünftig, würde ich bevorzugen das er mir selber Antwortet."

Ein schnauben kam aus der Richtung, wo Malfoy saß. Aber er ignorierte es.

„Es war darum, was Ministerium sah, deswegen galt er als Unverzeihlicher Fluch."

„Es ist der erste, von dreien, über den wir heute reden werden."

Harry sprach die nächsten dreißig Minuten, ausführlich über den Cruciatus Fluch und den Imperiums Fluch.

„Ich denke, wenn ich weiter rede, schlaft ihr alle ein."

Einige kicherten und seuftzer der Erleichterung waren zu hören.

„Beim Todes Fluch brauchen sie Glück, denn dafür gibt es kein Schild. Ich würde hinter, etwas großen und starken Schutz suchen. Doch bei denn anderen zwei haben sie eine Wahl. Entwegen ein Schild-Zauber oder Malingos Magisches Schild."

Er bewegte seine Hand, damit jeder nach vorne kann. „Das Malingos ist ein N.E.W.T.´s Level Zauber und ich würde nicht versuchen ihn zu verwende, es sei denn... sie habe viel geübt. Er hat die Eigenschaft, zusammenzubrechen, wenn sie nicht eine gewisses Nivaue an Konzentration beibehalten können.

Ich finde den Schild Zauber viel einfacher und wenn er richtig ausgeführt wird, kann er den Fluch wieder zurück schleudern. Wenn nicht, lenkt er ihn ab. Wir werden es über, immer zwei zusammen."

Harry weiß sie an, an die Wand zu treten, bis auf die zwei erste Duellanten.. Sie, Mrs. Granger und Mr. Goyle, dann Mr. Grabbe und Mr. Weasley."

Er ging zu der anderen Schülern, etwas außer Reichweite. „Bitte benutzt den Bein-Klammer-Fluch, wir wollen keine Verletzungen und den Schild-Zauber der auf O.L.W.´s Level ist, das sollte reichen. Das Haus, dass das Duell gewinnt bekommt fünf Punkte und der letzte. der Gewonnen hat fünfzehn Punkte."

Er passte auf, wie Hermine und Ron sich drehten und ihren Zauberstab zogen, so wie sie es in der DA gelernt hatten. Grabbe und Goyle zogen ihren Zauberstab.

„Anfangen."

Als ob sie geübt haben, kreischten Grabbe und Goyle. „Wabbln."

„Portego!"

Ein Fluch traf die Decke und der andere schuld auf den Angreifer ein. Crabbe seine Bein fingen, wie wild an zu tanzen und Ron strahlte vor stolz.

„Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor, weiter."

Hermine stellte sich mit ihrem Zauberstab auf und begann.

„Wappln!" Schrie sie.

Golye verteidigte sich. „Portego!"

Der Fluch schoss auf Hermine zurück, dass sie auch ihr Schild rief. „Portego!"

Er prallte ab und schoss auf Goyle, wieder zurück, der durch den Rückstoß umgeworfen wurde.

„Excellent, Mrs. Granger! Fünf Punkte mehr, für Gryffindor!"

Er befreite Grabbe und Goyle von Fluch. „Hat jeder gesehen, Mrs. Granger hat nicht gewartet, um zu sehen wohin der Fluch abgelenkt wurde? Sie müssen immer vorbereitet sein, sich zu verteidigen. Die nächsten.

Malfoy, Finnigan und Parkingson, Patil."

Er erwartete einen Unterschied bei Malfoy und war Überrascht, das er in einer perfekten Kampfstellung dastand.

„Anfangen."

Malfoy wartete auf Seamus angriff.

„Wappln!"

„Sker Scield!" Reagierte Malfoy. Er schien in ein silbernes Schild gehüllt zu sein und der Fluch prallte mit einem Knall wieder in den Raum zurück.

Seamus war durch das Geräusch abgelenkt und versuchte sich auf den Beinen zuhalten.

Parkingson und Patil, lagen beide, mit wild zappelten Beinen, auf dem Boden.

„Malingos Magisches Schild. Fünf Punkte für Slytherin und zusätzlich fünf Punkte, weil es ein N.E.W.T.´s Level Schild ist."

* * *

So ich hoffe sie haben euch wieder mal gefallen.

Wie gesagt sind sie nicht Beta-Gelesen, weil ich immer noch keine neue habe. Ich habe schon wieder Neue Chaps fertig, aber , die bekommt ihr nur, wenn ich ein paar Reviews bekomme.

Also bitte, immer schön den Button **"GO"** drücken.

Bis bald eure Pupp.

**P.S.: das gild auch für die Schwarzleser, eure Meinug, würde mich auch interessieren**!


	20. Üben, üben, üben

**Üben, üben, üben**

Luna Lovegood, stand vor dem Verteidigungs-Klassenzimmer und wartete auf ihren Freund. Sie las in der neuen Ausgabe, des Kittlers, als die Tür aufging.

„Hast du gesehen, wie das Malingos Schild von Malfoy geleuchtet hat, brillant."

„Denkst du Harry, könnte das tun?"

„Sicher, er ist der Professor."

„Luna!"

„Hallo Ronald! War dein Unterricht heute gut?" Fragte sie weich, als sei sie in einer Art Traumwelt.

„Uh... ja." Reagierte er, als sie von allen Seiten betrachtet wurden. „Was machst du hier?"

„Vater hat mir einen Brief mit der Eule geschickt. Er lädt uns zu einem Halloween Essen, an unserm ersten Hogemeade Wochenende ein. Wir werden es annehmen, oder nicht? Er möchte den Jungen treffen, der seiner Kleinen Tochter das Herz gestohlen hat."

Ron sah auf seine Füße. „Er ist nicht groß, dein Vater? Oder vernarrt darin, deinen Freud zu verfluchen?"

„Was willst du damit andeuten, Ronald? Du bist mein erster Freund. Du denkst, mein Vater... wird dich dafür verfluchen?" Sie lachte... fast hysterisch.

Rons Augenbrauen, verschwanden unter seinem Pony, als sie sagte... das er ihr erster Freund war.

„Oh, Ron. Du bist lustig... sicher, du"

Sie lachte denn ganzen Weg im Flur, als sie seinen Arm nahm.Ron war dankbar, das noch nicht so viele im Flur waren.

Als sie die Treppe raufgingen, war es ein bisschen unsicher. „Ronald, was denkst du. Können wir noch so ein Abendpicknick haben?"

Seine Nervosität, stieg auf das zehnfache. „Luna sieh, ich bin Vertrauensschüler und muss mich an die Regeln halten."

Sie bog sich vor lachen. „Ronald, du musst das lassen. Du bist so lustig. Ich bekomme keine Luft mehr."

„Was? Ich mein das ernst."

Ihr Gelächter wurde weniger und gingen ein leises Kichern über. „Willst du sagen, das du nicht wüscht..." sie beugte sich vor und flüsterte ihm was in Ohr.

Sein Gesicht nahm die Farbe einer reifen Erdbeere an. „Ja." Sagte er ihr.

„Und Vater hat gesagt, das wir üben, üben und üben sollen, dann werden wir richtig gut."

Ron schüttelte sich. „Hast du nicht."

Luna, blickte ihn Überrascht an, mir ihren großen Augen. „Was, Hab ich nicht?"

„D-D-Deinen Vater das erzählt, mit uns..."

Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und sah ihn an. „Selbstverständlich1 Er ist mein Vater. Ich kann ihn nicht anlügen. Außerdem sind wir alt genug oder nicht. Du härteste die Eule heute Morgen sehen sollen, die Mir die Antwort brachte. Erinnere mich daran, es dir zu zeigen."

Die Rötung in seinem Gesicht, veränderte sich in aschgrau.

OoOoOoOoOo

Dumbledore, war wieder eingetreten.

Albus Dumbledore ( Schulleiter der Hogwart Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei) hat den Sechsklässler, Harry Potter (16), die Position als Assistent Professors, in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gegeben. Eine zweifelhafte Position, die in den Letzten fünf Jahren, Schatten über sich warf.

„Sie machen ihn, zu einen senilen alten Mann." Hermine fand es gar nicht lustig. „Hör, dir das an leidet der Direktor unserer Schule, jetzt unter Altersschwäche? ´ Grauenhaft!"

„Warum ließt du dieses Blatt eigentlich noch, Mine?"

Sie schaute ihn über den Rand des Tagespropheten an. „Harry, meinst du, alle Leute können dadurch beeinflusst werden. Und schließlich, sind wir in Begriff, ein Skandal auf der Titelseite zu werden."

„Ich bin schon dran gewöhnt."

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, vor Endtäuschung. „ Sie denken, das es ein Fehler ist, dich zu dieser Zeit zum Lehrer zu machen. Du bist in einer Position, die Respekt verlangt, nicht Verachtung von den Schülern."

Harry sagte ziemlich zögernd. „ Jemand verachtet mich?"

Sie rollte mit ihren Augen.

„Hermine, jeder weiß es bereits. Ich bin Überrascht, das es noch nicht in der Zeitung steht."

Sie nickte. „Ich bin wirklich erstaunt, das sie so lang gebraucht haben es herauszufinden, das du unterrichtest."

Die ´Dünne Dame´ unterbrach sie. „Mr. Potter, Mrs. Granger, sie haben Besuch."

„Herein." Sagte Hermine.

Ein grimmig dreinblickender Ron Weasley, trat durch das Porträt.

„Sie hat es ihrem Vater erzählt. Ich bin Tot."

Harry rutschte auf seinen Stuhl vor. „Wer erzählte ihrem Vater, was?"

„Luna," antwortete er. „Sie hat es ihrem Vater erzählt... die andere Nacht... im Detail."

Hermine schlug sich die Hand vor dem Mund und keuchte auf.

„Du scherzt!" Rief Harry aus.

Ron setzte sich. „Nein, ich sah den Brief, den er ihr heute Morgen geschickt hat. Er will sich mit mir treffen und mir eine Lektion erteilen."

„Du kannst dich hier verstecken, wenn er kommt." Versicherte ihm Harry.

„Und alle denken, das ich schlecht von Luna denke. Sie sagte mir, er hat ihr einen Rat gegeben. Üben, üben, üben."

„Und sie ist deine Freundin." Kommentierte Hermine. „ Verantwortungsgefühl!"

„Danke, Mom."

Sie hob die Zeitung wieder an, um ihr Gesicht zu bedecken, damit sie nicht loslachen musste, bei Rons Mine.

„Hast du Lust, auf eine Rund um das Quidditch-Feld?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe noch eine menge Papierkram zu ordnen, Ron."

„Um so mehr ein Grund. Bevor du dich in den Stapel vergräbst."

Er sah auf seine Uhr. „ Okay, dreißig Minuten."

Hermine schaute über ihre Zeitung und warf ihn einen ernsten Blick zu.

„Dreißig Minuten. Ich habe bereits den Halbe Stapel fertig." Er suchte leicht im Stapel. „Schau, du hast hundert und vier Prozent."

Sie reicht lächelnd rüber und ergriff das Pergament. Als sie die Punktezahl sah, beruhigten sich ihre Gefühle.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist es das, worauf du gewartet hast?"

Sie sah zu ihm auf. „Habt Spaß, Jungs."

OoOoOoOo

„Ich denke, sie hat euch gesehen und denkt, das wir auch heiraten sollen."

Harry ging in den Steilflug und machte eine Wendung neben Ron, dann ging es Richtung Ziel.

„Erzähl ihr, das du es langsam angehen willst... langsam wie ein Flubberwurm."

Ron drehte und flog zu seinem Freund. „Erkläre ich ihr dass, hast sie mich. Es ist ein Korb und wenn sie mit ihrem Zauberstab drauf tippt, kommt eine Schlage raus. Eine kleine Vision, die mir vor ein paar Sekunden, im Kopf rumschwirrte."

„Du musst denn richtigen Ton treffen."

„Dann explodier, der Kopf. Überall kommen schlangen raus."

Harry lachte und flog zu Boden, hüpfte in letzter Sekunde runter und rollte sich ab.

„Das war gut, Ron. Danke, das du mich aus dem Raum geschleppt hast."

Ron landete langsam neben ihn. „Okay, die dreißig Minuten sind um, du gehst besser zurück, zu deiner kleinen Frau."

„Und du zu deiner."

„Oh, lass das." Lachte Ron.


	21. Zorn

**Zorn**

„Sie haben gebracht, das der Minister Tot ist." Sagte Hermine, als sie die Schlagzeile, der Morgenausgabe des Tages Propheten anstarrte. „Sie haben geschrieben, das der Zaubergamot zusammen kommen wir, um einen neuen Minister, zu wählen.

Ron verschluckte sich an seiner Wurst. „ Du denk´s ´as irt´ úmblr´ore?"

"Sein nicht dumm." Schoß Hermine zurück. „Professor Dumbledore, hat kein Interesse daran, Minister zu werden."

Harry nickte.

„Ich wäre, aber nicht Überrascht, wenn sie jemand von der Abteilung der Auroren nehmen, der, die Situation mit Voldemort kennt."

„Du denkst nicht, an Rons Vater?" Fragte Harry.

„Nein, sie brauchen eine Stake Kontrolle, jetzt wo die Dementoren weg sind. Sehen jetzt hoffentlich die Fehler, die sie letztes Jahr gemacht haben und beheben sie."

„Wir reden hier vom Ministerium." Ron sah auf seine Uhr. „Muggel-Kunde ist dran."

Sie sagte auf Wiedersehen.

„Ich habe eine Gruppe von Drittklässlern heute Morgen, den ich das Irrwicht vorstelle. Ich sollt besser gehen."

Er lehnte sich runter und küsste sie auf die Wange. Hermine lächelte. „Habe einen Guten Tag, mit der Klasse."

Er hätte schwören können, das ein paar Erstklässler, es gehört hatten, die am Ende des Tisches saßen.

OoOoOoOo

Harry starrte auf einen Schwarzen Schleier, der vor ihn hing und sich langsam auf ihn zugbewegte. Als er seine Gedanken geordnet hatte, zog er seinen Zauberstab. „ Riddikulus!"

Der Schleier verschwand, mit einem schwachen Knall. Die meisten Schüler standen still herum. Einige erschraken sich, was für eine Form ihr Irrwicht annahm und einige wunderten sich, was den Professor erschreckt hatte.

„Was denken sie war das?"

Für mich sah es wie ein Lethifold aus. Sie sollten zuschnappen hinter eine Schwarzen Schleier, während man schläft."

Harry ignorierte sie, er versucht das Bild zu Vergessen. Wie Sirius, in der Ministerium Abteilung durch den Schleier fällt.

„Ich wünsche zwanzig Centimeteer über die Gewohnheiten des Irrwichts und wir beginnen Mittwoch, mit ihren Ersten Test."

Man konnte stöhnen hören.

OoOoOoOo

„Konzentrieren, Potter." Verwirrte Snape ihn. „ Wenn sie noch mehr Salamander Schuppen rein tun, vergiften sie ihre Mitschüler."

Harrys Hand zitterte, als er zum Messlöffel griff. Die ausgedehnten Privatstunden in Zaubertränke an.

„Wenn sie sich nicht konzentrieren, werde ich ihren Namen von der List streichen und dann können sie mit ihrem Freund Ron Weasley Muggel-Kunde besuchen."

Harry versucht aus Snape´s Stimme heraus zuhören, was er mit den Schuppen falsch gemacht hatte.

Er nahm seinen Löffel und rührte den Trank, sechs mal links herum und drei mal rechts herum.

„Ihr Feuer, Potter!"

Er hatte vergessen, die Flamme zu reduzieren, für den Trank, er kotregierte seinen Fehler schnell mit seinem Zauberstab.

„Sieben Minuten, über niedriger Flamme und dann..."

„Ich kann verdammt noch mal lesen." Kreischte Harry.

„Zehn Punkte von Gryffindor. Ich würde Zukünftig vorschlagen, das sie mich nicht mehr anschreien."

Harry dachte an die Sache, mit seinem Vater, wie gerne würde er Snape jetzt kopfüber aufhängen.

„Sehen sie zu, Potter!" Sagte Snape.

Er hatte Harry nicht beachtet, bis er seinen Zauberstab hochhielt, um in zu verhexen.

„Benutzen sie ihn und sie sitzen in ersten Zug nach King Cross und ihre Freundin Mrs. Granger, in ihren Räumen und wird langsam Geisteskrank."

Harry weitete die Augen und die blinde Wut, entzündete sich in seinem Kopf. Gläser mit Zaubertrankzutaten, explodierten überall im Raum und der Inhalt, verteilte sich über den Fußboden. Snape duckte sich, als eine besonders große Ansammlung, von Tarantelaugen, auf ihn zuflog.

„FünfzehnZwanzig Punkte von Gryffindor." Kreischte er. „Potter, hören sie auf damit!"

Aber Harry hörte ihn nicht, er war zu beschäftigt, seine Hand auf die schmerzende Narbe zu pressen. Ein Triumphierende Gefühl überkam ihn.

„Snape," hörte er sich sagen. „Lass ihn alleine oder du fühlst meinen Zorn."

Harry sah den Zaubertrankmeister auf den Boden, er zog seinen Zauberstab, aus seiner Robe hervor.

„Crucio!" Schrie Harry und die Person, die er am meisten hasste, schrie vor Schmerz.

Das, kann ich dir geben, Harry. Unvollstellare Kraft. Kraft um ihnen schaden zu zuführen. Ich war ein Dummkopf, mich ihnen entgegenzusetzen. Ich weiß jetzt, was getan werden muss. Komm auf meine Seite, Harry. Kannst du die Stärke fühlen, die wir zusammen haben. Zusammen sind wir stark und Dumbledore kann uns nicht stoppen!

Vergnügen kursierte durch seinen Körper, als er Snape, so vor sich sah. Er schlug mit seinem Körper brutal auf dem Fußboden auf. Harry hörte Knochen gegen den Schreibtisch Knall und weiter schmerzhafte schreie.

Er war nicht im Stande gewesen, den Fluch auf die Mörderin, seines Paten zu schleudern. Sie sagte er müsse es wollen, den Schmerz genießen. Gelächter sprudelte aus ihn heraus. Oh, ja er genoss es, aber irgendwo im Hinterkopf, wusste er, der es nicht er war, der es genoss. Sondern sein Feind.

Ich gebe die Bellatrix Lestrange! Denk darüber nach, Harry. Denk an deine Freiheit, nie wieder Punktabzug und nicht mehr angestarrt werden. Ich ermögliche dir, die Zugehörigkeit, deinen Muggel-Abstämigen Frau, Harry. Sie kann deine Königin sein. Alles was du willst! Ich komme zurück und will die Antwort. Aber erst, ein bisschen Spaß!

„Avada Kada..."

Bevor er den Spruch zu Ende führen konnte, wurde die Tür geöffnet und Hermine Schrei. „Harry, nein!"

„Sturpo!" Sagte Professor McGonagall hinter Hermine, dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.

OoOoOo

„Harry?"

„Geh ein Stück zurück, Kind. Lass mich einen Blick auf werfen."

„Er kommt zu sie. Gehen sie und holen sie Professor McGonagall."

Er öffnete seine Augen und versuchte sich aufzusetzen.

„Langsam, Potter. Trinken sie das."

Er erkannte Madam Pomfrey, sie hielt ihn ein Glas vor das Gesicht und er nahm es.

„Was?"

„Trink das und deine Gedanken werden klarer." Forderte sie.

Er hob den Becher und Trank, es war Peppup Trank. Seine Gedanken, wurden augenblicklich wieder klar.

„Was ist geschehen?" Fragte er, sobald er brennenden Schmerz in seinen Hals aufhörte.

Die Tür zu Krankenflügel ging auf und Hermine kann rein, dicht gefolgt von Professor McGonagall.

„Harry," sie lief auf ihn zu und nahm ihn in den Arm. „Es war so schrecklich."

Sie gab ihr einen Moment. „Kommen sie Miss Granger, Harry geht es gut. Lassen sie den Professor, sie muss Harry ein paar fragen stellen."

„Kann sie bleiben?"

McGonagall betrachtete, die beider. „Setzten sie sich, aber bitte nicht unterbrechen."

Hermine holte einen Stuhl und setzte sich in Harrys nähe, genauso wie Professor McGonagall."

Woran können sie sich erinnern, Potter."

Harry schaute runter und versuchte sich zu erinnern.

„Ich machte gerade den Peppup Trank für Snape. Er fing an mit mir zu schreien und... und..." Er konzentrierte sich, als müsse er durch einen dichten Nebel schauen. „Er bedrohte Hermine und mich... er machte mich so wütend... ich war verrückt."

McGonagall blickte ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „"Dann führten sie einen Zauber aus."

Harry schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nein, er kam."

„Er?"

„Voldemort. Er war in meinen Kopf, wie... im Ministerium."

Hermine keuchte.

„Was ist geschehen?" Fragte Harry.

„Sie haben den Cruciatus Fluch, auf Professor Snape ausgeführt, mit einen beunruhigen Resultat. Miss Granger brach fast zusammen, in Transfigurations Unterricht, was ich als Verbindung mit ihnen annahm. Als wir im Kerker ankamen, standen sie über dem Körper, von Professor Snape. Mit ihrem Zauberstab in der Hand und einem schrecklichen grinsen im Gesicht."

Hermine drückte seine Hand. „Harry, deine Augen, waren Blutrot! Du sprachst, den Todes Fluch."

Die Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht und der Hals wurde trocken, als er sich an die Szenen erinnerte. „Er wollte..." Er konnte den Satz nicht beende, konnte ihnen nicht sagen, was Voldemort wollte. Sie würden ihn nach Askaban bringen und er nie wieder das Tageslicht sehen. Und Hermine erst recht nicht.

„Was wollte er, Potter?"

Harry versteckte, sein Gesicht, in den Händen. „Ich weiß es nicht... ich kann mich nicht erinnern."

„Es reicht jetzt!" Unterbrach Madam Pomfrey.

„Poppy!"

Aber die Krankenschwester gab nicht nach. „Ich sagte, genug. Er benötigt Ruhe, genauso wie Professor Snape. Raus mit ihnen beiden, bis Professor Dumbledore wieder kommt."

Harry legte sich hin und drehte sich zur Seite, er wollte Hermine nicht ins Gesicht sehen.

Sie küsse ihn von hinten, auf den Kopf. „Ich komme nach dem Unterricht wieder, Harry."

Sobald sich die Tür schloss, sah Harry durch den Raum. „Madam Pomfrey?"

Sie drehte sich um. „Ja, lieber!"

„Geht es Professor Snape gut?"

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Ich habe ihn zusammen geflickt, aber seine Verletzung sie schwerer. Medi-Hexen aus dem St. Mungo´s haben, ihn geholt. Ich bin mir sicher, er kommt in ein paar tagen wieder."

Sie hob ein Glas an und hielt es Harry unter die Nase. „Trink das, es hilft dir schlafen. Du braucht Kraft."

Er trank ihn in einem Zug leer, sein Letzter Gedanke was, das enttäuschte Gesicht, von Professor Dumbledore.


	22. ZitronenDrop´s!

**Zitronen-Drops!**

Harry wurde am nächsten Morgen entlassen, mit der Anweißung, sich im Büro vom Schulleiter zu melden.

„Hallo Fawkes!"

Der Phönix Fipstee Harry zu und schüttelte sein Gefieder. Harry hatte noch nie richtig Zeit, um den Phönix zu besuchen, der ihn schon zweimal das Leben gerettet hatte. Einmal in der Kammer des Schreckens und das zweite mal beim Trimagischen Turnier.

Er strich ihn über den Rücken. „Schätze du hast es schon gehört. Ich bin besessen gewesen... hätte fast Snape getötet. Kann es nicht verstehen, wie sie mich hier in Hogwart behalten können und mich Unterrichten lassen. Sie werfen mich vermutlich jetzt, in einen dunklen, tiefen Kerker in Askaban."

Er sah einen Schale mit Keksen, neben der Stange von Fawkes und gab ihn ein. „Meinst du, du kannst von Zeit zu Zeit nach mir sehen?"

„Und warum soll das Notwendig sein?"

Harry drehte sich um und sah Professor Dumbledore in der Tür stehen.

„Guten Morgen, Professor."

„Dir auch einen Guten Morgen. Mir wurde von irgendwelchen Aufregungen erzähl, als ich im Ministerium war."

Harry ließ den Kopf hängen und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe fast Professor Snape getötet. Ich habe einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch benutzt."

Der Professor ging um seinen Schreibtisch und setzte sich. „Ich habe die Geschichte, von Professor McGonagall, etwas anders gehört. Und zwar, wie unserer Tränkemeister, Miss Granger bedroht hat."

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Wenn sie mich fragen, war ich schuld. Ich hatte heute Irrwichte im Unterricht. Es hat mich erschreckt, das es sich bei mir nicht wie sonst in einen Dementor verwandelte, sondern... der Schleier von Torbogen."

Dumbledore nickte nachdenklich.

„Das hat mich in schlechte Stimmung versetzt und dann hatte ich die Zaubertrankstunde." Er ging zu Schreibtisch und setzte sich, um seine Gedanken zu Ordnen. „Snape war ein... er schrie mit mir, wie er es immer tut. Ich schrie zurück und zog meinen Zauberstab, ohne zu denken. Er bedrohte mich und dann Hermine.. und..."

„Warst du wütend?" Fragte Dumbledore.

Harry kniff seine Augen zusammen und nickte. „Es war ein helles Licht in meinem Kopf... und er.."

Dumbledore griff zu einer Schüssel und steckte sich einen Zitronen-Drop in den Mund. Er nahm die Schüssel und hielt sie Harry hin.

„Was hat er dir Angeboten?"

Er öffnete mit einem Schlag seine Augen. „Wie..?"

Dumbledore lächelte. „Harry, Voldemort hat dich versucht viermal zu töten und einmal durch einen seiner Todesser. Er hat Versucht, im Ministerium an dich und deine Mitschüler zu kommen. Und beim letzten mal hat er versucht, über dich an Professor Snape zu kommen. Der Rest ist leicht abzuleiten."

„Kraft!"

„Du hast sie, richtig."

„Ich Hab was?"

Der Direktor lehnte sich vor. „Ich sagte, du hast die Kraft oder die Fähigkeit, zu was immer du willst, in deinem Leben. Du bist Intelligent, arglistig und verschlagen, hast Freunde an den obersten Stellen und es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn du irgendwann Minister wirst."

„Aber ich..."

„Denk voraus, Harry. Du möchtest doch Auror werden oder?"

Er nickte.

„Und du musst die Prophezeiung erfüllen und Voldemort vernichtest, ein für alle mal. Du wirst nicht für immer Schüler sein. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, die Menschen sehen zu dir auf und eine Nicht zu kleine Anzahl folgen dir. Denk an den DA Klub. Letztes Jahr."

„Aber das, war wegen Umbirdge."

Der Direktor schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nicht nur, Harry. Sie war der Katalysator, für die Position, die du z.z. hast. Und als Assistent Professor, erreichst du ein gleichmäßiges folgen. Ein grossteil ,der Schüler, in Hogwarts, sehen dich als Führer."

Harry fand das Gespräch im Moment, als ziemlich unangenehm.

„Ich will dich nicht entmutigen, so das du aus dem Büro läufst. Wann immer ich dir auch sage, das du das Potential dazu hast. Du hast die Kraft und Voldemort fängt an, das zu erkennen. Also, wieso kann es nicht seine Absicht sein, die etwas anzubieten?"

Harry rutsche unbequem in seinen Stuhl hin und her.

„Erkläre mir alles, was er gesagt hat, Harry. Nur so kann ich dir Helfen."

„Er... er wollte.. Das wir unsere Kraft zusammen tun."

Das war die Zeit, das sich Dumbledores Blick verwirrte. „Was würde er gewinnen, wenn er dich als Todes..." Er stoppte und betrachtete denn Jungen von ihn intensiv. „Es ist sehr wichtig, Harry. Wie hast du dich gefühlt... vermischt mit ihm."

Er bemerkte wie Dumbledore das Wort _besitzend _vermied, er wollte es ihm nicht sagen.

Der Direktor sah, seine Ablehnung. „Harry, ich glaube, ich weiß wie Voldemort es geschafft hat, von dir Besitz zu nehmen. Und ich bin mir sicher, wir können es in Zukunft verhindern. An deiner Position in Hogwarts, wird sich nicht ändern."

Harry antwortete nur einen Moment später. „Ich fühlte mich gut, besser als gut... unbesiegbar. Er zeigte auf mich. Er sagte wir könnten Herrschen und ich könnte Hermine an meiner Seite haben. Und niemand würde, je wieder über mich lachen und..."

„Genug, Harry. Nimm die einen Zitronen-Drop."

Er sah den Direktor an, als wenn er verrückt wäre. „Ich will keinen Bonbon!"

„Das ist nicht irgendein Bonbon. Warum denkst, bin ich den Leuten gegenüber, nicht so aufgebracht?"

Harry schaute zu ihn und dann auf den Tell. Sie sahen wie ganz normal Zitronen-Drop´s aus.

„Sie sind mit einer Substielen Form eines Beruhigungs- Trank gemacht. Aber nicht genug, um jemanden schaden zuzuführen."

Harry griff sich welche und steckte sie in den Mund.

„Zunähst möchte ich dir versichern, das es Professor Snape gut geht, er ist im St. Mungo´s und wir zu seinen Stunden wieder zurück sein. Er war den erste, den ich über deine Besessenheit aufgeklärt habe und er wir auch keine Schäden vom Cruciatus Fluch, zurückbehalten. Aber die Punkte, die er wegen dein Temperament abgezogen hat, soll ich dir nicht wiedergeben."

Harry war sichtlich erleichtert, die Punkte waren ihm egal.

„Zweiten, der Auslöser dieses Falles."

„Mein Temperament." Sagte Harry.

„In der Tat. Ich gebe dir einen Vorrat an Zitronen-Drop´s, damit du welche hast, wenn es mal nötig ist. Du musst ein Meister deiner Gefühle werden, Harry. Nicht das du irgendwann mal, in einer wichtigen Situation nicht klar denken kannst.

Ich glaube das es die gleich Wut ist, durch die Voldemort lebt und du spürst es durch die Narbe."

Harry nickte.

„Du musst lernen, deine Wut zu zentrieren und sie dann in etwas nützliches umzuwandeln. Ich glaube Miss Granger kann dir, in der Hinsicht helfen."

Er schaute ihn verwirrt an.

„Ich werde mir ihr sprechen und sehen, wie wir deinen Zorn umleiten können." Er lächelte.

„Und zuletzt, du und Professor Snape, ihr müsst versuchen gegenseitig, auf eine Ebene zukommen."

Harry fiel zurück in seinen Stuhl und hob die Hand, als er etwas sagen wollt aber Dumbledore unterbrach ihn.

„Es ist in deinem Interesse und in dem vom Orden, wenn ihr, eure Meinungsverschiedenheit mindesten beiseite schiebt, bis die Angelegenheit mit Voldemort beendet ist."

Es erinnerte ihn sehr, an die Rede im Krankenflügel, als sich Sirius und Snape, die Hand geben sollte. Er nickte, aber nicht glücklich.

„Jetzt glaube ich, du hast deine Schüler zu Unterrichten, aber halte zwischendurch an und sage Miss Granger Hallo von mir, was sagte sie noch... oh, ja sie will mich verhexen, wenn ich nur zu Professor Snape halte... und ich kann dir sagen, sie hat mich ganz schön erschrocken. Sie ist eine beeindruckende Hexe."

Harry gluckste, als er das über Hermine erfuhr. Er stand auf und ging Richtung Tür.

„Und Harry, das du der bist, der du bist. Sei ein Führer."

OoOoOoOo

„Er hat dir erzähl, das ich das gesagt habe?" Ihr Gesicht errötete. „Nun ist nicht ganz richtig... ich sagte nicht Hexen."

Professor Flitwick öffnete seine Tür, zum Zauberkunst Klassenraum. „ Miss Granger, wenn sie den Mr. Potter Guten Morgen sagen würden, die Schüler warten und wenn ich mich nicht irre, haben sie auch eine Klasse zu Unterrichten, Professor Potter. Hmmm?"

Harry sah aus seine Uhr und sah, das er fünf Minuten zu seinem Unterricht, der siebenten Klasse kam. Er gab Hermine schnell einen Kuss auf den Mund und lief schnell über den Flur, zu seinem Klassenzimmer.

Schnell ging er durch die Tür. Er sah in furchtvollen aber auch Glücklichen Gesichtern, als er die Klasse begrüßte. „Entschuldigung, das ich zu spät komme. Ich bin gerade... Was?"

Cho Chang schloss die Tür und trat auf ihn zu. „Harry..." sie pausierte. "Es wird in der Schule herum erzahlt, das es gestern in Zaubertränke einen Streit, zwischen dir und Snape."

Er wollte gerade in Witz daraus machen, zum Schaden von Snape, aber er dachte an die Worte von Dumbledore und biss sich auf die Zunge.

„Es gab gestern einen Unfall, in meiner Zaubertrankstunde. Snape wurde hauptsächlich getroffen und er musste ins St. Mungo´s. Ich muss ihnen bedauerlicher weiße sagen, das er erst morgen Früh zurückkommen wird."

Er drehte sich um und ging nach vorne. „Das hielt sie aber hoffentlich nicht, von den zwei Rollen Hausaufgaben ab."

Ein ächzten war aus der letzten Reihe, von einem Hufflepuff zu hören.

OoOoooooOo

„Es ist etwas, was ich nicht immer und immer, wieder erleben möchte, Ron!"

Sein Freund sah weg und ihn dann wieder an. „ Sieh, ich weiß, das es schrecklich gewesen sein muss, mit du-weißt-schon-wer im Kopf und alles, aber war es nicht ein bisschen befriedigen das..."

Hermine sprang auf ihn zu. „Ron Weasley, wir sagen dir nicht die Wahrheit, damit du den Armen Harry, damit quälst. Er hat genug gelitten. Wir müssen uns nicht noch über Snape´s Quallen witzig machen."

Sie sank schmollend, wieder in ihren Stuhl und sah wieder in ihr Transfigurations Buch. „Und ich dachte wir wollten für die N.E.W.T.´s lernen."

Er sah Hermine ungläubig an. „Kein sie sind schon in einem Jahr´?"

Sie rollte mit den Augen. „ Es gibt einen Grund, warum die Prüfungen N.E.W.T.´s heißen. Denk an deine O.W.L.´s letztes Jahr." Sie pausierte. „Denk dran, wie schwer sie waren und dann denke an nächstes Jahr."

Ron schaute sie weiter an, als wäre sie übergeschnappt. „Harry, hast du Lust auf eine Rund Schach?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muss meine Arbeit nachholen, ich habe gestern wegen Snape, meine Zauberkunststunde verpasst. Ich muss lernen."

Hermine betrachtete Ron, mit einem erfüllten lächeln.

Hermine quietschte. „Krummbein! Wo bist du gewesen? Frecher Kater, mich so zu erschrecken." Sie strich ihn über das Fell und sah nach, ob er irgendwo verletzt war.

„Ich glaube, ich habe ihn schon ein paar Tage nicht mehr gesehen." Kommentierte Harry.

Hermine hob ihn hoch und setzt ihn auf den Schreibtisch. Sie krauelte Krummbein hinterm Ohr. „Er ist sauer, weil ich Umgezogen bin. Er vermisst Ginny. Ich wette, da war es."

Harry hatte mitbekommen, das die Katze schon eine Zeit nicht da war. Da aufwachen mit einem Fellball auf der Brust, ist nicht gerade angenehm, wenn man es nicht kennt.

* * *

So ich hoffe die Kapitel, haben euch wieder gefallen ?

Wenn Fehler drinnen sind, bitte nicht schimpfen, sie sind nicht Beta gelesen. Habe nämlich noch keinen gefunden, der das macht und ich wollte euch nicht so lange warten lassen.

So jetzt für alle Leser, unten ist so ein kleines Kästchen **"GO".**

Bitte drücken, auch die Schwarzleser. **DANKE!**

Bis zum nächsten mal eure ...Pupp!


	23. Oh, sollten aus dem Zauber

**Oh, sollten aus dem Zauber**...

Das erste Hogsmead Wochenende, kam immer näher und Ron wurde immer nervöser.

Harry andererseits, übte seine Beruhigungs- Übungen mir Hermine.

„Ich denke wirklich nicht, das... dieses Beruhigt... in geringster weiße."

Sie kniff ihn teuflisch in den Nacken. „Ich denke, das es fast soviel Spaß macht, wie hier sitzen und aufpassen, das du deine Übungen machst."

Harry drückte sich zu x-mal vom Fußboden hoch. „Wie viele waren das?"

„Hmmm?" Sie biss ihn wieder leicht.

„Wie viel mal waren das?"

Sie kam wieder zur Besinnung. „Oh, um... ich denke fünf."

„Fünf? Eher Fünfzig!"

Schweiß lief ihn über den Rücken und ihre Augen betrachteten, die ständig wachsenden Muskeln. Endlose Stunden Quidditch Training, hatte ihn in Form gebracht und seine Reflexe geschult.

Dumbledore hatte noch am gleichen Tag mit ihr geredet, als Harry die Auseinandersetzung mit Snape hatte und ihr ein Handbuch gegeben, um Harrys Körperliche Verfassung zu verbessern. Es war sein Gedanke, das Harry ohne Quidditch Praxis, ein leichteres Opfer für Voldemort sein könnte.

Hermine stellte nach der ersten Woche fest, das Harrys Muskeln an bestimmten Stellen straffer geworden waren und er auch energiegeladener war als sonst. Und bis zur fierten Woche entwickelte er sich _positiv._

„Oh, ich denke, es waren keine fünfzig." Neckte sie ihn. „Lass uns eine Kompromiss machen, sagen wir es waren fünfundzwanzig."

Harry stoppte und griff zu ihr rüber. Sie war nicht schell genug und so bekam er ihre Schulte zu fassen und zog sie zu sich rüber. Sie kämpft sich von ihm los.

„Harry, du bist verschwitzt."

Er grinste und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Ich gehe, ein Bad nehmen."

Hermine lehnte sich rüber und schnüffelte, runzelte die Nase und nickte. Er sprang auf und zog sich seine Frottemantel über und verschwand ins Vertrauensschüler Bad.

OoOoOo

„Potter können sie nicht lesen, Disziplin bitte. Das ist eine Fortgeschritten Zaubertrankstunde und ich möchte das sie meinen Anforderungen folgen oder sie können die Stunden vergessen."

Harry betrachtete ihn von oben bis unten. Der Zaubertrankmeister starrte mit Hohn zurück. Er merkte wie die Wut in ihm hoch kroch, er griff in seine Robe und holte sich einen Zitronen-Drop raus.

Einen Moment später merkte er, wie er sich entspannte. „Wo waren wir, oh ja. Snape." Spottete er. " Ich denke, wenn sie sich etwas zurückziehe und mich meine Arbeit machen lassen, ohne mich zu stören, bin ich in der Lage den Trank zu beenden. Ich bin sicher das es ihr Gestank ist, der mich ablenkt." Harry grinste. „Baden sie überhaupt?"

Die Augen des Professor, blitzen vor Zorn auf. „Sehr gut, Potter. Aber ich warne sie. Wenn nicht einer ihrer Tränke zufriedenstellend ist, nehmen sie ihn selbst." Er machte einen schritt zurück und richtet seine Robe. „Dieses sind N.E.W.T.´s Level, die sie da brau..."

Harry beendete seinen Satz. „Und jede mögliche Abweichungen, von der spezifizierten Anweißung könnten ein blah, blah.. ergeben. Sie haben die gleiche Rede schon in erstem Jahr gehalten."

Snape spottete. „Fünf Punkte von Gryffindor, weil du mich unterbrochen hast und fünf, für deine Frechheit."

Harry rollte mit seinen Augen und setzte seine Arbeit fort. Am Ende verkorkte er, eine kleine Flache mit seinem Trank und gab sie den Professor zu benoten. Er verzog sein Gesicht und gab Harry wiederwillig ein E für seine Arbeit. „Er ist zufriedenstellend. Jetzt säubern sie ihren Platz und verschwinden sie, mir aus den Augen.

Als er raus ging, lief er fast in Malfoy, der nahe der Tür, an der Wand lehnte. Er trug einen Kapuzen Mantel und hatte seine Kapuze so weit in Gesicht gezogen, das es nur halb zu sehen war.

„Uh... Malfoy." Und nickte kurz.

Malfoy nickt zurück und verschwand hinter ihm ihn, im Klassenzimmer.

Als er oben an der Treppe angekommen war, sah er aus dem Fenster. Leider musste er feststellen das die Sonne unter gegangen war und es Zeit zum Abendessen war. Er hetzte Richtung Große Halle.

Als er ankam sah er die Wartende Hermine, sich mit Ginny Unterhalten und setzte sich. „Wo ist Ron?"

Sie antwortete finster. „Weg, zu einem neuen Abendpicknick. Ich nehmen an, er will eindruckt bei ihr hinter lassen und mit ihr übers Wochenende zu reden."

Ginny schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Sie werden sich im Arm halten, obwohl sie lieber für ihre O.W.L.´s lernen sollte, damit sie nicht durchfällt. Sie sollte sich nicht ablenken lassen."

„Ich könnte aber eine Ablenkung gebrauchen." Murmelte Harry leise.

Er dacht, das Hermine es nicht gehört haben konnte, als er sich ducken musste, damit er nicht von der rolle getroffen werden konnte.

„Noch mehr Liegestütze für dich, wenn wir wieder zurück, in denen Räumen sind." Verordnete sie. „Anscheinend sie es noch nicht genug."

Ginny unterbrach sie. „ Harry, ich Hab vergessen, dir was zu erzählen! Sie haben Draco Malfoy, aus der Quidditch Mannschaft geworfen. Sie haben einen neuen Sucher."

Die Nachricht überraschte ihn. „Wann ist das passierte?"

„Gestern beim Training. Ich war im Besenschuppen, als ich sah, wie er den Schnatz fing und zu Boden flog. Er stand dort und sah sich um, dann schmiss er seine Sachen auf den Boden und ging weg. Es interessierte ihm nicht mehr."

Sie schaute zwischen Harry und Hermine, hin und her. „Ich wand später heraus, das er nicht mehr spielt. Und das, nur zwei Wochen vor dem Ersten Spiel."

Er lächelte nachdenklich und wunderte sich immer noch über Malfoy´s auftritt im Kerker. „Das ist eine gut Nachricht."

OoOoOo

Am letzte Tag der Woche hatte er Morgens zwei sechste Klassen und zwei zweite Klassen und zwei Doppelstunden siebentes Jahr nachmittags. _„Keine Privat Stunden heute"_ dachte er dankbar.

Er gähnte und genoss die letzten Minuten, bevor die Glocke die erste Stunde signalisierte und die Schüler seines Alters in die Klasse strömte. Er hatte die ganze Nacht, damit verbracht, den Unterricht der Siebenten vor zubereiten und war dann irgendwann, an seinem Schreibtisch eingeschlafen, anstatt ins Bett zu gehen.

Eine Gute Sache ging vom Unterricht aus, er konnte sich auch auf seine N.E.W.T.´s vorbereiten, für das nächste Jahr.

Die Glocke schellt und die Schüler setzen sich alle auf einen Platz.

Harry fuhr sich einmal, mir der Hand durch seine Haare. „Die Hausaufgaben, legt ihr bitte, auf einen Stapel, an ende des Tisches."

„Wir werden unsere Diskussion, über die verwendbare Magie, bei Riesen fortsetzen. Wie sie berücksichtigen müssen, sind Riesen enorm groß. Dieses bedeutet das..."

Er wurde von Collin unterbrochen, der zur Tür herein kam.

„Entschuldigen sie, Professor."

Harry winkte, ihn zu sich. Collin ging zu ihm und übergab ihn ein Pergament, er las es.

Harry Potter 

_Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Klassenzimmer_

_Hogwarts Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

_Haupt Zauberer, Zaubergamot_

_Ministerium für Magie _

_Lieber Harry,_

_Deine Anwesenheit, hier im Zauber Ministerium, bis 9:00 Uhr, ist dringend erforderlich. Dein Flohnetzwerk ist für deine Ankunft, bei der oben Stehenden Adresse geöffnet worden. Es ist Formelle Kleidung erforderlich, ich würde vorschlagen, das du die Robe nimmst, den du beim ersten Treffen in meinem Büro anhattest. Es wird denn ganzen Tag dauern. Bitte sei Vorsichtig._

_Dein Freund_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S.: Bring bitte deinen Feuerblitz mit. Es könnte nützlich sein._

„Sie haben Glück," verkündete er. „Die Klasse wird entlassen. Miss Granger würden sie bitte veranlassen, das der Unter ich in den Anderen Klassen auch gestrichen werden, die Hausaufgaben werden ihnen zugewiesen."

Hermine nickte.

Die klasse freute sich, bis auf die Sache mit den Hausaufgaben. Hermine ging nach vorne um dich das Klassenbuch und seine Anweisungen zu hohlen.

„Von wem war der Brief?" Flüsterte sie.

„Dumbledore. Ich soll aus irgendeinem Grund, in das Ministerium kommen." Er sah auf seine Uhr. „Ich werde laufen müssen und meinen Besen muss ich auch noch holen."

Sie schaute ihn, ein wenig besorgt an. „Soll ich mitkommen?"

Er schaute ihr ins Gesicht und sah ihre Angst. „Dumbledore ist da. Ich denke, das ich da sicher bin. Er küsste sie auf die Wange, während die gesamte Klasse zusah. „Ich liebe dich."

Sie lächelte ihn an und nickte.

OoOoOo

Harry entschied sich für eine dunkle Hose, ein weißes Hemd und eine dazupassende Weste, in Rot und Gold, für Gryffindor. Er warf sich Sirius warmen Wintermantel über und schloss die zwei obersten Spangen. Seinen Zauberstab steckte er in die Innentasche, des Mantels, dann nahm er seinen Feuerblitz aus der Halterung übern Kamin.

Er betrachtete sich im Spiegel und versuchte hoffnungslos, seine Haare zu glätten, aber seine Bemühungen waren umsonst. Seine Uhr sagte ihm, das es 8:50 Uhr war und er keine Zeit mehr hatte. Er nahm eine Priese Flohpulver und warf es ins Feuer.

„Ministerium für Zauberei."


	24. Alles, was wir brauchen, ist ein bissche...

**Alles, was wir benötigen, ist ein bisschen Zorn**

Harry trat heraus und erkannte das Atrium, dem Besuchereingang, des Zauberministeriums. Er überblickte den Raum und erinnerte sich an die Schlacht um die Prophezeiung´. Er musste in der letzten Zeit, sehr viel über die Nacht nachdenken, in der Sirius gestorben war.

Er öffnete Seinen Wintermantel und schritt Richtung Besucherschalter. Der Beamte mustere ihn und sah das Fehlende Besucherabzeichen. Harry erinnerte sich, das die Leute normalerweise, durch die Telefonzelle kamen und dort ihr Namensschild bekamen.

„Name und Grund ihres Besuches, Bitte."

„Harry Potter und ich weiß es nicht."

Der Beamte am Schalter hatte offensichtlich, keinen Sinn für Humor.

„Sehen sie, ich erhielt einen Brief, von Professor Dumbledore, das ich um 9.00 Uhr herkommen sollte."

Der Beamte prüfte den Brief und seine Augen weiteten sich. Er klopfte auf einen kleinen Kasten, der auf seinem Schreibtisch stand. Es kann, ein kleines Namenschild raus, das er Harry übergab.

Harry Potter 

_Minister-Wahl_

Seine Augenbrauen verzogen sich, als er _"Weiß nicht",_ als Grund las.

Harry steckte das Abzeichen an seine Robe.

„Ihren Zauberstab, Sir." Er hatte die Zauberstabüberprüfung vergessen.

Der Beamter legte seinen Zauberstab auf ein Kleines Messinginstrument, bis schließlich, ein kleines Stück Pergament heraus kam.

„Elf Zoll, Phönixfeder, seit fünf Jahren in Gebrauch. Ich das Richtig?"

„Ja!"

Er gab Harry seinen Zauberstab wieder und steckte das Pergament auf eine Messingspitze.

Fahren sie, in den zweiten Stock, Zaubergamot Leitung. Nehmen sie..."

Harry unterbrach ihn. „Ich weiß wo es ist. Ich wurde da fast getötet, vor nicht alt zu langer Zeit."

Der Beamte, sah ihn ein wenig verwirrt an.

Er ging durch die Halle und drückte die Taste. Des vertraute klappen des Fahrstuhles, brachte ihn die schlecht Erinnerungen wieder. Als er, vor fünf Monaten, Bellatrix Lestang hinterher lief, um sie für den Mord am Sirius zu töten.

Der Fahrstuhl klingelte und verriet die Ankunft in Zweien Stock, Harry trat in ein Chaos. Der ganze Raum, war mit Hexen und Zauberer gefüllt, die alle durcheinander redeten oder schrieen.

Er versuchte etwas, der verschieden Gespräche zu verstehen.

„Er ist geisteskrank, sag ich euch."

„Ich denke, es ist vollkommen sinnlos."

„...und sie sind ein Dummer Depp."

„Es ist eine Zeit, des Krieges!"

„...zu konkurrenzfähig, wenn sie mich fragen."

„Entschuldigen sie Bitte!"

Das letzte war von Harry.

Den Mann der vor der Tür des Fahrstuhles stand, hatte offensichtlich nicht mitbekommen, das er sich geöffnet hatte.

„Oh, tut mir leid, Entschuldigung..." Seine Augen blieben auf Harrys Narbe hängen und er riss den Mund auf.

„Wo ist Professor Dumbledore." Schrie Harry fast.

Der Mann konnte ihn nicht hören und hielt sich seine Hand, wie eine Schale an das Ohr. „Was?"

„Dumbledore."

Er konnte ihn immer noch nicht verstehen und hielt sich seinen Zauberstab, an den Hals. „Sonorus!"

„WÜRDET IHR BITTE MAL FÜR EINEN MOMENT; ETWAS LEISER SEIN!"

„Ich suche Professor Dumbledore."

Er versuchte sich auf seine Zehenspitzen zu stellen und über die Menschenmenge hinwegzusehen. Er sah am anderen Ende des Raumes Funken sprühen. „Hier, Harry. Gut das du da bist."

Murmelnd verbreitete sich sein Name, im Raum und sie machten ihn Platz, damit er Richtung Dumbledore gehen konnte.

„Oh, nun lasst den Jungen Mann durch oder ich verhexe euch."

Harry erkannte die Stimme sofort, es war Nymphadora Tonks. Die Masse wich schneller zur Seite, um Harry mit seinem Besen durchzulassen.

„Hallo Harry!"

Er versuchte beim Ansehen, ihr nicht auf die leuchtend gelb und grünes Haar zustarren. Das Tonks heute hatte. Sie sah in an und folgte seinen Augen.

„Es ist zu grell, nicht war?" Räusperte sie sich. „Shaklebolt sagte, ich solle die rechte Seite grün machen."

„Es sieht gut aus, ehrlich Tonks. Kingsley hat recht."

Eine stimme kam, von hinten." Du meine Güte! Er ist der perfekte Politiker.

Der Raum brach in Gelächter aus, es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten. Tonks ergriff seine Hand und zog ihn auf ihre Weiße zu Dumbledore durch die Masse.

Er zeigte auf die Tür, an der anderen Wand. Sobald sie alle drinnen waren, zeigte Tonks, mit ihren Zauberstab auf die Tür. „Imperturbo!"

Der Ton der Stimmen wurde unterbrochen.

„Ah, das ist besser. Ich danke dir, Tonks."

„Professor, sie wissen, das sie der einzige sind, wesweg... "

Er lächelte. „Ich verspreche dir, das Privileg nicht zu missbrauchen."

„Professor..." Harry wurde unterbrochen.

„Einen Moment." Er zeigte, auf den runden Konferenztisch, in der Mitte vom Raum. „Bitte setzt euch."

Harry lehnte seinen Besen an die Wand und setzet sich neben Tonks

„Ich habe einige Dinge zu erklären, bevor ich dich um was bitte."

Harrys Mund stand offen. Er war nicht bereit irgendwas zu erzählen? War jemand anderes in begriff, was zu erklären?

„Harry, ich bin sicher, das du in den Letzten Wochen, seit der Minister tot ist, mitbekommen hast das ich öfters Abwesend war."

Er nickte.

„Ich habe... in den meisten fällen... war ich hier, wegen meine Position als Hauptvorsitzender. Wir müssen einen neuen Minister wählen und ich habe beeinflusst, das eine bestimmter Auror an der Wahl teilnimmt. Er hat angenommen, auch wenn ich das ganze Ministerium überzeugen musste, ihn zuzulassen."

Harry schaute zu Dumbledore. „Warum das ganze Ministerium?"

„Weil sie es sind, die den Neuen Minister wählen müssen und Gallonen spielen da leider auch eine Rolle."

„Einige kaufen sich in die Wahl?"

Dumbledore gluckste. „Versuch nicht so entsetzt zu sein, Harry. Es gibt 732 wählende Mitglieder Ministerium. Ich habe 361 Wähler für meinen Anwärter, wir benötigen noch sechs weiter, um die Wahl zu gewinnen."

„Professor" Harry überlegte. „Ich..."

Tonks fiel, vor lachen vom Stuhl. Er drehte sich um und sah sie böse an.

„Keine angst Harry, du bist nicht mein Anwärter." Sagte der Professor schon fast lachend. „Du bist noch einige Jahre unter den Vorgehschriebenden Alter."

Er sah wider zu Tonks, die sich vor lachen den Bauch hielt. „Oh, lass das."

Sie sah ihn lachend an. „Wirklich, Harry. Das Müsstest du in deinen O.W.L.´s, in Geschichte der Zauberei gehabt haben."

„Wirklich?" Sagte er mit ernstem Gesicht. „Das war gerade da, wo ich die Version von Voldemort bekommen habe, das er Sirius quält."

Sie erhob sich und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. „Tut mir leid, das wusste ich nicht."

Er wusste das es keinen Unterschied machen würde, denn Geschichte der Zauberei, war Harrys schlechtestes Fach, er hätte es auch so nicht gewusst.

Dumbledore sprach weiter, als wenn nicht gewesen wäre. „Der Grund, warum du hier bist, ist die letzten sechs Wähler zu beeinflussen."

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich denke das was du die letzte fünf einhalb Jahre erlebt hast könnte sie überzeugen."

Harry zuckte.

„Ich denke, was wir brauchen, ist ein wenig rechtschaffenden Zorn."

Er schaut von einer Seite zur anderen. „Sollte nicht... ich meine, würden nicht das Wort, eines Erwachsenen mehr Gewicht tragen, als meins?"

Der Direktor nickte. „Normalerweise würde ich dir zustimmen. Jedoch in diesem Fall denke ich, das jemand, der mehr Umgang mit Voldemort hatte, besser ist.

Wir benötigen sofortige Hilfe, Harry. Das ganze Zauberministerium muss wissen, wie Voldemort ist. Wenn wir das nicht schaffen, hätten wir schlimmeren Krieg, als bei den Letzten Koboldaufständen."

Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt war Harry sehr nervös und seine Hände zitterten. „Und was soll ich tun?"

Dumbledore lächelte. „Sei einfach du selbst, Harry."

Harry war davon nicht so überzeugt. „ Ich hatte nicht mal Zeit mich vorzubereiten... Ich..."

„Gut!" Sagte Dumbledore. „Wir benötigen nicht eine Rede, die uns sagt was für die Zauberwelt besser sein könnte oder solch ein Unsinn. Ich berauche jemanden, der neue Ansichten hat und nicht einen der davon beeinflusst wird, ob er seinen Job dann noch nächste Woche hat."

Er dacht seine Nerven reißen und er griff in die Tasche zu seinen Zitronen-Drop´s. Dumbledore lehnte sich zurück und wartete auf das Resultat, seiner Bemühungen.

„Sie wollen, das ich daraus gehe und vor den Leuten Rede, richtig?"

Der Direktor nickte. „Genau, das möchte ich."


	25. Öffentliche Rede

**Öffentliche Rede**

„Jeder," sagte Harry.

„Jeder," bestätigte Dumbledore.

Harry versuchte alles, um dieses _nicht _zu tun.

„Um,... und wer ist unser Anwärter?"

„Das möchte ich dir nicht sagen," antwortete der Direktor. „Ich will nicht das du für eine Person wirbst, aber für den Anlass."

Harry fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Haar. „Wenn ich da raus gehe, werden sie verlieren. Ich bin nicht sehr gut, um in der Öffentlichkeit zu reden."

„Ich bin, anderer Meinung."

Er griff nach seiner letzten Chance. „Ich habe noch nie, in der Öffentlichkeit gesprochen."

„Du sprichst täglich, vor deiner Klasse."

„Das ist ein Unterschied, das sind Kinder."

Dumbledore stand auf und richtete seine Robe. „Es ist kein Unterschied, zu den Leuten, die da draußen sind. Die Leute da draußen im Raum sind geschockt, arrogant, logisch Denkende, Unschuldige Irre und Welten-Bummler, führe sie.

Einige von ihnen sind schon, ihrer Hoffnung voraus. Das sind nicht die Leute die wir wählen müssen." Er holte seinen Zauberstab heraus und bewegte ihn wellenförmig, das Geräusch von draußen war jetzt wieder deutlich zu hören. Der Direktor nannte ihn noch einen Letzten Grund. „Versuche es für mich und für deine Mitschüler. Versuche es für die Zaubergemeinschaft, Harry. Für die, die es an der Mut fehlt, um es selber zu tun."

Dumbledore öffnete die Tür und die nahe standen traten zurück. Er begleitete ihn zum

Podium.

Tonks hielt ihren Zauberstab an Harrys Kehle. „Das ist ein milder Verstärkungs-Zauber. Sonori! ´ Spreche nicht, bis du auf dem Podium bist."

Sie trat aus dem Raum und passte auf, das sich die Masse beruhigte. Dumbledore braucht keinen Zauber. Er hatte viel Erfahrung, durch die Schüler.

„Ich Danke ihn, für das kommen heute, denn wie brauchen eine neue Führung. Die Stimmen in diesem Raum, die sie abgeben, stellen das Überleben unserer Lebensart sicher und das was uns in Zukunft noch erwartet."

Er sah rüber zu Harry und lächelte. „Ich überlasse meinen Kollegen aus Hogwarts, den Rest, von meiner zugeteilten Zeit, das denke ich bringt eine Frisch Perspektive, in diese Angelegenheit, dann fangen wie mit der Abstimmung an."

Tonks zog seinen Mantel zurück, auf die linke Seite seines Körpers. Er wollte was sagen, aber sie schnitt ihn ab.

„Sie schnittiger aus."

„Ich bin sicher sie kennen ihn alle, aus der Zeitung oder der Öffentlichkeit, alle die ihn nicht kenn, möchte ich Harry Potter vorstellen."

Dumbledore trat vom Podium wes und legte Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Erinnere dich daran, du Selbst zu sein."

Harry nahm seinen Platz ein und bekam einen oberflächliche, aber höflichen Applaus. Er sah noch mal zurück zu Dumbledore um die letzte Zweifel zu beseitigen. Einige Gesichter in der Menge, waren vertraut.

Er erkannte einige Mitglieder des Zaubergamot, von dem Verhöre letztes Jahr, einig Eltern von Hogwarts Schülern und einig aus dem Ministerium, die er von sehn kannte.

„Um..." seine Stimme schwebte leicht über den Raum, aber nicht so laut. „Hallo!"

Vom anderen ende des Raumes hörte er eine Stimme. „Sieh zu Potter. Gib uns dein Bestes."

Gelächter quoll herauf, aber erstarb schnell wieder.

Harry nickte grimmig. „Ich bin nicht hier, um mein Bestes zu geben. Ich weiß auch nicht, wenn ihr als Kandidaten habt."

Ein rauschen ging durch die Masse, auch wenn er sie durch das licht, was von der Decke strahlte, nicht richtig sehen konnte und an die wärme, wollte er nicht denke, warum wollte Dumbledore das er den Wintermantel anzieht.

„Ich bin hier, um ihnen was zu erzählen, über..." Er pausierte in seiner Unsicherheit und sah in die Menge. Er wusste nicht, über was er sprechen sollte, sie sahen in erwartungsvoll an. „ ... ich bin hier, mit ihnen über... über eine Peron zu sprechen, die ich von ein paar Jahren kennen lernen durfte."

Er stellte sich gerade hin und hob seine Stimme ein bisschen. „Ich bin hier, ihnen etwas über eine Jungen zu sagen, der Mut, Stärke und Ehre bewiesen hat, beim Trimagischen Turnier, an Ende meinem viertem Schuljahr." Willst du dein eigenen ´Horn aufspielen, Potter."

Wieder folgte Gelächter.

„Es tut mir leid." Gab er schuldlos zurück. „Ich bin nicht gewöhnt, mich in der Öffentlichkeit zum Esel zu machen. Sie wollen nicht raufkommen und mir möglicherweise zeigen, wie ich es besser machen kann."

Das Gelächter stieg ein wenig mehr an.

„Ich spreche nicht von mir, sie Trottel. Ich spreche über den Jungen, der mit mir zusammen ging, Cedric Diggory."

Die Masse beruhigte sich. Einige wussten, das Amos Diggory, damals seinen Sohn verloren hatte.

„Wir gingen zusammen, als erstes in den Irrgarten. Ich wurde an Ende, durch eine riesige Spinne verletz, die Cedric stoppen sollte. Er wollte ohne mich nicht weiter gehen."

Auf Harrys Stirn bildete sich der Schweiß.

„Der Trimagischer Pokal, der meister Titel und die tausend Gallonen, waren nur schritte entfernt von ihn. Aber er wollte nicht ohne mich weiter machen, weil er ehrenwert war. Er wählte ehre vor Geld."

Er unterbrach und schaute in die Menge. „Er war die erste Person, wo ich mit Ansehen musste, wie er im Auftrag von Voldemort umgebracht wurde."

Einige keuchten oder schreite. Nun wurde Harry wütend.

„Oh, kommen sie." Rief es aus. „Jeder, meiner Schüler in Hogwarts hat mehr Mut, als sie. Sie erschrecken sich vor einen Namen! Wie können sie den Mut haben, für das Recht zu Kämpfen, gegen diese Person, wenn sie sich verhalten, wie ein Fünfjähriger. Der vor der Dunkelheit angst hat!"

Er hob seinen Arm und zeigte zufällig, auf einige Personen in der Masse. „Ihr redet über Geld, anstatt über das auffinden von Voldemort; wenn wir wegen dem Geld wählen, dann gehen wir den gleichen dummen weg, wie der letzte Minister. Ich kann schon die morgige Titelseite des Tages Propheten sehen: ER WAR EIN GROSSER SCHERZ. DU-WEISST-SCHON-WER IST NCHT ZURÜCKGEKEHRT. ES WAR EIN WITZ! Wie der neue Minister, dennoch tausend Gallonen, von Lucius Malfoy einsteckt. Ja es ist wahr, Lucius Malfoy ist ein Todesser und Fudge nahm Geld von ihm; er war wie eine Rechte Person zu ihm und folgte seinen Vorschlägen."

Er wendete sich zur Seite und presste seine Fäuste zusammen, er versuchte seinen Zorn zu beruhigen. „ Vor fünf Monaten, musste ich mit Ansehen, wie Bellatrix Lestrange meinen Paten, in der Mysterium- Abteilung tötete. Sie tat es glücklich lachend, während sie mir versuchte, das selbe anzutun."

Die Masse horchte, da sie die genauen Details nicht kannten. Sie wurden in den letzten Monaten von Fudge geheimgehalten.

„Wollen sie wissen, wer noch an meiner Seite war, an dem Tag!" Er wartete nicht, bis sie darum baten. „Neville Longbotten. Erinnern sie sich an ihn? Oder möglicherweise erinnern sie sich, an seine Eltern. Sie sind im St. Mungo´s, gequält, bis sie geisteskrank waren, durch Voldemorts Todesser, genauer gesagt durch Bellatrix. Seine Eltern würden stolz auf ihn sein. Er hatte die Möglichkeit zu gehen, aber er blieb an meiner Seite, wären Legstange den Cruciatus Fluch auf ihn richtete.

Mein bester Freund Ron Weasley und seine Schwester Ginny. Ron hat immer noch Narben auf seinen Arm, von der Schlacht. Luna Lovegood, sie hat sich nicht mehr gewünscht, als uns zu helfen. Hermine Granger, die fast von den Todessern getötet wurde.

Vier Fünfzehnjährige Schüler und zwei Vierzehnjährige Schüler, gegen das beste, was Voldemort bieten konnte. Die fünf, haben ihr Leben Riskiert, um einer Person zu Helfen. Sie sind die tapfersten Menschen, die ich kenne. Sie alle, sollten sich schämen."

Schweiß lief ihn über die Stirn, er wischte ihn mit seiner Hand weg und sah rüber zu Dumbledore.

„Es tut mit leid Professor. Ich kann nicht länger hier bleiben. Ich gehe zurück nach Hogwarts."

Er trat weg vom Podium. „Ich werde, sie jetzt verlassen!"

Nicht ein Wort wurde gesagt, während er sich auf den Weg durch die Masse machte. Sie traten alle zur Seite und ließen ihn ohne Probleme durch. Ihn konnte nichts mehr Überraschen, er drückte den Knopf vom Fahrstuhl, als sich die Tür öffnete, trat er ein. Die Tür schloss sich, er konnte noch ein paar Wörter verstehen.

„Dumm, Geld nehmen, egoistisch... " Der Rest war nicht mehr zu hören, als der Fahrstuhl, sich in Bewegung setzte.

„Harry, Warte." Schrie Tonks, als er aus dem Fahrstuhl stieg, um ihn einzuholen.

Er warf schon sein Nameschild Richtung den Beamten, der sich ducken musste, um nicht getroffen zu werden.

„Harry!"

Schließlich stoppte er und drehte sich in seiner Rage um. „Ich werde nicht zurück gehen!"

Sie lachte fast, bevor sie mit einer Hand, seinen Feuerblitz zu fassen bekam. „Bist du verrückt? Du warst brillant, Harry. Das war das beste, was ich seit Jahren gehört habe. Sie unterbrach in ihrer Aufregung.

Sie hielt den Feuerblitz und Harry nahm ihn.

„Ich wünschte, du hättest gesehen, war geschehen ist. Hunderte von Gallonen auf den Boden, als sie Gegangen sind, um ihre Stimme abzugeben. Scharmgefühl überkam sie! Dumbledore sammelte es ein, als ich gerade ging."

Es gab einen Lauten Knall am Brunnen. Harry drehte sich um und sah einen großen Beutel am Brunnen, der sich leerte. Harry und Tonks sammelten den Beutel auf.

„Ich glaube, die Menschen im St. Mungo´s können sicher etwas besseres damit anfangen, als das Ministerium." Sagte der Direktor. „Du hast vielen Heut, denn Kopf verdreht, Harry und noch mehr Feinde gemacht, aber Politische Feinde."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich interessiere mich nicht für sie oder die Politik."

Dumbledore nickte und betrachtete den Beutel. Er nahm den Beutel in tippte einmal mit seinem Zauberstab drauf. „Portus!"

„Er wird dich zurück in die Große Halle bringen. Ich habe andere Pläne für dich heute, Währen wir auf die Stimmen warten. Nehme dir, deinen gut verdienten Feierabend und Hab ein schönes Hogsmead Wochenende."

Er übergab Harry den leeren Beutel. „Ich denke, da ist eine Überraschung, die noch auf dich wartet, wenn du ankommst."

„Tschüß Harry," sagte Tonks.

„Was?" Fragte Harry, aber er merkte schon das vertraute ziehen.


	26. Vater, das ist Ronald !

**Vater, das ist Ronald**

Harry kam direkt vor Lehrertisch an, mit dem unangenehmen Gefühl, das ihn alle anstarrten. Er stand steif da, bis er aus den Augenwinkeln sah, das Professor McGonagall, auf ihn zukam.

Sie blieb kurz vor ihm stehen. „Der Direktor und ich dachten, das wir eine Gemeinschaftskundelektion, für die Schule machen sollen. Es war ein kleiner Zauber, denn er verwendete hat."

Sie nahm seine Schulter und drehte ihn um, so das er in die Halle hinein sah, die um diese Zeit eigentlich leer sein sollte, da alle noch Unterricht hatten. Stattdessen wurde er, von allen Haustischen her angesehen.

Er sah entlang des Gryffindor-Tisch, bis zu Hermine, die sich ihr Gesicht abwischte. Sie grinste, wie Ron, Ginny und Neville.

„S- Sie haben nicht..." stotterte Harry.

„Sie haben heute, etwas sehr stolzes, für die Schule getan, Potter. Und mit der Hilfe, des Zaubers, vom Schulleiter, konnten wir das ganze mit ansehen. Sagen sie was." Sagte sie.

„Um... Hey!"

Es gab einen sehr lauten Applaus und Fußgetrampel, vom Gryffindor-Tisch, gefolgt von Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und zuletzt sogar Slytherin.

Harrys Gesicht brannte und ihn stieg das Blut ins Gesicht. Der Applaus und das Kreischen hielt minutenlang an.

Sie beruhigten sich, aber blieben weiterhin stehen und warteten, das er was sagte. Er sah, das einige Erstklässler, auf dem Tisch standen, um besser sehen zu können.

„Um... ich wusste nicht wirklich, was Dumbledore vor hatte." Er sah zu Professor McGonagall. „Also, gut ich habe, in der Öffentlichkeit gesprochen, sie haben es gesehen. Ich werde jetzt zu Madam Pomfrey gehen und mir etwas gegen meine Klopfschmerzen holen."

Beifall und Gelächter kam wieder auf und die Große Halle begann sich zu leeren.

Die Gruppe, die mit im Ministerium war, kam auf ihn zu, Hermine vorneweg. Sie bahnten sich den Weg, durch die Letzte Gruppe Schüler, dann lief sie die Treppe rauf, direkt in Harrys Arme.

„Ich bin so stolz auf dich, Harry Potter." Sie drückte ihn und küsste ihn immer wieder auf die Wange.

„Oh, lass das, Mine." Sagte Ron. „Gebe den anderen, auch noch eine Möglichkeit."

Er ergriff Harrys Hand und schüttelte sie, „Das hast du, gut gemacht."

Ginny schob ihren Bruder beiseite und Umarmte Harry. „Das war brillant, Harry."

Luna stand bei Ron und hatte einen Arm um ihn gelegt. „ Danke, Harry. Ich würde dich auch gerne Umarmen, aber ich umarme nur Ron."

Er lachte. „Danke für alles, Luna."

Neville trat als letzter heran. Seine Augen waren Rot, aber er lächelte. „Danke für das, was du gesagt hast, Harry. Es hat mir viel bedeutet."

Ron klopfte Neville, auf den Rücken. „ Neville ist jetzt eine Berühmtheit. Wenn du gesehen hättest, wie jeder ihn Anstarte, als du das gesagt hattest."

Jeder lachte zur Unterstützung.

„Snape sah aus, als wollte er seine Zunge verschlucken."

Neville nickte. „Das war das beste, was ich je gesehen habe."

Harry drückte seine Hand. „Du verdienst es, Neville. Snape hat es gehört und jeder andere auch. Ich denken nicht, das er dich mehr stören wird."

„Du bist nicht geflogen? Warum solltest du dann deinen Besen mitnehmen?" Fragte Ron.

Harry zuckte mit seinen Schultern, während er sich in seinen Stuhl zurücklehnte. „Hat er mir nicht gesagt. Er hat nur was von anderen Möglichkeiten gesagt, das ich scheinbar mehr Leute überzeugen könnte. Als sie warteten, schickte er mich nach Hause."

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Wirklich."

„Was?" Sagten Ron und Harry, wie aus einem Mund.

„Ihr zwei, habt auch keine Ahnung. Professor Dumbledore hat so seine eigene Art, auf Leistung zu setzten."

Sie legte ihr Zauberspruchbuch zur Seite.

„Er hat dich, im letzten Moment dort hingebracht, kurz bevor, sie Abstimmten--- das tragen des Wintermantels und das tragen des Besens, deine Haare die wild umherstehen. Es lässt dich aussehen, als ob du den halben Tag Gefolgen bist, um die Rede zu halten."

Er schaute zu Ron und dann wieder zurück zu ihr. „"Meine Haare, waren schon immer so wirr."

Dumbledore stellte die Bühne da und warst der Schauspieler, Harry. Der Besen und die weise, wie du gekleidet warst. Er hat es aussehen lassen, als wenn die Wahl, etwas sehr wichtige in deinem Leben gewesen ist."

„Oh!" Er dachte eine Sekunde nach. „Aber ich wusste doch gar nicht, was ablief?"

Sie grinste. „Das war das wichtigste Teil, um dort oben zu sein. Sie wussten, das es dich nicht interessiert, war verantwortlich ist. Der wichtigere Teil der Aufgabe. Sie fragen sich, ob sie genauso tapfer sind oder lieber den Kopf in den Sand stecken, wie der letzte Minister."

Sie nickte mit ihrem Kopf. „Ziemlich einleuchtend, wenn du mich fragst."

Ron betrachtete sie, als wenn sie verrückt wäre. „Ich dachte, der einzige Grund wäre, es ihnen zu Erklären."

Harry nickte.

Hermine zog ihr Buch wieder hervor und versteckte ihren Kopf dahinter. „Jungs!"

Der Folgende Morgen, war zur Freude aller Hogwarts Schüler. Es was das Hogsmead Wochenende und für alle war es ein Spaß Tag... alle bis au Ron Weasley.

„Aber Harry sagte, das ich mich hier Verstecken kann."

„Geh einen sofort raus, Ron." Knurrte Hermine. „Sie ist deine Freundin, du willst doch nicht durchbrennen, nur weil du so ein dummer Hahn bist und Angst hast, vor ihrem Vater."

Seine Augenbrauen zerknitterten. „Sie hat keine Blumen, von mir erhalte, es sei denn, das sie erzählt hat, das sie sich Löwenzahnsaft, über das Hemd gegossen hat. Und ich denke kaum... OWW!"

Er rieb sich die Rückseite, seines Kopfes. „Warum hast du mich geschlagen?"

Sie stand vor ihn, hob ihren Arm und zeigte Richtung Tür. „Ich versuche, das richtige aus deinem Kopf zu schlagen. Ich schwöre dir, manchmal denke ich, das sie einen Besseren Verdient hat. Raus!"

Er verließ ihre Räume und schleppte seine Füße Richtung Porträtloch. Luna wartete auf der anderen Seite und nahm ihn fest in den Arm.

„Vater sagt, das wir uns zu Mittagessen treffen würden. Wir haben den Ganzen Morgen für uns alleine."

Er lächelte schwach.

Sie gingen Richtung See und reihten sich in die Warteschlage ein, die sich vor dem Tor gebildet hatte.

„Ich habe schon die ganze Woche, das verlangen nach dem Butterbier und Parsnips. Gehen wir als erste, in den Drei Besen?"

Ron nickte. Er war nicht in der Stimmung, auf mehr.

„Zwei Butterbier und Parsnips, Bitte." Bestellte er am Tresen.

„Sofort, mein Lieber."

Ron drehte sich um und sah Luna an ihn vorbeigehen. Er lächelte, nahm sich die zwei Butterbier und einen kleinen Korb mit Wurzelspäne, bezahlte und ging zum Tisch.

Er schob gab ihr, ihre Flasche und nahm einen großen Schluck aus seinen.

„Du siehst heute nicht glücklich aus, Ronald." Sie betrachtete ihn. „Es ist Hogsmead Wochenende und wir sind zusammen. Was ist los?"

Er sah auf den Tisch und kratzte mit seinem Finger an der Platte. „Ich weiß nicht."

Luna sah ihn durchdringend an. „Es ist wegen den Treffen, mit meinem Vater heute, oder nicht?"

Er zuckte mit der Schulter. „Ein bisschen."

„Das solltest du nicht sein. Er ist ein netter Mann."

„Du bist seine Tochter, klar das du das sagst." Sagte er und nahm einen Erneuten Schluck, aus der Flasche. „Ich bin der Kerl, der seine Tochter ent..."

Sie machte ein merkwürdiges Gesicht. „Du redest davon, das ich mir Löwenzahnsaft, über mein T-Shirt gegossen Hab. Ich denke, das es tapfer von dir war, mir anzubieten es zu reinigen." Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Ron runter sah und merkte, das der Korb leer war und auch Luna´s Butterbier. _Wann hat sie das gegessen?_

„Bist du bereit zum gehen?"

Sie lächelte breit. „Uh-huh."

Ron trank seine Flasche leer und sie machten sich auf den weg zur Tür.

„**PASS AUF**." Kann es von der Seite.

Ron hörte ein Geräusch, bevor er was sah, nahm er Luna´s Arm und zog sie zurück. Eine halbe Sekunde später flog eine Art Flasche an ihm vorbei, zischte in die Luft und explodierte in tausend kleine bunte Rädchen.

Dean Thomas lief vorbei. „Entschuldigung, der eine ist mir entkommen."

Ginny rannte hinter her. „ Dean, spinnst du, du hättest fast Luna getroffen." Sie sah sie an. „Bist du in Ordnung?"

Luna sah an sich runter. „Ron hat mich gerettet. Er war sehr tapfer."

Ginny verzog ihre Augenbraun. „Okay, wir sehen uns später."

Luna zog ihn zu sich heran und küsste ihn zum Dank, Ron drehte seinen Kopf, in letzter Sekunde und so traf sie ihn nur am Ohr.

Der Morgen, war ziemlich spaßig. Sie gingen Schaufenster bummeln, hauptsächlich, weil Ron nicht so viel Geld hatte. Auch wenn Luna ihn immer wieder sagte, er brauche nicht für sie zu zahlen und es dann für ihn tat. Es war ihn peinlich.

„Das ist nicht richtig."

„Was ist nicht richtig. Ich bin deine Freundin. Ich möchte, das du glücklich bist."

Er verlor meistens, die Diskussionen, aber nur weil ihm immer die Argumente aus gehen.

„Da ist Snack Shack, Vater sollte jetzt da sein." Sie drehte sich und wischte einen Fleck über seiner linken Augenbraue weg. „Du siehst gut aus und sorg dich nicht um meinen Vater. Sieht meine Mutter starb, bekomme ich alles was ich will und mir Wünsche. Siehst du, er hat kein Sagen in der Angelegenheit."

Ron versuchte ihre Logik zu verstehen. Sie nahm seine Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her.

Drinnen war es viel Größer, als es von außen aussah. Behälter mit Essen flogen vorbei und landeten auf die zugewiesen Tische, man musste sich ducken um nicht etwas vor den Kopf zu bekommen. Sie huschten schnell hinein.

„Luna!"

„Vater!" Sie zog Ron mit sich.

Nach einer Kurzen Umarmung lösten sie sich wieder. „"Vater! Ich möchte dir meinen Freund vorstellen. Ronald Weasley."

„RonWeasleyhastdugesagt." Sagte er ganz schnell. „SeinVaterarbeitetinMinisterium.Odernicht?"

Ron Augenbrauen verschwanden unter seinem Pony. „Um..."

Luna kicherte. „Vater ist ein beschäftigter Mann beim Kribble. Er macht das meiste selber, obwohl er auch Personal hat. Er findet es einfacher, schnell zu sprechen."

„Vater, würdest du bitte für Ronal, langsamer Sprechen. Er ist noch nicht dran gewöhnt und wird sich erschrecken."

Mr. Lovegood lächelte mitfühlend. „Entschuldigung, aber ich bin immer so beschäftig.

Er redete jetzt zwar merklich langsamer, aber Ron musste sich noch immer konzentrieren, um sicherzustellen, das er alles verstand.

„S...Sir."

Er nickte, verständlich. „ Ich habe schon Essen bestellt, ich hoffe das es euch nicht stört. Ente!"

Ron duckte sich und zog Luna mit sich runter, während ein Behälter auf sie zuflog.

„Gute Reflexe. Luna hat mir erzählt, das di Hüter bei Gryffindor bist. Ich erinnere mich, als ich in Hogwarts war. Ich liebte Quidditch, lass es mich erzählen. Es gab nicht eine Zeit indericheinSpielverpassthabe. Daswarein..."

„Vater," warnte Luna.

„Entschuldigung," sagte er. „Ich vergesse es manchmal. Unterbrecht mich, unterbrecht mich, wenn ich nicht langsamer werde."

Ron wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, er wollte Mr. Lovegood´s gute Stimmung nicht verderben. Er hob einen Teller, mit Sandwich und ein Soda aus dem Behälter und stellte es vor Luna ab. Das gleiche machte er bei Ron uns sich.

Sobald der Behälter geleert war, flog er wieder weg. Er nahm sein Sandwich und nahm einen großen bissen.

„So, ich habe gehört, das du und meine Tochter ein Picknick gemacht haben."

Ron verschluckte sich fast, an seinem Bissen.

„Ich erinnere mich noch, an unser Picknick damals." Er versank in Erinnerungen. „Rechts unter dem Großen Baum am See. Wir waren ungefähr im gleichen Alter wie ihr."

Ron schluckte und wurde ganz bleich.

„Ihr habt einen Schutz-Zauber benutz, Hab ich recht?"

„Vater, bring ihn nicht in Verlegenheit. Ronald ist sehr durchdacht und wir benutzen einen Schutz-Zauber," sagte sie Stolz. „Das habe ich dir doch alles erklärt, mit einer Eule."

Er gluckste. „Entschuldigung, Liebe meines Lebens. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, tat der Vater deiner Mutter, das gleiche mit mir und wenn ich mich nicht irr, auch hier."

Er betrachtet den Tisch und sah durch den Raum. „Tatsächlich, denke ich, war es genau dieser Tisch," er grinste. „Muss Tradition sein."

Ron schaute ihn mit Angst an.

„Nun der Test, junger Weasley... wie denkst du über die Chudley Cannons."

Ron sah zu Luna und wieder zurück zu Mr. Lovegood. „Um... Das ist meine Lieblingsmannschaft, Sir."

Mr. Lovegood grinste, lehnte sich über den Tisch und klopfte Ron auf die Schulter. „Luna, du hast meine Erlaubnis, das du ihn Heiraten darfst."

* * *

So, das waren jetzt wieder vier Kapitel, dann bleiben jetzt noch 30. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Bis Bald... eure Pupp.

* * *

_Ach ja, das habe ich noch vergessen!_

_**BITTE!** Da unteb ist ein kleines Feld, auf dem steht **!GO!**_

_Ich möchte gerne eure Meineung lesen (hören geht ja schlecht) , das betrifft auch die **Schwarzleser**. BITTE!_


	27. Die Prophezeiung wird erzählt

So leutchen , jetzt geht es weiter. Ich hoffe es freut euch?

Na dann los...

**

* * *

**

**Die Prophezeiung wird erzählt**

„Es ist seine Art von Witz."

„Ich lache aber nicht, Luna."

Sie stoppte und ging einen Schritt von ihn weg. „Schämst du dich für mich, Ronald?"

„Was?"

Sie hatte ihre Hände zu Fäusten geballt und in ihre Hüften gestemmt. „Er war, eine Einfache Frage. Ich weiß, das die Leute hinter meinen Rücken Reden. Ich weiß, das mich einige als--- durchgeknallt betrachten."

„Was hat das, mit allen zu tun?"

Sie sah weg. „Ich bin nicht dumm, Ron. Du hast nicht, über eine gemeinsame Zukunft nachgedacht, oder?"

Er ließ seine Hände an die Seite fallen. „Luna, ich denke noch nicht über die Nächsten Wochen nach."

Sie sah ihn immer noch nicht an. „So, und was denkst du über mich... über unser Picknick."

„Verdammt! Wie kannst du so was denken?"

Dieses mal drehte sie sich um und sah ihn in die Augen. „Du hast mir nie gesagt, das du mich liebst."

Ron antwortete zuerst nicht, dann sah er, wie sie gehen wollte. „Luna, Ich weiß nicht was ich fühle. Ich weiß ich mag die... ich... ich bin nicht so gut, die Worte zusammen zufassen, wie Harry."

Sie kam einen schritt näher. „Ich will nicht, das du Harry bist."

Er schaute runter zu ihr, in die großen Augen und runzelte die Stirn. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll."

Sie legte ihre Hände, auf seine Brust. Erkläre mir, was du hier drinnen fühlst. Versuch nicht, an ihn zu denken, Ronald."

Ron versuchte zu denken, aber das war zuviel für sein Gehirn. Stattdessen atmete einmal tief ein und aus. „Ich mag dich sehr, Luna. Ich weiß nicht, ob es liebe ist, denn ich habe vorher noch nie geliebt. Wenn du bei mir bist, dann fühle ich mich sonderbar, aber gut."

Er sah, das sie nicht weggerannt war, also musste er das richtige, gesagt haben.

„Zuerst hast du mich heute, etwas in Verlegenheit gebracht, mit dem was du gesagt oder getan hast. Es gibt einige Sachen, die mich manchmal im Verlegenheit bringen. Ich denke, das ich dich zuerst gemocht habe, weil du mich mochtest. Denn mich hat vorher noch nie jemand gemocht."

Sie nickte, das sie ihn verstanden hat.

„Ich rede, wie ein Idiot."

„Nein," sagte sie. „Lass uns weiter gehen."

„Ich habe mich heute, nicht vor deinem Vater erschocken. Ich wusste nicht, das was er von mir wollte oder denkt. Das ich zu Arm bin oder kein Guter Umgang für dich bin, denn er sich nicht für dich wünscht. Oder das... Picknick."

Zum ersten mal, schien sie konfus. „Warum, das?"

„Weil, wenn er mich nicht gemocht hätte und du mich nicht mehr sehen wolltest. Nicht wegen der anderen Sache... Ich... Ich hätte dich vermisst."

Sie lächelte süß und legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. „Danke, Ronald."

Seine Augenbrauen verzogen sich. „Für was?"

Sie zog ihn runter und küsste leicht seine Lippen. „Dafür, das du mir deine Liebe erklärt hast."

Luna Lovegood ließ ihn los und ging mit Frühlinsgefühlen, in Richtung Hogwarts.

Ron stand noch immer da, als Luna ging. „Hey, das habe ich nicht gesagt."

Sie drehte sich um und ging Rückwärt weiter. „Doch hast du!"

Er holte sie ein. „Verdammt, das habe ich nicht!"

Luna lachte und fing an zu laufen. „Doch, hast du." Schrie sie vergnügt und fing an zu singen. „Ronald liebt Luna. Ronald lieb Ronald."

„Das Mädchen ist total verrückt." Sagte er und lief ihr nach.

AUROR SHACKLEBOLT NEUER ZAUBERMINISTER 

_Freitag Morgen, nach der aufbrausenden Rede, von Jungen-der-Lebt wählte das Ministerium, den Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt (36) als neuen Zauberminister._

_Quelle, tief aus dem Ministerium sagten, das er an einer Handvoll Stimmen verloren hätte. Wenn nicht Harry Potter (16) nach einigen Stunden Flug, auf seinen Besen von der Hogwarts Schule ankam und Shacklebolt seine Unterstützung gab. _

_Shacklebolt ehemaliger Partner Nymphadora Tonks (21), hat über die Rede von Potter gesagt. „Er war verdammt Brillant. Und erzählte ihnen, das sie Feiglinge sind. Sie hätten die Gesichter sehen sollen."_

_Die Reporter wurden hinter her vom Vorsitzenden des Zaubergamot Albus Dumbledore (150) ausgewählt. Was wir später herausfanden, es lagen, 2000 Gallonen auf den Fußboden, die offensichtlich aus Schande und Schulbewusstsein, dagelassen wurden und fallen in den Spendenbrunnen, vom St. Mungo´s. _

_Der Vorstand, des St. Mungo´s vie Harry Potter und Albus Dumbledore, noch eine Eule, mit einem Dankschreiben schicken. _

_Kingsley Shacklebolt ist besser..._

„Es steht ja, einigermaßen richtig drinnen." Hermine faltete die Zeitung zusammen und legte sie zur Seite. „So, was steht als nächstes, auf deiner Liste mit unmöglichen Sachen."

Harry verschränkte seine Hände hinter den Kopf. „Ich habe gedacht, der jüngste Spieler in einer Quidditch Mannschaft zu sein. Ich habe gehört, die Schweden suchen einen. Ich dachte ich kann mich zum Sucher machen und viel Geld verdienen."

„Du hast doch genug Gallonen. Warum willst du mehr?"

Er zuckte. „Kann man davon genug haben?"

„Ich habe, dein Verlies gesehen. Ich würde sagen, die Antwort ist, JA!"

Harry betrachtete seine Verlobte. „Was meinst du?"

„Wie meinst du das?"

Er sah auf seine Uhr. „In etwas weniger, als zwei Monaten, gehört das halbe Verlies dir."

Er konnte, an ihrem Gesicht sehen, das sie nicht daran gedacht hatte. Sie sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf, lief um ihren Schreibtisch und setzte sich auf seine Schoß.

„Oh, Harry. Wir werden bald Heiraten."

„Ich weiß. Das habe ich vor ein paar Sekunden gesagt."

Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und Umarmte ihn fest. „Ich habe mich nur erschrocken."

Er nahm sie in den Arm und versuchte, sie in Sicherheit zu wiegen.

„Wir sind zu jung, Harry."

Er war der gleichen Meinung. Gedanken flogen durch seinen Kopf, aber dort war, keine Stimme zu hören. Er nickte nur.

„Hermine, wir können zu jung sein, aber wir haben mehr Erfahrungen, als mancher Erwachsener in seinen ganzen Leben. Jeder Tag der kommt, kann der sein, an den ich gegen Voldemort kämpfen muss. Es könnte der letzte sein, denn ich mit dir verbringe. Ich wünschte, an diesen Tag, bist du meine Frau."

Sie schlug ihn leicht auf den Rücken. „So darfst du nie denken."

Schuld wuchs in ihm, es gab etwas, was sie als seine Frau wissen sollte.

„Mine?"

„Hmmm?"

„Ich möchte dir was erzählen."

Sie stand auf und sah ihn ins Gesicht. Er konnte, ihr nicht bei der Antwort Helfen und zog sie wieder zu sich runter.

„Es ist schwer die das zu erzählen. Ich werde dich nicht ansehen, wenn ich das tue."

Sie versuchte sich, so gut wie es ging zu entspannen und lehnte sich wieder an seine Schulter. „Erzähl es mir."

Seine Nerven waren wie Stahl. „Die Prophezeiung dir zerbrochen ist... er stand mein Name drauf."

„Uh-huh," reagierte sie.

„Ich kenne die Prophezeiung. Dumbledore war dabei, als Trelawney sie machte."

„Sie ist eine Quacksalberin."

„Sie ist echt, ich sah sie in Dumbledores Denktarium."

Sie konnte es nicht bezweifeln, wenn der Schulleiter das gesagt hat.. "Was sagt sie."

„Der Grund, warum Voldemort versucht hat mich als Baby zu Töten, war diese Prophezeiung. Sie sagt, das er mich Ebenbürtig zeichnet, an dem Tag, den wir und Begegnen. Sie sagt etwas über die Zeit meiner Geburt. Es hätte zwei Jungen treffen Können, mich und Neville."

Sie löste sich aus seiner Umarmung und sah ihn an. „Neville?"

„Ja. Er."

Sie konnte es nicht glauben.

„Er war nicht, Neville. Den er Gezeichnet hatte, sondern ich."

„Deine Narbe."

Harry nickte. „Aber er kannte nicht den letzten Teil, das er seine Macht mit mir teilt und..."

Hermine versteifte sich. „Harry?"

„Einer von uns muss sterben."

„WAS?" Sie löste sich, aus seiner Umarmung und fiel fast von Stuhl. „Einer von euch muss WAS?"

„Damit einer von und Leben kann, muss einen von und sterben."

Sie stand auf und ging Kopfschütteln einige Schritte zurück.

„Ich muss mich ihn eines Tages stellen, Hermine. Und entweder ich töte ihn oder..."

„Hör auf!" Sie schüttelte schnell ihren Kopf. „Ich will das nicht hören."

„Hermine!" Bittete er.

„Nein... er... du..." Sie drehte sich um und rannte in das Schlafzimmer. Sie knallte die Tür mit voller Kraft zu.

Harry folgte ihr nicht. Er konnte sich denken, wie sie sich fühlte.

* * *

gleich gehts weiter...


	28. Die Phänix Prophezeiung

**Die Phönix Prophezeiung **

_Sie hielt sein Handgelenk._

„_Hermine lass mich gehen. Ich muss es machen!"_

_Tränen liefen ihr Über das Gesicht. „NEIN! Das lass ich nicht zu."_

_Harry drückte sie weg. „Du musst mich gehen Lassen, wenn du nicht willst, das er her kommt."_

_Sie folgte seinen Augen, zu der Wiege, mit den kleinen Mädchen. „Nein Harry, wir können sie schützen. Bleib bei mir."_

_Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich lieb dich, Hermine. Pass auf unsere Tochter auf!"_

_Eine Explosion kam aus dem anderen Raum; die Vordertür. „Er ist hier, es ist zu spät," sagte Harry. „Nimm Lily! Geh hinten raus, ich versuche ihn aufzuhalten, solange ich kann."_

_Sie wickelte ihr kleines Mädchen, in eine Decke ein und ging Richtung Tür, aber stoppte in der letzten Sekunde._

_Eine raue Stimme, konnte man von der anderen Seite der Tür, zischen hören. „Ich bin wegen dem Kind hier, Potter. Gib, es mir! Alohomora!"_

_Die Tür flog auf und Hermine stolperte rückwärts auf den Boden._

„_Sturpo!" Rief Harry von der Seite. Ein roter Lichtstrahl kam aus seinem Zauberstab, verfehlte aber die Rotäugige Kreatur._

_Er richtete seinen Zauberstab, auf ihren Mann. „Avada Kedravra!"_

_Harry wurde von dem Grüne Strahl gegen die Wand geschleudert und sang leblos zu Boden._

„_HARRY!"_

_Die Kreatur drehte sich zu ihr. „Und nun zu dir, mein kleines Schlammblut. Gib mir das Kind und ich will dich schnell töten."_

„_Hermine wach auf."_

_Das letzte an was sie sich erinnern konnte, war das sie in die Augen, des Kleinen Mädchen sah._

„Hermine, wach auf."

Sie riss die Augen auf und schrie. „Harry!"

„Es war nur ein Traum, es ist alles in Ordnung."

Sie versuchte, aus dem Bett zu kommen und drückte ihn Weg. „Das Baby! Wo ist Lily! Er will Lily!"

Harry folgte ihr. „Hermine, wir haben kein Baby. Er war ein Traum!"

Sie war ganz durcheinander. Ding waren da, die nicht da sein sollte. „_Wo ist die Tür, zum Kinderzimmer!"_

Harry ergriff sie von hinten, um sie zu stoppen. Er sagte ihr immer und immer wieder. „Es ist alles in Ordnung... es war nur ein Traum."

Ihre Beine gaben nach und er setzte sich mir ihr auf den Boden. Er drehte sie in seinen Arm und richtete ihr Nachthemd. „Ich will nicht, das du stirbst, Harry," nuschelte sie. „Ich will nicht das du stirbst."

Er streichelte ihr beruhigend über das Haar und flüsterte. „ Ich werde nicht gehen. Ich werde nicht sterben!"

Sie schniefte. „Verspreche es mir."

„Huh?"

„Verspech es mir!"

Er drückte sie leicht weg und wischte mit seinen Daumen, die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht. „Ich verspreche dir, ich werde nicht sterben."

Hermine versuchte sich, zu einem lächeln zu zwingen. „Du kannst, so ein Versprechen nicht machen!"

Harry schmunzelte sie an. „Ja, kann ich. Ich bin Harry Potter... ich mache das unmögliche."

Sie schlug ihn mit der Faust auf die Brust. „Mir ist nicht zum scherzen, Harry!"

Er lächelte leicht. „Aber mir."

Dumbledore drehte sich um, als er den Raum der Wünsche betrat. „In dieser Woche, wolle wir uns konzentrieren auf... Ja, Harry?"

„Professor, ich kann das nicht mehr machen."

„Entschuldigung?"

Harry hielt seine Hand hoch. „ Die Stunden, Schule und Unterrichten. Es ist nicht genug."

Der Schulleiter sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Nicht genug?"

„Es geht alles darauf hinaus, er oder ich... das ist das, was die Prophezeiung sagt, richtig?"

Dumbledore nickte und beschwor sich einen bequemen Sessel. Nach dem er sich gesetzt hatte, ließ er seine schulten hänge. „Harry, ich habe diesen Tag schon lange kommen sehen, gleichwohl ich wusste, das ich ihn nicht umgehen konnte."

„Bitte, Sir. Ich brauche stärker Zauber, Flüche und mehr. Ich kann ihn nicht mit dem Entwaffnungs-Zauber töten."

Müde Augen blickten durch Halbmondgläser. „Ich weiß... und das, kann ich dir nicht beibringen."

Harry hatte das erwartet. „ Die Prophezeiung sagt, das einen von uns sterben muss. Ich werde Hermine nicht alleine lassen, Professor. Sie will nicht alleine sein, also muss ich ihn töten."

„Der Junge hat recht, Dumbledore." Sagte eine Stimme hinter Harry.

Er entspannte sich in seinem Stuhl, als er die Stimme erkannte. „Professor Moody!"

„Potter, ich wünschte du würdest aufhören, mich so zu nennen."

„Alastor, das ist ein Gespräch zwischen mir und Harry. Bitte..."

Harry drehte sich zu ihn herum. „Nein, Professor. Wenn sie mich nicht Unterrichten wollen, suche ich mir jemand anderen."

Mad-Eye Moody ging zu den Stühlen. „Bist du bereit, Potter?"

Harry nickte. „Ja, Sir!"

„Bereit, ein Leben zu nehmen?" Sagte Moody in einem ernsten Ton.

Er dachte einen Moment nach, er wusste das Moody, diese Trickfrage stellen würde. „Nein, Sie. Ich bin bereit, mein Leben und das Meiner Familie zu verteidigen. Wenn gemeint ist, das ich Voldemort töten muss, dann ist es das was ich tun werde."

Er blieb stehen und sein Magisches Auge, blieb auf Harry ruhen. „Tapfere Worte."

Er sah zu den anderen Stühlen. „Was sagt der Rest, von euch."

Harry stand auf und begrüßte einige Mitglieder, das Phönix Ordens.

„War ihr alle, die ganze Zeit hier?"

Snape trat vor. „Das ist der Raum der Wünsche, Potter. Wir benötigten einen versteckten Platz, um ihre Lektion zu beobachten." Er hob seinen rechten Arm und verschwand hinter einer Art Tarnumhang. „Und ich muss sagen, das ich eher enttäuscht bin mit seinen Fortschritten."

Remus Lupin trat zwischen ihnen. „Severus, Er lehrt regelmäßig Siebentklässler. Ich denke, er ist über unsere Erwartungen heraus."

Snape grinste. „Ja, das wir den Dunklen Lord beeindrucken," sagte er sarkastisch. „Was sollte er auch gegen das wissen, des Siebenten Jahres tun."

Tonks stellte sich neben ihn und legte ihren Arm um seine Schulter. „Soll es so wie die letzten fünf Wochen weiter gehen."

„Es wir Zeit, Dumbledore," sagte Moody. „Zeit, ihn in den Orden aufzunehmen."

Der Direktor stand auf. „Ich beuge mich natürlich, den Wünschen des Ordens, gleichwohl ich es auch sage, Harry. Sobald wir diesen Schritt gehen, gibt es kein zurück mehr. Bist du bereit, dein Leben zu Riskieren und das von Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley?"

Harry schaut zwischen den Mitgliedern, hin und her. „Was haben die, damit zu tun?"

„Jetzt komm, Potter. Sie glauben doch nicht, das ihre Prophezeiung, die einzige ist. Sogar sie müssten weiter denken können."

„Er recht, Severus."

„Das denke ich nicht, Lupin. Er will Erwachsen sein. Lasst uns sehen, was er darüber denkt." Snape beschwor sich einen Sessel und drehte Harrys mit einen Schwenker seines Zauberstabes um. „Hinsetzen!"

Er blickte zu Dumbledore. Er nickte, also setzte sich Harry.

„Was ist es, was sie wolle, hmm? Der tot vom Dunklen Lord."

„Das ist eine Dumme Frage. Egal was ich antworte, sie haben immer eine Dumme Bemerkung."

Ein schallendes Gelächter, brach neben ihn aus.

Tonks hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. „Entschuldigung!" sie zuckte. „Ist doch wahr."

Snape´s Augen verengten sich. „Nun dann, formuliere ich es anders. Wollen sie, das einer ihrer Freunde durch den Dunklen Lord stirbt, damit sie ihre Rache haben können."

Er dachte, über das was Snape gesagt hatte nach. Würden Ron und Hermine sterben, wenn sie es wüsten.

„Ich kann es vor Hermine nicht geheim halten, der Ring, sie wissen es."

Snape fiel mit einen Hasserfüllten blich, zurück in seinen Sessel. „Daa wir sie sterben. Dann müssen sie Zurück zu ihren Sicheren Übungen, Potter und zurück zu ihren dummen Unterricht. Möglicher weise, können sie die Katze des Mädchen bebreingen, zu sagen, der Dunkle Lord ist ein..."

Harry stand auf und drehte sich Richtung Tür. „Wenn sie mich nicht Unterricht, dann suche ich mir jemand anderen. Ich muss kein Mitglied des Orden sein, um zu Kämpfen."

„Stop!" Schrie Dumbledore.

Es war nicht oft, das Albus Dumbledore seine Stimme anhob, also stoppte er um zu hören was er sagen wollte.

„Ich zieh, einen anderen Gedanken, in betracht."

Lupin sprang auf. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sei. Er kann Voldemort nicht alleine Gegenüberstehen."

„Selbstverständlich nicht. Stattdessen... bildet er seine eigenen Orden. In einem Teil hat er dann die Phönix Prophezeiung erfüllt und stellt sich auf die möglich Strasse des Sieges."

Harry haste es, mal wieder der einzige zu sein, der nichts weiß. „Was ist die Phönix Prophezeiung?"

Dumbledore sah ihn an. „Ich Unterrichte die was du willst, unter einer Bedingung!"

Im Harry stieg die Aufregung. „Welche?"

„Du musst deinen Eigenen Orden leiten und ihnen das bebringen, was du bei mir lernst." Er pausierte. „Diese Leute, sind die Original Ministeriumsgruppe. Ron Weasley, Hermine Granger, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley und Neville Longbotten."

"Longbotten! Direktor, haben sie denn Verstand verloren?" Kreischte Snape fast.

Dumbledore, sah böse über seine Brille. „Severus, zum ersten mal, seit der Dunkle Lord zurück ist, habe ich die Vollkommene Steuerung über meine Fähigkeiten." Er trat lebhaft Richtung Tür. „Alstor, du fängst mit Harry an, Richtig?"

„Wann." Knurrte er.

„Harry, in einer Woche erwarte ich, das du deine Leute zusammen hast. Die Lektion die ich lehre, sind unerträglich schwer und schwierig zu lernen. Ob wohl ich denke, das wir am Ende ein gutes Resultat haben werden."

Er nickte Moody zu. „ Anfangen. Jeder kommt bitte mit mir mit."

Harry sah, wie alle den Raum verließen, alle bis auf Moody.

„Potter."

Harry drehte sich um.

„Ich nehme an, das sie mich nach allen, doch Professor nennen müssen ." sagte er.

„Ihre erste Lektion, ist ein loderndes Gefängnis."

„Sir?"

„Komm her Potter, wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

* * *


	29. Der Orden des?

**Der Orden Des?**

„Warum ist deine Robe so ansengt!"

„Das erzähle ich euch nach den Treffen, Mine. Ich muss warten, bis jeder hier ist, bevor ich Anfange." Sagte Harry.

„Auf wen warten wir noch?" Fragte Ron.

„Neville und Ginny."

Sie saßen für einen Moment still da. Ron und Hermine suchten nach etwas, womit sie sich ihre Zeit verbringen konnte und Luna malte auf ein Stück Pergament.

„Hätten wir nicht das Treffen, in der Großen Halle machen können, ich habe Hunger."

Luna lächelte ihren Freund an. „Ich bin sicher, das es ein geheimes Treffen ist, Ron. Darum Treffen wir uns auch in Harrys Büro. Niemand wird nur so zu Spaß, in ein leeres Klassenzimmer gehen."

Er nickte.

„Ist euch nicht aufgefallen, das Sich es hier um die gleichen Leute geht, die mit ihm im Zauberministerium waren."

Harry hielt sich einen Finger vor den Mund. „Schhh!"

Er hörte, wie sich die Tür vom Verteidigungsklassenzimmer öffnete und Schloss.

„Wir sind hier."

„Ich war schon in begriff, meinen Arm zu Essen." Ron hielt seinen Arm Richtung Harry. „Es wird nicht lange dauern, oder doch?"

Hermine rollte mit den Augen.

„Ginny, Neville kommt rein und setzt euch." Sagte Harry und zeigte auf die Zwei freien Stühle.

„Um... Danke das ihr gekommen seit, trotzdem es so kurzfristig war. Ich habe mit Dobby gesprochen, er stellt uns Abendessen beiseite, wenn wir zu spät in die Große Halle kommen."

Nun hatte er Rons Aufmerksamkeit.

„Zuerst muss ich euch was erklären und dann könnt, ihr eure Fragen Stellen. Was ich euch zu sagen habe, muss ein Geheimnis bleiben. , wenn es heraus kommt, könnten einige Leute---nun---sterben. Werdet ihr das tun?"

Um ihn herum nickten Köpfe.

„Es gibt da eine Verbindung, die seit Voldemorts letzten Aufstieg wieder aktive ist. Sie haben Verbindung zu jeder wichtigen Stelle, in der Zauberwelt."

Luna hob ihre Hand zur Unterbrechung. „Geht es um die Wächter der Crumple Horned? Wenn ja, weiß ich schon alles."

„Uh... Nein."

„Okay," sagte sie und fing wieder an zumalen.

Hermine hielt sich ihre Hand, vor das Gesicht.

„Eigentlich, sind sie da, um alles über Voldemort vorhaben heraus zufinde, Seine Kontrolle über das Ministerium und seine Verbindung zu den Magischen Geschöpfen."

Das waren keine Neuen Nachrichten für Hermine, Ron und Ginny, aber Luna und Neville waren geschockt. Obwohl man es, in Luna´s Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, was sie denkt.

„Sie nennen sich, der Orden des Phönix."

Als nächstes kann die Prophezeiung, über Harry und Voldemort.

„Verdammt, Harry!"

Neville war sichtlich erleichtert, als er hörte, das die Prophezeiung nicht verloren was, als er sie fallen ließ. „Du meinst... ich hätte es auch sein können?"

Harry nickte. „Es gab keinen Unterschied zwischen uns beiden, Neville. Der einzige der weiß warum, ist Voldemort selbst."

Neville war in seinen Gedanken, als ihn etwas einfiel. „Harry, das ende der Prophezeiung..."

Harry war über sich hinausgegangen, mit den Erklären... und fühlte sich fast wohl dabei. „Es bedeutet, das ich der einzige bin der die Macht hat, Voldemort zu töten." Er dachte an Dumbledores Worte. „Oder eher, der einzige, der es, mit Wahrscheinlichkeit schafft."

Luna nickte. „Das macht Sinn!"

Jeder sah sie an.

„Als Voldemort, Professor Dumbledore gegenüberstand, hat er, kämpft er um sein Leben. Er kennt deine Macht noch nicht. Es ist wie ein, Katz und Maus Spiel. Die Maus haut die Katze mit einem Großen Hammer."

Sie starrten immer noch.

„ Nun, ich glaube nicht, der er eine Maus mit einem großen Hammer erwartet. Wie groß soll den die Maus sein, wenn sie Einen Hammer...? Wer ist im Orden des Phönix?"

Harry wich der Frage aus. „Uh... das braucht ihr nicht wissen."

Luna nickte, etwas mürrisch.

„Als ich beim Vereidigungsunterricht war, habe ich ihn ein Ultimatum gestellt. Damit er mir beibringt, was ich wissen muss oder ich mir jemanden anderes suche, der es macht. Da fand ich das mit der Phönix Prophezeiung heraus."

Ron seufzte. „Nicht noch eine."

Hermine schaute ihn nervös an.

Er ignorierte beide. „Sie sagten mir nicht den Inhalt, nur wenn ich den Orden beitrete, wir einer von euch beiden sterben."

Er zeigte auf Hermine und Ron.

„So viel zu dem Wissen, was da vor sich geht," sagte Ron erbärmlich. „Ich freu mich schon, wenn ich im Frühling siebzehn werde, dann weiß ich endlich, was in der Küche vor sich geht."

„Ich habe gerade gesagt, ich kann den Orden des Phönix, nicht betreten. Aber nicht über meinen Eigenen Orden."

„Willst du sagen, du willst mich in deinen Eigenen Club?"

„Harry, bist du dir sicher?" Fragte Hermine.

Ron hielt seine Hand hoch. „Ich mache mit."

„Wenn Ronald mitmacht, dann ich auch." Sagte Luna.

Harry hielt seine Hände hoch. „Aber ihr wisst doch noch nicht, was wir machen."

Luna verzog ihre Augenbrauen. „Ich nehme an, das wir Verteidigungs- Zauber und Offensiv Angriff lernen werde und wie man als Gruppe kämpft, gegen Voldemort."

Harry blinzelte. „Umm... so wie sie gerade gesagt hat."

„Ich denke, das ist eine Brilliante Idee, Harry." Sagte Hermine unterstützend.

Ron schluckte. „Sicher willst du. Ich habe mich gerade freiwillig gemeldet, um gegen den schlimmsten Zauberer, der Welt zu kämpfen."

Harry sah ihn an. „Ron, du musst das nicht machen. Deswegen habe ich euch hergebeten. Ich wollte sehen, wer Interesse hat."

„Ich denke, das du bei mir einen Fehler machst, Harry."

Neville´s Selbstwertgefühl sank, als er an sein letztes Zusammentreffen mit Voldemort dachte.

Hermine sprang auf. „Neville, wie kannst du so etwas sagen?"

„Nun..."

Harry lehnte sich vor. „Ihr sollte eins wissen, Neville und ihr alle. Ihr alle, wurdet von Dumbledore ausgewählt."

„Zähl mich dazu, Harry," sagte Ginny. „Mom wird damit nicht einverstanden sein, sie wird explodieren."

Ron nickte. „ Du wirst es, dir mit ihr verscherzen, Ginny."

„Ich?"

„Mom liebt dich. Du bist immer ihr kleines Mädchen," kommentierte Ron. „ Sie können mich töten und sie hat noch Söhne."

„Hermine?" Fragte Harry.

Sie gab ihn einen Vorwurfsvollen blich. „Sollst du mich fragen?"

Er lächelte. „Neville?"

Man konnte sehen, das er nachdachte. „Meine Oma, wäre stolz auf mich."

Hermine nickte. „Neville, sie ist bereits stolz auf dich und wir auch."

Er lächelte schnell und nickte.

„Gut." Es sah in die Runde und strahlte, als ob er etwas großartiges vollbracht hatte.

„Ich habe noch einige Einzelheiten und dann gehen wir essen. Ich wünsche, das jeder mehr als fähig ist, in der Luft. Auch Neville und Hermine."

Sie schraken zurück.

„Wir gehen runter zum Quidditch Feld und ich bringe es euch selbst bei."

Sie waren nicht so überzeugt.

„Wir wissen nicht, was alles in der Finalschlacht passiert, ich möchte euch so gut wie möglich vorbereiten."

Er ignorierte ihre Antworte. Ob sie es wollten oder nicht, sie werden Fliegen lernen. „Das nächste," er drehte sich zu Hermine. „Ich brauche etwas, womit wir uns verständigen können. Die Gallonen letztes Jahr waren gut, aber wir brauchen etwas, mit dem wir untereinander Reden können."

Hermine nickte.

„Ron, hast du Einfluss auf deinen Vater. Ich zweifle, das es bis Ende des Schuljahres vorbei ist. Wir brauchen einen Platz zum über, ich dacht an den Fuchsbau."

Ron nickte.

„Neville, zu viele wurden bei unserer Schlacht gegen die Todesser Entwaffnet. Wir brauchen eine Alternative Waffe. Ich dachte an einen Trank oder etwas, was sie schnell ausschaltet."

Seine Augen weiteten sich, er wusste schon, wo er suchen sollte und nickte.

„Luna, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, brauche ich seinen Vater, damit er was in dem Kittler setzt. Kannst du dich darum kümmern?"

Luna schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Dein letztes Interview, war bei allen vier Auflagen ausverkauft, Harry. Ich denke, das er es begrüßen wird."

„Gut. Ginny, für dich habe ich eine Spezialaufgabe. Das erzähle ich dir heute abend im Gemeinschafts- Raum."

Sie runzelte etwas die Stirn.

Er glaubte von Anfang an, an die Energie des Orden. Er lehnte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. „Noch Fragen?"

Hermine hob ihr Hand. „Wie nennen wir uns?"

Er hatte so viel Zeit, mit dem Organisieren, des Ordens verbracht, aber sich noch keine Gedanken über einen Namen gemacht.

„Ich habe noch keine Idee. Lass mich darüber schlafen, sonst noch was?"

Niemand sagte etwas.

„Dann, lass uns essen gehen."


	30. Noch eine Reise zu Gringott´s

**Noch eine Reise zu Gringotts**

„Das ist keine gute Idee, Harry"

„Professor Lupin, Ich..."

Er unterbrach ihn. „Harry, ich denke wir können den Professortitel weg lassen, und bitte sag Remus."

Harry lächelte. „Gut---Remus. Das ist, weil ich dich und Tonks mit genommen habe. Professor Moody, immer über seine ´konstante Wachsamkeit´ und er kann sich nicht beschweren, wenn ich zwei Bobyguards bei mir habe. Oder?"

„Mad-Eye, kann sich über alles beschweren," scherzte Tonks. „Wenn er das wüsste, würde er vermutlich wissen wollen, warum wir nicht zu Zehnt sind und drei Reservegruppen, die auf dich aufpassen."

Lupin schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß noch nicht mal, was du in der Winkelgasse willst."

Harry hob zwei Finger. „Ersten, ich muss in mein Verließ bei Gringotts und zweitens, muss ich mit Kingsley Shaklebolt persönlich sprechen. Also gehen wir erst in die Winkelgasse und dann ins Ministerium, könnte etwas dauern."

Tonks war interessier. „Der Orden hat Betriebsmittel, Harry. Du kannst unser Geld mitbenutzen."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Dafür nicht."

Als sie später bei Gringotts raus kamen, hatten sie einen Großen Beutel Gallonen bei sich.

Tonks hatte immer noch einen kleinen Schock. „Ich habe noch nie soviel gesehen... warte, wo gehen wir hin?"

Harry wartete, bis Lubin die Telefonzelle schloss, dann wählte er 62442.

„Willkommen im Zauberministerium. Bitte nennen sie ihren Namen und ihr Anliegen."

Harry antwortete im Vertrauen. „Harry Potter, Remus Lupin und Nymphadora Tonks. Treffen mit Kingsley Shaklebolt."

Tonks knurrte, als Harry ihren Vornamen benutzte.

„Danke," sagte eine weibliche stimme. „Besucher nehmen sie bitte die Anstecknadel und befestigen sie, sie vorne an ihrer Robe. Alle Besucher, des Ministerium werden gebeten, sich einer Kontrolle des Zauberstabes zu unterziehen, der Schalter befindet sich am Ende, des Atrium."

Zwei Anstecknadel kamen, aus dem Münzfach. Harry gab eine Lupin.

„Ich arbeite im Ministerium," sagte Tonks. „Ich brauche keine."

Die Telefonzelle setzte sich im Bewegung. „Das Zauberministerium wünscht ihnen einen Angenehmen Tag."

Sie gingen Richtung Brunnen. Harry griff in seine Tasche, holte eine Handvoll Münzen heraus und schmiss sie rein.

Der Beamte erkannte ihn. „ Harry Potter, wir schön sie wieder zu sehen."

„Hallo, um... ich denke nicht, das ich ihren Namen behalten habe."

„Jenkins, Sie."

Harry streckte ihn seine Hand hin. „Schön sie zu Treffen."

Jenkins prüfte ihre Zauberstäbe und wies dann auf eine Treppe, an der rechten Seite, des Atrium hin. Als sie an Seine Tür kamen und sie öffneten herrschte dahinter Chaos.

Tonks kicherte. „Shaklebolt, war schon immer, ein großer Politiken."

Die Dame am Empfang, sah von ihrem Protokoll hoch. „Kann ich ihnen Helfen?"

Harry antwortete. „Wir sind hier, um mit dem Minister zu sprechen."

Die Empfangsdame Lachte fast und zeigte zur Seite. „Hinter, die Linie, Bitte."

Alle drei Schauten auf die Reihe von Stühlen, die voll mit murrenden Hexen und Zaubern waren.

Tonks drehte sich wieder um und schrie. „Shaklebolt! Komm raus!"

Ein schwarzer Kopf schnellte aus dem Büro. „Tonks?"

Sie gab Harry und Lupin, von hinten einen Schups. „Harry ist hier, um dich zu sehen."

Er kam heraus und streckte seine Hand aus. „Harry, gut dich zu sehen! Remus." Er winkte sie in sein Büro und hörte das Gemecker der anderen.

Tonks drehte sich um. „Hören sie auf oder ich schmeiße sie raus, denn können sie morgen wieder hinter der Linie warten."

Das schien den gewünschten Effekt zu haben uns sie beruhigten sich wieder. Warfen weder die Zeitung nach ihr oder murmelten Flüche.

„Ich bin in Augenblick beschäftigt, wie sie sehen können," sagte er und schloss die Tür. „Setzt euch. Setzt euch"

Harry setzte sich auf dem Stuhl, der dem Schreibtisch an nächsten war. Lupin und Tonks setzten sich neben die Tür.

„Was kann ich für dich tun?"

Harry sah sich um. „Sind wir hier sicher... vor fremden Ohren?"

Kingsley hob seinen Zauberstab. „Privatus!"

In Raum wurde es Toten still. „Es geht um Geschäfte, des Ordens?"

„So in der Art. Professor Dumbledore hat mir meinen Eigenen Orden vorgeschlagen, so kann ich die Phönix Prophezeiung umgehen. Sie sind vertraut..."

Der Minister schüttelte den Kopf. „Gute Idee. Was ist das Problem. Erzähle es mir."

Harry rückte mit dem Stuhl näher zum Schreibtisch. „Professor Dumbledore und Professor Moody Unterrichten mich und werden meinen Orden auch Unterrichten, was sie wissen Müssen."

Er sah zum Minister, der sah über seine Schulter zu Tonks und Lupin, als wen er Bestätigung suchte.

„Die Sache ist die, wir brauchen eine..." Er drehte sich zu Lupin. „Was war das?"

„Bescheinigung." Sagte Lupin.

Harry nickte. „Eine spezielle Bescheinigung für den Orden, um Disapparation und Apparation, lernen zu können. Wir sind alle noch minderjährig. Ron ist der erste, der in einigen Monaten alt genug ist."

Der Minister runzelte de Stirn. „Es gibt Gründe, warum es eine Altersbeschränkung gibt, Harry."

„Ich bitte nicht um eine Spezielle Behandlung. Wir wollen es ja nicht praktizieren, bis wir dir Prüfung haben. Ich bitte nur darum, es zu erlernen, damit wir in der Lage sind, die Lizenz zu machen, wenn wir das alter haben."

Harry wurde vom Minister betrachtet. „Dumbledore ist damit einverstanden?"

Harry nickte. „Er wird uns Unterrichten."

Shaklebolt nahm ein Stück Pergament und schrieb etwas auf. „Namen?"

Er gab ihn den Namen seiner Ordensmitglieder auf und faltete das Pergament wie ein Papierflieger und schickte ihn ab.

„Noch etwas, Harry?"

Er lächelt und nickte. „Nun da sie es erwähnen... "

OoOoOoOo

„Wie hast du das gemacht, Harry?" Schrie Hermine fast.

Jeder der Mitglieder des Ordens ging runter zum Quidditch Feld. Alle mir der Disapparation/ Apparation Erlaubnis, in der Hand.

„Ich habe Freunde, auf den Hohen Plätzen. Denkt dran, das wir nur Üben können, wenn ein Erwachsener dabei ist."

Neville schaute nervös, während er die Erlaubnis lass.

„Sie ist echt, Neville." Versicherte ihm Harry.

Ron schien der einzige mit schlechter Laune zu sein. „Wie sollen wir besser auf einen Besen fliegen lernen, wenn ich meinen Besen nicht habe."

Harry lächelte. „Das ist eine Überraschung."

Ginny sprang vor ihm her. „Überraschung? Ich lieb Überraschungen!"

Sie erreichte die Umkleideräume und Harry schloss die Tür auf. „Dann bin ich sicher, das du sie lieben wirst."

Ron stoppte und zog Harry an der Robe. „Du willst, das wir auf einen Schulbesen üben?" Das letzte was er jetzt wollte, waren Fitness-Übungen, bevor sie anfingen zu fliegen.

„Uh, Ron," begann Ginny. „Ich denke nicht, das wir auf Schulbesen fliegen."

„Harry, du hast doch nicht!" Rief Hermine.

Ron beeilte sich und zwängte sich durch die kleine Gruppe, um zu sehen was da los war.

Auf den sitzen waren fünf neue Feuerblitze, zu einer Pyramide gestapelt.

Ron hüpfte wie ein Fünfjähriges Kind umher, er schnappte sich einen und sprang auf und ab, er schrie dabei wie ein Mädchen.

Luna lächelte ihren offensichtlich Glücklichen Freund an. „Die werden wir benutzen?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, das sind eure Besen!"

Ron grinste. „Das sind Feuerblitze, Harry!"

Er lachte. „Ich weiß, ich habe sie gekauft."

Ginnys Hand stoppte Millimeter, bevor sie einen Besen griff. „Harry, wir können nicht... !"

Ron stoppte und machte ein trauriges Gesicht.

„Sie hat recht, verdammt. Mom wird uns töten."

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ihr müsst sie nehmen. Ich kann sie nicht zurückbringen."

„Klar kannst du." Bemerkte Luna. „Qualität für Quidditch, was ich annehme, wo du sie her hast, nehmen sie auch wieder zurück."

„Tut mir leid, kann ich nicht. Ich habe sie Gravieren lassen."

Jeder von ihnen, nahm einen Besen und las was, auf dem Griff stand.

„Da steht Feuerblitz, wie auf allen."

Hermine lächelte. „Andere Seite, Ron!"

Neville war der erste der fragte. „Was ist O.o.t.D.S. ?"

„Das sind wir." Sagte Hermine.

Harry nickte. „Ich hoffe ihr seit mir nicht böse. Ich habe den Orden nach Sirius benannt."

„Der Orden of the Dog Star," sagte Luna ruhig.

"Ich mag es." Sagte Hermine. „Sehr passend. Der Hundsstern ist das Zeichen, der Energie und des Willens."

„Er hätte es gemocht, Harry." Kommentierte Ron.

„Ich denke, das ist cool." Lachte Ginny.

Ron rollte mit den Augen. „Cool? Ich denke du verbringst zu viel Zeit mit Dean Thomas."

Neville starrte noch auf seinen Besen. „Weißt du wie schnell ich bei 60 kmh, fallen kann?"

Ron schlug ihn auf den Rücken. „Die obere Geschwindigkeit, ist höher."

* * *

So ich hoffe, das es euch gefallen hat, wenn nicht möchte ich gerne eure Meinung hören.

Wie immer sind die Kapitel, nicht Beta-Gelesen, denn ich habe immer noch keinen, nicht so leicht zu finden.

Wenn ich mich nicht verrechnet habe kommen jetzt noch 26 Kapitel, auf die ihr euch freuen könnt. Schnell nachsehen, ja es sind noch 26 Kapitel.

So ich werde jetzt weiter machen und ihr lest bitte und vergesst **BITTE** nicht den Button zu drücken, auch die **Schwarzleser**, denn die Meinung hätte ich auch gerne.

So dann sage ich mal, was war das denn noch mal, ach ja, wir lesen uns wieder, wenn ich es schaffe am nächsten Wochenende oder schneller.

Bis bald...eure Pupp.


	31. Nimm ein

****

**_So es geht weiter oder wollt ihr nicht?_**

**

* * *

****Nimm ein...**

"Obicere Animare!"

Professor Flitwick stoppte ihn. „ Nein, nein, nein, Mr. Potter. Versuchen sie es so. Die Zauberstabbewegung, bei diesem Zauber, ist sehr wichtig. Machen sie rechts herum eine Schleife und rückwärst ein _M_ durch. Sprechen sie ´Obicere´ mit der Schleife und das Animare´ mit den _M_ aus. Sehr wichtig. Noch mal."

Harry machte die Bewegung nach, murmelte die Wörter und versuchte es dann noch mal.

„Obicere Animare!"

Der Stuhl, auf den er gezeigt hatte, bewegte sich langsam.

Professor Flitwick klatschte in die Hände. „So und jetzt. Stelle dir vor, was der Gegenstand machen soll."

Harry konzentrierte sich und lies seinen Gedanken frei. Er ließ, zwei Beine des Stuhl, nach innen klappen und zwei nach außen, so das er zusammenbrach.

„Sehr gut, Potter." Er klatschte wieder. „Sind sie sicher, das sie das nicht geübt haben?"

„Nein, Sir." Sagte er ehrlich.

Flitwick lächelte. „Nun dann, wenn sie so weiter machen, dann versichere ich ihnen bekommen sie hervorragende N.E.W.T.´s nächstes Jahr."

„Bitte, Sir. Kann man das auch... bei einer Gruppe von Staturen Machen, Fünf oder Sechs?"

Flitwick zuckte. „Ich würde sagen ja, wenn man genug Konzentration hat. Das wäre ein Meisterstück."

„Das ist das, was er gemacht hat!"

„Entschuldigung, was bitte?"

„Dumb... Professor Dumbledore verzauberte die Staturen im Ministerium... der Brunnen."

„Oh ja. Ich kenne ihn gut. Alle sagst du?"

Harry nickte. „Eine davon schützte mich, eine fesselte Bellatrix Legstrang, zwei gingen Hilfe holen und eine um Voldemort auf eine Weiße aufzuhalten."

Flitwick nickte. „Albus war schon immer in Zauberkunst begebt. Er Unterrichtete Tranfiguration damals... ich denke er hätte Zauberkunst machen sollen."

Er schien einen Moment in Gedanken gewesen sein. „Gut. Mr. Potter. Ich möchte das sie bis zu nächsten mal den 'Elastic Skeleton' Zauber üben."

Er steckte sein Zauberkunstbuch, wieder zurück, in die Schultasche und nachte sich auf den Weg zur Tür. „ Auf Wiedersehen, Professor."

„Auf wieder sehen, Mr. Potter, auf Wiedersehen."

Der Flur war, wegen des Beginns des Abendessen, fast leer. So war es nicht Überrascht, das er was von draußen, durchs Fenster hörte.

Der Ton oder eher die Stimmen, waren ihn gut Vertraut. Er stoppte um nachzuschauen. Was er vom nächsten Fenster sah, wollt er nicht glauben. Grabbe und Goyle hatten Draco Malfoy, an einen Baum gefesselt.

Er sah, das Malfoy´s Zauberstab außer Reichweite, auf dem Gras lag. Er sah, wie sich Grabbe aufrichtete, um Malfoy in den Magen zu treten. Harry sah, das sich die Fenster nicht öffnen ließen, er stellte seine Schultasche ab und machte sich auf den Weg in die Halle.

Als er das Tor öffnete und zog seinen Zauberstab. Er versteckte sich hinter dem Gebüsch, um Deckung zu haben. Er sah, wie Grabbe gerade Malfoy mir der Faust ins Gesicht schlug.

„Sturpo!"

Ein roter Strahl ließ Grabbe zu Boden fallen. Goyle lief weg und überließ seinen Freund, dem Schicksal.

„Potter," sagte Malfoy, mir geschwollene Lippen. Ich dacht, das ich dir gesagt hätte, das du mich in ruhe lassen sollst."

„Sei nicht albern. Ich konnte mich doch nicht Dahnebensitzen und zusehen, wie sie dich schlagen."

Er schob Grabbe seitlich, nicht seinen Fuß weg.

„Warum haben sie..." als er sich wieder zu Malfoy drehte, sah er das er nun Bewusstlos war.

„Locomotor Mortis!"

Malfoy´s Körper schwebte einigen Zentimeter über dem Boden. Harry machte sich mit ihm, auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel.

„Potter, was denken sie, tun sie da?" Kam eine Irritierte Stimmen, von hinten.

Erging ohne zu zögern weiter. „Ich bringe Malfoy, in den Krankenflügel, Sir."

„Anschlag!"

Harry drehte sich um, mit einen mürrischen Blick im Gesicht. Snape kann schnell aus sie zu.

„Bringen sie ihn in den Kerker, in mein Büro, sofort."

„Sir?"

„Wo sind sie?"

Harrys Augen verengten sich. „Crabbe ist draußen unter den Großen Baum neben dem Tor. Ich habe ihn geschockt."

Snape schaute wirklich ein wenig mitfühlend. „Goyle. Ist er weg?"

Harry nickte. „Was ist los."

„Das geht sie nichts an, Mr. Potter. Ich schlage vor, sie halten ihre Nase daraus." Er zeigte auf Malfoy. „Zu meinen Büro, jetzt!"

Wiederwillig machte es Harry, währen Snape nach draußen zu Crabbe ging. Als es in Snape´s Büro ankam, sah er ein Feldbett dort stehen, vorsichtig legte er ihn auf der dünnen Matratze ab.

Snape brauchte nicht lange, um nach zu kommen. Als er ankam, ging er schnell zu seinem Schrank und holte einen Purpurfarbenden Trank heraus, goss es in ein Glas.

„Gehen sie und erzählen sie es niemanden."

„Was?"

„Ich werde die Verletzungen behandeln."

„Was ist mit Crabbe und Goyle?"

Snape kniete neben dem Feldbett und drehte seinen Kopf. „Ich bin beschäftigt, Potter. Offensichtlich haben sie mir nicht Zugehör, es geht sie nichts an."

Harry wurde zornig. „Ich bin Assistent Professor und es geht mich was an. Wenn sie Crabbe und Golye nicht betrafen, werde ich es tun."

Snape sah in an, er hatte immer noch seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und sein Gesicht kochte vor Wut. „Warte im Klassenzimmer. Ich komme gleich."

„Aber..."

„Muss ich ihnen jedes Detail erzählen, Potter? Zum Beispiel was ich zum Frühstück hatte?"

Er wartete nicht auf Harrys Antwort. „Ich möchte erst mal, die Wunden von Mr. Malfoy versorgen. Dan können wir Frage und Antwort spielen. Ist dieses zulässig oder ist es dem großen Harry Potter zuviel?"

Harry ging und schloss die Tür.

Es dauerte fast dreißig Minuten, bevor Snape ins Klassenzimmer kam und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

„Schreien sie nicht so, er braucht ruhe."

Harry nickte.

Snape stand, währen Harry sich an seinem Schreibtisch lehnte. Er hatte seine Hände in der Robe und Umfasste seinen Zauberstab.

Snape lehnte sich vor. „Ich sage das nur einmal und ich werde keine persönlicher fragen über Mr. Malfoy beantworten. Ist das klar."

Harry nickte wieder.

„Er hat mich, über ihr Gespräch bezüglich seiner Mutter Informiert. Diese Angelegenheit bezieht sich auf diese Sache und die Eltern seiner Kontrahenten. Es scheint, das sie es nicht gut finden, das Draco nicht bei ihr Junior Todesser Training mitmachen will."

„Aber...?"

„Ich sagte keine Fragen, Potter!"

„Fein." Sagte Harry. „Ich lass sie in ihren Händen, aber wenn ich das noch mal sehe, werde ich mich einmischen, ob sie es wollen oder nicht.

„Sie haben ihn zusammen geschlagen, sagst du?" Fragte Ron, mit ein Bisschen Begeisterung, in seiner Stimme.

Hermine betrachtete vergessen ein Loch in der Decke. Harry wusste, das sie nachdachte, er hatte ihren Gesichtsausdruck schon Hunderte male gesehen, wenn sie das tat.

„Ich dachte mir nichts dabei, aber Malfoy stand die Nacht, als ich meine Stunde bei Snape hatte, wartend vor Zaubertrank Klassenzimmer. Er trug seine Kapuze, tief im Gesicht und hielt sich seine Seite."

Ron sah zurück auf das Schachbrett und zog sein Pferd weiter. „Das ist komisch. Malfoy trägt nie eine Kapuze; er mag, wenn ihn alle ansehen. Er lässt nie einen Gelegenheit aus, sich bewundern zu lassen."

Harry zuckte und schickte seinen Läufer los, um Rons Pferd zu schlagen.

„Denkst du, wir sollten irgendwas unternehmen?"

Sein freund fing an zu lachen. „Das sagst gerade du. Denkst du dran, was er uns die Letzten sechs Jahre angetan hat."

Harry nickte.

„Er hat seine Seite, der Abmachung gehalten oder nicht?" Sprach Hermine aus. „Möglicherweise hat er sich geändert."

„Nein der ändert sich nie. Ein Tiger kann seinen Schwanz auch nicht ändern."

„Was soll das den Bedeuten, Ron? Du hast eine verwirrende Wortwahl. Richtig heißt es, ´Ein Leopart ändert nicht seine Punkte´."

Hermine grinste. „Ein Hauptteil des Leben, werden nicht offenbart. Es ist nicht immer alles schwarz und weiß, es gibt auch Grautöne, das weißt du."

Ron verstand nicht. „Was sprichst du über Farben? Ich spreche über Malfoy und die über Farben."

Harry grinst. „Ich denke, sie will sagen, das sich Menschen ändern können."

Ron lehnte sich zurück. „Die einzigen Menschen, die sich hier geänderte haben, seit ihr beiden."

Harry sah ihn überrascht an. „Was soll das heißen?"

Hermines Augen gingen zwischen denn beiden Jungs hin und her.

„Ihr werdet Heiraten und das. Harry, du wirst Assistent Professor und bekommst damit Verantwortung. Die ganze Zeit lernen und wenn du nicht lernst, versteckst du dich zum Knutschen, mit Hermine hinter dein Porträt. Ihr seit wie ein Altes Ehepaar, immer hört man ja liebes´ oder Ich liebe dich´."

Hermine schien ein bisschen beleidigt zu sein. „Wir knutschen nicht. Harry ist mein Verlobter. Wir..."

Ron lehnte sich vor. „Genau! Weißt du wie sonderbar, das ist? Ihr seit erst Sechszehn Jahre alt!"

„Ron, wir haben dir, das mit dem Ring doch erklärt."

Ron stand auf und ging Richtung Treppenhaus. „Das ist wegen dem Blöden Ring, Harry. Ihr zwei habt euch geändert, seit du ihr den Ring gegeben hast."

„Ron, geh nicht wütend weg," plädierte Harry.

Er stoppte und drehte sich um. „Ich bin nicht wütend. Wir machen nicht mehr. Das ist des erste mal gewesen, das wir drei, wider Zeit für uns hatten, seit langen." Er zuckte und ging rückwärts Richtung Treppenhaus. „Ich vermisse, meinen Freund, dass ist alles."


	32. Lektionen zum Lernen

**Lektionen zum Lernen!**

„Wir üben, seit über einer Woche, Harry. Ich bin nicht gut in Fliegen."

Wirklich, Neville war besser geworden. Der Unterschied zu frühen ist, das er sich jetzt schon zehn Minuten halten konnte ohne zu fallen. So lange er keine plötzlichen Bewegungen machte oder scharfe kurven machte.

„Sieh Neville, vielleicht liegt es an meinen Unterricht. Ich habe Ginny gebeten herzukommen, um uns zu helfen. Vielleicht kann sie die Helfen."

„G...Ginny?" Stammelte Neville.

„Ja, sieh. Da kommt sie. Ich werde jetzt gehen und sehen, das der Raum der Wünsche für heute abend frei ist, das wir üben können, Okay. Viel Glück."

Harry war weg, bevor er noch eine Möglichkeit hatte, etwas zu sagen. Ginny kam einen Moment späte und sah übers Feld.

„Wo ist Harry?"

Nevilles Gesicht wurde zunehmend roter. „Er sagte... Stunde heute abend."

Ginny ignorierte ihn. „Du wirst meinen Anweißungen folgen, aber erst will ich mich aufwärmen."

Er nickte nervös.

Sie stieg in die Luft und drehte ein paar schleifen und Loopings. Neville sah, wie sich ihr Haar im Wind bewegte und staunte über ihr Talent.

Aber etwas stimmte nicht, als sie in die Höhe stieg. Ihr Besen stoppt und der Besen überschlug sich.

„Neville!" Schrie sie. „Hilfe!"

Er dachte nicht zweimal nach, setzte sich auf seinem Feuerblitz und flog so schnell er konnte zu ihr. Ginnys Besen ruckte und sie fiel.

„NEVILLE!"

Er verpasse ihre Hand nur ein Paar Zentimeter. Er drehte eine Schleife und ging in einen leichten Sturzflug. Er wusste, das er nicht mal lange Zeit hatte, bevor sie auf den Boden aufschlug. Es war seine, letzte Chance. Oder besser, ihre letzte.

Sie sah ihn mit erschrockenen Augen an. Er umschloss ihr Handgelenk und bremse ihren freien Fall. Sie schwang sich hinter ihn auf den Besen. Dann bremse er, bevor er mit voller Geschwindigkeit auf den Boden schlug.

Sie umarmte ihn und zeigte nach hoben, in die Luft, zu ihrem Feuerblitz. Neville zog seitlich hoch und sie hüpfte von seinen, auf ihren Besen.

„Bitte erschreck mich noch mal und lass nicht wieder abwerfen." Bat er sie nervöse.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Er hat mich nicht abgeworfen. Ich bin gesprungen."

Ginny lächelte ihn an.

„Bist du Geisteskrank!" Schrie er sie an.

Sie fing, wie einen Wahnsinnige an zu lachen.

„Fang mich, wenn du kannst, Neville!" Kreischte sie.

OooOOOooo oooOOOooo

Ginny lief durch die Tür von Umkleideraum. „Stop sie Harry! Die ist verrückt!"

Sie kicherte, während Harry Neville aufhielt.

„Sie spinnt." Sagte Neville. „Wir müssen sie stoppen, bevor sie sich verletzt."

Er wollte Harry beiseite schiebe, aber er wurde Aufgehhalten.

„Neville--- Neville es ist gut. Es war geplant. Sie war nicht in Gefahr. Ich habe die ganze Zeit aufgepasst."

„Was?"

Die Reaktion hat er erwartet. „Komm mit, ich möchte dir was zeigen."

„Du wusstest davon?"

Harry nickte. „Es war Ginnys Idee, ich wollte sie es nicht machen lassen… es sei denn, das ich dabei bin."

Neville überholte ihn und atmet schwer.

„Ihre Idee? Aber warum?"

Harry griff seinen Besen, der an der Wand lehnte. „Komm, lass uns fliegen."

Neville stoppte. „Harry, ich bin müde, von den ganzen versuchen, das ich nicht mehr tun werde."

„Und was ist das?"

Er schmollte. „Ich kann nicht fliegen!"

Harry lachte. „Und was genau was das, was du die letzten 45 Minuten gemacht hast? Nicht zu erwähnen, das es unglaublich war, für den Anfang."

„Was sagst…" Neville betrachtete seinen Feuerblitz, den er trug. „Ich…"

„Du bist geflogen und ich muss sagen, nicht schlecht.

Neville war sprachlos, aber das hielt ihn nicht von den Versuchen ab. „Ich…du…"

„Wenn wir die zusehen Neville, bist du schüchtern und unkoordiniert. Aber wenn du abgelenkt bist, bist du der gleiche Mensch, den ich aus dem Ministerium.

Es wurde Zeit, dich zu Überzeugen. Bist du bereit, den Todesser gegenübergestanden und den Cruciatus Fluch überstanden."

Harry, sah hoch zum Himmel. „Und du hast es uns gerade gezeigt. Was du für eine Kraft du hast, wenn du nicht dran denkst."

Er sah Neville an. Ihn war der ganze Lob unangenehm, er konnte es nicht glauben.

„Neville, wir alle glauben an dich. Es ist Zeit, das du es auch tust."

OooOOOooo oooOOOooo

„Meiner Meinung nach, ist es eine Erinnerung an Sirius." Sagte Dumbledore.

Der Rektor überblickte die Mitglieder, des Orden of the Dog Star, mit einem kritischen Auge.

„Ihr alle wist, was für einen Verantwortung, auf euren Schultern liegt?"

Sie nickten der Reihe nach, während er jeden einzeln anschaute.

„Sehr gut, ich gebe noch eine Erklärung ab und jeder hat den die Möglichkeit, immer noch zurück zutreten."

Dumbledore faltete seine Hände und lehnte sich zurück. „Die Gruppe, ist nur aus einem Grund gegründet worden, um gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen, wenn die Zeit da ist." Er wartete einen Monet. „Da Harry euch erklärt hat, das nur er die Möglichkeit hat, ihn zu töten und von der Phönix Prophezeiung. Der Orden des Phönix kann es nicht direkt verhindern, aus furcht das einer von euch stirbt."

Sie nickten verstehend.

Ich und die anderen vom Orden, werden euch alles beibringen. Wir brauchen die ganze Aufmerksamkeit, als unwichtige dinge werden beiseitegestellt."

Ron und Ginny, vorzogen ihr Gesicht. Das entlockte Dumbledore ein lächeln.

„Die schlisst Quidditch nicht mit ein. Sie benötigen alle die Fähigkeiten, des Fliegens und die Strategie und Quidditch ist gut dafür."

Er musterte Neville. „Ich habe heute, von deinen hervorragenden Leistungen, auf den Quidditch Feld gehört. Ich glaube, das Longbotten, noch mal ein Name ist, der einigen angst einjagen wird."

Er griff in seine Robe und übergab Harry eine Pergamentrolle.

„Auf dem Pergament, stehen die Anforderungen, die ihr braucht, bevor ich euch Todesser oder Voldemort gegenübertreten lasse. Wenn einer von euch, die Anforderungen nicht einhalten kann, dann entspricht er nicht den Anforderungen, des Ordens."

Er holte tief Luft. „Es wird, für jeden von euch, ein schwieriger Weg werden und muss auf etwas verzichten. **Opfer müssen gemacht werden, **viel leicht in eurem leben oder aber auch mit euren tot."

Er verengte seine Augen. „Dies ist ihre letzte Chance, von Orden zurückzutreten."

Keiner von ihnen ging, obwohl Ron von einen auf den Anderen Fuß trat.

„Sehr gut."

Sie fingen, mit ihrer ersten Lektion gegen die Dunklen Künste an.

„Sturpo!" Kam es von einer Stimme hinter ihnen.

Ginny flog nach vorne und landete auf dem Boden.

Harry duckte sich. „Trennt euch!"

Der Rest des Ordens trennte sich, Neville lief zu Ginny, um sie vor einen weiteren Angriff zu schützen.

„Expelliarmus!" Kreischte Hermine und zielte auf den Angreifer, hinter der Todessermaske.

„Portego!"

Der Entwaffnungszauber wurde unabsichtlich Richtung Ron Reflektiert. Sein Zauberstab, wurde an die andere Seite, des Raumes geschleudert.

Auf die dunkle Gestallt, passten die anderen Mitglieder behutsam auf.

„Zwei!" Schrie Harry.

Alle restlichen Mitglieder, außer Ginny und Harry, riefen „Sturpo!" Aus verschiedenen Richtungen, der Raumes.

"Sker Scield!" War die Antwort, des Todessers. Ein Silbernes Schild erschien sofort und die drei Flüche abprallen.

"Obicere Animare!" Murmelte Harry und zeigte auf die Kleiderständer in der Ecke.

„Ist das, das beste, was du hast?"

Er ließ die Kleiderständer durch den Raum wandern, einen ließ er zu einen Schlag ausholen, der den Angreifer von hinten am Kopf treffen sollte.

Dumbledore trat vor. „Ich denke, ich sollte das hier stoppen, bevor noch jemand ernsthaft verletzt wir."

Der Todesser stand da und nahm seine Maske ab, es war Remus Lupin der zum Vorschein kam.

„Ich hätte sie haben Können. Warum stoppen sie?"

Dumbledore lächelte. „Sieh mal hinter dir."

Er sah hinter sich und stieß mit seinem Gesicht, auf die jetzt stillstehenden Kleiderständer. „Oh!"

Der Rektor sprach den Gegenfluch und weckte Ginny, aus ihrer Betäubung.

„Es scheint, sie haben schon trainiert."


	33. Was ist das?

**Was ist das? Hormone!**

„Du warst brillant, Harry. Wann hast du den Zauber gelernt?" Fragte Hermine, auf dem Rückweg von der Verteidigungsstunde.

„In Professor Flitwick Stunde, diese Woche."

Sie blieb mitten in der Halle stehen, während die anderen weiter gingen. „Und du kannst ihn bereits steuern?"

Harry stoppte und drehte sich um. „Uhm... ich schätze, ja. Ich habe gestern etwas, im Gemeinschafts- Raum geübt."

„Du warst nie so gut, als wir Zauberkunst noch zusammen hatten, Harry." Setzte Rom zu.

Er schaute rauf und ging weiter die Halle hindurch. „"Nun, ich hatte euch nicht bei der Stunde, um mich ablenken zu lassen."

Hermine schaute beleidigt. „Ich habe nie..."

Ron lachte. „Hey!"

Sie schauten sich an und Ron wandte sich an Hermine. „Nun komm--- wir müssen das neue Haustier, des Lehrers fangen."

OooOOOooo oooOOOooo

„Willst du einen Blick draufwerfen, was er aufgeschrieben hat." Er gab Hermine die Rolle.

Ron sah von seinem Platz, über den Tisch. „Es ist um einiges schwerer." Ächzte er.

Neville war gerade in begriff sich etwas von der Pfirsichcreme zu nehmen, als Hermine ihn stoppte. „Neville. Genieße deinen Letzten Nachtisch."

Er verdrehte die Augen, zu ihr. „Was?"

Sie zeigte auf das Pergament. „Er wünscht, das wir alle körperlich Fit sind."

Er überlegte sich schnell eine Entschuldigung. „Umm.. Aber dazu benötigt man... Energie."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Ich habe gesehen wie die Mitglieder des Ordens des Ph..."

Hermine warf ihn einen bösen Blick zu. „Harry!"

Er zuckte. „... vom anderen Orden. Ich würde sagen, sie sind nicht körperlich Fit."

„Sie sind alle, Erwachsen." Erinnerte sie in. „Professor Dumbledore, will sicher stellen, das wir jeden Vorteil haben, den wir bekommen können."

Ron zeigte auf eine Zeile, die er nicht lesen konnte. „Was ist das, über die Weihnachtsferien?"

Hermine ächzte. „Die, und unsere Osterferien. Da wir auch Trainiert, biss auf einen Tag."

„Was?" fragte Harry.

„Die Hochzeit."

Er hob die Augenbrauen. „Was ist damit?"

Hermine rollte das Pergament wieder ein und warf damit nach ihm. „Harry, die Hochzeit ist in nicht mal mehr zwei Monaten und ich habe noch kein Kleid."

„Ich... dachte..."

„Wenn du denkst, das ich in meiner Schuluniform heirate, dann erwürge ich dich im Schlaf, Harrys Potter."

Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht sagte ihr alles, er spiegelte genau das wieder, was er dachte.

„Emm... nein... selbstverständlich nicht. Ich dachte deine Mutter..."

Sie stand auf und ging zum Lehrertisch, lehnte sich einen Moment rüber, um mit Dumbledore zu sprechen. Er nickte und schaute lachend zu Harry. Hermine drehte sich um und ging mit einem glücklichen Gesicht, wieder auf ihren Platz.

„Was war das denn?" fragte Ron.

Dieses Wochenende, gehen Harry und ich nach London."

„Was Mach ich?"

Sie nickte und drehte ihren Kopf. „Du bekommst einen guten Anzug und ich werde mein Hochzeitskleid kaufen. Professor Dumbledore sagt, das er uns zwei Leibwächter sucht."

Er schaut rüber zu Ron, aber der schien seine Erbsen interessanter zu finden.

„Und dann muss ich mir noch einige leider, für die Brautjungfern ansehen."

„Brautjungfern?"

Sie zählte die Einzelheiten, an ihren Fingern ab. „Ginny die Ersatzliste. Ich habe meine Tasche im Zimmer gelassen. Ich kann es nicht glauben, das ich alles bis zuletzt gelassen habe. Was Hab, ich mir nur dabei gedacht."

Harry war verloren. „Nun, wir haben..."

„Harry, meinst du sechs reichen oder zuviel?"

Er war zu geschockt, um zu antworten. „Umm..."

Sie beantwortete ihre eigene Frage. „Ja, ein bisschen übertrieben. Ich denke drei reichen."

Wörter schossen so schnell aus ihrem Mund, das Harry nur jedes Dritte verstehen konnte.

„WaswillstdufüreienAnzug? Ohnein.. Ich habe vergessen zu fragen... Ginny!"

Die kleine Rothaarige sprang zu ihr. „Was?"

„Willst du meine Trauzeugin werden? Sag das du willst, bitte."

Harry sah in Rons Augen und nickte zweimal Richtung Ausgang, der Großen Halle. Sein Freund verstand, seinen Hilferuf.

„Harry, uh.. , Kannst du mit mir kommen und mir bei meinen Zauberkunstaufgaben, für Morgen helfen?"

Er schaute sichtbar erleichtert. „Oh, ja das habe ich ganz vergessen. Mine, ich muss Ron bei seinen Hausaufgaben Helfen."

Sie stoppte ihren Redefluss. Sie schaute zu Harry, sie hatte noch Millionen von fragen. Ron wollte Hilfe bei seinen Hausaufgaben, er lernte freiwillig. Sie kann zu einen Entschluss.

„Ich schreib alles auf und dann gehen wir zwei das heute abend durch, wenn wir alleine sind, Okay?"

Harry nickte schnell und verschwand so schnell er konnte, aus der Großen Halle.

OooOOOooo oooOOOooo

Er versucht Zeit zu schinden, als er auf Rons Bett saß, nachdem sie Drei Runden Schach gespielt hatten.

„Wir sehen uns, Harry."

Er stoppt noch mal, bevor er die Tür öffnete. „Hey, Ron?"

„Hmm?"

„Trauzeuge?"

„Sicher," er zuckte mit der Schulter. „Sieh--- war nicht schwer."

„Wir sehen uns, Ron."

Hermine saß an ihrem Schreibtisch, wären er durch das Porträt kam. „Ich bin schrecklich gewesen, oder nicht?"

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Was?"

„Ihr wart oben und habt Zauberschach gespielt, Hab ich recht?" Fragte sie traurig.

Harry trat zu ihr, und sie lehnte, ihren Kopf, bei ihm an. Er strich ihr über das Haar und versuchte ihre Gefühle zu verstehen. „Hermine, mach die Hochzeit, so wie du dir sie wünschst. Erkläre mir nur was ich machen soll und was du brauchst und willst."

Sie legte die Arme um ihn. „Danke!"

Harry strich mit seiner Hans, nochmals durch ihr Haar.

„Bring mich zu Bett und verwöhne mich?"

Harrys Hand stoppte. „Ja, aber ich habe deiner Mutter versprochen, das ich es nicht tun werde, bis wir verheiratet sind."

Sie schiffte. „Aber, ein bisschen Kuscheln!"

Sie führte ihn ins Schlafzimmer. „Willst du deinen Schlafanzug oder nicht?"

„Hermine?"

Sie hielt die Hände hoch. „Ich wollte dich nur Prüfen."

Er hörte wie sie leise murmelt, als sie zu Schrank ging. „... ich dacht, Jungs sind leicht zu verführen."

„Sind wir." Sagte er leise, zu sich selbst.

OooOOOooo oooOOOooo

Am nächsten morgen beim Frühstück unterhielt sich Ron einen Moment mit Harry, bevor Hermine zu ihnen setzte. „Hast du heut Nacht, noch etwas Schlaf bekommen?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Sozusagen."

Nicht war in der Nacht geschehen, aber nicht aus Mangel, des Wunsches. Harry fand es härter und härter, bei seiner Verlobten zu sein, aber nicht mit ihr.

Er führte es auf die Hormone zurück, aber etwas in seinem Hinterkopf, sagte ihn etwas anderes, er war sich nicht sicher.

Die einzige Zeit, an dem er nicht an sie denken muss, oder was sie unter ihrem Nachthemd hat, ist, wenn er Training hatte oder Unterricht. Er versuchte sie aus seinen Gedanken zu verscheuen und nur an schlechte dinge zu denken.

_Denk an Umbridge. Denk an Umbridge._

„Es sind die Hormone. Ich bin Sechszehn, das ist natürlich."

„Wie war das?" Fragte Ron nach.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nichts!"

Er fühlte, wie Hermine sich neben ihn setzte und sie Sein Kurz sein Bein drückte, wie jeden Morgen, bevor sie anfing zu frühstücken.

_Denk an Umbridge. Denk an Umbridge. Denk nicht an sie... Unterhalte die mit Ron._

„Irgendeine Idee, wann du mit dem Körperlichem Training, anfangen willst?"

Ron schnaubte beleidigt. „Ich bin bereits, in einen guten körperlichen zustand."

Hermine lachte. „Und darum, bist du immer außer Atem, wenn du die Treppen zu Muggel-Kunde rauf läufst?"

„Komm, Hermine. Es sind fünfzig bewegliche Treppen."

Sie sah ihn mit kritischen Augen an. „Es sind fünf, und wie du isst, Ich bin Überrascht, das du so viel essen kannst!"

„Ich bin nicht Fett!"

Sie nahm sich Kürbissaft. „Ich habe nicht gesagt, das du das bist. Aber man muss, einen schnellen Stoffwechsel, um in Form zu bleiben."

„Was soll das bedeuten?"

„Du musst, an deinen Muskel arbeiten," ihr kam ein Gedanken. „Mädchen mögen Muskeln."

„Ja?" Reagierte er, mit ein wenig mehr Interesse.

Sie nickte mit ihrem Kopf. „Du solltest Harry mal sehen, wenn er jein Hemd anhat. Ich könnte ihn vernaschen, manchmal."

Harry nahm einen großen Schluck Saft, er versucht sie aus seinen Gedanken zu vertreiben und sich auf sein Essen zu konzentrieren.

„Lieber nicht." Reagierte Ron.

Harry sucht eine Entschuldigung, um das Thema zu wechseln. „Ich muss, in die Klasse. Einige Vorbereitungen, die ich vergessen habe."

Sie sah ihn traurig an. „Okay, wir sehen uns beim Mittag."

_Umbridge... Umbridge im Badeanzug, kommt auf ihn zu. Nein? Okay, Umbridge im Badeanzug, die zu Snape in Badesachen geht._

Es schien zu funktionieren und er entspannte sich. Das gehen fiel gleich leichter. Jetzt hatte er nur noch mühe, die letzten Bilder aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen.

„Potter!"

Er erschrak und sah, wie Snape aus einem Klassenzimmer kam. „Ja, Sir?"

Snape sah ihn mit Misstrauischen Augen an. „Was lachen sie so?"

Harry versuchte, das lächeln von seinem Gesicht verschwinden zu lassen. „Ich war gerade, mit meinen Gedanken, am Strand. Aber ich haben gehört, das einige Anblicke schrecklich sind."

Snape´s Augen verengten sich.


	34. Währent sie schliefen

**Während sie schliefen**

„Die erste Lektion, die sie beim Disappertieren lernen müssen, ist Konzentration."

Der Orden of the Dog Star, saß im Halbkreis auf den Übungsmatten, im Raum der Wünsche. Sie hörten dem Direktor aufmerksam zu.

Ich möchte, das sich jeder, jetzt an die Gedanken der letzten 10 Minuten erinnert."

Er stand mit gefalteten Händen da, während er die Reaktion der Schüler abwartete.

„Wie viele, von ihnen dachten nur an diese Stunde? Jetzt ehrlich."

Sie sahen sich alle verlegen an, während der Direktor gluckste.

„Ich versichere ihn, das ist nicht, wofür sie sich schämen müssen. Ich hatte 15 Gedanken dir mir einfallen und diese Stunde, war einer davon." Die kleine Gruppe, spürte Entlastung.

„Jedoch, versuche ich, auch nicht zu Disappertieren."

Harry grinste. Er hatte gehofft, das diese Stunde besser sein würde. Magie war für ihn, dieses Jahr leicht. Alles konnte er in kurzer Zeit, ohne es großartig zu üben.

„In der Schlacht, haben sie keine Zeit sich zu Konzentrieren. Der hohen Adrenalin Ausstoß, in eurem Blut, erhöht den Blutdruck und dämmt eure Konzentration."

Ron hob seine Hand. „Müssen wir einen Test schreiben?"

Harry dachte, Dumbledore würde bei der Anmerkung lachen, aber er tat es nicht.

„Nein, sie müssen keinen Schriftlichen Test machen, aber möglicherweise werden, sie das Gefühl haben, das sich ihr Körper heftig zerreißt."

Der Blick auf Ros Gesicht, war nicht anderes als wen Meine Zunge versucht zu verschlucken, um sich zu erdrosseln.

„Ja, Sir."

„Das bedeutet, nicht hat zu sein, aber realistisch," sagte er. „Was wir in dieser Stund tun, haben noch keine Schüler an dieser Schule getan, solange ich mich erinnern kann. Konzentration ist das wichtigste."

Er sah jeden einmal an, ob sie seinen Vortrag verstanden hatten.

„Ja, Hermine?"

„Als wir im... Umm... Während des Sommers, als Rons Brüder die Genehmigung hatten, aber sie schienen... nicht... Konzentriert, wenn sie Disapartierten."

Dumbledore nickte. „Das ist richtig. Steh auf Hermine. Komm her, brauchst nicht schüchtern zu sein."

Sie ging zu ihm und blieb vor ihm stehen.

„Wie haben sie das gemacht?"

Sie schaut ihn fragend an. „Was gemacht, Sir?"

„Du bist einfach so, aus deinem Schneidersitz aufgestanden, als wenn es keine große mühe gemacht hat."

Sie streckte ihren Kopf ein wenig.

„Ich versichere ihnen, das ich noch keinen Muggel gesehen habe, der eine so hohe Konzertration hat. Nehmen sie wieder Platz."

Sie ging zurück und Dumbledore stellte sich der Gruppe gegenüber. „Einige haben bei ihren Geschwistern oder bei einem Bekannten, bestimmt schon mal das Gesicht gesehen, wenn er sich Konzertiert. Dennoch, ist das hier freiwillig.

Apparation/Disapparation ist, wenn ihr es gelernt habt, geht es wie von alleine, außer in hohen Drucksituationen."

Er beschwor sich einen bequemaussehenden Lehnsessel und setzte sich.

„Ich möchte, das ihr, euren Geist schließt und versucht, an nichts zu denken. Lasst euch Zeit, du auch Neville."

Als er merkte, das jeder es versuchte, fuhr er fort. „Ich möchte, das sich jeder vor stellt, das er am Rande des Sees sitzt. Von Bäumen umgeben ist und der Wind von der Mitte wegweht."

Seine Stimme wurde Monoton. „Die Geräusche um euch herum, beginnen langsam zu verschwinden und sie denken, das sie mit den Plätschern des Wassers alleine sind. Die Oberfläche, des Wassers langsam ruhig wird, wie Glas."

Er lehnte sich etwas vor. „Euer verstand muss so glatt sein wie das Wasser. Jeder Gedanke, kann das Wasser in Bewegung setzten. Stellt euch vor--- nicht hier, sondern in euren Betten zu sein. Konzentriert euch, das ihr nicht hier, sondern im Bett seit. Nicht hier--- im Bett."

Es gab einen Lauten Knall und sie schreckten aus ihrer Meditation heraus. Harry, Neville und Hermine hatten, ihren Zauberstab, sekundenschnell in der Hand.

„Was war das?" Fragte Ginny schwer Atmend, nachdem sie wieder zu sich kam.

Harry schaute nach links und recht, bis seine Augen auf Luna ruhten.

„Das war ich." Sagte sie und sah Dumbledore an. „Ich sah es, für kurze Zeit, Ich sah es."

„Was?" Fragte Harry aufgeregt.

„Mein Bett! Aber es war, ich konnte nicht bleiben, wurde zurückgedrängt."

Dumbledore lächelte zufrieden. „Das liegt daran, das ein Schutz, das Appretieren in der Schule verhindert." Er pausierte. „Nun da wir einen erfolgreichen Versuch hatten, werden wir weiter machen. Neville, würden sie Bitte, Mr. Weasley wecken?"

OoOoOoOo

Das Wochenende brachte mehr Aufregung in Hermines Leben, aber nicht so viel, wie bei Harry.

„Versuch es, Harry."

Er versuchte es und verzog sein Gesicht. Aber seiner Meinung nach, war es genau so kläglich, wie die anderen 15. Er drehte sich um und sie legte ihre Arme auf seine Schultern.

„Okay, Drehbeschleunigung." Sie passte auf, als er sich zurück drehte und sah, das es sein Gesicht zu einer Grimmasse verzog.

„Ich sehe hier nicht, was ich mag. Das war der letzte Ort, wo ich dachte das ich etwas finden würde." Sagte sie frustriert.

Harry nickte, das war das siebente Geschäft in drei Stunden. Er hob den Mantel auf und legte ihn Hermine um.

Der Verkäufer sah sich im Laden um und gab Hermine eine Karte. „Wenn ich einen Vorschlag machen dürfte."

Hermine nickte „Ja?"

„Bei einigen Sachen, die sie sich angesehen haben, habe ich gesehen, das Geld wohl keine Rolle spielt."

Sie sah Harry dabei an.

„Gehen sie zu dieser Adresse. Er ist ein Freund von mir und beginnt gerade mit seinem Geschäft. Er hat fabelhafte Ideen und ein Auge dafür, was ein Kunden brauchen."

Hermine betrachtet die Karte. Sie hatte einen Einzelnen Namen und einen Londoner Adresse. „Ist er ein Schneider?"

Sie lächelte. „So in der Art. Ich würde nicht überrascht sein, wenn in einigen Jahren, alle seinen Namen kennen."

Harry nahm die Karte und betrachtete die Adresse, dann gab er sie an Lupin weiter. „Danke für ihre Hilfe. Wir geben ihn einen Versuch."

Er drehte sich um und sah Lupin an.

„Was?" Fragte Harry.

„Lily war genau so. Eine ganze Woche hat sie gesucht, bis sie etwas richtiges fand, in dem James gut aussah."

„Danke!" Sagte Harry trocken. „Viel leicht haben wir bei dem Schneider, mehr Glück."

Lupin lachte und wendete sich zur Tür. „Halt an und lass mich sehen ob alles mit Applegate in Ordnung ist."

Stephen Applegate war neu, beim Orden des Phönix. Er wurde von Kingsley Shaklebolt und Tonks, selber ausgesucht, also war er für die Beiden gut genug.

Harry sah den circa vierzig-jährigen Zauberer an und wartete, das es sein Okay gab, das sie gehen konnten. Lupin kam hinter ihnen und schob sie in das Auto, von Ministerium, das von Minister persönlich für seine Sicherung zu Verfügung gestellt wurde.

Lupin atmete schwer, als er sich in den Sitz lehnte. „Ich bin wirklich froh, wenn ihr beide die Genehmigung zu Appretieren habt."

„Du bist froh?" fragte Hermine. „Du solltest mal die Menge staub und Asche sehen, wenn wir von hier nach dort flohen."

* * *

SoIch hoffe das es euch wieder gefallen hat, wenn nicht tut es mir leid. Ich hoffe auch, das nicht so viele Fehler drinne sind, wenn ja dürft ihr sie behalten.**HAHA**

**laser-jet:** Ich denke eher du hast die FF schon mal auf Englisch gelesen.

**Roter Draconis:** Schade eigendlich, das du keine Zeit hast, denn könnte ich mit dem Suchen aufhören.

**Dax:** Danke

**Minnilein:** Schön das du sie magst. Ich weiß das sie manchmal schwer zu lesen ist. Ich versuche es zu änderen, das geht aber nicht immer. Das Original ist aber manchmal auch so.

**Harry:** Kann passieren, auch wenn ich es immer vorsichtshalber, durch das Fehler Programm laufen lass. Also drüber hinweg lesen.

**silvertrust:** Ja du hast recht, aber Luna ist nun mal so. Na das mit dem Verräter, verrate ich dir nicht, weiterlesen. Ob Neville eine Freundin Findet, kann ich dir nicht sagen oder besser will ich nicht. Wie gesagt wenn du alles wissen willst, mußt du lesen, lesen und noch mal lesen.

**Hermine Potter:** Danke ich hoffe, die letzten Kapitel haben dir auch gefallen.

So jetzt habe ich, glaube ich alle Fragen beantwortet. Wenn nicht bitte nicht mit mir Böse sein.

Ich danke euch alle schon mal im vorraus, für die vielen Reviews die ich Hoffendlich bekomme.

Bis bald...Pupp

P.S.: Nicht vergessen **"GO"** drücken und eure Meinung schreiben.


	35. Gefahren eines Verstandes

**Gefahren einen Verstandes!**

Das Ministeriumsauto fuhr über die Gerrard Strasse und Lupin sah sich schon zum vierten mal die Adresse an.

„Es ist ein Pup!" sagte er einfach.

„Prüfe die Adresse genau, Remus," drängte Applegate. „Ich habe nicht gesehen, das da irgendwo ein A steht?"

Lupin nickte und sah über dem Pup ein zweites Geschäft.

„Er ist oben," er verzog seine Augenbrauen. „Das ist ein ungeeigneter Platz um sein Geschäft zu haben."

„Der Verkäufer sagte, das er gerade erst anfängt." Versicherte Hermine.

Applegate öffnete die Autotür. „Ich gehe sicherstellen, das sie auf haben."

Sie passten auf, wie er nach oben ging und klingelte. Sein frage wurde ihn von einem schäbigen Mann, mit einen Braunen Anzug beantwortet.

Sie traten ein und nach einem Moment kam Applegate wieder und sagte ihnen, das sie kommen konnten.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

„Diana sagte, das ein Paar kommen würde, das reich sei. Sie sehen, aber nicht so aus." Der Mann sah sie von oben bis unten an.

Hermine antwortete ihm. „Können sie uns helfen oder nicht."

Er schnüffelte und sah sich um. „Kommt drauf an... zahlen sie bar?"

„Schauen sie, ich versichere ihnen, das..."

Der Mann hob seine Hände, um Hermine zu stoppen. „Sie müssen wissen, das ich einige Mühe, mit den Einnahmen."

Lupin lehnte sich zu Harrys Ohr vor. „Wer sagt einnahmen?"

Harry ignorierte ihn und griff in seine Jacke, er holte ein Bündel mir Muggelgeld heraus. Die Augen des Sachneiders weiteten sich.

„Wow!"

Der Mann lief in den Nebenraum und fragte. „Für welche Gelegenheit brauchen sie was?"

„Eine Hochzeit," sagte Hermine.

Sie hörten laute Geräusch, von Kleiderbügel die runtergefallen sind oder durch das Zimmer geworfen wurden. „Ihr sucht nicht nach traditionellen Sachen, etwas besonderes?"

„Nicht wirklich, nein."

„Hier ist es." Rief er von weitem.

Er hetzte zurück. „Setzten sie sich, setzten sie sich, wo sie einen freien Platz finden. Entschuldigen sie die Verwirrung."

Er hatte, ein sehr dicker Buch, in der Hand und legte es vor ihnen auf den Kaffeetisch. „Sehen sie sich es an."

Terry suchte schnell eine Bestimmte Seite und schlug sie auf. Hermine bestaunte sie Seite, die nur Kleider zeigte.

„Oh. Das ist schön!" sagte sie ohne nachzudenken.

Nach ungefähr 15 Minuten von a-ha und o-ho, fiel Harry fast vom Stuhl, als er Hermines Schrei hörte. „Oh, ich hab´s! Dieses! Dieses! Definitive! Welche Art von Stoff haben sie?"

Die Zeit lief weg, als sie über, den Stoff, die Form und die Zahl der Gäste sprachen, aber schließlich hatten sie alles besprochen. Seine Angst wich, als er merkte, das sein Einkaufstag fast zu ende war.

„Wenn?" Terry lachte auf einen Komische weise.

Er trommelte, mit seinen Fingern auf seinen Lippen. „Sechs Wochen, sechs Wochen, sechs Wochen..." dann nickte er. „Ich muss mir ein paar Leute hohlen--- möglicherweise vier und ich benötige, die Maße aller beteiligten Personen. So schnell wie möglich. Ich nehme ihre beiden gleich."

Harry sah zu Lupin. „Und dann seine, Er ist einer der Trauzeugen."

Lupin starrte ihn an. „Bin ich?"

Harry nickte. „Wenn ich heirate, dann bist du auch da."

Lupin grinste und nickte. „Ich bin stolz Harry."

OoOoOo

Sie vereinbarten einen Preis und Harry sagte ihm, das Lupin ihn eine Anzahlung bringen würde. Er wird weitere Zahlungen bekommen, bei bestimmten abschnitten der Fertigstellung. „Ich bin sicher, das sie es verstehen, den das hier ist kein Richtiges Ladengeschäft."

Er wiederstrebte zwar Terry, aber der Schneider nickte. Harry versprach ihm weiter 150 Pfund, wenn er die Arbeit, zur Zufriedenheit erledigte, die sie nur einmal in ihren Leben anziehen würden, dann hingen sie im Schrank.

Sobald sie in einer leeren Straße angekommen waren, signalisierte ein Lauter Knall, dass das Ministeriumsauto, auf der Rückreise nach Hogsmead war. Hermine glühte vor Glück über ihre Wahl. Harry konnte sich die arme Eule vorstelle, die sie heute abend an ihre Mutter schrieb, mit jedem einzelnen Detail, des Heutigen Tages.

Sie nahm seine Hand und gab ihn eine leichte Kuss. Er konnte, das dankbare funkeln in ihren Augen sehen. Das sich der Tag heute geloht hatte, das Stunden lange laufen durch London und das ewige Anprobieren von Sachen. Er erwiderte für einen Moment den Kuss, der für seinen Geschmack zu kurz war und drückte seine Hand.

OoOoOo

Lupin begleitete sie durch das Tor nach Hogwarts und ging mit ihnen noch bis zu Haupttor. „Ihr zwei geht denn Rest alleine. Ich habt einen anstrengen Tag mit Unterricht morgen vor euch."

„Gute Nacht, Remus. Und danke für alles." Sagte Harry.

Er nickte zurück. „War mir ein Vergnügen, den Tag mit euch zu verbringen. Er holte glücklich Erinnerungen zurück."

Sie sahen ihn zu, wie er in der Nacht verschwand.

Hermine drückte noch mal seine Hand und dann umarmte sie ihn. Harry vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren und atmete, den Geruch tief in seine Lunge ein. Er versteifte sich... mehr als ein Mal.

„Harry?" Sie hatte, das Gefühl, das ihr Verlobter einen bestimmten Teil seines Körpers, von ihr wegzuziehen versuchte.

„Entschuldige!" sagte er, als sie sich trennten.

Hermine lächelte leicht. „Harry, es ist in Ordnung. Ich verstehe deine Reaktion und die Reaktion deines Körpers. Wir sprachen darüber, in meinem Letzten Jahr, an der Muggelschule."

Sie fuhr mir ihren Händen leicht unter das Bündchen seiner Jacke und schob sie langsam an seiner Brust hoch. „Ich kenne einen Weg. „Sie sah an ihm hinunter. „Wie wir es erleichtern können."

Er wünschte sich nicht anderes, als die letzten Momente zu vergessen. „Lass uns zu Bett gehen."

Sie klatschte in die Hände. „Ich dachte du würdest nie fragen."

Er wusste, das es nicht das war. Er versuchte die Dunstwolke zu vertreiben, die versucht ihn das versprechen, am Mrs. Granger, vergessen zu lassen. „Ich..."

Sie nahm seine Hand und zog ihn Richtung Gryffindor-Turm und ihren Raum. „Du zeihst besser deinen Mantel aus und trägst ihn, bevor jeder weiß was wir vorhaben."

Er stoppte an einen Seitengang, um es zu machen. Er legte seinen Mantel gelassen über seinen Arm.

Harrys Kopf wurde klaren, als er hörte, wie Hermine das Passwort sagte, zu ihren privaten Räumen. Das merkwürdige war, das er sich nicht erinnern konnte, das sie durch das Porträt der Fetten Dame gegangen sind.

Sie nahm ihn seinen Mantel von Arm und griff ihn an die Jeans. Harry atmete schwer und bevor er überhaut in stand war, Wiederstand zu leisten, küsste ihn seine Verlobte gierig. Er hatte das Gefühl, seine Ganze Körper würde beben.

Ihre Lippen trennten sich und beide keuchten.

„Harry, ich Brauch dich," atmete sie schwer. „Ich will nicht bis zur Hochzeitsnacht warten."

Er nickte und steuerte sie Richtung Bett. Hermines Hände arbeitet fieberhaft an seinen Knöpfen seines Hemdes und zerriss es in ihrer Eile.

„Zu viel Kleidung," ächzte sie, als sein T-Shirt, zum Vorschein kam.

Er zog es sich über den Kopf und schmiss es weg. Sie setzte ihm leicht Küss, auf die Brust und fuhr mit ihren kühlen Händen über seine Rippen, dann zog sie ihn zu sich ran.

Sein Verstand war schon gegangen und er dachte, das er in Delirium fiel, als ihre Lippen sich langsam abwärts reisen und ihre Hände am Gürtel und den Reisverschluss der Jeans arbeiteten. Irgendwo hörte er ein Keuchen und er glaubte die kühle Nachtluft auf seinem ganzen Körper zu spüren.

„Oh, Phineas, es war so lange."

Ein Name kam über seine Lippen, bevor es war nahm, was er sagte. „Carpathia... „ dann löste er sich und sein Verstand war wieder scharf. „Hermine!"

Harry rutschte ein Stück zurück und fiel auf den Fußboden. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, das er seine Jeans ausgezogen hatte. Hermine schien in der gleiche Situation zu sein, ausgenommen, das sie noch völlig bekleidet war. Sie hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. „Oh, Harry... was habe ich gemacht?"

Sie sah zu ihn runter und drehte sich so schnell wie sie konnte um. Ihr Gesicht war Feuer Rot, um sie nicht noch mehr in Verlegenheit zu bringen, zog Harry schnell seine Hose wieder an.

„Es ist der Ring!" sagte sie frustriert. „Dieser dumme Magische Ring! Er besitzt uns!"

Er stimmte ihr zu. „Hermine! Es ist nicht dein Fehler."

Er stand auf und holte sein Hemd zurück, er wunderte sich, das die hälfte der Knöpfe fehlte. Hermine hatte ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen vergraben, er sah tränen an der Seite runter laufen. Er legte ihr seine Hände auf die Schulter, die sie auf einmal wegschlug.

„Was?" Fragte Harry, der dacht, das er etwas Falsch gemacht hatte.

Sie drehte sich zu ihn um und er konnte schon an ihren Augen erkenne, was geschehen ist. „Harry, ich kann dich nicht anfassen. Es tut innerlich weh."

Er verstand es auf eine Art. Da war etwas, was von inner heraus kam.

„Ich weiß, Harry. Ich weiß, was ich für dich fühle... alle von dir... und es verletzt, das ich es nicht haben kann. Jedes mal, wenn wir uns berühren, fühle ich, das mir etwas fehlt und ich such es in mir."

Er kam Schritt für Schritt näher und sie machte einen Schritt zurück.

„Sie ist in meinen Kopf, Harry. Sie lässt mich Sachen tun, die ich nicht will... wohl, das ist nicht genau zutreffend ist, aber sie sagt wann. Aarrggh." Knurrte Hermine frustriert.

Harry hatte einen entschlossenen Blick, auf seinem Gesicht. „Wir werden, zu Dumbledore gehen."

Sie legte ihre Hand, wieder auf ihren Mund. „Wir können ihn nicht erklären, was ich..."

Er stoppte seine Umdrehung zu Wandschrank. „Ich kann diskret sein, Hermine. Er braucht keine Details."

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Selbstverständlich, was habe ich nur gedacht?"

Harry griff sich ein Hemd und begann es anzuziehen. „"Sieh, lass uns au etwas andere denken. Wie über... um..."

„Was?"

Er zuckte. „Nun ich hatte es schon mal vor ein Paar Tagen, als..." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke dann einfach an dieses Bild: Snape und Umbridge in Badebekleidung am Strand, knutschend."

„Harry, das ist schrecklich!"

„Genau."

Ihre Augen leuchteten, als sie es verstand. „Oh, Harry. Eine gute Idee. !"

Er griff sich Sirius Wintermantel und warf ihn sich über die Schulter. „Nun komm."


	36. Potter´s Befragung

**Potters Befragung**

„Buffy Leben" sagte Harry und der Wasserspeier, vor dem Büro des Schulleiters, schwang langsam zur Seite. Er ging zuerst und lies Hermine alleine auf die Treppe steigen, so das sie keine Gelegenheit hatte sich zu berühren und die kraft des Ringes wieder zu erwecken.

Das Büro war leer, mit Ausnahme, Fawkes, der schlafend auf seiner Stange saß. Sie gingen durch das Büro und Harry blieb vor dem Porträt von Phineas Nigellus stehen. Der ehemalige Direktor, täuschte mal wieder vor zu schlafen, wie immer.

„Phineas Black, wach auf!"

Er saß immer noch still da und ignorierte ihn.

Die anderen Porträts wachten der reihe nach vom Lärm auf, während die beiden Versuchten die Aufmerksamkeit einer einzigen Person zu bekommen.

Harry griff in seinen Mantel und holte seinen Zauberstab heraus. „Gut, las uns sehen, ob ein kleines Feuer ihn Wecken kann."

Hermine hätte schwören können, das sie ein anderes Porträt kichern hörte.

„Ich nehme an, das es ihm gefallen wird, sich mit Sirius Mutter, in der Halle vom Grimmauld, zu beschäftigen."

Jedes Wort schien in Phineas Kopf einzudringen, sein Gesicht verzog sich. „Was ist, aus der Jugend von heute geworden. Zurückgreifen auf Vandalismus... wie typisch."

„Kennst du denn?" Hermine schrie fast, als sie den Ring hob.

Phineas lächelte. „Einer meiner Besten Arbeiten, wenn ich sagen darf."

Wenn Harry das Bild in Brand gesetzt hätte, währe er jetzt erleichtert. „Was glaubst du, Wie wir Professor Dumbledore reagieren, wenn ich ihn erkläre, das sie und ihrer Frau uns Besitzen? Denken sie, das sie noch länger hier Hängen? Oder im Grimmauld Platz?"

„Was plapperst du ad, unfähiges Kind?" Antwortete er.

Harry näherte sich dem Porträt, so das er sich etwas zurückzog. „Ich kann noch nicht mal mehr, ihre Hand halten. Wenn ich sie berühre, dann ist sie ihre Frau Carpathia, die sie besitzt und sie mich."

„Dann dämmerte es ihm. „Das ist es!"

Hermine sprang zurück. „Was ist es."

„Den einen Tag, Ron sagte, wir benehmen uns wie ein altes Ehepaar ja liebes und so´. Sie sind in uns gewesen, seit ich dir den Ring gab."

Sie hatte einen erschreckenden Blick in Gesicht. „War die ganze Sache eine vollständige Lüge, Harry. Alles, was wir uns sagten? Alles, was wir empfinden?" Sie hatte tränen in ihren Augen.

„Nein!" Schrie er fast. „Ich habe dieses Gefühl schon, seit unserm dritten Jahr, Hermine...!"

Oh, bitte." Ächzte Phineas. „Tun sie uns das nicht an. Ihre Liebesgeschichte ist ja ekelhaft."

Harry schlug sich mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Hand und hielt ihn dann wenige Zentimeter, vor das Porträt.

„Erklären sie uns, wie man den Ring loswird."

Der alte Rektor sah ihn seitlich vom Rand seines Rahmens an, sein Gesicht nahm eine leicht Grünfärbung an. „Das habe ich bereits Dumbledore erklärt. Nur sie können den Ring entfernen und sie kennen die Konsequenz."

Harry sah zurück, zu Hermine. Sie saß auf einen der Stühle und starrte auf den Fußboden. „Das ist nicht gerade, der beste Gedanke. Einiges oder alles, ihrer Schwarzen Seele, lebt in diesen Ring und in dem Ihrer Frau..."

Phineas nickte. „""Nun, das macht Sinn oder nicht. Es ist die Verbindung, die ich und meine Frau teilten. Wie es Schein, sie einige Sachen zurück geblieben, als wir starben. Das ist höhere Magie."

„Das ist wirklich einleuchtend, Phineas."

Harry drehte sich um und sah Dumbledore, der mit sichtlich verwirrten Gesicht in der Tür stand. „Über diese Möglichkeit, haben sie mich nicht Informiert." Er trat weiter in den Raum. „Harry nimm Platz und Helfe, deiner Verlobten."

Er war wütend. „Ich kann sie nicht anfassen!"

Seine Augen trafen Harrys und sahen die Wut in ihnen.

„Vielleicht, ein Zitronen-Drop?"

Harry knurrte vor Frustration und steckte seine Hand, in seine Umhangtasche, das war durchaus, eine beruhigende Lösung. Dumbledore hob Hermines Kopf an und sah ihr in die Tränen gefüllten Augen. „Alles wird gut, Hermine. Das versichere ich dir."

Dieses schien eine Hilfe für sie zu Sein und sie sah zu Harry auf, der immer noch am Porträt stand und mit dem Kopf nickte.

Dumbledore drehte sich um und setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch, er schaute einen Moment nachdenkend und wartete bis sich Harry setzte.

„Lasst uns das Überprüfen, sollen wir."

Harry nickte. „Gut."

„Phineas, sie haben gesagt, das der Ring nicht entfernt werden kann, wenn man die Konsequenz umgehen will."

„Ja!"

Dumbledore nickte. „Und, das keine Flüche, angewendet worden, richtig?"

„Ja."

Er nickte wieder. „Ich fand einige Zauber und Flüche, die besagen, wenn sie auf die Gleichen oder ähnliche treffen, sie sich gegenseitig annullieren."

Phineas hob seine Hände. „Selbstverständlich, Dumbledore. Was sie sagen, ist Duellgrundlagen, in der dritten Klasse. Aber was hat das, zu tun mit..."

Harry sah entsetzt zu Phineas Bild, dann drehte er sich wieder zu Dumbledore, um zu sehen was er vor hatte. „Was... was ich vermisse?"

Phineas schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist zu Gefährlich. Das Resultat, könnte schlechter sein, als der Fluch."

Der Rektor zuckte nachdenklich. „Oder möglicherweise, ist das ihre einzige Möglichkeit unsterblich zu werden und sie haben angst, das er nicht geht?"

Die anderen Porträt wurden wütend.

„Nicht annehmbar!"

„Unerhört!"

„Das hört sich an wie Voldemort!"

„Sie sind Kinder für den Himmel, Black!"

„Unverzeihlich! Andere ohne Zustimmung in Besitz z nehme, ist ein Grund nach Askaban zu kommen!"

„Werfen sie ihn heraus!"

„Genug!" Warf Dumbledore mit gehobener Stimme dazwischen. „Harry, Hermine, was ich vorschlagen will, ist nicht ungewöhnlich. Aber es hat mit Magie zu tun, aber mit sehr alter Magie..."

„Ich bin nicht alt." Sagte Phineas.

„Nein, aber sie werde bei zunehmenden Maßnahmen immer ärgerlicher." Schoß Dumbledore zurück.

Phineas lehnte sich zurück und schmollte in seiner Machtlosigkeit.

„Wie ich sagte, mit solch einer Magie, kann ich nicht für ein gelungenes Resultat garantieren."

Hermine lehnte sich vor. „Wollen sie sagen, sie wollen eine Art, Gegenfluch formen."

Der Rektor schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, der Bann ist schon gemacht worden und es gibt nicht viel, was man dagegen tun kann. Was ich vorschlage ist, das Harry... das es Harry sein muss und nicht Phineas."

Murrende Geräusche kamen aus seiner Richtung.

Also, muss Harry einen Ring machen, der den _Leipirum_ ähnlich ist. Er setzt ihn das an deinen Finger und wir müssen auf das beste Hoffen."

Hermine sah runter und wieder zu den Beiden. „Aber wenn es nicht die richtigen..."

„Ja," bestätigte Dumbledore. „Sie sind noch verbunden und beide noch unter dem Fluch. Aber die Restseele von _Leipirum _werden verschwinden. Harrys Gefühle für dich, sind die einzigen, die bleiben."

Das kam Harry gerade recht. „Wann beginnen wir?"

„Einen Moment Harry. „Sagte Hermine. „Phineas hat gesagt, dass das Resultat schlechter werden kann."

Dumbledore nickte. „Ich bin im Glauben, das dieses Resultat im hohen Grade unwahrscheinlich ist. _Leipirum _wurde aus Eifersucht und Unsicherheit gemacht, während es bei dir und Harry mehr ist... sie ist, wie sie sollte... rein!"

Hermine sah runter. Was sie vor einen Halben Stunde, im Schlafzimmer gemacht hatte, würde sie nicht rein Nennen. Sie war viel zu weit über dieser hinaus gegangen.

„Ich habe euch zwei gesehen, die starke Freundschaft, die über die letzten fünf Jahre wuchs und sie wäre noch mehr gewachsen. Wenn nicht die Störung durch den Ring währe. Ich vermute, ihr hätte euch dann gebunden."

Die beiden Betrachteten ihren Professor.

„Oh, nicht sofort. Möglicherweise, nach der Schule. Möglicherweise, wenn Voldemort geschlagen ist. Wer soll was sagen? Es ist auch meine Meinung, das die Liebe zwischen euch _Leipirum _überwinden kann_."_

Er betrachtete die Hände, der beiden, die nur einige Zentimeter aus einander waren. „Wissen sie, was ich jetzt glaube, das es möglich sein kann, das du Hermine anfasst. Wollen wir meine Theorie testen."

Harry hielt seine Hände über Hermines. Er konnte sehen, wie sie sich an ihren Stuhl krallte. Sie hatte angst, dass das gleich wie in ihren Schlafzimmer passier und sie es nicht stoppen können.

„Hermine, du musst auf die Liebe, zu Harry vertrauen und Harry für dich. Du musst stark genug sein, um den will von _Leipirum_ zu überwinden, es liegt in dir drinnen."

Sie holt tief Luft und lies sie wieder raus, währen sie langsam den Stuhl wieder los ließ. Sie drehte sich und sah Harry tief in die Augen.

Sie sah in das strahlende Grün und sie wusste wieder, warum sie ihn so liebte. Es war nicht der dumme Rind, nicht seine Berühmtheit, Seine Mut oder seine Tapferkeit. Es war seine Intelligenz und sein zerzaustes Haar. Die Art wie er lächelt, wenn er jeden Morgen an der Treppe von ihrem Schlafsaal gewartet hat. Die Hingabe zu seinen Freunden und seine Loyalität zu denen, dir er beschloss, sie zu geben.

Das ist, was sie an ihm liebte.

Ihre Augen funkelten, als sie ihre Hände zu seinen Anhob. Sie wusste, das sie nicht behindern wird, ihn zu berühren.

Er schenkte ihr sein schönstes Lächeln. „Ich möchte so schnell wie möglich, beginnen, Professor."

Dumbledore sah zum Porträt. „Phineas?"

Er murrte zurück.

„Es tut mir leid, Phineas. Sie müssen meine Alten Ohren entschuldigen, aber ich habe nicht verstanden, was sie gesagt haben."

„Ich sagte Gut!" Schrie er als Antwort. „Sie haben nichts mit ihren Ohren, sie hören noch genauso gut, als wen sie Jung sind."

Dumbledore gluckste. „Sehr gut. Wir sollten am Anfang beginnen."

„Sie benötigen Zugang, zu Familien Verließ, sie brauen einen Kostbaren Stein. Ich hatte in meiner Zeit, eine Anzahl von Steinen, die Passen würden. Und wenn sie da sind, bringen sie noch das Journal mit. Es stehen die frühern Experimente drinnen."

Harry wurde Zunehmens aufgeregter. „Das ist die erste Sache, die ich morgen mache."

Phineas bewegte sich jetzt wieder langsam. „Es gibt keine Notwendigkeit, sich zu beeilen, Potter. Sie müssen die Zauber und Flüche erst lernen."

Dumbledore war nicht sehr glücklich, das Harry was von der dunklen Magie lernte. „Es wir aber nur auf das benötigte beschränkt, Phineas!"

Phineas rollte mit den Augen. „Oh, ja. Ich hatte schon vergessen, das der gute alte Albus, nicht soviel, von der Dunklen Magie hält, das sie auch nützlich sein kann."

Dumbledore schaute ihn wütend an, bis Phineas knurrte wieder. „Sehr gut. Als einen Stein und das Pergament, Potter."

Harry betrachtet seinen Direktor, hinter seinen Schreibtisch. „Darf ich, Sir?"

Dumbledore nickte. „Selbstverständlich, ich lasse sie jetzt ihren Studien und bringe deine Verlobte, in eure Räume."

Hermine stand auf und nahm, den Arm, den er ihr hinhielt.

„Sie bleiben nicht?" Fragte Harry.

„Du wirst die alten Zauber lernen. Ich werde noch einen Kleine Unterhaltung führen, mit Miss Granger, bevor ich sie abliefere."

* * *

So ich hoffe, das es euch wieder einmal Gefallen hat.

Ich danke euch alle für die recht schönen Revies.

**Roter Draconis**: Ich danke dir für dein Angebot. Zur Zeit habe ich einen Gefunden, aber wenn es noch immer nicht gefällt, komme ich auf dein Angebot zurück.

So und jetzt bitte wieder, den kleinen Knopf unten drücken und recht nette Reviews schreiben.

Schreibfehler, die ihr findet, dürft ihr behalten.

Bis blad eure ...Pupp


	37. Ermi, Mieene, Hermine!

So, da bin ich wieder; oder wollt ihr Keine Neuen Kapitel haben? Ja! Das dachte ich mir.

**Hermine Potter:** Danke, ich hoffe das es dir auch weiterhin gefällt.

**Dax: **:-)

**Minnilein:** So jetzt bist du wieder im Rückstand. HAHA . Was soll das heißen, das denkst, das du sie magast?

**

* * *

**

**Ermi, Mieene, Hermine!**

Harry verblieb, die meiste Zeit, der Samstag Nacht, in Dumbledore´s Büro. Er lernt die Details, wie man den Juwel, mit dem Ring verbindet. Was für den Juwel, an sich wichtig war."

So war es keine Große Überraschung, das er an seinen Schreibtisch eingeschlafen war. Er hatte noch seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und murmelte Flüche vor sich hin.

„Harry?" Flüsterte einen leise Stimme an seinem Ohr.

Er hob langsam seine Hand und versucht das, was auch immer an seinem Ohr summte wegzuschlagen, damit er in ruhe schlafen konnte.

„Harry," flüsterte die Stimme wieder. „Ich warne dich!" Kicherte sie.

Die folgende Gefühl waren genug, um ihn aufzuwecken und in seinem Fall, fast vom Stuhl zu kippen. Es war warm und ein bisschen feucht, es klapperte an seinem Ohrläppchen.

Er versucht seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu behalte und leicht zu lächeln. Es war Hermine, die ihn auf ihre Lieblingsart folterte, um ihn aufzuwecken. Obwohl er schon wach war, stellt er sich noch schlafend und murmelte vor sich hin. „OH, Professor Umbridge, bestrafen sie mich, bestrafen..."

Er konnte das letzte Wort nicht mehr aussprechen, er kassierte dafür einen Klaps von ihr.

„Ich wusste es. Was ist zwischen euch Zwei!" Kreischte Hermine in gespielter Eifersucht.

Harry zuckte, „Das muss der Blutfeder gewesen sein, das ist so drinnen."

Harry schaute auf seine Uhr, aber dann fiel ihm ein, das es sie gestern abgenommen hatte. „Wie spät ist es?"

„Neun Uhr. Ich dachte, ich lasse dich schlafen. Ich weiß, das du noch Stunden auf warst, gestern Nacht," sagte sie versöhnlich.

Er streckte sich, er hatte mindesten vier Stunden, an seinem Schreibtisch geschlafen.

„Ich muss gehen. Ich muss zu Gringotts und einen Juwel und Phineas Journal holen."

Hermine kreuzte die Arme und stellte sich vor ihm auf. „Du wist nicht gehen, bevor du ein Bad genommen und was gegessen hast. Ich will dich nicht, wegen Unterernährung, Schlafmangel und allgemeinem stinken, tot vor meinen Füßen liegen haben."

Er stand auf. „Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl. Ich nehme ein Bad und ziehe mich an, damit ich nicht aussehen, wie ein Kobold, Tief in den Verliesen unter London."

Er küsste sie sanft und ging seine Sachen holen.

„Kobold?" sie lachte.

Er kam 30 Minuten später, frisch gewaschen und angezogen wieder zurück. Hermine dacht, als sie aufpasste, das er Frühstückte, das er kein Hemd anhatte und sie gerne das Glas wäre, das er in der Hand hatte.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, um der Widerholung von gestern Abend zu wiederstehen. Sie errötete immer noch, wenn sie dran dacht, was sie im Begriff waren zu tun.

Es war jeder Zentimeter von ihm, der ihr hinter den Augen brannte, wenn sie, sie schloss.

„An was denkst du?"

Das riss sie, aus ihrer Phantasie. „Was? Uhm... nichts!"

Dann sah sie auf seinen Teller. „Bist du fertig?"

Er nickte.

Sie sperrte ihren Mund auf. „Aber du hast dich geraden erst hingesetzt."

Harry sah von Seite zu Seite und suchte nach dem Witz. „Hermine, ich habe den gesamten Tagespropheten gelesen. Wo hast du deine Gedanken heute Morgen." Ihr Gesicht glühte. „Nein... nichts!"

Harry ließ sie mit ihren Gedanken allein.

„Wer geht heute mit dir?" fragte sie.

„Äh... gut, Ich gehe nur in die Winkelgasse. Ich habe gedacht, ich flohe in den Tropfenden Kessel und gehe zu Gringotts und wieder zurück, bevor mich jemand bemerkt. Ich will Remus nicht stören, es ist nur ein kurzer Trip."

„Harry, du kannst nicht alleine gehen." Protestierte Hermine.

„Es dauert nur 15 Minuten."

Der stechende Blick, in ihrem Gesicht sagte ihm, das sich ihm nicht gehen lassen wollte. „Ich komme mit. Warte, ich hole nur meinen Mantel."

Er knöpfte, den Rest seines Hemdes zu und versuchte ‚nein' zu sagen, aber sie gab ihn einen wahrenden Blick.

Zwei Minuten später, flohten sie in den Tropfenden Kessel. Sie sahen sich schnell um, um zu sehen, das keine unerwünschten Besucher da waren und gingen in den Hinterhof, um in die Winkelgassen zu kommen.

Sie gingen schnell die Gasse hinunter zu Gringotts und fingen einige flüchtige Blicke der Passanten ein. Sie fuhren, hinunter in das Verlies und der Kobold, öffnete die schwere Tür.

Hermine war immer noch von Harry´s Gold beeindruckt. Sie sah sich um, in der Zeit, wo Harry zu dem Regal ging, er musste erst eine oder Zwei Schachtel öffnen, bevor er fand, was er suchte. Er winkte Hermine zu sich.

„Hast du einen bestimmten Stein im Auge?"

Hermine betrachtete sie mit funkelnden Augen. „Sind die sicher Harry?

Er nickte. „Letztes mal, als ich hier unten war, legten Remus und Tonks, die fraglichen Dinge, in eine separaten Kasten." Er zeigte auf einen Kasten, mit einem Zettel Magische Einzelstücke´.

„Ist offensichtlich, was?"

Er lachte. „Das ist der Punkt. Remus sagte, das er uns helfen würde, sie zu sortieren."

Er stieß sie in die Seite. „Ein Juwel, meine Dame?"

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit, war wieder da. Jeder erdenklicher Stein war da. Sie kannte sich zwar nicht aus, aber alle sahen kostbar auf.

„Ist die Art, des Steines egal?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Phineas sagte nichts, aber wir sollen zur Sicherheit keinen Smaragd nehmen."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Ich mag das Grün, es passt zu deinen Augen. Das war der Grund, warum ich den Ring wählte. Oh, dieser ist schön."

Der Smaragd war vergessen, als sie eine Roten Stein, in der Hand hatte. Es war kein Rubin, er war nicht rot genug. „Was ist das, Harry?"

„Weiß nicht!" Er wusste auch nicht, ob Phineas wusste, was hier unten war. Harry wollte vorsichtig sein und sich nicht irren. „Warum suchst du dir nicht drei aus, die dir gefallen. Ich werden sie dann Phineas zeigen und dann suchen wir einen aus. Ich will keinen Fehler machen."

Sie stimmte zu. „Dieser hier... und diesen Rubin... und dieser." Denn letzten den sie wählte, war ein weißer Diamant.

Harry zauberte ein kleines Samtsäckchen, in den er die Steine legte. Er schloss ihn und steckte ihn in die Manteltasche.

„Brauchst du noch etwas?"

Das hätte Harry, fast vergessen. „Phineas Journal, ich sah einen Kasten mit Bücher, es muss dort drinnen sein."

Nach kurzem suchen, fand er es und einige andere interessante Bücher, bei der Auswahl Hermine ihm half. Sie waren nicht ohne Grund, im Verlies und sie wollten nicht das sie in Hogwarts verloren gingen oder gestohlen werden, sie würden später noch mal nachsehen.

„Hier noch etwas." Er zog einen anderen Sack, aus seiner Robe. Hermine wunderte sich, was er noch vorhatte.

Nachdem er eine Menge Gallonen in den Sack gefüllt hatte, übergab er ihn Hermine.

Hermine sah ihn an. „Harry, du musst mir kein Geld geben. Meine Eltern schicken mir genug."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „In weniger, als Zwei Monaten heiraten wir. Das ist bereits dein, ich tue es nicht, um deine Taschen zu füllen oder dir zu zeigen, wie viel Geld ich habe. Das weißt du." Er zeigte mit seinem Kopf auf den Stapel Gold hinter ihm. „Das ist für alles, was du für die Hochzeit brauchst, also brauchst du mich nicht bitten, wenn ich nicht da bin."

Er lächelte. „Ich möchte, das du glücklich bist."

Sie nahm den Beutel. „Ich hasse dich, wenn du so bist. Ich mag den alten Harry Potter lieber, als ich ihm noch alles zeigen musste."

Hermine versuchte sich den Beutel umzubinden. „Wie hast du den nur getragen, er ist schwer?"

„Oh, habe ich vergessen," Er zog seinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn auf das Gringotts Symbole an Beutel. Der Beutel wurde sichtlich kleiner und leichter.

„Viel besser, danke." Er war jetzt um einiges leichter als vorher. „Wo, hast du den her?"

„Ich habe ihn, das letzte mal bekommen, als ich hier war. Mein Rücken war schon krumm, von dem ganzen Gold und sie gaben mir ihn."

Bevor sie die Bank verließen, nahm Harry, Hermines Hand und führte sie zum Hauptschalter. Der Kobold sah sie finster an und lehnte sich über seinen Schalter. „Ja, Mr. Potter."

„Ich möchte, dass das Verließ, von meiner Frau, meinem zugefügt wird und das sie vollen Zugang zu Verließ hat."

Hermines Augenbrauen und die des Koboldes schossen nach oben, als sie das hörten. Der Kobold fing sich, als erstes wieder.

„Ihre Frau, sagten sie?"

Harry nickte und zeigte auf seine Verlobte. „Ab Dezember. Ich weiß nicht, wenn ich wieder herkomme und ich möchte sichergehen, das sie sich, drum kümmern."

„Ich benötige ihren Namen und ihren Schüssel, Mr. Potter."

Harry drehte sich zu Hermine und starrte sie an. „Möchtest du es versuchen?"

Sie schniefte, bevor sie merkte, das ihre Augen brannten. „Mein Name ist Mrs. Hermine Potter, es ist schön sie zu treffen."

Der Kobold nickte und nahm Harry´s goldenen Schlüssel und grinste, was für ein Kobold selten ist.

Sie kicherte und wischte sich, ihr Gesicht, mit dem Ärmel ab. „Der ist wirklich sonderbar!"

Er stand, an der Tür und blickte die Strasse runter und zum Durchgang zur Nocktourgasse. Er wusste, wenn Dunkle Zauberer da sein sollten, dann dort. Die Umgebung war relativ frei. Um diese Zeit des Jahres, war die Winkelgasse nicht sie belebt, wie sie sein könnte.

„Okay, lass uns gehen."

Sie nahm seinen linken Arm und liefen so die Winkelgassen entlang, bis Hermine was ungewöhnliches sah.

„Harry..."

„Ja, ich habe es auch gesehen. Die Leute verschwinden aus der Gasse."

Er sah nach links, zu Qualität für Quidditch (QfQ) und nach rechts. Der Blitz, des dunkel gekleideten Mannes zog recht an ihnen vorbei. Er macht die erste Sache, die ihm einfiel und schob Hermine in Richtung QfQ.

Sobald sie drinnen waren, schlug er dir Tür zu und zog schnell seinen Zauberstab. „Colloportus!"

Der Verkäufer kam hinter der Kasse hervor. „Das können sie nicht tun!"

Harry drehte sich um, „Sehen sie sich das an. Todesser!"

Das Gesicht des Mannes, verlor seine Farbe und er stand wie angewurzelt da.

„Gibt es hier einen Hinterausgang?"

Er nickte nervös und schaut hinter den Kassenraum.

„Danke, sobald wir weg sind, sind sie wieder alleine."

Der Verkäufer nickte nervös und schaute zur Tür. Das dunkle Mal, war zu sehen und sie hörten, das jemand am Türgriff rüttelte.

Hermine zog an Harry´s Arm und sie liefen nach hinten, vorbei an Besen, Ausrüstungen und Bällen, bis sie eine Explosion hörten. Sie erreichten die Rückseite und fanden die Tür, die sie suchten. Sie öffneten sie und waren auf einer Straße, die sie nicht kannten.

Harry zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Tür und murmelte. „Colloportus!" Er verriegelte, die Tür hinter ihnen.

Hermine trat an die Straße und Hob ihre Hand, um ein Taxi zu rufen. Sie sprangen auf die Rücksitzbank und Harry schrie den Fahrer schon fast an. „Grimmauld Platz! So schnell wie möglich."

„Wer denkst du war das?" Keuchte Hermine außer Atem, aber mehr vor Aufregung, als vor Anstrengung.

„Weiß nicht."

„Hier ist gut." Sagte er den Fahrer und gab ihn eine 10 Pfundnote.

Sie stiegen mitten auf den Platz aus und warten, bis der Fahrer verschwunden war. Harry sah sich um, das sie nicht beobachtet wurden und sie dachten an die Adresse, so das die Nummer 12 sichtbar wurde.

Das Haus erschien sofort, zwischen der Nummer 11 und 13, die beeilten sich, das sie hineinkamen. Hermine umarmte Harry, sie war erleichtert.

Er drückte sie etwas weg. „Ich muss Phineas sprechen und veranlassen, das Dumbledore alarmiert..."

Sie nickte und er ging zum Wohnraum.

Nicht viel hatte sich verändert, seit ihrer Abfahrt und er fand Phineas Porträt sofort.

„Potter!" sagte er. „Bist du schon wieder weggelaufen?"

„Oh, lass das. Ich möchte, das du sofort zu Dumbledore gehst. Erkläre ihm, das wir am Grimmauld Platz sind und das Todesser in der Winkelgasse waren. Wir haben sie zuletzt bei QfQ gesehen."

Phineas signierte. „Soll ich ihm ihre Unterwäschengröße auch noch geben?"

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und schlug leicht damit auf seine Hand, um ihn zu erschrecken.

„Ich geh, ich geh!"

Minuten vergingen und er sah zu Hermine, die immer noch in Flur stand und tief in Gedanken schweifte.

„Potter!"

Er betrachtete Phineas. „Was hat er gesagt?"

„Sie sollen am Grimmauld Platz bleiben, möglicherweise über Nacht, bis er sichergestellt hat, das der Bereich sicher ist. Mitglieder des Ordens kommen, um sie abzuholen."

Harry nickte. „Erkläre ihm, das Ron noch die Einzige Person, außer Hermine und mir ist, die den Grimmauld Platz betreten kann, er muss mit ihnen Kommen."

Phineas nickte und verschwand wieder.

Er ging rüber zur Hall, um seine Hermine in den Arm zu nehmen. Sie seufzte schwer. „Werden wir irgendwann, ein normales Leben haben."

Harry zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, ich hatte nie eins."

Sie schniefte und fragte dann. „Was werden wir machen... alleine in diesem... Haus?"


	38. Hust Keuch!

**Hust... keuch...**

„Nun... um, Ich denke, wir könnte uns langsam etwas zu essen machen, es ist schon 10."

Harry konnte fühlen, wie sie sich aus seinen Armen löste. „Ich habe, nicht wirklich Hunger auf essen," stottere sie. „Ich möchte lieber, das Haus erforschen. Das ist es, wo wir leben werden. Wenn wir verheirat sind und nicht in Hogwarts."

Er hatte sich noch nicht wirklich Gedanken gemacht. „Nun... um..."

Sie zog ihn zurück und lächelte ihn an. „Das wird schön werden, glaubt du nicht?"

„Komm her," sie zog ihn in das Wohnzimmer und setzt ihn auf die das Sofa. Sie stellte sich ihm gegenüber.

„Ich denke nicht, das es einen Gute Idee ist, bei den Dursley´s zu wohnen."

Harry lachte schallend. „Stimmt!"

„Und ich möchte nicht, bei meinen Eltern leben, damit sie wissen, was wir Nacht für Nacht tun, im Bett."

Harry´s Augen weiteten sich und sie kicherte leicht.

„So ist die einzige logische Sache, das wir hier wohnen. Aber erst muss es renoviert werden."

Er nickte.

„Das ist nicht das, was wir und du... "

Er ging zu ihr. „Tue was, du tun möchtest. Ich meine was ich sage, Hermine. Was immer dich glücklich macht."

Seine aussage rührte sie. „Du machst mich glücklich, Harry. Alles andere rundherum, ist wie die Marmelade, auf den Brötchen."

Sie lehnte sich vor und küsste ihn auf die Lippen. „Ich wünsche, das dies _unser_ Haus ist. Ich möchte einen Raum für dich und einen Für mich, damit wir alleine sein können, wenn wir auf die Nerven gehen."

„Hermine, du gehst mir nie..."

„Oh, ja das tue ich und will es in der Zukunft. Es sind unsere kleinen Ruhezonen."

Sie dachte einen Moment nach. „Und eine Bibliothek und einen Trainingsraum und noch einige andere Dinge."

Er nickte. „Mach was du willst."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Willst du mich verderbe? "

Er lächelte und nickte. „Es wir mein, Lieblings Zeitvertreib."

Sie nahm seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich. „Lass uns oben beginnen. Ich bin sicher, das Rons Mom, alles was schlecht ist, entfernt hat und wir sicher sind."

Als sie im dritten Stock angekommen sind, jappst sie nach Luft. „Okay, das erste was wir machen ist, wir schaffen uns einen Lift an."

Der vierte Stock war kleiner, er was der Dachboden und der Abstellort, für die schrecklichen Sachen. "Harry schaute sich um und ging wieder aus der Tür.

„Ich werde versuchen, ein Überflüssiges Fach zu bekomme, dann können wir einige Sachen hier... loswerden."

Hermine nickte und begann mit der ersten Kiste.

„Ich denke Mrs. Weasley, hat alle diese Sachen Weggeworfen?"

Harry zuckte. „Vergiss nicht, was Sirius gesagte hat. Das Kreacher einige Sachen Gestohlen hat und sie auf dem Dachboden versteckt hat, wo er unten ausgeräumt hat."

Ein Extrem grimmiger Ausdruck, machte sich auf Hermines Gesicht breit, während sie etwas in der Hand hielt, das aussah, wie ein Paar glühende Pflanzen, die sie sofort in den Kasten fallen ließ.

„Was ist mit Kreacher geschehen?" fragte sie.

„Vermutlich ist er gestorben, als sie das Porträt, der Alten verbrannt haben."

Auf einmal fiel ihn ein, das Hermine seit 2 ½ Jahren nicht mehr über die Haltung den Hauselfen gesagt hatte. Scheinbar aus Rücksicht.

Sie verbrachten, die nächste drei Stunden oder so, mit den sortieren der Kästen und Kartons, bis ihre Box, mit den Sachen die sie Wegschmeißen wollen, über lief. Anscheinen kann die Magische Box, auch nur eine bestimmte menge aufnehmen.

„Ich habe Hunger," verkündete Harry.

„Das reicht, für einen Tag. Ich denke, das ich genau Stau eingeatmet habe, bis zu nächster Sommer."

Er stand auf und reichte Hermine seine Hand. „Lass uns runter gehen und sehen was alles, in der Küche ist."

Die Durchsuchung der Küche ergab nur drei Flaschen Wein und ein nicht mehr ganz so schönen, Block Käse.

„Das ist Alkohol, dass sollten wir wirklich nicht," kommentierte Hermine halbherzig.

Harry zuckte und versuchte ihre Situation abzuschätzen. „Nun, wir wissen nicht wann sie uns abholen kommen. Sie können nicht verlangen, das wir verdursten."

Sie lächelt und nickte. „Möglicher weise ein Glas oder zwei, können nicht schaden. Da wir fast erwachsen sind. Der mild Alkohol sollte uns nicht schade, wenn wir er nicht übertreiben."

Sie holte den Käse uns schnitt das schlechte Stück ab, die verbleibende Menge reicht für einen Kleinen Imbiss, zum Wein. Harry entkort die Flasche mit einen Öffner, der er in der Schublade fand und goss zwei Gläser ein.

Er war in begriff seinen ersten Schluck zu nehmen, als Hermine ihn stoppte.

„Wir müssen einen Toast sprechen."

„Uhm... okay."

Sie hielt ihr Glas hoch und dachte eine Minute nach. „Auf unser neues Haus!"

Sie stießen mit ihren Gläsern an und tranken... und würgten.

„Das ist kein Wein," keuchte Harry, als er wieder Luft bekam.

Hermine holte tief Luft und versucht ihr brennen in den Kehle abzukühlen. „Feuer... Whiskey," keuchte sie.

Er sprang vom Tisch auf und ging zum Wasser und nahm einen Schluck aus der Leitung, bevor er zwei Gläser aus dem Schrank holte und sie füllte. Hermine ergriff das erste und machte es mit einem Zug halb leer.

Hermine lehnte sich zurück und signalisierte Entlastung. „Wer, mit einen rechten verstand, füllt Feuerwhiskey in eine Weinflasche?"

Harry trank noch einen Schluck Wasser. „Vermutlich Sirius. Ich bin sicher, das Mrs. Weasley nicht wollte, das er es vor uns trinkt. Wer weiß, was Fred und George gemacht hätten, wenn sie es wussten."

Sie kicherten. „Und du darfst Mundungus Fletcher nicht vergessen."

Sie betrachteten die Flasche, mit ihrem falschen Inhalt und sahen sich dann wieder an.

„Möglicherweis, können wir es mir ein bisschen Wasser mischen," schlug Hermine vor.

Harry nickte und ergriff die Flasche, um sich etwas in sein Wasser zu gießen. „Die hälfte sollte reicht, oder?"

Sie stimmte ihn zu. „Es macht das Wasser geschmackvoller. Die hälfte sollte reichen."

Nach einige Bissen, war der Hunger gestillt und der Käse vergessen.

„Harry, ich glaube mir ist... schwindelig. Viel leicht sollten wir aufhören." Schlug Hermine nach ihrem dritten Glas vor.

Harry´s Verstand drehte sich und er stimmte sofort zu und verkorkte die Flasche. Als er sie betrachtete, merkte er das gut ¾ aus der Falsche fehlte. „Uh-oh."

Hermine weitete die Augen. „Was?"

Er sah sie an. „Ich denke, das wir schlafen gehen sollten."

Sie sah auf ihre Uhr und merkte, das es erst vier Uhr nachmittags war. „Jetzt!"

Harry hob seinen Augenbrauen. „Huh?"

Hermine macht sich auf den Weg zur Küchentür, aber leider hatte sie vergessen, das sie noch auf ihrem Stuhl saß.

„Mine?" sagte Harry, lehnte sich gegen den Tisch und betrachtete Hermine, wie sie kichernd am Boden lag.

„Ich vergaß aufzustehen."

Er lachte. „Du bist betrunken!"

Sie zog sich mit Hilfe des Stuhls wieder hoch. „Ich habe noch nicht meine Steuerung, über mein andern Funktionen."

Harry grinste. „Welche anderen?"

Sie rollte mit ihren Augen. „Bring mich zu Bett, Harry. Bitte? Mach freche Sachen mit mir. Das ist die einzig Zeit, in der wir nicht von der Dünnen Dame gestört werden."

Alle Argumente, warum er es nicht tun sollte, waren mit dem letzten Glas Feuerwhiskey ausgelöscht worden. „Uhm... okay!"

„Uhm... okay," spottete Hermine, während sie klatschte und fast die Balance verlor. Sie griff wieder zum Stuhl, damit sie stehen blieb und strich sich ihr Haar aus ihrem Mund und versuchte es auszuspuken.

Harry fand sein Gleichgewicht wieder und ging um den Tisch herum, und ging mit Hermine aus der Tür.

„Uh-oh," keuchte sie. „Treppen!"

Harry richtete sich auf, holte seinen Zauberstab heraus und richtete ihn auf Hermine. „Kein Problem. Wingardium Pickhertoesup!"

Nichts geschah.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und zog ihre Hand zurück. „Erst ein leichter Schlag und dann ein Stoss!"

Er war in Begriff es noch mal zu versuchen und sah eine Couch naher der Wand, in der Ecke. „Wie wäre es dort!" Und zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab in die Richtung.

Hermine schaute die steile Treppe rauf und dann zur Couch, ihr Kopf bewegte sich langsam. „Oh. Alles ist gut."

* * *

„Sind sie nicht niedlich, wie sie da liegen." 

„Was ist das für ein Geruch?"

Jemand schnüffelte.

„Sie sind besoffen!"

„Was? Sie sind nicht... nun da ist Wein in der Kühlbox."

„Das riecht nicht nach Wein. Es ist Feuerwhiskey."

„Wer auch immer redet... verschwinde?"

_Das ist Hermine, _dachte Harry und merkte, wie sich jemand in seinem Arm bewegt.

„Lass sie noch ein oder Zwei Stunden schlafen. Wir haben Zeit."

„Dumbledore sagt..."

„Dumbledore weiß nicht, wann sie gegangen sind und nur MERLIN weiß wie viel Feuerwhiskey sie hatten."

„Ich kenn einen Zauber, der sie nüchtern macht."

„Und, woher kennst du denn, Remus?"

„Oh, geh zur Seite."

„Sobrius!"

Harry´s Kopf fing an frei zu werden. Genug, damit Harry seinen Augen Öffnen konnte und nicht von Tonks leuchtenden Zauberstab geblendet zu werden.

„Und Schneewittchen stieg aus ihrem Grab."

„Sobrius!"

„Sind sie unten?" Brüllte Ron von der Oberseite der Treppe.

Hermine polterte auf und fasste sich an die Brust, um zu sehen ob sie noch vollständig bekleidet war. Dann musste sie sich, mit den Händen, an den Kopf fassen, der schmerzte.

Tonks überschlug sich fast mit ihrem Gelächter. „Was habt ihr beiden hier unten gemacht?"

Sie hörte schritte, sie Treppe hinunter kommen. „Schön, mal für einen weile, von der Schule weg zu kommen, aber könnt ihr nicht mit einer besseren Entschuldigung kommen, als von Todesseren gejagt zu werden?"

Harry sah sich, im schwach beleuchteten Raum um. „Entschuldigung? Ihr habt keinen Gefunden."

Tonks schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Wir haben nur eine verkohlte Tür, vom Quidditch Laden und einen ziemlich nervöse Verkäufer hinter der Kasse gefunden."

Harry fuhr sich mit seinen Fingern durch das Haar. „Ich dachte nicht, das wir so viel getrunken haben."

„Viel getrunken, von was?" fragte Ron.

Tonks sah sie an. „Wir fanden, gemischtes Feuer-Wasser."

Ron schaute ärgerlich, aber hauptsächlich, weil er nicht eingeladen war.

„Wir dachten, das es Wein war," antwortete Hermine schließlich, aber sie merkte die ungläubigen blicke. „Zuerst."

„Er war in einer Weinflasche. Es gab nichts anderes zu trinken," erklärte Harry.

„Und ihr hattet es auf leeren Magen, schätze ich?" fragte Lupin.

„Wir hatten Käse."

„Uh-huh."

Tonks konnte nicht wiederstehen. „Und der Sex?"

Harry stand auf und rüttelte die Couch. Hermine hielt sich die Hand, vor den Mund, als wenn sie in Begriff war, von der plötzlichen Bewegung Seekrank zu werden. „Tonks! Meine Verlobte und ich, hatten kein Sex."

„Nicht das es an versuchen mangelt." Flüsterte Hermine, oder dachte sie.

Tonks lachte und drehte sich zur Treppe. „Richtet euch zurecht, wir sehen uns gleich oben."

Remus und Tonks gingen nach oben, nur Ron blieb bei ihnen.

„Habt ihr was übergelassen oder habt ihr die Flasche leer gemacht."

Harry lacht zu sich selber, aber er stoppte, als er merkt das sich sein Kopf anfühlte, als würde er gleich platzte. „Sie steht auf den Küchentisch. Nimm dir eine Neue Flasche aus der Kühl-Box, du kannst dir sicher etwas Geld, bei den kleineren verdienen."

Rons Augen fingen au zu leuchten und er vergaß schnell, was er fragen wollte.

* * *

So, ich hoffe, das es euch wieder einmal gefallen hat und nicht mehr ganz so viele Fehler drin sind, wenn ja gebt mir bescheit und ich werde mir eine andere Beta-Leserin suchen und meine Freundin, wird dan gefeuert. HAHA 

Bitte recht offt, den Button drücken, denn sonst giebt es kein Neues Kapitel, denn ich brauche eine anregung, damit es recht schnell weiter geht.

Bis hoffendlich bald ... Pupp


	39. Das keine Biest ?

Kapitel 39 

**Das kleine Biest?**

Nachdem zurückkehren, in ihre Räume, an diesen Abend, suchte sich Hermine ein schnelles Kopfschmerzmittel, aus ihrem Zaubertrankvorrat. Sie nahm ein schönes warmes Bad und machte sich nachtfertig. Die Fackeln tauchten, den Raum, in einem warmen Licht, Hermine kuschelte sich in Harry´s Arm und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust.

„Harry," flüsterte sie leisen und fing an, an den Köpfen seines Pyjamas zu spielen.

„Hmm?"

Ihre Nerven waren gespannt. „Findest du mich... Attraktive?"

Er hielt den Atem an, bevor er antwortete. „Sicher tue ich das. Du weißt das."

„Aber, warum willst du nicht..."

„Mine, ich habe es deiner Mutter versprochen. Das weißt du auch."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Nun, wir müssen nicht... machen... das, aber es gibt andere Sachen die wir machen können."

Harry, war kein bisschen abgeneigt, von den anderen Sachen, die man machen konnte. Er wusste von geheimen Gesprächen und einigen allgemein Gesprächen, von den Jungs, das es nicht die einzige Sache ist. Aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob die Mädchen auch jede Kleinigkeit kannten.

Hermine war sich ihrer Sache sicher und Harry, erahnte, das sie viel mehr wusste, als er dachte. Sie war die Königin der Forschung und es war dumm zu denken, das sie nicht einige Bücher darüber gelesen hat, es konnte ein paar mehr gewesen sein, als nur Liebesromane, wie es seine Tante tat.

Seine Stimme, ging in ein flüstern über. „Wie, was."

Sie hob ihren Kopf und ihre Lippen fanden seine. „Das!"

Sie zog sich leicht zurück und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Und das!"

Sie zog eine Linie zu seinem Nacken. „Und dieses."

Er glaubte, das sie leicht an seinen Nacken knapperte und sie strich mit ihrer Hand, über seine Knöpf, des Nachtpyjamas. „Möglicherweis, auch ein bisschen davon."

Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust und fuhr leicht, mit ihren scharfen Fingernägeln runter.

„Uh-huh," reagierte er.

Hermines Mund stoppte seine Arbeit, in seinen Nacken und er merkte ihren Atem an seinem Ohr. „Fühlt sich das gut an?"

„Mmm-huh," antwortete er.

Er sah, wie sie ihr Bein über ihn warf und näher rückte, sie nahm seinen Kopf in die Hand und stoppte die Bewegung, mit einem erneutem Kuss.

Warme Gedanken ging ihn, durch seinen Kopf, bei dem Gefühl von ihrem Körper aus seinen. Er streichelte langsam, mit seinen Händen, ihre Oberschenken hinauf, schob langsam ihr Nachthemd nach oben, um ihre weich Haut darunter zu spüren.

Sie unterbrach ihren Kuss. „Ich liebe das Gefühl, von deinen Händen, auf meiner Haut. Mach, was immer du wünscht, okay?"

Er nickte und ihre Lippen fanden sich wieder, aber dieses mal war es mehr zu Zweck.

Nachdem er sanft ihre Oberschenkel streichelte, näherte er sich langsam ihre Hüften und erschrak, sie trug keine Unterwäsche.

_Sie hat es geplant. Das kleine Biest._

Bevor er wusste was geschah, setzte sie sich auf, zog sich ihr Nachthemd über den Kopf und warf es neben das Bett. Er war geschockt, betäubt, überrascht, aufgeregt und überwältigt beim Anblick, ihres Körpers.

Hermines Haare waren wild und zerzaust und ihre Augen funkelten. Sie hatte ein teuflisches grinsen, auf ihrem Gesicht. „Magst du das, was du siehst, Harry?"

Harry schluckte. Er wusste, das er nichts schöneres finden konnte und nickte.

Sie lächelte. „Ich will dich, auch fühlen, Harry. Zieh deinen Pyjama aus."

Sie half ihn den Rest der Knöpfe zu öffnen, zog ihn hoch und starrte auf seine Brust, währen er das Hemd auszog.

Hermine hörte, wie sein Atem schneller ging und wartete, bis sich seine Augen in ihren verfingen.

„Ich liebe dich, Harry"

Er lächelt. „Ich dich auch."

„Ich weiß."

OoOoO

Es schienen Stunden zu vergehen, in denen sich, miteinander beschäftigten. Hermine fiel schlafend, in seinen Arm, ihr Nachthemd war vergessen. Harry, hatte noch seine Pyjamahose an, weil er von ihr angewiesen wurde, sie anzubehalten. Er erinnerte sich an Hermines Worte... _er gibt keinen Grund, das Geschenk auszupacken, wenn man damit nicht Spielen kann. _

Harry war erschöpft und aufgeregt zu gleich. Der Gedanke an ihren Körper hatte ihn eingeholt. Er war so dich an einer Explosion gewesen, das er die Zeit vergessen hatte. Jetzt hatte er einen Punkt erreicht, an den er langsam, in den Schlaf driftete.

Einen Moment später, glaubte er, ein vertrautes warmes Gefühl wahrzunehmen. Als wenn jemand langsam seine Brust rauf und runter Streich, einen Moment pausierte und dann vorsichtig, an seinen Brustwarzen knapperte.

„Wenn du das machst, kommen wir nie aus dem Bett."

Hermines Gesicht schnellte hoch und sie hatte ein lächeln, auf ihren feucht Lippen. „Ich möchte nur sicher stelle, das du den ganzen Tag an mich denkst."

Der unbequeme Druck, in seine Pyjamahose, war der Beweis, das er genau das machen würde.

Ihre Hand fand instinktive sein Problem, indem sie unter das Bündchen glitt und fast, nach der Situation griff. Sein Atem stoppte. Sie strich zwei mal über die gesamte Länge und ließ ihre Hand wieder verschwinden, wenn auch wiederwillig.

Hermine schob langsam ihren Körper hoch und ließ ihre Brüste, über seine Brust gleiten, bis sie an seinem Mund ankam. Bei der ersten Leichten Berührung seiner Zunge, hopste sie zur Seite und sprang aus dem Bett.

„Zeit zum gehen, um deine Schüler zu unterrichten, Harry," kicherte sie und ging, um sich selber anzuziehen.

OoOoO

Seine Morgendlichen Tätigkeiten, waren unter den Bedingungen, fast unmöglich, Bestimmte Sachen wollten nicht... erweichen. Es macht ihn auch große mühe sich anzuziehen und sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück zu machen. Er schaute sich um, aber Hermine hatte den Raum schon verlassen.

Harry, dankte mindestens tausendmal, an diesen Morgen, das Weite Roben zur Ausstattung der Zauberer gehörten. So fiel es ihn leichte, in seinen Zustand, sich in der Öffentlichkeit zu bewegen.

„Bist du O.K., Harry?"

Ron kam von oben, hinter ihm her.

„Um... ja. Muss etwas zugezogen habe, als wir gestern, vor den Todessern wegliefen." Und rieb sich seine Wade, bevor er weitet humpelte.

Ron zuckte. „Du solltest es von Hermine einreiben lassen. Einer der guten Sachen, wenn man eine Freundin hat."

Harry versuchte seinen Verstand, von den Gehdanken an Hermines Körper, zu befreien. „Ja, gute Idee."

Sie kamen unten in der großen Halle an. Sobald er sich nah, bei seinen Verlobten setzte, entspannte er sich wieder. Als er das vertraute Gefühl, ihrer Hand an seinem Bein spürte, entspannte er sich gänzlich.

„Gut geschlafen, Harry?" fragte sie.

Er nickte, „Uh-huh."

Ein Becher Kaffee wartete auf ihn und er fing an, an ihm zu nippen. In der Hoffnung, das er die Energie geben würde, um durch den Tag zu kommen.

„Meist du, das du genügend Zeit hast, um am Büro zu stoppen, damit du Phineas die Steine zeigen kannst, die ich ausgesucht haben?"

Er schaut auf die Uhr und dann zum Essen, er hatte nicht viel Hunger. „Nur Kaffee heute Morgen."

„Steine?" fragte Ginny. „Welche Steine?"

Hermine richtete sich auf. „Zeig sie ihr."

Er griff in seine Tasche und holte den kleinen Samtbeutel, von gestern raus.

„Harry, wird mir einen neuen Ring machen. Professor Dumbledore sagt, das wir dann in der Lage sind, uns von dem hier zu befreien und ein normales Leben führen können."

Sie stieg nicht weiter auf die Details ein.

Er kippte die drei Steine in seine Hand und öffnete sie, damit Ginny und Ron sie sehen konnten.

„WOW, Harry!"

„Sind die echt?" fragte Ginny aufgeregt.

Hermine nickte lächelnd. „Welchen magst du leiden?"

Sie schnappte sich den Rubin von seiner Hand und starrte ihn an. „Der ist schön!"

Ron nahm den weißen Diamanten. „Stimm das, Diamanten sind das härteste Mineral?"

Er war im Begriff, seine Theorie, am Tisch zu prüfen, aber Ginny stoppte ihn. „Dafür sind sie nicht gedacht, Ron."

„Ich mag den am liebsten," sagte Hermine und nahm den rot getönten Stein.

Seamus lehnte sich mit Interesse rüber. „Kann ich den sehen?"

Sie gab ihn den Stein und er hielt ihn, in das Licht der Morgensonne.

„Das ist ein Feuer-Diamant," sagte er.

„Was?" fragte Harry.

„Mein Vater ist ein Gemologist. Er hat mir alles beigebracht, was er über das Thema weiß. Das ist ein Feuer-Diamant." Er gab den Steine, wieder an Hermine zurück. „Er ist sehr selten."

Sie betrachtete ihn wieder. „Ich möchte den Harry. Geh sicher, das Phineas, okay sagt. Bitte."

Sie lehnte sich vor und flüsterte ihn was ins Ohr. „Bitte?"

Ihn schoss der gestrige Abend durch den Kopf und seine kurz Entspannung war vorüber. Er war sich auch nicht sicher, ob es stimmte, was Ron sagte, das der Diamant das härteste Mineral war. Er öffnete den Samtsack und sammelte die drei Steine wieder ein, nahm den letzten Schluck, von seinem Kaffee und stand auf.

„Du solltest zu Madam Pomfrey gehen, wenn es nicht besser wird."

Hermine kicherte und Harry nickte. „Ich sehen euch alle später."

OoOoO

„Guten Morgen, Harry."

Morgen, Sir." Er hob leicht den Beutel. „Ich habe einige Edelsteine, die ich Phineas zeigen wollte, wenn es sie nicht stört."

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Überhaupt nicht. Ich bin nur hier um einige Schreibarbeiten zu machen, du kannst zu ihm gehen."

„Komm her, Potter." Hörte er das Porträt.

Harry leerte den Beutel und zeigte sie Phineas.

„Hmm. Eine gut Wahl. Obwohl ich nicht den Feuer-Diamant dafür nehmen würde. Zu wertvoll."

„Einen Feuer-Diamant, sagten sie?" Dumbledore brach seine Arbeit ab, um ein Blick darauf zu werfen.

Harry hielt ihn seine Hand hin und Dumbledore, nahm den Stein. „Sehr schön."

Er öffnete ein Fach an seinem Schreibtisch und holte eine Lupe heraus, die die Größe seines Kopfes hatte und hielt sie über den Feuer-Diamanten. „Sehr schön, in der Tat. Fast fehlerfrei."

Er legte die Lupe, wieder zurück, in sein Fach. „Phineas, ist das richtig, wenn ich sage, das der Feuer-Diamant sehr wertvoll ist. Jedoch, denke ich, das Miss Granger dieser hier, für den Ring ausgewählt hat."

Harry lächelte und nickte. „Sie wusste nicht, was es für einer war, als sie ihn auswählte. Ich denke, das sie den Rubin wählte, weil er die Gryffindor Farben hat und den Diamanten, nun... weil es ein Diamant ist."

Dumbledore lächelte leicht unter seine weißen Bart. „Uns Harry, habt ihr noch was aus den Verließ geholt?

„Sie brauchen sich nicht sorgen, wir haben unsere Lektion gelernt. Remus und Tonks haben, die magischen Sachen, in einen extra Karton getan. Remus sagte, das er uns später helfen wird, sie zu sortieren und wir sie solange, nicht anfassen sollen."

Dumbledore nickte. „Guter Ratschlag."

Harry, sah auf seine Uhr. „Ich muss gehen, der Unterricht beginnt in 15 Minuten."

„Heute abend, Potter." Rief Phineas.

Harry nickte. „Ich habe das andere Material, alles schon fertig. Ich sehe sie nach meiner Transfiguration Stunde."


	40. Fan, Feuer und Feinde

Kapitel 40

**Fan, Feuer und Feinde **

Das Sechste Jahr hatte alleine Verteidigungsunterricht, an diesen Montag morgen und Hermine quälte ihn damit, das sie ganz verführerisch ihre Beine übereinander schlug. Über dem Schreibtisch, war sie eine sehr vorbildliche Schüler: Die Feder in der Hand, die Nase auf dem Pergament und ein gelegentliches Lächeln für den Lehrer.

Aber unter dem, was Harry wusste, hatte sie einen nicht vorschriftsmäßigen Rock an, der ihr knapp über das Knie ging. Er musste daran denke, wie er den Rock biss zur Taille hochschob.

_Warum habe ich das gedacht._

„D... Der Poppling-Boil Fluch, ist einer der ärgerlichen Flüche, wenn sie in einer Schlacht sind, weil er mehr, als genug schmerzen macht. Durch Konzentration können sie ihn brechen, sie öffnen..."

Sie wiederholte es, aber dies mal. Zog sie ihren Rock höher.

„... weit öffnen... um..."

„Sir?" sagte jemand.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Sie weit öffnen, für einen schweren Fluch."

„Sie können den Fluch, durch seiner stoßartigen Zauberstabbewegung erkennen." Er demonstriert es, indem er mit seinem Zauberstab, in die Luft stieß.

„Einen wirkungsvollen Gegen-Fluch ist _Antbyle_, aber der Portego ist ebenso gut und sie haben, die Wahrscheinlichkeit, das er auf ihren Gegner zurück geworfen wird.

Die Glocke läutete und Hermine richtete ihren Rock wieder, auf die normale Länge.

„Zwölf Zoll über mehren aufeinander folgende Zauber. Ich möchte, was sehen, was wir nicht im Unterricht haben."

Er sah zu, wie Hermine ihre Sachen einpackte und mit den anderen Schüler die Klasse verlassen wollte.

„Miss Granger, einen Moment."

Sie dreht sich um und sah Parvati an und zuckte mit den Schultern, als wenn sie nicht wüsste, warum sie bleiben sollte.

Sie ging nach vorne, als der letzte Schüler, zu Mittagessen gegangen war.

„Ja, Professor Potter?" Ihre Stimme war hoch und unschuldig.

Okay, Harry konnte auch dieses Spiel spielen. „Ich glaube, das ihr Rock, nicht vorschriftsmäßig ist."

Sie schaute nach unten. „Oh, diese alte Sache. Alle anderen, waren leider schmutzig. Ich denke, das die Haus-Elfen streiken oder so. Dieser ist vom ersten Jahr. Ich habe die Taille mit einen Zauber..."

„Sie müssen ihn ausziehen."

Sie stoppe und sah auf. „Entschuldigung?"

„Sie haben mich geröhrt." Harry versuchte respektvoll zu klingen, aber er dachte nicht, das es so gut klappt. „Wir können die Regel nicht brechen?"

Sie schaute über ihre Schulter, hinter sich. Die Tür, war noch immer weit geöffnet.

„Harry?"

Er rollte mit seinen Augen und zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab, auf die Tür. „Colloportus!" Die Tür schlug zu und verriegelte sich. „Wenn du dich nicht an die Schulrichtlinien Halten willst, muss ich dich bestrafen."

Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, vor Endtäuschung. „In Ordnung, rauf in mein Büro."

Sie lief vor und öffnete die Tür. Harry der nach ihr eintrat verriegelte sie wieder. „Colloportus!"

Er sah ihr in die Fragenden Augen.

„Mann kann nie vorsichtig genug seine. Jetzt weg mit diesem Rock."

OoOoO

„Stimmt was nicht, mit dir?" fragte Harry.

Harry saß in der nähe von Hermine, aber es schien, das er keine Richtige, Sitzpositionen finden konnte.

„Nichts," sagte Hermine.

„Und warum ist deine Robe bis obenhin zugeknöpft?"

„Mir ist kalt."

Harry lächelte. „Willst du meinen Mantel haben, er ist ziemlich warm." Er begann die Verschlüsse zu öffnen. „Hier, zieh deinen aus."

„Nein!" sagte sie alarmierend. „Ich meine... Ich bin in Ordnung. Ich werde in meinen Raum gehen und mir was passendes holen."

Ginny, sah die beiden mit Misstrauen an und wusste nicht, was los war. „So, wenn du okay bist, welchen Stein hast du genommen?"

Diese Aufmerksamkeit, bracht sie von ihrer Zwangslage weg.

Harry nickte. „Er sagte, das wir den Feuer-Diamanten nehmen können."

Hermines Augen strahlten vor Freude und sie umarmte Harry von der Seite.

„Ich gehe direkt, von der Transfigurations-Stunde, in Dumbledore´s Büro, also komme ich heute abend später."

Sie nickte. „Das ist O.K., ich habe noch genug Hausarbeiten, um mich zu beschäftigen."

Nachdem sie das Essen beendet hatten, fanden sie eine Halbwegs abgelegene Stelle. In der sich Harry und Hermine verabschiedeten, beide hatte eine Hand, unter die Robe des anderen geschoben.

„Und wenn du gut bist, gebe ich dir das hier zurück." Er griff in seine Tasche, der Robe und holte ihren Roch heraus.

Hermine glühte und das nicht wegen der Verlegenheit. „Ich bin gut."

Er grinst. „Versprochen."

Sie rieb ihre Beine, fest gegen seine. „Ich verspreche es."

Er gab ihr einen Kuss und gab ihr, ihren Rock zurück. „Ich bin nie in der Lage, mich zu Konzentrieren, wenn du in meinen Versand rumspuckst, Hermine."

Sie lächelt und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Ich werde auch an dich denken."

Harry sah auf seine Uhr. „Ich bin spät dran. Ich muss laufen. Wir sehen uns heute abend."

Hermine sah ihm nach. „Oh, du willst Professor Potter." Sagte sie zu sich selber. „Ja, du willst."

OoOoO

„Wirklich, Potter, sie müssen sich konzentrieren." Wies McGonagall ihn an.

„Entschuldigung Professor, aber ich habe im Moment, viel im Kopf."

Sie sah ihn finster an. „Sie haben viel mehr in ihrem Kopf, wenn sie alles andere vergessen und an ihre Abschlussprüfung, dieses Jahr denken."

Er nickte und hob seinen Zauberstab, um es noch mal zu versuchen. „Roccateduru!"

Der große Stein vor ihn, auf den Fußboden, verwandelte sich in eine Mahagonitür.

„Exzellent! Das ist mehr als das."

Sie ließ die Tür zur Seite schweben. „Filch wird ziemlich glücklich sein; Die Tür wird gut, für das Pokalzimmer passen. Wir müssen sie noch wegen reparieren, wegen dem Feuerwerk, der Weasley Zwilling, letztes Jahr. Er erwartet von mir, das ich ihn, eine Neue mache."

Harry lachte fast. „Da bin ich froh, das ich helfen konnte."

Sie betrachtet ihn und sah das er es ernst meinte. „Nun, die Zeit ist um, besser sie machen sich auf den weg, zum Büro des Direktors. Ich möchte, das sie bis Freitag, Kapitel 8 lesen."

„Wirklich?"

Sie kam näher zu ihm. „Ich kann ihnen auch mehr geben, wenn sie es möchten, Mr. Potter. Jedoch weiß ich, das sie diese Woche mit einem bestimmten Projekt beschäftigt sind."

Harry lächelte sie an. „Danke Professor."

„Stellen sie sicher, das sie Blacks Anweißungen folgen. Ich will nicht sehen, das einer meinen besten Schüler etwas passiert."

Harry war etwas betäubt, von dem was er hörte. Harry Potter, einer der besten Transfigurations Schüler in Hogwarts? Er hatte sich verhört!

„Nun, los mit ihnen. Lassen sie es sich, nicht zu Kopf steigen."

Er warf sich seine Schultasche über die Schulter. „Gute Nacht, Professor."

„Gute Nacht, Potter."

Harry war in so guter Stimmung, das er fast nicht wahrnahm, wie er durch die Gänge lief. Er schreckte auf, als sich ihn etwas näherte.

Er sah auf und stellte fest, wer es war. „Malfoy?"

„Oh, geh weg, Potter."

Er konnte kaum mehr als einen Schatten sehen, aber es sah aus, als sei er wider seinen zwei alten Freunden, begegnet.

„Bist du verletzt?"

Er hörte ein grunzen, das von einem schmerzhaften stöhnen gefolgt wurde. „Lass mich in ruhe. Alles was ich brauche sind ein paar Minuten und ich bin dann weg."

Er wusste es besser. „Sieh, Malfoy, wenn du Hilfe brauchst..."

Malfoy sagte nicht ein Wort.

„Ich bin die nächsten Stunden, oben beim Schulleiter. Wenn du reden willst, treffen wir uns danach. Wenn nicht, nun ich denke Snape wird seine Arbeit tun. Ich denke du kannst immer zu ihm gehen."

Er drehte sich um und wollte weiter die Treppe hinauf gehen. „Umbridge hat ihre Blut-Feder hier gelassen. Ich kann dich ja, tausendmal schreiben lassen Ich wähle keine Menschen, die Intelligenter sind als ich´. Das sollte gerade Reichen, damit man nachdenkt, richtig?"

Er kam wieder nur ein kurzes Grunzen und ein schmerzhaftes stöhnen, bevor er weiter ging.

Da Harry sich dem Büro näherte, konnte er nicht mehr sagen, was er fühlte. Ob es rechte Interesse was, das er für Malfoy fühlte oder nur Mitleid. Niemand muss so Behandelte werde; nun vielleicht ein paar Todesser. Niemand an dieser Schule sollte leiden, bei solchen Schurken wie Crabbe und Goyle, wenn er ihnen das nächsten mal begegnet, wird er sich was einfallen lassen.

„Buffy Life!"

Der Wasserspeier, gab den Weg frei.

OoOoO

„Der fertige Ring, sollte 95 Platin und Ruthenium enthalten. Alles was niedriger ist, heißt neu anfangen."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Ich kann lesen Phineas. Warum sonst, sollte ich das Journal holen?"

Die Flammen waren sehr intensive, so der er ein Schutzschild aufbauen musste, um die Wand und seine Sachen nicht zu verbrennen.

„Gießen, sie es langsam in die Form und verschütten sie keinen Tropfen, oder wir müssen von vorne beginnen."

Harry achtete darauf, bevor er denn Behälter fallen ließ. „Müssen sie den Satz, nach jeder Anweißung sagen?"

„Phineas Augen weiteten sich. „Schnell! Gießen sie, gießen sie, bevor es aushärtet!"

Er füllte das Platin in die Form und stellte, den Wärme Behälter, bei Seite. Mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs, ließ er das Feuer erlöschen und den Schutzschild fallen.

„Jetzt der Erste Zauber, Potter. Konzentration. Sie müssen das erste mal..."

„Oder wir müssen wieder am Anfang beginnen. Ich weiß, ich weiß. Halt deinen Mund jetzt."

Er schloss die Augen und löschte, so schnell er konnte, seinen Geist. „Platina Knouen Hwilc Penkwe Te Fitten!"

Ein schwaches, weiß glühendes Licht, strömte von der Form aus.

„Ich bin beeindruckt, Harry." Kam es von einer Stimme, hinter ihm.

Dumbledore saß in seinem Stuhl und sah in an.

„Sir, ich habe sie gar nicht reinkommen gehört."

Ein tröstendes Lächeln, lag auf seinem Gesicht. „Das solltest du auch nicht, denn ich saß die ganze Zeit hier."

Er Erinnerte sich, das der Direktor keinen Umhang brauchte, um sich unsichtbar zu Machen.

„Ich dachte, ich bleibe hier, falls du Hilfe brauchst, aber wie ich sehe, war es nicht nötig. Ich bin ziemlich erstaunt, das du schon mit dem Magie anfängst."

Er erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und überblickte den Arbeitsplatz. „Es gibt nicht viele Zauberer, die solch einen Zauber auf Reinen Metall werfen kann und gleich beim ersten Mal Erfolg hat. Ich würde sagen, wenn du dich gegen das Auroren Training entscheidest, das du durchaus ein Leben als Magier führen kannst."

„Sir?"

Dumbledore erhob seine Hand und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich vergaß, das wir solchen Unterricht nicht in Hogwarts geben, denn die Begabung ist sehr selten. Sieh die Okklumentik, ist auch nur eine Kleines Feld, aber ich bin sicher, wir können es Trainieren, zusammen mit deinen anderen Unterricht. Es könnte ein nützliches Talent sein."

Harrys Gedanken arbeiteten, er hatte sich weder hinter seinen Schreibtisch gesetzt. „Um... Ich denke drüber nach."

„Sehr gut," sagte er. „Du kannst gehen. Ich werde hier aufräumen und sicherstellen, das nicht kaputt geht, bevor ich mich zurückziehe."

Harry griff sich seine Schultasche und hängte sie sich über die Schulter. „Danke, Sir."

_Magier?_ Dachte er.

Er musste mit Hermine reden, wenn er wieder ihn ihren Räumen war. Sein Magen fing laut au zu knurren. Er hatte das Abendessen verpasst und hoffte, das Dobby ihn nachher was aus der Küche bringen könnte. Er war mit seinen Studien zu weit hinterher, um die Stunde, in der Küche zu vergeuden.

Die Drehtreppe bracht ihn in den Flur hinunter, als er hinaustrat, rutschte der Wasserspeier, wieder auf seinen Platz.

„Potter," kam eine Stimme, aus dem Schatten.

Harry hatte Malfoy fast vergessen. Er hatte ihn wirklich nicht erwartet, aber er wollte auch wissen, was mit Crabbe und Golye los ist.

„Hier rein," sagte Malfoy und öffnete eine Tür, zu einem leeren Klassenzimmer.

Harry folgte ihn und sah sich um, der Raum war ziemlich leer.

Malfoy faste sich an die Seite und setzte sich an einen der Schreibtische, er verzog das Gesicht schmerzvoll.

„Geht es dir gut?"

Malfoy nickte schnell. „Ich muss nur schlafen. Snape gab mir einen Trank."

„Uh-mmm."

„Der einige Grund, warum ich mit dir spreche ist, weil Crabbe und Goyle denken, das ich ein Verräter bin."

„So was? Ich will dir helfen."

Malfoy lächelte. „Du musste es nicht tun, Potter. Wenn der Dunkle Lord denkt, das ich auf deiner Seite bin, tötet er mich und meine Mutter. Im Moment denkt er, das ich störrisch bin, wegen meinem Vater.

Meine Mutter ist nirgends sicher. Er hat sie und ich bin mehr als willens, einige gebrochene Rippen zu dulden, damit er sie in ruhe lässt."

Harry zeigte seine Frustration, er musste etwas unternehmen.

„Möglicherweis können wir es anderen, ohne das du missbraucht wird. Warum machen sie das in der Schule. Sie sind schlecht, im Verteidigungs- Unterricht."

Malfoy lächelte. „Geld und Macht, Potter. Denk an die Eskapaden, letztes Jahr, es wird ihnen in der Zukunft nicht helfen. Das ist vielleicht ihr letztes Jahr."

Ein Schweigen unter ihnen brach aus.

„Ist es darum, warum Snape dir hilft?"

Er nickt, ohne was zu sagen.

Harry´s Augen brannten, vor Müdigkeit. Es schien, als hätte er seinen Geist und seinen Körper in den letzten tagen überanstrengt und es schien ihn jetzt einzuholen.

„Schau, viel leicht können wir eine Möglichkeit finde, um deine Mutter in Sicherheit zu bringe und dann kümmere ich mich um Crabbe und Goyle."

Malfoy dachte einen Moment nach, unsicher ob er antworten sollte.

„Meine Mutter hat Priorität, Potter. Wenn sie sicher ist, kümmere ich mich selber um die anderen."

Harry nickte. „Guter Gedanke. Ich muss aber erst ein paar Sachen wissen."

Malfoy nickte.

„Wie kann Voldemort, deine Mutter finden?"

„Sie ist auf Malfoy Manor und sie wird bewacht. Sie vermutet die Bediensteten, aber..."

Harry schaute nachdenklich. „Er kann sie nicht aufspüren, wenn sie einen Moment raus ist."

Der blonde zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich nehmen an, aber es ist nahezu Unmöglich, sie alleine zu treffen."

„Kann sie Disappertieren oder auf einen Besen fliegen?"

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Mein Vater hat es ihr nicht erlaubt. Und mit dem Besen, weiß ich nicht; ich habe sie nie fliegen sehen." Er lehnte sich mit einigen Schwierigkeiten vor. „Was willst du tun, Potter?"

Harry sah jetzt vom Fußboden auf und sah Malfoy in die Augen. „Wenn wir sie aus dem Haus bekommen, weiß ich einen Platz, wo sie sicher ist. Denkst du, es würde sie stören, wenn sie eine Zeit lang, in ein Haus eingesperrt ist?"

Malfoy lachte fast. „Was denkst du, was sie in den letzten Jahren war? Das erste mal, als du sie gesehen hast, was das einzig mal, das sie draußen war, soweit ich mich erinnern kann."

Harry ging Richtung Tür. „Ich muss mit Dumbledore und Snape reden. Ich benötige ihre Hilfe."

„Warte."

Harry drehte sich um. „Was?"

„Warum machst du das?"

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht. Möglicherweise, weil es das richtige ist. Möglicherweise, weil Voldemort so viele Leben ruiniert."

Malfoy nickte verständnisvoll. „Schick mir einen Eule, nachdem du mit ihnen gesprochen hast. Ich will nicht, das Crabbe und Goyle misstrauisch werden."

„Gut."

Er ging aus dem Raum und hinterließ einen verwirrten Malfoy.

* * *

So ich hoffe das es euch gefallen hat, also bitte recht viele reviews sons trette ich in den Streik. Kann diesmal ein bischen dauern, denn ich hab zur Zeit nicht so viel Zeit, aber werden versuchen mein bestes zu geben.

Bis , ich hoffe doch recht bald wirder...eure Pupp


	41. Deals

**Kapitel 41 **

**Deals **

„Das kann nicht dein ernst sein!" Ron fiel fasst von Stuhl.

Harry nickt. „Ich bin nicht dumm, ich weiß dass das eine Art falle sein kann, Ron. Darum möchte ich mit Snape und Dumbledore zuerst reden. Viel leicht kann ich sie darum bitten, Veritaserum oder etwas in der Art zu benutzen, bevor ich etwas mache."

Hermine stoppte ihre Hausaufgaben, weil sie mit ihren Gedanken, schon woanders war. „Ich denke, das ist wirklich nobel von Harry. Nicht zu erwähne, das er ihn verziehen hat."

Ron schnaubte. „Selbstverständlich denkst du so. Harry wir reden hier über Malfoy, die sebe Person, die letztes Jahr sagte, das du stirbst."

„Ich weiß," sagte Harry und starrte auf seinen Schreibtisch. „Aber, wenn er die Wahrheit sagt, denkst du nicht, das es ein näher sind, und gegen Voldemort aufzulehnen?"

Hermine legte ihre Feder weg. „Ich dacht, du hattest gesagt, das er nicht weiß wo Voldemort ist."

„Er nicht, aber sagte nicht, das er nichts nützliches weiß."

Sie nickte verständnisvoll ihren Kopf. „ Es ist dein Haus, über das wir reden, Harry. Und wenn du dieses Jahr, Voldemort nicht besiegst, muss du den Sommer mit den Malfoy´s verbringen!"

Daran hatte er nicht gedacht, aber das schob er erst mal zur Seite. „Ron, wenn es deine Mutter wäre, was würdest du tun?"

Verdammt, ich wäre nicht zu Malfoy gegangen, das ist sicher."

„Ich ging zu ihm, er nicht zu mir. Er4 vertraut mir das Leben seiner Mutter an. Ich kann es nicht ignorieren."

Ron zuckte und doch mochte er dir Situation nicht, aber er war nicht fähig ein stärkeres Agument gegen Malfoy´s Mutter zu finden.

Harry hatte das Gefühl, er müsste die Lage entspannen. „Ich werde den Ring heute Abend machen."

Hermine zappelte in ihrem Stuhl und klatsche in die Hände. „Ist er schön?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß nicht, ich habe gerade die Form gegossen. Ich sehe es morgen Abend."

„Du denkst, das es funktioniert?" fragte Ron.

„Dumbledore denkt es. Er denkt Auch, das ich Magie Studieren soll."

Hermines Kiefer fiel runter. „Was tut er?"

Harry nickte. „Er sagte ich wäre ein Natural oder , wie war das, ein Wunderkind."

„Du machst Witze?" keucht Ron.

Harry mustere sie. "Ich vermisse was?"

Harry, Magier sind sehr selten. Nur einer vor tausend Zauberern habe diese Fähigkeit. Denke dran, jeder Zauber muss sein, wie einer aus dem Ersten Jahr und du müsstest ein Ohnegleichen in allen deinen N.E.W.T.´s haben. Du hast als Magier mehr Power, es wir alle zusammen."

Harry konnte ihr nicht gerade folgen, was sie sagte. Er verstand das mir der Energie, aber nicht das andere.

Hermine rollte mit ihren Augen, als sie sein durcheinander sah. „Harry, du bis in der Lage, leblose Gegenstände, dauerhaft, mit Magie zu füllen. Zauber und Flüche lösen sich irgendwann auf, aber nicht Magie."

Ron begriff. „Was sagt sie. Verdammt, Harry, wenn du nicht reich währst, ein paar Jahre nach der Schule wärst du es."

„Das ist es!" schrie Hermine fast.

„Was?" fragte Ron und Harry.

„Harry, du fragtest mich nach einer Art, wie wir und verständigen könne. Du kannst es machen. Du braust nur den Notwendigen Zauber."

Was meinst du?" fragte er.

„Taschenspiegel... wie Sirius hatte; Es waren Magisch Objekte. Ich würde nur in der Lage sein, sie für kurze Zeit zu verzaubern, deswegen kam es für mich nicht in frage. Aber du kannst den Zauber dauerhaft machen."

„Uh, okay."

OoOoO

Nach einem sehr kurzen Frühstück an nächst Morgen, macht sie Harry vor der ersten Stunde, auf den Weg in das Büro des Direktors. Dumbledore saß da und hörte sich die Geschichte, die Harry von seinem ersten treffen mit Malfoy erzählte, ruhig an.

Dumbledore nicht und dachte einen Moment in ruhe über das gehörte nach.

„Und jetzt möchtest du, Mrs. Malfoy, in den Grimmauld Platz bringen?"

Harry nickte. „ich würde wirklich gerne wissen, ob ich vertrauen kann, was Malfoy mir erzählt hat oder es nur ein Plan von Voldemort ist."

„Leider ist das etwas, was ich nicht bestätigen kann. Jedoch kenn ich den zustand seiner Mutter und ich kann dir versichern, das sie es in den letzten Jahren nicht leicht hatte."

Unentschlossenheit spiegelte sich auf Harry´s Gesicht. „Was soll ich tun?"

Dumbledore lächelte. „Vertrauen ist eine sehr harte Sache, vor allen in der Zeit, wo Voldemort seinen Aufstieg hat. Es gibt eine Frage, die du dir stellen musst. Ob du das mit deinen Gewissen vereinbaren kannst, du könntest aber auch falsch liege und am enden verlierst du die Sicherheit, des Grimmauld Platz."

Er ließ es sich einen Moment durch seinen Kopf gehen. „Gibt eine Art, das sie nur drinnen bleiben können und nicht rausgehen? Sirius macht es, das niemand ohne mich, Hermine oder Ron in das Haus kann. Dann würden sie nicht in der Lagen sein, das Haus zu verlassen und können niemanden sagen, wo es sich befindet."

Dumbledore nickte. „Ich kann einen Zauber, auf die Besitzer des Hauses werfen. Einer von euch muss dann Anwesend sein, wenn sie das Haus verlassen wollen."

Harry lächelte etwas, war aber mit seiner Entscheidung immer noch nicht zufrieden. „Dann muss ich einiges tun."

Dumbledore nickte. „Es zeigt von großer Charakter, seinen Ehemaligen Feind, in seinen Haus aufzunehmen."

Lässt nur hoffen das mein ´großer Charakter´ im schlaf getötet wird. Ich will es so schnell wie möglich tun."

„Ich würde sagen, dieses Wochenende. Ich werde eine Vom Oder, zur Unterstützung holen."

Er sah auf seine Uhr. „Ich habe das erste Jahr heute Morgen. Ich werde mit Malfoy in Verbindung treten und gehe sicher das er seiner Mutter bescheid sagt und ich würde sagen, das sie mit der Bestrafung von Crabbe und Golye warten, bis sie in Sicherheit ist. Ich habe es Malfoy versprochen."

„Selbstverständlich Harry. Wie auch immer, ich habe ein paar tricks, um sie in der Zwischenzeit, von den Missbrauch abzuhalten. Er hat keine Angst vor der Strafe, zumindest nicht von einem Hogwarts Schüler."

Er musst mit Malfoy noch einmal sprechen, bevor er seine Plan umsetzte.

OoOoO

Auf seinem Weg zum Mittagessen, machte er halt an der Eulerei und schrieb Malfoy einen Brief, das er ihm nach dem Essen auf den Quidditch-Feld treffen will.

Hedwig flog zu ihn und schuhute ihm ein Willkommen.

„Tut mir leid Hedwig, er soll unerkannt bleiben. Du fällst zu stark auf."

Sie schuhute verärgert und kniff ihn.

Harry strich ihr über das Gefieder. „Du hast recht Mädchen, du bist schön. Der Brief geht nur in die Große Halle."

Sie erhob sich und er hätte schwören können das sie beleidigt war.

„Du bist spät," kommentierte Hermine, als sich Harry zu ihr setzte und sie auf die Wange Küsste.

„Ich habe Malfoy einen Brief geschrieben," flüsterte er.

„So, du tust es also?"

Er nickte, während er nach den Gebratenen Hühnerbeinen griff. In dem Moment kamen einige Eulen in die Große Halle und lieferten einige Briefe und Pakete ab. Normalerweise lieferten sie die Post nicht beim Mittagessen, da sie Nachttiere waren, aber einige kommen immer.

Harry blickte vorsichtig zu Malfoy, um sicherzustellen, das er seinen Brief bekommen hat und er sah in kurz an, um zu bestätigen, das er kommen wird.

„Ich habe Vorbereitungen, für den Spiegel getroffen. Kleine Handspiegel für die Jungen und Kompakte für die Mädchen, das kein Misstrauen aufkommt, wenn sie gefunden werde" sagte Hermine. „Sie sollten heute Nachmittag kommen und du könntest sie heute Abend verzaubern."

Harry nickt , er hatte so viel Essen wie möglich im Mund.

„Harry, warum ist du so schnell?"

Er schluckte es mit der hälfte seines Kürbissaft runter. „Ich treffe ihn auf dem Quidditch-Feld und ich bekomme nicht zum Abendessen, denn ich bin Heute Abend bei Dumbledore im Büro."

Sie gab ihn einen von ihren Blicken. „Du weißt, das Dobby mehr als glücklich sein wird, dir was zu bringen."

„Wir werden sehen," sagte er, bevor er das letzte Stück Kürbiskuchen nahm und seine Schultasche schnappte. Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er ging. „Bye."

OoOoO

Er war 10 Minuten, vor Malfoy da. Er wartete vor den Umkleidekabinen du sah sich immer um, um zu sehen ob ihn jemand gefolgt war.

„Was wird geschehen?" fragte er gleich nach seiner Ankunft.

„Dieses Wochenende. Ich habe alles vorbereite. Sie wird in meinem Haus bleiben."

Malfoy schnaubte beleidigt. „Meine Mutter wird nicht bei Muggel leben, Potter."

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich würde sie nie dieser Art der Folterung antun. Ich habe ein anderes Haus. Es ist unaufspürbar und es liegen einige Zauber auf ihm, um sicherzustellen, das niemand Raus oder reingehen kann."

Malfoy´s Gesicht entspannte sich und er lächelte fast, bevor er ein finsteres Gesicht machte. „Was ist es für dich?"

Harry schaute beleidigt „Was?"

„Ich werde dich nicht küssen oder deinem kleinen Band anschließen, Potter. Das ist nicht das abkommen. Ich will nicht von einer schlechten Situation, in eine andere. So, was ist es nun für dich."

„Kein Abkommen, Malfoy... außer eine. Du und deine Mutter, könnt niemanden sagen, wo das Haus ist."

Er betrachtete Harry, ob er versuchen würde ihn zu betrügen.

„Voldemort, wird wissen, das sie weg ist. Er setzt sie wahrscheinlich mit auf die List der Leute, die er töten will, wenn er die Change hat." Dann traf er einen Entscheidung. „Gut, aber ich komme mit."

Harry nickt. „Ich muss gehen und ich bin sicher, das noch einige mitkommen, falls es Ärger gibt. Informiere deine Mutter, das sie einige Sachen pack, ohne die sie nicht leben kann. Sie braucht mehr als genug Beschäftigung, in meinem Haus."

Malfoy überprüfte die Tür. „Ich kann nicht lang hier bleiben, sie werden das Essen beendet habe und sie wieder auf die jagt gemacht haben."

„Dumbledore sagt, das er sich um sie kümmern wird."

Er ignorierte Harry´s Worte. „Sich er das du mich über den Sommer im Haus haben willst, Potter?"

Harry´s Ton wurde ernst. „Vertrauen muss einmal aufgebaut werden. Ich mache den ersten Schritt."

Malfoy lachte. „Du glaubst wirklich an den ganzen Blödsinn? Es gibt nur zwei arten Menschen auf der Welt. Einer hat die Macht und der andere Nicht."

Er nahm es nicht ernst und ihn war ein Gedanke gekommen. „Du hörst dich an, wie dein Vater."

Malfoy sah aus, als wenn er geschlagen wurde.

„Denk für dich selbst, Malfoy. Sein nicht einer von Voldemorts Tieren." Er ging und öffnete die Tür der Umkleidekabinen.

* * *

So Leute, ich hoffe das es euch wirder gefallen hat. Leider gibt es diese woche nur ein Chap, aber bitte nicht böse sein. Um so mehr freut man sich auf das nächste.

Und NEIN, ich werden nicht STREIKEN, denn wenn ich aufhöre, gehe ich vor langeweile ein.

Also ich hoffe bis bald...eure Pupp.


	42. Eine Hexe im Haus

So ich hoffe ihr seit mir nicht Böse, heute gibt es nur ein Chap. >Bitte nicht schlagen!> Ich hoffe aber, das es euch trotzdem gefällt. Bitte nicht nach fehlern suchen, denn wie haben jetzt, Moment ich sehe mal auf die Uhr. WAS? Es ist schon 4:30 Morgens, die Vgle fangen zu zwitschern an, denn wir es jetzt Zeit, das ich in die Falle komme und ihr das hier Ließt.

* * *

**Kapitel 42**

**Eine Hexe im Haus**

Das Wochenende kam schneller, als Harry erwartet hatte, das lag hauptsächlich daran, das Harry die ganze Woche übte sich unauffällig zu bewegen. Grabbe und Goyle kamen wegen einer Geheimnisvollen Lebensmittelvergiftung, Dienstag nach dem Mittagessen, in den Krankenflügel.

Seine Arbeit am Platinband macht große Fortschritte, die letzte Magie war an seinem Platz und er würde am Wochenende mit dem Feuer-Diamant anfangen, wenn alles mit dem Wechsel der Malfoy´s in den Grimmauld Platz gut ging.

Hermine protestierte über und über, das sie und Ron, ihn zu der Mission zu Malfoy Manor geleiten wollten, aber es sollten Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix mit, denn Harry würde mit Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht auf Voldemort treffen.

„Du wirst acht geben, Harry?" Plädierte sie, als er bereit war, ihre Räume zu verlassen.

Er drehte sich um und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. „Wir sind schneller rein und raus, als ein Schnatz."

Er lehnte sich vor und küsste sie sanft. „Ich sehe dich in kurzer Zeit."

„Hast du deinen Spiegel?"

Er nahm sich seinen Mantel.

„Und du wirt dich melden, in den Moment, wenn du im Grimmauld Platz bist?"

„Ja, Liebes."

Sie runzelte sie Stirn. „Okay, nun los."

Harry legte sich Sirius Mantel über die Schulter und erinnerte sich, was Tonks gesagt hatte, über das aussehen. „Ich liebe dich."

Er konnte sehen, das sie nach dem verlassen wütend sein würde, weil er ging und sein Leben riskierte.

„Ich liebe dich auch."

OoOoO

Der Raum der Wünsche, was am Samstag morgen um 10:00, ein sehr belebter Raum. Malfoy saß in einem Stuhl, mit dem Kopf auf seinen Händen gestützt, er sah ziemlich nervös aus. Harry war überrascht, das er seine Haare nicht nach hinten hatte, sondern sie hingen ihm an den Seiten herunter.

Dumbledore ging mit Snape und Tonks, die letzte kleinen Details durch.

„Alle fertig?" Fragte Harry, als er durch die Tür kam.

„Du kommst drei Minuten zu spät, Potter." Sagte Snape gerissen.

Harry ignorierte ihm.

„Jeder versammelte sich darum." Verkündete Dumbledore. Er hielt ein Kissenbezug in der Hand. „Dies ist der Portschlüssel, der euch direkt in das Schlaffzimmer von Narcissa Malfoy bringt. Entsprechend der Information von Draco, sollte die dort sein und euch erwarten."

Harry sah rüber zu Malfoy und sah, wie er bei den Worten Dumbledore anstarrte.

„Der Portschlüssel akteviert sich und bringt euch in Harry´s Haus zu bringen, wenn ihr alle sieben ihn berührt."

Snape übernahm. „Ich will nicht vorwegnehmen, das wir dort nicht, auf jeden möglichen Wiederstand treffen. Dies ist aber eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Jedoch, wenn es ein Problem gibt..."

„Wie eine die uns zu Tode Fluchen." Addierte Harry.

Snape spottete über Harry. „Wenn es ein Problem gibt, will ich euch," er zeigte auf Harry und Draco. „Hinter uns sehen."

„Was, wenn sie von hinten versuchen, uns zu Tode zu verfluchen?" fragte Harry.

Draco schnaubte.

„Das ist kein Spiel und Spaß, Potter." Sagte Snape verwirrt.

„Ich weiß das, vermutlich mehr als sie."

Er sah Snape in die Augen.

Tonks trat vor, bevor die Sache aus den Fugen glitt. „Lasst uns dran denken, warum wir alle hier sind."

Harry sah rüber zu Draco. „Entschuldigung."

„Können wir jetzt gehen? Meine Mutter ist bestimmt krank vor Sorge."

Dumbledore hielt den Kissenbezug. „Versucht von der Tür wegzubleiben und habt ein Auge drauf."

Er der Kissenbezug frei und zählte, „drei, zwei, eins" und weg waren sie.

Harry holte seinen Zauberstab heraus und bereitete sich vor, Währen sie in dem Schwarz-Weißen Schlafzimmer von Narcissa Malfoy landeten, einig von ihnen landeten auf dem Boden.

Außer ihr, war der Raum leer.

„Draco!" flüsterte eine aufgeregte Stimme. Sie war sekundenschnell durch den Raum gegangen und Schloss ihren Sohn in eine Umarmung.

Applegate war halb an der Schlafzimmertür, um sie zu überprüfen, als sie geöffnet wurde. „Hast du was gesa..."

„Sturpo!"

Irgendjemand wurde aus dem Raum geschleudert, gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand.

Ein kreischen kam von unter uns die hörten Schritt, die Treppe hinaufkommen.

"Colloportus!" Applegaste verriegelte die Tür. „Schnell!"

Narcissa öffnete eine Große Truhe und holte ihre Taschen heraus. Harry hängte sich zwei über die Schulter und Draco hatte sich eine gegriffen, als sie Geräusche an der Tür hörten.

„Back Up!" hörten sie die Stimme vor der Tür.

Snape sprach einen Schild-Zauber.

Harry lies, die Taschen fallen. Tonks sprang an die Seite, währen Snape nach Harry´s Mantel griff. Er hob seine Hand und schwang seinen Zauberstab, mit einer peitschenden Bewegung. "Explodere Utweard!"

Lupin erkannte den Zauber, sobald Harry das erste Wort sagte. „**RUNTER**!"

Ein Teil der Wand, neben der Tür explodierte. Jeder in Raum duschte in Staub und Dreck.

Applegate, war der erste, der wieder auf den Füßen war und hetzte... nicht zur Tür, aber zum acht Fuß großem Loch in der Wand. Harry wischte sich den Staub aus dem Gesicht und ging zu ihm hinüber.

„Windan!" sagte Applegate.

Eine Windböe blies den Staub durch die Halle und in den Hauptteil des Hauses. Der Bereich war sauber. Tonks kam hinter ihnen. „Wow, Harry, wo hast du das gelernt?"

„Bist du das, kleines Potterchen?" Kam eine Stimme, von unterhalb der Treppe.

Harry versteifte sich. "Lestrange!"

Tonks sah auf. „Bellatrix Lestrange?"

Er nickte. „Ich würde die Stimme überall erkennen."

„Kommen sie wieder rein, Potter!"

Er sah zurück zu Snape. „Wir können sie nicht hier lassen."

Applegate stimmte zu. „Wir haben die Chance, einig der Todesser zu überführen. Ich als Auror, kann nichts anderes zulassen."

Tonks nickte. „Ihr bleibt hier und deckt den Rückzug, du auch Harry."

„Aber..."

„Kein aber diesmal, Harry. Das ist eine ernste Sache. Komm Applegate."

„Ich verbiete das." Sagte Snape leise, aber so ernst wie er konnte.

„Vergessen sie ihr aber, Severus." Sagte Tonks, als sie zur Ecke ging.

Harry zeigte mit seinen Zauberstab auf die vier bewusstlosen Körper am Boden. „Incarcerous!"

Seile schossen aus seinem Zauberstab und fesselten die vier. Er hörte einen Knall, von unten.

„_Verdammt!"_

Er merkte jemand nah bei ihm.

„Bist du bereit, Potter?" flüsterte Draco Malfoy.

„Lass uns gehen."

Er drehte sich um. „Passen sie auf meine Mutter auf, Professor."

Snape setzte sich auf das Bett. „Nun Lupin gehen sie ihnen nach oder bin ich die einzig verantwortungsvolle Person im Haus."

Narcissa zog ihren Arm, aus der Reichweite von Snape. „Vergieß die Abers, Severus. Sei vorsichtig Draco."

Sie gingen einige schritte Richtung Treppenhaus und schauten um die Ecke, nach unten. Tonks und Applegate, mussten sich hinter einer großen, schweren Kommode verstecken. Währen drei schwarze Kreaturen, Flüche auf sie schossen.

„Gibt es einen anderen Weg, nach unten?"

Malfoy nickte und führte ihn zurück, zu einem Speisaufzug, der in der Wand eingelassen war. Sie kletterten hinein und stellten ihn an, damit er sie langsam nach unten brachte.

„Wir müssen und einen Moment ducken." Sagte er.

Harry nickte. „Alles was ich brauche ist einen Moment."

Als sie unten ankamen, machten sie die Tür einen Spalt auf, um zu sehen wo der Feind war.

„Da ist Lestrange, die anderen zwei kenne ich nicht, die müssen neu sein."

Bellatrix hopste hin und her, an der Wand und schoss einen Fluch nach den anderen ab. Die anderen zwei schienen vernünftiger und duckten sich hinter das Plüschsofa, wenn der Zauberstab von Tonks erschien.

„Langsam!" flüsterte Harry.

Der Raum war so eng, das er Malfoy als erstes gehen lies. Er kroch leise aus dem Aufzug heraus und Harry gleich hinter ihm.

Draco zeigte auf die zwei neuen Todesser und überlies Harry, Lestrange. Harry stimmte zu.

Zu der Anzahl au Zaubern und Flüchen, kamen noch ein paar der Unverzeihlichen zu. Er wählte etwas, was eine Menge schmerzen verursach würde, aber ihn nicht nach Askaban bringen würde.

"Bullire Poppen!" Schrie er, mit dem ganzen Zorn, den er gegen sie aufbringen konnte.

Bellatrix Lestrange schrie!

„Sturpo! Sturpo!" rief Malfoy

„Incarcerous!" schrie Harry erneut.

Roben flogen durch weg und sie schrieen vor Schmerz.

Sie versuchte, einen Gegen-Zauber zu sprechen, aber sie konnte wegen ihren Schmerzen nicht denken, sie brach auf den Fußboden zusammen.

„Accio Zauberstab!"

Der Zauberstab, flog ihn aus der Hand und flog zu Harry, er brach ihn in zwei Stücke.

"Incarcerous! Incarcerous!"

Harry schaut kurz zu Tonks und Applegate, währen er die anderen Todesser fesselte.

Damm merkte er, das Malfoy neben ihn stand. „Der Blutgeschwür-Fluch?"

Harry nickte.

„Nicht schlecht."

„Danke."

„Hoffe, das sie das aus dem Teppich heraus bekommen. Mutter hasst nichts mehr, als ein störender Fleck."

Er wurde von hinten angestoßen. Tonks.

„Oh, gib ihr einen Gegen-Fluch. Ich kann ihr Geschrei nicht mehr hören."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es gibt einen Gegen-Fluch? Malfoy, weiß du was von einem Gegen-Fluch."

Er zuckte auch mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht was du meinst, Potter. Du weißt, das ich in deinem Unterricht nicht aufpasse."

* * *

So jetzt Hoffe ich das es euch auch gefallen hat. 

Ich mchte alle für die Reviews danken, die ihr geschrieben habet und hoffe das ich jetzt auch welche bekomme.

Also bitte den Button unten drücken und schreiben.

Bis bald eure ...Pupp.


	43. Willkommen in meinem Haus

**Kapitel 43 **

**Willkommen in meinem Haus **

„Applegate und ich bleibe, um sie nach Askaban zu bringen." Sie Zeigte auf die Gefangenen.

Narcissa stand hinter ihnen und grinst über die Gefangenen, wie sie gefesselt und bewusstlos dalagen. Bellatrix Legstrang wurde schließlich abgeführt. Harry hatte ein melancholisches lächeln, im Gesicht.

Lupin und Snape standen an der Seite.

„Und wie sollen wie zurückkommen, denn wir müssen alle den Portschlüssel anfassen?" fragte Lupin.

„Ich nehme au, das ich nach Hogsmeade appatieren muss und Dumbledore inf..."

Harry stand auf und ging aus den Raum. „Ich kümmere mich darum."

Er ging in den Nebenraum, holte seinen Handspiegel heraus und öffnete ihn. „Hermine?"

Ihr Gesicht erschien nur eine Sekunde später. „Harry, was macht ihr so lange? Bist du in Ordnung?"

„Shh." Er grinste. „ Allen geht es gut. Ich möchte, das du Dumbledore für mich suchst. So schnell wie du kannst. Ruf mich dann zurück."

Sie weitete ihr Augen und protestierte. „Aber..."

Er schloss den Spiegel. Nach einigen Minuten, fing der Spiegel leicht an zu vibrieren und er öffnete ihn wieder.

„Warte, wenn du nach Hause kommst Harry Potter. Einfach einhängen. Ich will... oh, ja Professor." Das Gesicht von Dumbledore erschien.

„Ich muss dir versichern, du bist eine Guter Magier Harry. Sehr netter Spiegel, ja, sehr nett."

Harry lachte fast. „Professor, wir brauchen einen andere Portschlüssel. Wir hatten einen Willkommens Party und Tonks und Applegate bleiben, um sicher zustellen, das sie nach Askaban kommen."

Dumbledore schien nur leicht überrascht. „In der Tat?"

„""Ich habe sie Professor, Hermine. Ich habe Bellatrix Lestrange und vier andere. Malfoy auch."

Er konnte Hermine im Hintergrund pfeifen hören.

„Gut gemacht Harry. Ich nehmen an, da du nichts gesagt hast, sind die anderen Unverletzt?"

„Ja Sir. Wir sind ein wenig staubig, aber sonst geht es allen gut. Lestrange ist ein bisschen Eitrig."

Dumbledore nickte, er wollte nicht herausfinden, warum der eine Todesser Eitrig war.

„Was ist mit den Portschlüssel, Sir?"

„Du kennst das Wort, Harry. Du hast die Macht. Mach dir selbst einen." Er pausierte. „Stell dir den Bestimmungsort, klar in deinem verstand vor. Dann lege fest, wie du in aktivieren willst, setze eine Zeit fest oder wenn du ihn berührst. Tippe ihn mit deinen Zauberstab an und sage _Portus _.

„Aber Professor..."

„Ob du mir glaubst oder nicht, mit Magie besitzt du mehr Macht als ich. Ein Portus-Zauber ist sehr geringe Magie, für jemanden mit deiner Macht."

Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. „Uh, okay."

Dumbledore übergab den Spiegel wieder Hermine.

„Nicht dass denkst, das du davon kommst, nur weil du die Todesser gefangen hast, Harry Potter." Jetzt sah sie mit ihrem sauren Gesicht hoch. „Ich bin so stolz auf die! Ich kann es nicht erwarten, es Ron zu erzählen. Pass auf dich auf."

Sie schloss ihren Spiegel und die Verbindung wurde getrennt.

„Frauen!"

Harry ging aus en Raum und zur Gruppe rüber. „Jeder bereit zu gehen?"

Draco und Lupin verzauberten die Taschen, in einen großen Koffer.

Snape spottete. Manchmal dachte Harry das war seine einziger Gesichtsausdruck... nun das und Verachtung. „Falls sie es nicht bedacht haben, Potter, wir haben keinen Portschlüssel."

Er ignorierte Snape und drehte sich zu Narcissa. „ Wenn sie noch etwas holen möchten, wir haben noch Zeit. Sobald wir es verlassen haben, denke ich das ein zurückkommen nicht sicher ist, bis Voldemort weg ist."

Sie zuckte bei den Namen.

„Entschuldigung," sagte Harry.

Sie holte tief Luft. „Nein Danke, Mr. Potter. Ich habe alles was ich brauche im Koffer. Fast alles im Haus gehört Lucius und ich habe keinen Wunsch etwas von seinen Sachen mitzunehmen."

Harry sah, das der Koffer einen Messingring an der Außenseite hatte.

„Ich schätze, das er es nun wird."

Er stand auf und stellte sich den Flur, des Potter- Familienbesitz genau vor, und klopfte mit seinen Zauberstab auf den Koffer. „_Portus!"_

„Sie müssen scherze," lacht Snape. „Potter, sie sind nur im 6.Jahr, auch wenn sie Assistent Professor sind. Sie besitzen nicht das wissen oder die Macht, einen Portschlüssel zu erstellen."

„Jeder fasst ihn an, sobald ich ihn berühre, gehen wir," er sah zu Snape. „Kommen sie?"

Snape rollte mit den Augen. „Ich komme nicht mit und sie werden nicht gehen. Sie werden sehen, das es zwecklos ist, es wir nicht funktionieren."

Lupin und die beiden Malfoy, ergriffen den Messingring.

„Ich sehe sie dann, in Hogwart, Professor."

Harry fasste Richtung Ring und hielt in eine halbe Sekunde inne, nicht wissend ob es funktioniert oder nicht. Er blickte flüchtig zu Snape, der ein anderes Gesicht machte. Ale er den Ring ergriff, merkte er das vertaute ziehen hinter den Nabel. An das letzte, an das er sich erinnerte, war das überraschte Gesicht von Snape, besser gesagt, von alle vieren.

Einen Moment später, fanden sie sich, im Flur des Grimmauld Platz 12 wieder.

„Gut gemacht, Harry. Hast du Severus Gesicht gesehen, als wir gingen?" gluckste Lupin.

Er passte auf, wie Narcissa und Draco sich umsahen, leider waren die Wände immer noch kahl.

„Ich habe es diesen Sommer geerbt. Wir hatten leider noch nicht die Zeit, es zu renovieren."

Narcissa machte einen Nachdenklichen Gesichtausdruck. „Das kommt mir bekannt vor."

Harry nickte. „Das sollte es vermutlich. Ich habe es von meinem Pater bekommen... Sirius Black."

„Der Black-Familiensitz? E4s dämmerte ihr. „Ich bin nur zwei mal hier gewesen, da war ich aber noch ein Kind."

„Fühlen sie sich wie zuhause. Die Küche hat einen Vorratsraum, mit allen was sie benötigen. Mein Zimmer ist am Ende der zweiten Etage. Suchen sie sich, jeden möglichen, anderen Raum im Haus."

Narcissa drehte sich zu ihm. „Mr. Potter danke für ihre Großzügigkeit und das wir in ihrem Haus, wohnen dürfen. Ich hoffe, das es nicht so lange ist."

Harry winkte mit seiner Hand ab, er mochte die Art, der Aufmerksamkeit nicht, die er bekam. „Wenn ich einige Vorschläge machen dürfte."

Sie nickte und Draco sah ihn misstrauisch an.

„Haben sie eine Kompakt- oder Handspiegel oder beides und ihren Gringotts Schlüssel?"

Sie wandte sich an ihren Sohn. „Im Koffer, Draco."

Er sah zu, wie Draco den Koffer öffnete und Zwei Handspiegel rausholte, er winkte sie Richtung Wohnraum."

"Torca Ignis!" sagte er, während er seinen Zauberstab im Kreisbewegte. Mehrer Lampen entzündeten sich und hüllten den Raum in ein Warmes Gesicht.

Jeder suchte sich eine Platz, sie sahen zu, wie Harry die beiden Spiegel, vor sich auf den Tisch legte.

Harry leerte seinen Geist und dachte an die Magie. „Communicare Privitus Draco en Narcissa Anlic!"

Ein weißes glühen ging, von den Beiden Spiegeln aus und Harry steckte seinen Zauberstab weg.

Er übergab, jeden einen Spiegel und lächelte. „Ich würde, den Eulen zwischen Hogwarts und hier nicht trauen. Sie können die verwenden, um miteinander zu sprechen. Sie brauchen nur den Namen sagen und Draco´s , fängt leicht an zu vibrieren. Er kann nicht verfolgt werden, also ist er mehr als sicher."

Harry sah die Dankbarkeit in ihren Augen, bevor sie es aussprach.

Niemand kann das Haus betreten oder verlassen, wenn nicht einer von drei Leuten hier ist. Ich, Hermine Granger und Ronald Weasleys. Ich weiß, das es sehr hart klingt, aber der Schutz der dieses Haus umgibt..."

Narcissa hob ihre Hand. „Mr. Potter, die Bedingungen, sind mehr als großzügig."

„Remus hat bereits einen Vorrat an Bücher und anderen Sachen geholt, die Hoffentlich ihre Zeit hier etwas angenehmer macht. Ich habe auch ein paar Vorbereitungen getroffen, das Draco sie so oft wie möglich besuchen kann. Dumbledore war ein Bisschen streng, er sagte nur solange es nicht die Schule behindert."

Das schien Draco´s Stimmung, ein bisschen zu erhellen.

Remus stieß Harry in die Rippen. „Warum lassen wir sie nicht auspacke und sehen uns ein bisschen um."

„Der Schlüssel, Mr. Potter?" Erinnerte Narcissa ihn.

„Oh ja, ich will sicherstellen das sie die einzige sind, die an das Gringotts verlies können und es zu Draco verschieben. Wenn sie noch etwas brauchen, können wir es bringen, bevor wir nach Hogwarts gehen."

Der Blick auf ihrem Gesicht sagte, das sie es in Erwägung ziehen würde.

Harr nickte. „Nehmen sie sich Zeit. Wir sind unten in der Küche."

OoOoO

„Ich denke, du hast heute einen großen Schritt gemacht, Harry," sagte Lupin väterlich.

Er nahm einen großen Schluck, aus seiner zweiten Butterbier Flasche. „Es fühlt sich gut an."

„Nicht zu erwähnen, Lestrange."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war nicht genug, Remus."

Er stellte seine Flasche ab, drehte sie und betrachtet den Aufkleber. „Ich wünschte mehr, als sie zu verletzen. Ich wünschte ihren Tot."

Lupin nickte. „Ich habe einen Eindruck, davon erhalten, explodierende Blutgeschwür-Zauber."

„Knallende... Knallende Blutgeschwüre."

„Richtig, das ich es gewesen."

Zwischen denn beiden Herrschte ruhe.

„Harry, ich mach mir sorgen um dich."

„Warum?"

Lupin lehnte sich auf den Tisch vor. „Du wirst viel schneller Erwachsen, als du solltest. Einige der Sachen, die ich heute gesehen habe... der Blasting-Zauber, der Blutgeschwür-Fluch, der Portschlüssel. Severus hat recht, du solltest nicht in der Lage sein, das zu tun. Die meisten sind für das 7.Jahr zu schwer oder für die meisten anderen Zauberer auch."

Er hob seine Hände. „Sogar Severus und ich, können so schnell, keinen Portschlüssel herstellen, wie du, Die Zulassung nicht zu erwähnen. Dumbledore kann das, ich denke, das sich meisten deshalb nicht daran stören."

Harry zuckte. „Dumbledore sagt, das ich ein Magier bin oder es mal studieren soll. Er erklärte mir, das ich leistungsfähiger bin als er. Ich denke er wollte es mir einreden, so konnte ich den Portschlüssel machen... vertrauen ist alles."

Lupin schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast es nie gesehen, dennoch machst du das, Harry? „

Harry sah auf und wollte protestieren.

„Ich sage nicht, das er keine Informationen zurückgehalten hat, aber kannst du dich an Zeiten erinnern, als er was sagte und es war nicht sicher."

Harry wusste, das er sich an nichts in der Art erinnern kann.

„Ich will nicht sagen, das du ein leistungsfähiger Zauberer bist, in unserer Zeit," gesättigte Lupin." Niemand kann Dumbledore in Zauberkunst und Transfiguration schlagen und er ist ein Meister in den Meisten anderen Sachen, aber was die Magie angeht... es ist eine Angeborene Energie, entweder man hat sie oder nur sehr wenig davon."

Harry nickte. „ Hermine erzählte mir so was in der Art. Ich schätze, das ich es nicht habe."

Die Tür von der Küche wurde geöffnet und die Malfoy´s traten ein. „Sdtören wir sie?"

Harry stand auf. "Kann ich ihnen was zu trinken holen. Da ist Butterbier, Kürbissaft, Wasser und Wein... nein der Wein ist Feuer-Whiskey. Ich hatte vergessen."

Narcissa lachte. „Das klingt gut."

„Accio Butterbier! Accio Feuer-Whiskey! Accio Glas!"

Er nahm die Weinflasche und das Glas, Draco nahm sich eine Flash Butterbier. Er zog den Korken aus der Flasche und füllte das Glas, bis Narcissa ´stopp´ sagte.

Er musste lachen, es war fast voll.

Sie sah zu im runter. „Das wird ein hartes Jahr."

Er schob ihr das Glas rüber und hob seine Eigene Flasche. „Darauf trinke ich."

* * *

So ich hoffe das euch , es gut gefallen hat? 

Ich danke euch allen sehr für die vielen schnen Reviews und für die anderen auch.

**Unten ist ein Button, denn bitte recht häufig drücken, denn geht es auch schnell weiter. **

So ich hoffe doch bis blad eure Pupp.


	44. Darauf trink ich !

Halo Leute, ich bin wieder da. Ich hoffe das ihr mir nicht Böse seit**** das erst jetzt ein kommt.

**Kapitel 44**

**Darauf trinke ich**

Narcissa Malfoy gab ihren Sohn, den Gringotts Schlüssel und eine Liste mit dingen, die er aus den Winkelgasse mitbringen sollten. Harry und er schafften es , schließlich nach einigen Protesten von Lupin, los zu kommen. Er wollte mit ihnen kommen, zum Schutz und auf sie acht geben. Harry drohten ihn an, das er ihn nicht aus dem Haus lassen würde, wenn er nicht aufhöre sich zu beschweren.

Ihr erster Stopp, war der Familienanwalt, mit einem Brief von Narcissa, in den Draco das ganze Recht, für die Familienangelegenheiten bekam. So konnte sie sich von Lucius Malfoy scheiden lassen und legal ihren Mädchennamen wieder annehmen.

Sie würde ihn das ganze Geld nehmen und ihn das Haus lassen. Da er in Askaban war, hatte er nicht viel zu sagen, bei der Sache. Nach einiger Zeit und der Überprüfung, von Narcissa´s Zaubermerkmalen, wurde das Verlies geändert und aus Malfoy, wurde Black. Inzwischen waren sie mit dem Karren auf den weg zum Familienverlies.

Harry war nicht überrascht, viel Gold im Verlies vorzufinden, zwar nicht so viel wie bei ihm, da sein Black Vermögen Jahre in einen Verlies gelegen hatte. Und das Vermögen von Lucius Malfoy in die Taschen von Fudge gingen und den hohen Lebensstill nicht zu vergessen.

Sie hatten kaum miteinander gesprochen, als sie die Bank verließen und zu anderen gingen.

Der Nachmittag kam und sie befanden sich am ende der Strasse zum Leakey Caldron.

„Ich bin fertig," sagte Harry.

Draco nickt ruhig.

Sie nahmen sich ein Taxi zum Grimmauld Platz und luden alles aus dem Kofferraum. Harry dachte an die Adresse, der Nummer Zwölf und sie sahen sich noch mal um, bevor sie dass Haus betraten.

Narcissa trat zur Tür. „Du meine Güte, es sieht aus, als hättet ihr von allem etwas gekauft."

OoOoOo

„Remus wir eine Woche bei ihr bleiben, so wird sie nicht alleine sein."

Hermine lächelte. „Das war nett von ihm."

Dumbledore betrat den Raum der Wünsche, gefolgt von Rest den Orden of the Dog Star: Neville, Luna, Ron und Ginny.

Dumbledore beschwor einen großen runden Tisch und einige Stühle.

„Ich habe den amtlichen Bericht, über die Sache von heute bekommen, jedoch dachte ich, das ich auch die andere Seite hören möchte, um mit der anderen über die Strategie zu sprechen."

Er schwang erneut seinen Zauberstab und eine Nachbildung der Räume erschien in der Mitte, des Tisches.

Hermine war schon sehr gespannt, zu sehn, was geschah.

Dumbledore tippe auf das Modell und es fing sich an zu bewegen. Sechs kleine Figuren erschienen im Schlafzimmer und ein Person die bereits da war, ergriffen einen großen schwarz gekleideten Neuling.

„Stopp!"

Dumbledore schlug leicht an das Modell und die Figuren stoppten. „Ja?"

„Soll das Sn... Professor Snape sein?"

Dumbledore rückte seine Brille zurecht und sah die Figur an. „Ja warum, ich glaube er ist es."

Harry rollte mir seinen Augen. „Es war Malfoy´s Mutter, die Draco umarmte, nicht Snape."

Dumbledore klopfte wieder leicht an das Model und die Figuren und die Szene gingen weiter.

Sie sahen zu, wie sich die einzelne Figur, sich der Tür näherte und sie öffnete und ein Fluch abgeschossen wurde.

„Das ist Applegate. Er machte einen Stunning Fluch und einen Locked Door Zauber."

Sie sahen zu, wie die Tür zu schlug und jeder, bis auf zwei Figuren sich einen Beutel nahm und wie er und Snape alarmierend schauten.

Harry´s Figur hielt seinen Zauberstab drohend Richtung Snape und wendete sich dann zur Tür und sprengte sie weg.

„Stop!"

„Ja?"

„Malfoy und ich, waren die einzigen die sich die Beutel nahmen. Snape schrie, damit jeder einen Schild-Zauber machte. Das war, als ich die Beutel fallen lies und auf die Wand schoss. Sehen sie, da sind die ersten vier Todesser, auf der anderen Seite, der Tür. Ich hörte sie, das sie in Begriff waren, die Tür zu Sprengen. Snape versuchte mich zu stoppen, aber ich bedrohte ihn nicht, teilweise.

Leises glucksen, umgab den Tisch.

„Lass uns das, unter uns behalten. Welchen Zauber, hast du bei der Wand verwendet?"

Harry sah runter. "Blasting Zauber, Sir."

Harry wurde von Hermine in die Rippen gestoßen. „Das ist ein 7. Jahr Zauber, Harry."

Er nickte nur.

Er ging weiter, wie sie raus gingen, Snape einen Fluch , von der Treppe abschoss, der an einem Spiegel reflektierte und Bellatrix Lestrange ein Sekunde, bevor Harry sie mit den Beulen-Fluch schlug, traf.

„Wer hat den Bericht abgegeben? Snape? Er hat sich im Schlafzimmer versteckt... schützte Mrs. Malfoy."

Dumbledore ignorierte seine Fragen. „Hat noch jemand was zu sagen oder zu fragen, was das angeht?"

Ron sprang auf. „Ich denke, das war brillant."

Luna folgte. „Ziemlich mutig von ihnen."

Neville und Ginny nickte mit ihren Köpfen.

„Hermine?"

Sie schaute zu Harry und dann zu Dumbledore, bevor er sich mit seinen Augen in ihren verfangen kannte.

„Die Mission Parameter waren kaputt. Professor Snape verlor die Steuerung darüber. Sobald Harry die Wand gesprengt hat, solltet ihr weg sein und Mrs. Malfoy sicher, bevor irgendwelche schritte unternommen werde..."

Harry konnte nicht glauben, was er hörte. Seine eigen Verlobte, spielte die Sicherung von siebe Todesser unter.

„... Tonks und Applegate wurden unter, ohne Hilfe festegehalten. Der Aufzug war die kühlste und nicht zu verteidigten stelle im Haus. Wenn euch jemand gesehen hätte, währt ihr Tod."

Jeden am Tisch nickte mehrmals, mit Ausnahme von Luna, sie starrte sie an.

„Sehr gut beobachtet, Hermine und ziemlich korrekt."

Harry war beschämt. „Aber..:"

Dumbledore schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Kein aber, Harry. Die Mission sollte schnell beendet werden, nachdem sie angefangen hatte."

„Aber Tonks und Applegate gingen als erste."

„Nur nach der Bestätigung, das Bellatrix Lestrange da war. Andernfalls wären sie geblieben und du hättest Malfoy Manor verlassen, Post wendend."

Harry stand auf und hielt sich am Stuhl fest. „Wir nahmen sieben Todesser und die Person gefangen, die Sirius getötet hat und Neville´s Eltern, mit unverzeihlichen Flüchen folterte."

Neville stand auch auf. „Ich bin für Harry, Professor. Was er und Malfoy gemacht haben, war das richtige."

„Hört, hört." Kommentierte Ron.

Luna und Ginny nickten außerdem.

„Kann ich fortfahren?" fragte Hermine.

Harry sah runter zu seiner Verlobten und sammelte seine Stuhl auf, setzte sich wieder, Neville folgte ihm.

„Ich sagte, alle Mission Parameter waren kaputt, aber denken wir daran, was auf den Spiel stand, wenn man an Voldemort und seine Anhänger denk, ... nun ich denke nicht, das es eine andere Entscheidung gab. Ihr musste die Gelegenheit ergreifen und es durchführen, während ihr die Chance hattet."

Dumbledore stand auf und schwang seinen Zauberstab, das Modell verschwand vom Tisch. „Gut gesagt. Ich denke, das wir den Blasting Zauber lernen sollten, den Harry pflegt zu benutzen, wenn er seine Feinde stoppen will."

„Das ist?" fragte Harry nachdem keine Erklärung von Dumbledore gegeben wurde.

„Tut mir leid Harry. Ist da etwas, was du sagen willst?"

Er schüttelt seinen Kopf. „War es die richtige Wahl?"

Der Direktor hielt seine Hände vor sich und sah ihn einen Moment an. „Harry, im Krieg gibt es sehr wenige richtige und falsche Wahlen. Es gibt nur verpasste Gelegenheiten. Du hast beschlossen, die Gelegenheit nicht zu verpassen."

OoOoO

Später, nach der Verteidigungsstunde, für den Orden. Saß Harry an seinem Arbeitplatz, vor den Porträt von Phineas.

„Nun, bevor du den Feuer-Diamant an seine Platz setzt, musst du den Ever-Clinging Light Zauber werfen."

Harry hatte schon vor langer Zeit aufgehört zu fragen, warum er das machen musste und folgte Phineas Anweißungen. Er merkte bald, das er viel schneller lernte. Später fand er heraus, das der Zauber das Licht um sie herum einzog und filterte, um die verschieden Farben des Diamanten, nach außen zu reflektieren.

Er erinnerte sich an den Zauber und hielt seinen Zauberstab in die Mitte des Ringes. „Leuk Hearth Manere!"

"Jetzt den Stein," wies Phineas ihn an.

Er hob ihn mit ein paar silbernen Zangen auf, legte ihn beiseite und setzte ihn vorsichtig auf eine Stange, er achtet darauf, das er gerade ist.

Phineas sah in bittend und eifrig an. „Fast getan, Potter."

Harry sah ihn an. „Was?"

„Der abschließende Zauber, ist dafür, den Stein an den Ring zu binden und die kombinierten Zauber zu aktivieren."

Harry sah wieder runter auf den Ring. „Ja, ich dachte es würde länger dauert."

Phineas schaute eingebildet. „Muss an meinem ausgezeichneten Unterricht liegen."

„Oder möglicherweise, an Harry´s magischen Fähigkeiten" Dumbledore war hineingekommen und schloss gerade die Tür, von seinen Büro. „Entschuldigt meine Störung. Ich wollte bei diesen Stadium der Kreation des Ringes, gerne dabei sein."

Harry drehte sich wieder zurück, hob seinen Zauberstab, sah hinunter auf Phineas Journal und zögerte.

„Probleme Harry?"

„Ich muss einen Namen für den Ring haben." Er sah über seine Schulter. „Ich habe keinen Namen."

Dumbledore stand einen Moment. „Wenn ich vorschlagen darf..."

Harry nickte.

„Cuperious." (A/N gesprochen O-pair-E-us) 

"Was heißt das?"

Dumbledore zuckte leicht. „Oh, grob übersetzt heißt es Helle Wunsch der Liebe.

Harry nickte.

Er schaute noch einmal runter auf das Journal, schloss seine Augen und leerte seinen Geist.

„_Stan Band Wihring! Bicomen On Nectere Sawol On! Namo Cuperious!_

Ein weiches glühen ging von dem Ring aus und umgab den Ring, das immer heller wurden und man es nicht mehr anschauen konnte.

„Jetzt, den Fluch." Schrie Phineas.

„_Freraeden!"_

Die Helligkeit sog den Roten Blitz auf. Einen Moment war es im Raum dunkel und keiner traute sich Luft zu holen.

Phineas strahlte vor stolz, die anderen Porträts im Raum an. „So, meine ehemaligen Rektoren von Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, verzaubert man einen Ring. Exzellente Arbeit Harry Potter! Ich hätte es nicht besser machen können."

Eins der Porträts, Harry wusste nicht welches, meldete sich. „Er ist gut."

OoOoO

„... jetzt haben ich anderen Privatunterricht, Dumbledore holt ihn für mich."

Sagte Harry resignierend.

„Genieße jede frei Zeit, die du haben kannst, Freund," sagte Ron, mit viel Sympathie.

Harry lehnte sich vor und rieb sich seine Schläfen. „Ich glaube, mein Gehirn schmerzt."

Hermine kam zu lerne, vom Gemeinschafts-Raum herein und stellte ein dampfende Tasse Tee, vor ihren Verlobten. „Das ist eine wundervolle Idee."

Harry sah auf und lächelte sie, dankend für den Tee, an. „Du hast meinen Zeitplan gesehen, oder nicht?"

Er zeigte hinter sich auf die Wand. „Ich stehe um sechs Uhr morgens auf, damit ich mich für den Unterricht vorbereiten kann, gefolgt von sechs Stunde Unterricht, in sieben Klassen, an fünf Tagen in der Woche. Dann habe ich Unterricht von 2:30 bis 5:00 Uhr, jeden Tag mit einen anderen Professor. Dann drei Tage die Woche habe ich Praxis mit dem Orden, 1 ½ Stunden. Ich habe nur drei Stunden in der Woche, bevor ich wieder zurück in meinen Raum gehe und lerne und mein bestes versuche um es nicht wieder zu vergessen."

Ron grinste. „Du hast den Samstag und Sonntag vergessen."

Harry sah Ron tief in die Augen. „Samstag ist ein Plantag, den ich auf fünf unterschiedliche Arten verbringen kann, vor Sonntag. Du wolltest wissen, warum wir nicht mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen, Ron. Es ist, weil ich keine Zeit habe und jetzt habe ich noch weniger keine Zeit."

Hermine stand mit halb geöffneten Mund da und starrte zwischen Harry und Ron, hin und her. „Das ist es. Du nimmst morgen weg."

Harry starrte sie an. „Ich tue was?"

„Du und ich, nehmen morgen Frei. Ich Plan ein Picknick, unten am See, nur du, Ron, Luna und ich. Keine Gespräche über den Orden, Nichts von der Schul oder anderes sonst verantwortliches."

Harry lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Hermine, ich kann keinen Tag wegnehmen. Ich muss in die Winkelgasse und mir ein Buch über die Magie holen."

Sie schien nicht geringfügig beeindruckt zu sein. „Wie heißt das Buch?"

Harry sah runter auf seine Unterricht Information, die Dumbledore ihm gegeben hatte. „Magie für Magier."

Sie drehte sich auf der Stelle und ging rüber zum Bücherregal, zog ein zwei Zoll dickes silbernes Buch heraus, drehte sich wieder und lies es auf dem Schreibtisch, vor Harry fallen. „Noch etwas?"

„Ich brauche noch, einige neue Federn."

Sie lächelte bei seinem Versuch und öffnete eine Schublade und zog einen Handvoll heraus und zeigte sie ihn.

Harry sah zu Ron. Sein Freund grinste. „Du sitzt in der Falle, Freund."

„Gut... ich möchte Truthahn Sandwichs."

Ron hob seine Finger. „Aber keinen Senf auf meinem, danke." Er holte seinen Handspiegel heraus. „Luna!" Einen Moment später erschien sie.

„Hey Ronald! Vermisst mich meine große stake Kartoffel schon."

Ron errötete, er wusste das es Harry und Hermine gehört hatten. „Um... Luna? Morgen Picknick, mir Harry und Hermine... ein reguläres Picknick?" sagte es schnell, bevor sie antworten konnte.

„Sicher, wird bestimmt lustig."

„Gut dann... um... sehe dich."

„Ronald..."

Hermine stieß ihn in die Rippen. „Sag ihr, das du sie liebst, du Trottel."

Er gab Hermine einen bösen Blick. „Ich liebe dich, bye."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Ronald, bye."

Harry gluckste. „Als nächstes willst du, das er ja liebes´ sagt."

* * *

So ich hoffe, das es euch wieder gefallen hat.

Ich sage Danke, für die ganzen Reviews, es hat mich richtig gefreut und spornt mich immer wieder an, das ich weiter mache. Leider fällt mir das schreiben im Moment nicht so leicht, also kann es sein, das es etwas dauert.

So jetzt mchte ich, das ihr alle den kleinen knopf unten drückt und mir schreibt.

Bis zu nächsten mal...eure Pupp!


	45. etwas stinkt !

**So ich habe gedacht, das ich euch zu Ferienbeginn eine kleine Freude mache und schnell noch ein Chap hochlade. Ich hoffe dich das es euch gefällt. Alles andere kommt am Ende.

* * *

****Kapitel 45**

**Etwas stinkt**

Harry, Hermine, Ron und Luna hatten sie, wegen dem kaltem Wetter draußen entschiede, das Picknick in das Klassenzimmer 11 zu verlegen, das gegenüber der Großen Halle lag und von Professor Firenze verwendet wurde.

Obwohl keiner der vier, Weißsagen gewählt hatte, erinnerten sie sich an den Wald, Firenzes natürliches Umfeld. Dumbledore war so freundlich gewesen, den Raum für den Unterricht zu verzaubern und an den Wochenenden, durften ihn Bestimmte Schüler auch privat benutzen, die mit der Natur verbunden waren und sich nicht den gefahren des verboten Waldes, aussetzen wollten.

Sie verwendeten die meiste Zeit des Morgens, mit Essen, sprachen über Quidditch und andere nicht wichtige Dinge. Harry saß gegen einen Baum gelehnt, Hermine hatte es sich zwischen seinen Beinen bequem gemacht. Ihren Kopf hatte sie unter sein Kinn, gegen seine Brust gelehnt, so das ihre Haare leicht kitzelte, während sie sprach. Ron hatte sich auf seinen Rücken gelegt, mit dem Kopf auf Luna´s Schoß und aß das letzte Sandwichs.

„Denkst du, das Firenze uns Montag hier her kommen lässt?" fragte Harry.

Ron grummelte. „Denkst du Snape tanzt auf eurer Hochzeit?"

Luna fing laut an zu lachen, das Harry und Hermine mit einstimmten, mindesten so lang, bis die Tür des Klassenzimmers Nummer 11 geöffnet wurde und ein Minerva McGonagall mit fragendem Gesicht hinein sah.

„Hier sind sie, Potter. Hatten sie einen Entspannenden Morgen?"

Hermine setzte sich auf, das Harry aufstehen konnte. „Ist was nicht in Ordnung, Professor? Ich habe gedacht, das wir den Raum benutzen dürfen, an diesem Wochenende."

McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf. „Ja das dürfen sie, gleichwohl ich dachte, das sie ihre Magie studierten?"

Er sah zu Hermine und wieder zurück zu seiner Professorin. „Ja Ma´am, Ich dachte nicht vor Dienstag nachmittag."

Ihr Gesicht wurde säuerlich, mit einem bisschen Sympathie. „Ihr Zeitplan ist heute Morgen geändert worden. Miss Granger, wenn sie und Mr. Potter, mich bitte in das Büro des Schulleiters begleiten wollen, um die Änderungen zu besprechen und ihren Privatlehrer zu treffen."

Sie sahen zu ihren Freunden.

„Wir räumen hier auf, nun geh schon. Wir treffen uns nachher im Gemeinschafts-Raum, wenn ihr fertig seit."

„Danke Ron, Sorry." Entschuldigte sich Hermine.

Sie folgte ihrer Professorin, schnell durch die Halle und zum Treppenhaus, das zum Büro des Schuleiters führte.

„Ich möchte, das sie bestes verhalten zeigen, vor dem Privatlehrer. Professor Dumbledore, hat die größt möglichen Bevorzugung und keine kosten gescheut, um ihn an diese Schule zu bringen. Ich erwarte von ihnen, das sie ihm ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit schenken."

Er nickte. „Wer ist es?"

„Balfour Blane."

Er hob seinen Kopf. „Ich habe den Namen, vorher schon mal gehört."

Hermine musste fast rennen, um mit ihm schritt zu halten. „Solltest du. Er war in deinen O.W.L.´s, frage Nummer 27b, in Geschichte der Magie."

Er sah sie von der Seite her an. „27b? Erinnerst du dich, das es der Test war, bei dem ich eingeschlafen bin."

„Balfour Blane, war der Gründer für den Ausschuss der Experimentellen Zauber, für das Ministerium der Magie. Ist er nicht tot, Professor?" fuhr sie fort.

Sie sah zu McGonagall. „Ja."

Harry ächzte. „Nicht noch ein Geist als Lehrer. Professor Binns, bringt mich immer zum Schlafen."

McGonagall lächelte. „ Oh, er ist kein Geist, das versichere ich ihnen."

„Ein Porträt?" ächzte Hermine.

„Zauber Porträts könne keine Magie ausüben, Miss Granger."

Sie hatten keine Ideen mehr, als sie den Wasserspeier erreichten und das Passwort sagten. „Buffy Rules!"

Harry sah den Ekel auf ihrem Gesicht, als sich der Wasserspeier öffnete. Er und Hermine mussten sich fast übergeben, bei dem Geruch, der die Treppe hinunter wehte.

Hermine hielt sich die Hand vor dem Mund und keuchte. „Er ist nicht!"

McGonagall drehte ihren Kopf und nickte. „Es war seine letzte Magie, bevor er starb. Einige sagen, das es das war, das ihn getötet hat. Seien sie höfflich. Professor Dumbledore hat bereits einen Verdeckungs- Zauber gesprochen, aber er kam mit Flohpulver und brachte den Geruch mit. Der Direktor hatte noch keine Zeit, das Büro zu lüften."

Harry hätte schwören können, das die Luft, die aus dem Büro kam, eine leicht grünliche Färbung hatte. „Professor, das kann nicht ihr ernst sein. Ich kann kaum atmen."

Sie schuppste ihn mit dem Finger an. „Bewegung Potter. Die Luft wird besser, wenn sie in das Büro kommen."

Jeder holte einmal tief Luft und obwohl sie schnell durch das Treppenhaus gingen und eintraten. Die Professor war so gut, wie ihr Wort. Die Luft war im Büro war viel besser, aber beim Anblick von Blane, drehte sich ihr Magen. Er hatte einen guten Satz an Roben an und seine Haare waren ordentlich und zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden. Der Rest von ihm, fiel buchstäblich auseinander, Balfour Blane war ein Zombie.

„Ah, Harry, Hermine, danke für das schnelle kommen. Ich wollte, das ihr einen der größten und begabtesten Magier der Zauberwelt trefft, Balfour Blane."

Der Zombie erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und hielt ihn die Hand hin. Harry tat sein bestes, aber man konnte es ihm an Gesicht ansehen, das er verwirrt ist.

„Komm schon Junge, schüttel sie. Ich werde nicht auseinanderfallen. Ich fixierte sie, fünfzig Jahre, nachdem ich gestorben bin."

Er ging langsam und versuchte nicht wegzurennen. Er nahm Blane´s Hand und schüttelte sie kurz.

„Sie haben Mutige hier, Dumbledore. Ich werde ihn Unterrichten."

„Danke schön, Blane. Ihre Hilfe wird sehr geschätzt. Ich nehme an, das sie sich an den Verdeckungs-Zauber erinnern, wenn sie Morgen wieder kommen." Betonte Dumbledore.

Die Pupillenlosen Augen drehten sich in der Augenhöhle, Richtung Direktor. „Erschraken sie vor meinem Geruch, Dumbledore."

„Überhaupt nicht, Balfour. Jedoch, vertreibt es, ein bisschen den Hunger."

Der Zombie richtete sich auf und lachte laut. „Morgen, Mr. Potter. 8:00 Uhr in der Großen Halle." Blane griff in die Schale mit Flohpulver und drehte sich noch mal um, bevor er ging. „Gute Arbeit, der Ring. Weniger als eine Woche, huh? Sehr gute Arbeit."

Er trat in das Feuer und verschwand.

„Ich werde nie wieder was Essen," murmelte Harry.

Hermine war über ihren Schock hinweg, über den sprechenden Zombie, sie stellte als erstes ihre fragen. „Professor, wie kann das möglich, ich dachte immer, das Zombies sind nicht sprechend Geschöpfe und Essen Fleisch um zu leben?"

Dumbledore bewegte wellenartig seinen Zauberstab, Richtung Fenster und öffnete es, damit der Geruch abzog. „Nun, das ist etwas besser. Balfour Blane hat die erste Berechtigung der Magie und das ist die Natur seines offensichtlichen entweichen, seines Todes."

„Er verzauberte seine Seele?" jappst Hermine.

Dumbledore nickte. „Das war sein Lebenswerk. Von dem, was mir erklärt worden ist, hatte er tödliche angst vor dem... tot. Er hatte am Anfang Problem, das er verrottete und sie haben es vorhin selber gerochen. Jedoch, wie er mir erklärte, ca. 50 Jahre nach seinen Tot, war er in der Lage, den natürliche Verfall seines Körpers, zu stoppen. Schade, das er keinen Weg gefunden hat, um den Prozess rückgängig zu machen."

Der Blick auf Harry´s Gesicht, war immer noch angewidert.

„Jetzt der andere Grund, warum ich euch holen lies, weil ich ihnen das geben wollte, Miss Granger."

Dumbledore übergab ihr ein kleines Paket. „Ich denke das es notwendig ist, in der Zwischenzeit, Harry´s Arbeitsbelastung zu erleichtern. Und ich denke, das niemand besser ist, die ersten drei Klassen zu Unterricht, als unsere Hellste."

Als sie seine Aussage verstanden hatte, riss sie das Papier, von dem Paket. Und fand eine Neuauflage von, _Die Geschichte Hogwarts _„Oh, Professor!"

Sie öffnete den Kasten, um ein Abteichen zu finde, wie Harry eins hatte.

„Ist das meines?"

„In der tat," grinste Dumbledore. „Sie beginnen Morgen und sie werden nachmittags mit Harry zum Privatunterricht gehen, um die Lücken in ihren Unterrichtsplan auszugleichen."

Sie ließ ihr Gesicht hängen. „Professor, sie sagten in der Zwischenzeit?"

„Ja, der Unterricht der Magie, ist einer den leichteren Kurse. Mir der Fähigkeit vor Harry, wage ich zu sagen, das er es innerhalb eines Monats geschafft hat."

OoOoO

„Freust du dich nicht für mich, Harry?"

Er starrte immer noch Richtung Boden, als sie zu Gryffindor Gemeinschafts-Raum gingen. „Ich werde von einem Zombie unterrichtet werden."

Sie winkte ab. „Oh, das wurdest du bereits. Denke einfach Umbridge ist zurück oder so."

Harry stoppte und betrachtete sie. „Es ist schlechter. Wenn ich es nicht richtig mache, dann wird er mich verspeisen."

Sie lachte. „Ich glaube du vergisst den Teil, das er sein eigenes essen mitbringt. Es muss nicht menschliches Fleisch sein, das er isst."

„Hermine, ich werde von einem Zombie Unterrichtet!"

Sie machten sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Turm. „Was auch geschieht, er ist der brillanteste Magier der Welt." Sie sah ihn an und lächelte. „Zur Zeit!"

OoOoO

Der Tag war gelaufen, nachdem der Direktor, Harry alles erklärt hatte. Am nächsten Morgen fühlte er sich wie neu und bereit, für seine Stunden mit den Zombie... oder besser Balfour Blane.

Harry wusste, das Blane in der Großen Halle angekommen war. Die Schüler hielten sich den Mund und stopften schnell das Essen in sich hinein.

„Das geht nicht auf mein Konto." Hörte Harry von jemandem und einige fingen an zu lachen.

Alls der letzte Schüler die Halle verließ , trat Harry hinein.

„Potter, wundervoll. Wir können anfangen."

Blane drehte sich herum. „Wie haben keinen Platz zum üben. Nun, säubere alles für mich, willst du?"

Harry sah zu den Haustischen, und dann nach links. „Um.. Sir. Ich kenne den Zauber nicht, der die Tische reinigt. Professor Dumble...!"

„Ich dachte sie sind ein guter Magier, Potter? Sie kennen den Reinigungs-Zauber oder nicht?"

Harry nickte. „Ja, Sir."

Blane betrachtete ihn und rollte seine Augen, die bei ihm eine leichte Übelkeit erzeugte. Harry war froh, das er sich heute morgen entschieden hatte, das Frühstück zu überspringen.

„Nun dann, ist es Zeit, das sie ihr Gehirn benutzten. Schon mal was von Phantasie gehört, haben sie?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Nun dann, wo ist ihr Zauberstab?"

Er stellte seine Schultasche ab und holte seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Robe.

„Stellen sie sich die ganze Halle vor, wie die Tische sauber sind und die Teller, wie den Fußboden aufgeräumte ist."

Harry schloss die Augen und tat, was ihm gesagt wurde.

„Sie sind der Fokus, Potter. Erfüllen sie sich ihren Wunsch und dann machen sie mit dem Zauber weiter."

„Scourgify!"

Er hatte seine Augen noch nicht wieder geöffnet, in der angst, das der Zauber nicht funktioniert hat.

„Nicht schlecht, für das erste mal." Kommentierte Blane.

Harry öffnete die Augen und die Große Halle war sauber, fast so als wenn Dumbledore es gemacht hätte.

„Hab ich das gemacht!"

Blane nickte mit seinem Kopf. „Ich denke, du vermist eine Obsttorte, auf dem Lehrertisch."

Harry war verwundert, das er das konnte, was Dumbledore konnte. Er erinnerte sich, an das erste mal, als er sah, wie er den Zauber warf. Er war über die Menge der Energie verblüfft, die er spürte. Er hätte nicht gedacht, das er solch eine starke Magie ausüben konnte.

„Ich neige dazu viel zu gehen, wenn ich rede, Potter. Also folgen sie mir nicht, Hmm!" Er legte den langen weg durch die Halle zurück, als er die Einleitung erklärte.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Dumbledore ihnen Erklärte hat, also beginnen wir am Anfang. Die Art der Magie, kann mit der normalen Art der Magie kombiniert werden. Das heißt wir werden Zauberkunst, Transfiguration, Flüche, Tränke, Zauber, Beschwörungen und was noch dazugehört, ihrer eigenen Magie hinzufügen."

Harry sah ihn ein bisschen konfus an.

„Durch Konzentration und Fokussieren ihres Verstanden, Können sie eine Permanenz ihrer Magie herstellen."

„Bitte Sir. Sie meinen, jede Magie die ich mache, bleibt Dauerhaft?" fragte Harry.

„Der Zombie schüttelte seinen Kopf." „Nein, nicht alles. Nur das, was sie wählen, entweder durch ihren Fokus oder eine Andere Art den Gefühle." Blane lachte.

* * *

So ich hoffe das es euch gefallen hat. Ich möchte nicht mit Harry tauschen, Unterricht mit einem Zombie! Hilfe .

**laser-jet:** Nein eigendlich nicht. Hast du es mal mit solchen Progammen ausprobiert. Die sind wirklich schrecklich, bei den muß man mehr phantasie aufbringen, als man hat.Ich mache es eigendlich so, wenn ich wirklich mal hänge, den sehe ich Bei LEO nach, ein wirklich gutes online Wörterbuch oder ich habe auch noch so einen alten Langenscheidt, der aus meiner Schulzeit übergeblieben ist.

**Sterngucker:** Meine FF läuft normalerweise durch da RS-Programm, aber es kan trotzdem mal vorkommen. Es kann auch sein, das ich es dieses mal vergessen habe, da bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Aber ich findes es gut, das die die FF gefällt.

**werder:** Gut das es dir gefällt. Jenachdem, wie ich lust habe. Wenn ich gut bin schaffe ich ein Chap am Tag, denn kommt es aber auch noch auf die länge an. Wenn ich nicht so eine Lust habe, kann es auch schon mal sein, das ich eine Woche nichts mache. Zur zeit habe ich schon drei Chap in vorraus, also werde ich mir mal wieder Zeit lassen und die Sonne genießen.

**Roter Draconis:** Ich weiß wie immer. Ich hoffe, das es diesmals schnell genug war, das es weiter ging. Jetzt kann es aber sein, das es ein Bißchen dauert, den bei uns gibt es Ferien und ich muß mich mit meiner Tochter um den Rechner streite, aber ich bin guter Dinge, das ich gewinne, wie immer.

So ich hoffe, das ich alle eure Fragen beantwortet habe, wenn nicht bein nächsten mal dann. Leiden ist meine FF bald zu Ende, es sind nur noch elf Chap´s und ich hoffe das ihr sie genießen werdet. Es gibt auch eine Fortsetztung, aber ich weiß nicht ob ich die Übersetzt, denn sie ist noch nicht fertig. Aber die Entscheidung überlasse ich euch, wenn ihr wollt nache ich sie auch noch, aber dann erst viel später.

So bos bald... erure Pupp.


	46. Trimberrrrrrrrrr!

**Kapitel 46**

**Timberrrrrrrrrrrrr!**

Der November flog vorbei, Hermine hatte mehr Spaß, als sie dachte, für Harry, die ersten drei Klassen stufen zu vertreten. Harry war mehr als glücklich, das seine Magiestunden, zu Ende der Woche vorbei waren.

Der Monat war, ohne weiteres geschehen vergangen.

Draco Black, wie er jetzt hieß, nachdem seine Mutter die amtlichen Papiere, vom Ministerium bekommen hat und ihren Geburtsnamen wieder annehmen durfte, hatte seine Mutter nur einmal Besucht, Harry hatte ihn einen Brief geschrieben, in den er einen Besuch in der nächsten Woche zusagte. Er konnte sich etwas viel besseres vorstelle, als die Malfoy´s in seinem Haus, aber er hatte zugestimmt und das gab dem Quidditch Spiel zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin, nur noch mehr Feuer. Das war zu erwarten.

„Geht ihr Verstand wieder wandern, Potter?

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, Sir, Mr. Blane."

"Es sind, nur noch zwei tage, bis ich gehe, Potter. Schenken sie mir ihre Aufmerksamkeit."

Die Tür von der Großen Halle wurde aufgestoßen. „Professor Potter, kommen sie schnell!"

Harry war erleichtert. „Entschuldigung, Mr. Blane. Ich werde gerufen."

„Was ist es? Was geschah?"

Der Hufflepuff drehte seinen Kopf, während er lief. „Es ist Professor Hagrid! Er ist krank. Es ist umgefallen, auf drei der Schüler."

Harry beschleunigte seine Schritte. Er hatte Hagrid noch nie krank gesehen und wusste das er die Beschaffenheit eines Stieres hatte. Sogar die Treffen, mit seinem gigantischen Bruder letztes Jahr, in den er zahlreichen Wunder erhielt, hatten in nicht umwerfen können.

„Nehmen sie ihn weg von mir!" schrie ein Schüler.

Er war außerhalb der Gatter, in den er die Hippogreif, für die Drittklässer hielt. Harry lief zu ihm und sah, das zwei Schüler, von den anderen unter ihn heraus gezogen worden waren und jetzt nur noch einer, unter den Körper Hagrid gefangen war.

„Jeder geht zurück." Er sah zu den Zwei größten Schülern. „Hardgrave und Beaks, Greif euch die Arme von Portman und zieht ihn unter ihm heraus, wenn ich den Zauber Spreche. Ich weiß aber nicht, ob der Zauber bei Hagrid wirkt."

Einige der Schüler betrachteten Harry, der im begriff war, stake Magie anzuwenden, als er seinen Zauberstab zog.

„Wingardium Leviosar!"

Hagrid, da er ein Halb-Riese war, hatte eine natürliche Resistenz gegen die Magie. Er brummte in Harry´s Kopf, als er den Zauber sprach.

„Ich kann fühlen, das er leichter ist. „Zieht!" rief Portman.

Harry konnte die resistent, in seinem Zauberstab fühlen, es war, als wen er zehn Pfund wiegen würde. Hardgrave und Brave zog en ihn frei.

„Jetzt geht jeder auf die Seite und dreht ihn. Schnell ich weiß nicht wie lange ich den Zauber noch halten kann."

Die meisten der Dritten Klasse gaben ihn einen Schups und Hagrid drehte sich auf die Seite. Harry brach den Zauber mit einem heftigen keuchen ab.

„Was ist geschehen?" keuchte er.

Einer der Ravenclaw Mädchen, er erinnerte sich das es Rebecca Fortain war, trat vor. „Wir Wissen es nicht, Sir. In der einer Minute erklärte er uns die Gewohnheiten der Hippegreife in der anderen erstickte er Portman."

„Fortrain, gehen sie zu Madam Pomfrey. Hardgrave, gehen sie zu einen der Professoren uns erzählen sie ihm, das wir den Direktor brauchen."

Er Kientee sich neben Hagrid und schlug in leicht auf die Wange. „Hagrid?"

„Steh auf, Harry."

Er drehte sich und sah Dumbledore, in Betracht seines alter, sich schnell nähern.

„Ich sah ihn von Fenster fallen."

Das erklärte, warum er so schnell hier war. Dumbledore überprüfte seine Augen und seinen Mund und aus irgendeinem Grund auch seine Fingerspitzen. Er stand auf und es schien, das er nichts ernste gefunden hatte.

„Du musst mir helfen, Harry. Mit Hagrid´s Wiederstand, gegen die Magie, braucht es zwei von und, um ihn auf die Barre zu heben."

Harry wollte gerade fragen, welche Barre, als Dumbledore in heraufbeschwor.

„Zusammen jetzt."

„Wingardium Leviosar!"

Hagrid erhob sich langsam in die Luft und schwebte auf die Barre.

„Mr. Brave, wären sie so nett und begleiten Professor Hagrid, in denn Krankenflügel? Fragte der Schulleiter.

Die Barre entfernte sich langsam, mir Brave an seiner Seite.

„Ich bin sicher, das es ihm gut geht."

Harry war sich bei der Diagnose nicht so sicher, aber er wusste, das Madam Pomfrey sehr gut n ihrer Arbeit war, als schob er seine Gedanken nach hinten.

„Hast du und Hermine schon entschieden, wann ihr es mit dem Ring versuchen wollt?

Harry und sie hatten schon über _Cuperious_ gesprochen.

„Wir haben darüber geredet, aber..."

„Seit erschrocken über das Resultat?"

Harry nickte.

Der Schulleiter stoppte vor den Schloss und legte eine Hand auf Harry´s Schulter. „Ihr beide kommt heute abend nach dem Unterricht in mein Büro. Bring den Ring mit und wir beenden die Angst, ein für alle mal."

„Sir?"

„Heute Nacht, ist die Nacht, Harry. Du musst der Angst gegenüberstehen oder sie übernimmt dich. Ich Glaube, das war eine Deiner ersten Stunden, als du es sagtest."

Harry nickte und versuchte seine Schultern zu straffen, um den Direktor zu zeigen, das er für die Aufgabe bereit war. „Ja, Sir!"

OoOoO

„Die Klassen sind O.K.?" fragte er Hermine, bevor sie zu Mittag aßen.

Sie nickte. „Es ist Schade, das ich sie nächste Woche wieder abgeben muss!"

Hermine rollte mit ihren Augen. „Der Zauber den er durchführte, bewirkt, das seine Verrottung aufgehört hat. Ich weiß nicht, wie oft ich dir das schon gesagt habe, Ron."

Ron nickte, aber er schob sein Essen weg. „Irgendwas von Hagrid?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich stoppte bei ihn, bevor ich runter kam, aber Madam Pomfrey ließ mich nicht zu ihm. Sagte ich solle heute abend wieder kommen."

„Du hast keine Idee, warum er umgefallen ist?" fragte Hermine beunruhigend.

„Etwas wie Unterernährung. Er hat in der letzten Zeit, nicht richtig gegessen."

Hermine sah auf, zu Ron. „Ich könnt ihn ein Vitamin- oder Mineral Trank machen und sehen das er ihn regelmäßig trinkt."

Ron prustete los. „Hagrid, nicht richtig Essen? Er ist ein Riese!"

Harry zuckte bei Rons Kommentar. „Wir haben ein Treffen, mit Dumbledore, heute abend nach dem Unterricht."

Hermine sah von ihrer Arithmancy Hausaufgaben auf. „Worum geht es?"

„Der Ring!"

Sie schaute ihn plötzlich geschockt an. „H... h... Heute abend?"

Harry nickte. „Ich gehe und hole ihn, wir treffen uns da!"

Sie nickte und ließ ihren Kopf hängen und versank in Gedanken.

OoOoO

Harry´s Doppelstunde, mit dem siebenten Jahre, ging heute nachmittag ziemlich schnell vorüber und seine Zauberkunststunde bei Professor Flitwick sogar noch schneller. So war es überraschend, das er sich sehr langsam auf den Weg in sein Büro machte, um den Ring aus seinem Schreibtisch zu holen.

Erstklässler grüßten ihn auf den Weg zu Essen und konnte nicht auf ihren Unterricht am Montag nicht erwarten. Er lächelte zurück und hielt nicht an, bist er am Porträt der Fetten Dame war.

„Irgendwie in Gedanken, liebes?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und murmelte das Passwort.

Er trat schließlich in seinen Raum, nachdem er der Dünnen Dame sein Passwort gesagt hatte. Er fand Hermine, die den Ring aus wenigen Zentimetern Entfernung anstarrte.

„Hermine?"

Sie starrte ihn weiter an. „Er ist wirklich sehr schön, Harry. Oder nicht?"

Er ging hin und kniete sich neben den Schreibtisch, verschränkte seine Arme und sah seine Verlobte an. „An was denkst du?"

Sie lächelte etwas, aber nahm ihre Augen, nicht von dem Ring. „ An dich."

Harry nickte. „ Ah, damit bin ich vertraut. Du kannst mich fragen, was du willst."

Sie schloss ihre Augen und hörte auf den Ring anzustarren. „Was ist, wenn es nicht funktioniert?"

Er lächelte sanft. „Es wir funktionieren."

Sie presste ihre Augen fest zusammen. „Wie kannst du sicher sein?"

„Weil... ich es bin. Weil ich den Ring gemacht habe und ich weiß, das ich er besser Magier bin, als Phineas." Er legte seine Hand auf ihre, zur Faust gepresste Hand. „Weil ich dich liebe."

Hermine entspannte sich und öffnete ihre Augen, sie waren gefüllt, mit ungeweinten Tränen. „Ich liebe dich auch, Harry."

Es verletzte ihn, sie so zu sehen. So unsicher und ängstlich. „Ich verspreche dir, das wir zu Dumbledore´s Büro gehen, ich dir den Ring auf den Finger stecken und der andere wird zerstört. Denn in weniger als einen Monat, weder wir verheiratet sein, dann werden wir die Schule beenden, Voldemort vernichten, die Malfoy auf dem Haus verjagen, Kinder haben und glücklich bis an unser Lebensende sein."

Ihre Hand entspannte sich und sie nahm vorsichtig seine. „Sein Name ist Black, du weißt das."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er wir für mich immer Malfoy bleiben."

Hermine lachte, als ihr die Tränen herunterliefen. Sie schniefte und wischte sich das Gesicht ab.

„Und war sagt, das wir Kinder einige Kinder haben?"

„Ich dacht an ungefähr acht oder so..." gestand er ihr und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Er nahm den Ring vom Schreibtisch und steckte ihn in seine Hemdtasche.

„Acht! Ihm in meinem Leben!"

Harry nahm ihre Hand. „Okay, machen wir einen Kompromiss. Sieben?"


	47. Schneewittchen

**Kapitel 47**

**Schneewittchen**

Bevor wir beginnen, möchte ich das ihr für einen Moment an etwas glückliches denkt."

Harry sah seinen Professor an, als hätte er ein paar Gläser Feuer-Whiskey zuviel getrunken hat. Der Professor lächelte die beiden an.

„Wenn ihr beiden an was glückliches denkt, wirkt sich das positiv auf dass Resultat aus."

_´Nun, _dachte Harry, _das macht Sinn. ´_

Harry und Hermine saßen, in einen bequemen Lehnsessel. Sie schlossen die Augen und suchten einen glücklichen Gedanken. Der erste war, als er Hermine in seinem Unterricht bestraft hatte und wie er sie mit seiner Bestrafung geärgert hatte. Das war ein ziemlich glücklicher Gedanke.

Jedoch schob er den lüsternen Gedanken beiseite und dachte stattdessen an den Geruch ihren Harre, wenn sie Morgens aufwachte und sich an ihn kuschelte. Dann an ihr lächeln, das sie hatte, alle er sie vor den Dementoren rettete, als er das Trimagischer Turnier gewann, als er sie Anfang des Sommers sah und wie er ihr sagte, das er sie leibte.

„Das sollte genügen. Nun Harry, der Ring."

Harry öffnete seine Augen und sah in ihre. Das lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, gab ihm den Mut weiter zumachen. Er holte den Ring aus seiner Tasche und hielt ihn zwischen den Fingern, während er sich ein Stück vorsetzte. Er merkte, das er zu weit weg war und stand auf, aber er hatte noch einen weiteren Gedanken.

_´Ist das der glückliche Gedanke, den Dumbledore wünscht? Wenn ja, dann fühlt er sich gut an.´_

Er kniete sich vor ihrem Sessel und sah wie Hermine ihre rechte Hand, auf den vor Überrascht geöffneten Mund hielt.

Harry dachte, das er was sagen sollte, es war ein sehr romantischer, aber auch furchterregender Moment, in ihrem Leben. Aber er glaubte, das es die Situation nicht besser machen könnte.

Er nahm ihre linke Hand in seine und steckte den Ring an den dritten Finger, er schob ihn so weit, das sich die Steine berührten.

Beide hielten sie ihren Atem an und warteten darauf, was geschehen würde. Sogar Dumbledore hatte ihn nicht sagen können, was geschehen würde. Aber hatte ihnen ein paar Möglichkeiten genannt, was es geschehen kann.

Harry sah z Hermine auf. „Fühlst du einen Unterschied?"

Sie nahm ihre Hand vom Mund und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

Er runzelte die Stirn und sah hoch zu Dumbledore, der noch immer den Ring anstarrte. „Professor?"

Harry sah aus seinen Augenwinkel, das Hermine keuchte.

„Har..."

Sie schaffte es nicht seinen Namen zuende zu sprechen, als beide Steine anfingen hell zu leuchten. Er glaubte ein ziehendes Gefühl in der Brust zu haben, das nicht nur körperlich war.

„Harry!"

Hermin fiel hinunter auf den Boden und griff fest nach ihm. Ihr Atem verwandelte sich in ein schweres keuchen.

Er fühlte es auch, es war, als wenn er Zerriss. Es gab nicht, was sie hätten tun können, um es zu ändern.

„Hermine, lass mich nicht allein!" schrie er.

OoOoO

„Sehen sie, ich sagte ihnen, das er wiederkommt.""

„Geh und holen sie den Heiler Doffton, schnell. Sie dort, schicken sie eine Eule zu Professor Dumbledore, das Potter aufgewacht ist."

Er hörte wie sich eine Tür öffnete und schloss, währen er versuchte, seine Augen zu öffnen.

„Mi..."

Er war jemand nahe bei ihm, der eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. „Legen sie sich zurück und versuchen sie sich nicht hinzusetzten. Sie haben einen schweren Schock. Ihr Körper muss sich erst wieder an die Bewegung gewöhnen."

Sein Kopf schmerzte und seine Kehle war ziemlich trocken.

„Hier, In kleinen schlucken trinken, es ist Pepper-Up-Trank."

Eine Hand Hob leicht seinen Kopf und jemand setzte ihm das Glas mit dem Trank an den Mund. Er brannte in seiner Kehle und gab ihn die Kraft in den Armen und Beinen wieder. Er drückte das Glas weg, als er genug hatte, um seine Augen wieder zu öffnen und wieder ein klarer Gedanken hatte.

„Hermine... wo ist Hermine!" Versuchte er zu schreien, aber es kam nur ein leise krächzen.

„Mr. Potter, bitte warten sie auf den Heiler. Er kann ihnen besser antworten als ich."

Er legte sich zurück und versuchte sich zu entspannen. „Bitte setzten sie mich auf."

Die Medihexe nickte und klopfte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf das Bett. Er merkte, wie sich die Rückenlehne seines Bettes erhöhte, bis er den ganzen Raum überblicken konnte.

„St. Mungo´s?"

Die Hexe nickte.

In den Moment öffnete sich die Tür und eine Heilerin trat ein.

„Mr. Potter, gut zu sehen, das sie wach sind."

Harry blinzelte ermüdend. „Noch mehr Tränke."

Die Medihexe nickte erneut. „ Er hatte nur einige Schluck." Erklärte sie der Heilerin.

„Versuchen sie einen großen Schluck zu nehmen, wenn sie können."

Sie setzte das Glas wieder an seine Lippen und mit jedem Schluck fühlte er sich besser.

„Das ist genug." Sagte die Heilerin.

Harry dachte das nicht und griff sich das Glas, ein wenig mit der Medihexe kämpfend, um es zu leeren.

Die Heilerin kam näher und nahm ihn das Glas aus der Hand. Dampf kam aus seinen Ohren, mehr vom Trank, als von seinem Zorn.

Er setzte sich unerwartet gerade auf und schwang seine Beine über die Bettkante. „Antworten," knurrte er fast.

Die Heiler stand überrascht da und richtete ihre Robe. „Ich werde ihnen nicht antworten, bis sie das lassen und sich wieder hinlegen."

Harry sah sich in den Raum um, auf seinen Nachtisch lagen eine Menge Bonbons und Genesungskarten, die seinen Zauberstab bedeckten.

Die Medihexe folgte seinen Augen und erblickte, was er sah. Jahre des Quidditchtraining, sollten sich auszahlen, er nahm seinen Zauberstab, bevor sie ihn erreichen konnte.

„Jetzt erklären sie mir, was geschehen ist, bevor ich euch verhexe, los."

Die Tür öffnete sich erneut und Dumbledore trat ein. „Ich denke nicht, das es Notwendig ist, Harry."

Die Heilerin drehte sich um. „Direktor, ich versichere ihnen, das wir alles unter Kontrolle haben. Würden sie bitte draußen warten."

Dumbledore sah über seine Halbmond Brille. „Ich kümmere mich darum, Heiler Doffton. Und so wie ich es sehe, war Harry in Begriff, die Lage in seine eigene Hand nehmen. Nun, wenn es ihnen nicht ausmacht, würden sie bitte draußen warten. Ich verspreche ihnen, wenn ich sie brauche, das ich sie rufe."

Die Heilerin schmollte und verließ den Raum. „Ich lasse den Verwaltungsrat davon hören, das versichere ich ihnen."

Dumbledore gluckste. „Sagen sie Jeffery ´Hallo´ von mir."

Er blinzelte zu Harry. „Ich gab Jeffery seinen Ersten Job nach Hogwarts," flüsterte er. „Jetzt sitzt er im Verwaltungsrat."

Harry merkte, wie sich sein Körper erholte, der Pepper-Up-Trank und das Adrenalin hatte seinen Dienst getan. „Professor... Hermine."

„Leg dich wieder hin, Harry. Und vertrau mir bitte, wenn ich dir sage, das Miss Granger das selbe macht wie du. Sie sollte jederzeit aufwachen, wenn sie es nicht schon ist."

Er Versuchte zu verstehen, was Dumbledore sagte. „Hat es funktioniert?"

„Ich denke, das es auf der Hand liegt Harry. Fühlst du noch irgendwelchen Hass, gegenüber deiner Verlobten?"

Er war plötzlich erleichtert und ließ sich in seinen Kissen fallen.

„""Was ist geschehen?"

Dumbledore fand einen Stuhl und zog ihn zum Bett. „Es gab in dieser Nacht, eine Lichtshow, im meinem Büro. Am Ende seid ihr beiden zusammen gebrochen, was ich denke, dass es von der Trennung, Phineas und seiner Frau, kam."

Etwas stimmte nicht, bei dem was der Professor ihn gerade gesagt hatte, aber er wusste nicht was.

„Ging etwas schief," sagte Harry.

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, alles lief nach Plan. Als du Hermine den Ring anstecktest, ist der andere zerbrochen. Hier sind die Stücke."

Er holte einen kleinen Beutel aus seiner Robe und entleerte ihn in seiner Hand. „Ich dachte, das es gerne selber sehen möchtest, das der andere Ring zerstört ist."

Harry sah, dass das Platinband in zwei Teile gebrochen war und der Stein seinen Glanz verloren hatte. Nun wusste er, der sie ihr Leben, leben konnten. Als er wieder in die Augen des Dirktors sah, wusste er, das es noch etwas gibt, das er nicht wusste.

„Was?"

„Harry," Dumbledore dachte nach. „Ihre beide seit schon einig Zeit, im St. Mungo´s."

Harry wusste es, denn darum waren seine Muskeln so steif und müde.

„Wie lange?"

„Es ist, das neue Jahr, Harry. Der 23. Januar, wenn ich den Tag nicht verwechsele."

Harry schloss die Augen. „Die Hochzeit."

„Die haben wir verschoben."

Er wartete nicht, um zu fragen. „"Ich möchte Hermine sehen, JETZT."

Dumbledore sah ihn an, Harry würde auf dem Boden liegen, bevor er auch nur drei Schritte gegangen ist.

„Ich werde die Medihexe rufen, damit sie dir hilft."

Er setzte sich auf, bevor Dumbledore die Tür erreicht hatte. „Sagen sie ihr, sie soll mehr Fitmacher bringen oder etwas anderes, das mich wach macht."

Er war schon ein paar Minuten gegangen, bevor die gleich Medihexe, mit einem dampfenden Trank kam. „Das sollte ihnen Helfen, munter zu werden. Ihre Muskeln haben sich über die letzten Monate versteift, dies ist ein Entspannendes und Vitaminfördernder Trank."

Harry nahm den Trank und schlucke ihn, bevor er ihn schmecken konnte. Tränke hatte die Nebenwirkung schrecklich zu schmeck, besonders wenn sie helfen.

„Nun versuchen sie es nicht zu übertreiben und es sollte besser gehen."

Er reichte ihr das Glas, mit einem verzogenem Gesicht.

„Würden sie einige Minuten warten, bis sich der Effekt einstellt?"

Harry war schon auf seinen Beinen und griff sich seinen Mantel, der am Schrank hing.

„Ich denke, das heißt nein," sagte sie. „Es ist gleich die linke Tür, wenn sie aus ihrem Raum kommen."

Harry schob seine Füße über den Boden, so das er nicht fallen würde. Er öffnete die Tür zu Raum neben ihm und sah eine schlafende Gestalt, seiner Verlobten auf dem Bett.

„Wir erwarten, das sie auch jederzeit erwacht," flüsterte die Medihexe.

Harry nickte. „Holen sie mehr Tränke für uns beide."

„Mr. Potter, bitte. Das ist keine gut Idee…"

Harry schnitt ihr das Wort ab. „Erinnern sie sich an die Spende die letztes Jahr gemacht wurde, ich glaube im September."

Natürlich erinnerte sich die Medihexe. Das ganze Hospital wusste von ihm. „Ja, Mr. Potter."

Er sah sie wissend an. „Ich bin der, der es ermöglichte. Ich würde mehr als glücklich sein und eine erneute spende zumachen. Wenn sie das machen könnten, wonach ich frage."

Ihr Mund schloss sich und sie drehte sich um.

„Ich denke das du anfängst, den Wert vom Reichtum zu verstehen, Harry," gluckste Dumbledore. „Geh voraus. Ich werde dir die Tränke schicken und den Schutz, um sicherzustellen, das ihr nicht gestört werdet."

* * *

Wegen dem Fußball, gab es heute mal zwei Chap´s. Bin ich nicht nett zu euch. HAHA

Bitte nicht über die Fehler beschweren, denn es ist nicht leicht sich auf die Chap´s zu konzentrieren, wenn alle wegen den Bescheuerten Fußball schreien. Als wenn es nur einen Ball geben würde?

Ich hoffe das es euch trotzden gefallen hat, ich wede versuchen das ich den Rest so schnell wie möglich Übersetzte, wenn ich sie dann auch noch nicht alle auf einmal hochlade, ihr könnt euch jetzt beschweren, aber das wir euch nichts bringen. Ich will nur alle fertig haben, so das ich mich in zwei Wochen, nur auf das lesen des neuen Buche widmen kann.

So jetzt noch ein paar Antworten.

**Roter Draconis**: So, das anfeuern hat geholfen, habe meine Tochter zu Oma in den Urlaub geschickt. Der Rechner ist wieder mein, wenigsten für eine gewisse Zeit. Ich hoffe, das es die wieder gefallen hat.

**Gandalf der Weisse** : Der Hammer? Nichrt schlecht, denn hoffe ich, das es wieder so ist. Danke für dein Angebot, aber ich denke, das ich erst Harry Potter and the Half Blood Princezu ende schreibe und dann die Fortsetztung mache, aber wenn ich hilfe brauch, komme ich auf dein Angebot zurück.

**werder** : Aus Mitleid, wie schade. Nein, aber das kannst du wieder machen, aber bitte zwei mal, für jedes Chap einmal. HA HA HA HA HA.

**Zerenged :** Wie oben schon gesagt, werden ch erst die andere zuende Machen und dann überlege ichmir das.

**Hermine Potter** : Danke!

Alle anderen die Schwrarzlesen, danke ich für das lesen und hoffe, das sie euch gefallen hat. So jetzt bitte ich euch noch unten den **"GO"** Button zu drücken und mir zu schreiben, was ihr so denkt.

Bis bald ...eure Pupp


	48. Koboldsteine

So weil ich jetzt gerade mal Lust habe und Zeit bekommt ihr ein neues Chap zu lesen.

Viel Spaß!

* * *

**Kapitel 48**

**Koboldsteine**

Harry glaubte, das der zweite Trank zu wirken begann, als er den Raum betrat und meint stark genug zu sein, um seine Füße nicht mehr über den Boden schleifen zu lassen. Zwei Stühle standen an ihrem Bett, als wenn jemand oder auch er paar, über seine Verlobte gewacht haben.

Er ging langsam hinüber und setzte sich auf den Stuhl der an ihrem Kopfende stand und nahm ihre Hand, in seine. Es war ihre linke Hand und er musterte den Ring, mit den Stein. Er hob langsam ihre Hand und führte sie zu seiner Wange, um ihre wärme zu spüren.

„Mine?"

Sie reagierte nicht.

„Es wir gut. Ich bin bei dir."

Er legte seinen Kopf, auf die weich Matratze und hielt ihre Hand, während er noch mal einschlief.

OoOoO

„Ich denke, das es besser ist, wenn wir draußen reden. Wir wollen sie nicht aufwecken."

Harry ließ seine Augen geschlossen, als er die Stimme von Dumbledore hörte.

„Entschuldigen sie, Herr Direktor, aber das ist unsere Tochter."

„Ich weiß das, Mr. Granger."

„Dr. Granger," beharrte Hermines Vater.

„Aber sicher."

„Liebes, höre auf, dich aufzuspielen. Hermine ist in guten Händen." Flüsterte ihre Mutter. „Sie ihn dir an. Er sorgt sich, um sie."

Dann hörte er wie sie gingen und sich die Tür schloss.

Ale er seine Augen öffnete, fühlte er sich viel besser. Er setzte sich auf, um zu sehen, wie es Hermine ging. Sie lag noch immer still da, aber sie hatte ihren Kopf zu seiner Seite gedreht.

„Hermine?"

Dieses mal reagierte sie. Sie öffnete langsam die Augen und lächelte süß.

Das erinnerte ihn, an das Gefühl, als er sie das erste mal neben ihm aufwachen sah. „Fühlst du dich gut, um eine Tränke zu nehmen?"

Sie nickte leicht, Harry drehte sich und sucht die beiden Gläser mit dem Trank, er fand sie auf ihren Nachttisch. Er half ihr bei dem ersten, bis sie den Becher, in die Hand nehmen konnte.

„Danke."

Harry nickte. „Da ist noch einen, wenn du bereit bist. Er gibt dir die Energie zurück und du fühlst dich dann nicht mehr so steif."

Sie streckte ihre Hand aus. „Er wird Regenerations-Trank genannt."

Harry war es egal wie der Trank hieß, solange sie sich danach besser fühlte.

OoOoO

Harry und Hermine blieben noch zwei weitere Tage im St. Mungo´s, sie mussten keine Kränke mehr nehme und durften, wenn sie sich besser fühlten am nächsten Tag gehen. Harry musste lachen, er hat sich seit den letzten sechs Jahren nicht normal gefühlt.

Ihnen wurden der Gebrauch des Kamins im Wartezimmer angeboten und sie flohten direkt ihn ihr Quartier. Als Hermine aus dem Kamin trat, kann ihr ein getigerter Kater entgegen.

„Krummbein!"

Harry folgte ihr eine Sekund später und wurde Zeuge der Wiedervereinigung.

„Hat sich jemand um die gekümmert?" Sie kuschelte sich mit ihrem Gesicht an den Kater. „Ich denke ein Rothaariges Mädchen, Namens Ginny, hat sich um dich gekümmert, oder nicht."

Harry ging hinüber und lies sich auf das Bett fallen, bevor er ein klopfen an de Scheibe hörte. Er sah hinüber, Hedwig saß auf dem Fenstersims, Harry stand auf und lies sie hinein.

„Hey Mädchen. War für eine weile Weg." Die Schneeeule zwickte ihn, als wenn sie Überlegen sollte, ob sie böse mit ihm war. Aber dann strich sie doch mit ihrem Kopf über seinem Arm.

Harry löste den Brief von ihrem Bein und holte ein paar Eulenkekse, die er immer für sie da hatte.

_Lieber Harry,_

_Wenn du und Hermine sich gut fühlen, erwarten wir ihre Ankunft im Raum der Wünsche. _

_Dumbledore _

„Dumbledore möchte, das wir zum Raum der Wünsche kommen."

Hermine setzte Krummbein auf das Bett. „Was, jetzt?"

Harry nickte.

Es war Nachmittag, als sie die Halle verließen und sich auf den Weg machte, um zu sehen was Dumbledore im Sinn hatte. Als sie den Flur erreichten, sahen sie ihn vor der Tür wartend. Als er sie erblickte, legte er einen Finger auf seinen Lippen, damit sie leise waren und winkte sie zu ihm.

„Sie sind nicht in der Lage euch zu sehen, wenn ihr hineingeht. Bleibt auf der rechten Seite des Raumes, hinter den abgeschirmten Bereich und beobachtete sie."

Er öffnete die Tür und folgte ihnen, nachdem sie eingetreten waren und hinter den Schutzbereich standen. Anscheinend hatte der Orden of the Dog Star, sein Training fortgesetzt, als ihr Anführer arbeitsunfähig war.

Applegate und Tonks, waren ihre Gegner und sie erhielten ein Training.

Neville lag auf den Boden, durch einen Bein-Klammer-Fluch gefangen und Ginny zog ihn schnell zur Seite. Ron und Luna waren vorne zur Abdeckung. Applegate wich einem Cohnfundus-Fluch aus und Luna Reflektierte einen Fluch von Tonks.

Jedoch versetzte das Applegate in die Position, um Ginny und ihren Ballast anzugreifen. Neville sah, was gleich Geschen würde und aus irgendeinem Grund viel ihm der Gegenfluch ein und befreite seine Beine. Er rollte sich zu Ginny und riss sie runter, dünne Seile flogen über sie hinweg, die aus Applegate seinem Zauberstab, abgeschossen wurden.

Neville schrie vor Wut und warf ihn einen Entwaffnungszauber und andere Flüche entgegen.

Applegate wusste nicht was er zuerst blocken sollte, den Fluch oder die Koboldsteine, die geflogen kamen. Er beschloss den Fluch zu blocken und wurde an der Schulter und am Kopf von den Steinen getroffen.

Zu Harry´s erstaune fror Applegate ein und fiel auf sein Gesicht.

Tonks versuchte ihr bestes, um die Barriere von Ron und Luna durchzubrechen. Sie schoss Gegenzauber um Gegenzauber damit sie, sie mit trafen.

Aber als Neville und Ginny sie an der Aktion beteiligten schrie sei. „Genug!"

Harry und Hermine, sahen Dumbledore ehrfürchtig an. „Was haben die gemacht?"

Er lächelte. „Geübt."

Hermine wollte langsam, um den abgeschirmten Bereich, herum gehen. „Wollen wir es unterbrechen?"

„Warte noch einen Momente." Und zeigte auf die Gruppe.

Neville war wieder auf seinen Beinen. „Ich dachte, das ich gesagt hätte, das du dir keine Sorgen um mich machen solltest." Meckerte er Ginny an.

Sie stemmte ihre Hände, in die Hüfte. „Ich hatte nicht vor, dich dort liegen zu lassen."

Neville schüttelte seinen Kopf und zeigte auf Applegate. „Wenn er ein Todesser wäre, hätten wir nicht so viel Glück gehabt. Beim nächsten mal höre auf mich. Schalte erst das böse aus, dann komme zurück."

Ginny schniefte verärgert. „Ich werde nicht einer meiner Freunde zurücklassen, um einen Todesser einzufangen."

Ron stand hinter Neville. „Es war seine Anweisung, Ginny."

„Aber..." schniefte sie.

Tonks trat zu ihnen. „Ihr alle wähltet ihn, zum stellvertretenden Leiter, wenn Harry nicht anwesend ist. Die erste Regel, bei einer Schlacht ist, folge dem Anführer. Wenn ihr das nicht tut, können Leute getötet werden."

Sie nahmen es ernüchternd auf.

Harry kämpfte damit, seinen Mund geschossen zu halten, als Nevilles Name fiel, als Leiter des Ordens, in seiner Abwesenheit.

„Wenn?"

Dumbledore lächelte und fing an sich umzudrehen. „Ich überlasse es ihnen, die amüsante Geschichte zu erzählen. Habt einen schönen Abend und Willkommen zurück, ihr beiden. Ihr wurdet vermisst... mehr als nur von euren Freunden."

Harry nickte und lächelte zurück, Dumbledore´s Aussage bestätigend. Hermine hatte die unsichtbar machende Wand schon umrundet und ging auf seine Freunde zu.

„Das war wunderbar!"

„Hermine"

„Seit wann bist du zurück?"

„Wo ist Harry?"

Er folgte ihr einen Moment später, Ron und Neville klopften ihn zu Begrüßung auf die Schulter. Hermine erging es ähnlich, sie wurde von Ginny und Luna vorsichtig in den Arm genommen.

„Als wir zurück waren, schickte Dumbledore uns eine Nachricht mit Hedwig, das wir herkommen sollten."

Neville verlor plötzlich seine Selbstsicherheit und wurde rot im Gesicht, bis Harry seine Hand nahm und sie anerkennend schüttelte.

„So, du bist also der neue Anführer, he?"

„N... Nun," stotterte er. „Aber nur, wenn du nicht da bist."

Harry lächelte ihn an. „Das war brillante Arbeit."

Neville sah zu Rest der Gruppe, sie schenkten ihm alle ein lächeln.

Ron schlug ihn leicht auf den Rücken. „Neville ist ein wirkliches Arbeitstier. Er hat uns jeden Tag, mindestens eine Stunde, wenn nicht noch mehr, hier her zum Training gejagt. Er ist schlimmer als Wood, wenn du mich fragst."

Harry sah aus seinen Augenwinkeln heraus, wie Tonks versucht Applegate auf die Beine zu ziehen.

„Was ist mit den Koboldsteinen?"

„Eine ziemlich scharfsinnige Idee, von Neville. Der Saft seiner Membeltonia, ist ein Wirksames Schlafmittel, alles was wir benötigt haben war ein Transportmittel."

Ron stieß Harry mit den Ellenbogen an. „Unterwasser Kaktus Saft!"

Harry nickte verstehend.

„Luna zauberte mir einen Beutel, die den Saft verspritzt, wen Druck darauf kommt."

„Das ist eine fantastische Idee, Neville." Sagte Hermine.

„Könntest du genug für alle machen?"

Neville nickte. „Das war das erste mal, das ich sie einsetzte. Ich wollte erst sehen, ob sie funktionieren. Und sie sind auch nicht gerade billig."

Harry schüttelte sich bei der Aussage. „Nächstes mal, wenn ich nach Hogsmeade komme, werde ich für jeden genug holen."

„Man kann sie mehrfach verwenden, als sollten ein paar Sätze, für uns reichen. Und ich sollte auch bis zum Wochenende genug Kaktussaft haben. Ich habe sie regelmäßig gemolken."

Harry nickte ihm zustimmend zu. Er war von den Fortschritten der Gruppe und Neville als Anführer, wie betäubt.

„Kommt mit, jeder. Der Kürbissaft geht auf mich. Last uns in die Küche gehen. Ich hatte nicht richtiges zu Essen, im St. Mungo´s, ich bin am verhungern."

Er sah zu Applegate und Tonks. Ist er wieder in Ordnung?"

„Er wird es in einer Minute sein, Harry," antwortete Tonks. „Die Wirkung dauert nur ein paar Minuten, aber er wird für den Rest des Tage Kopfschmerzen haben."

Neville fühlte in seiner Tasche und holte eine Phiole heraus. „Lass ihn das Trinken. Es ist ein Gegenmittel. Dann hat er keine Kopfschmerzen."

Er schmiss sie Tonks zu.

„Danke Neville," sagte sie. „""Nun komm schon. Nie etwas, ich will Essen."

* * *

So wie immer hoffe ich, das es gefallen habe, es wurde diesmal nicht Beta-gelesen, hoffe aber, das nicht so viel Fehler drinne waren. Wenn ja, seit bitte gnädig mit mir.

**Roter Draconis**: So ich hoffe den das es die diesmal auch wieder gefallen hat. Ich lasse mich nicht von meiner Tochter unterdrücken, aber ein eigenen Rechner bekommt sie nicht, weil ich dann nicht mehr die kontrolle habe.

**Gandalf der Weisse:** Danke! Auch füe dein Angebot, aber wenn dauert es noch, den wie gesagt schreibe ich esrt die andere zu ende und dann sehe ich weiter.

**Hermine Potter :** Bist Süchtig? So schlimm ist das schon ? Na dann hoffe ich das die das Chap gefallen hat. Und ich muß dir dann auch sagen, das die FF nur noch acht Chap hat, wenn es nach mir ginge hätte sie auch länger sein können.

**Sassy:** Schön, das du sie gefunden hast? Hoffe, das du wieder Spaß beim lesen hattest?

**Andres Lupin:** Ja Ja ! So kommt es raus, aber ich bin dier nicht böse? Einsicht ist der erste Weg zur Besserung!

**Hijacker:** Ich hoffe das sie dich nicht so gefesselt hat, das ich jetzt kein Reviews mehr bekomme. Dein Tip mit der FF war Gut danke, aber du mußt mir schon sagen, wo ich sie finden kann, den unter dem Titel, habe ich sie nicht gefunden, vielleicht nntest du mir den Autor nennen. Das macht das Suchen leichter.

* * *

So Jetzt bitte recht viele Reviews. Denn danach bin ich süchtig.

Bis bald eure Pupp.


	49. Die Koboldsteinfalle

So gleich bekommt ihr ein neues Chap, aber erst kommen ein parr Antworten.

**Andrea Lupin:** Ja, ich gestehe, ich bin süchtig nach Reviews. Wie gesagt geht es gleich weiter und ich hoffe das es dir auch gefallen wird.

**Hermine Potter:** Jetzt nur noch sieben, werde aber versuchen das sie genauso gut werden.

**Hijacker:** Danke für denn Link, bin aber noch nicht dazu gekommen sie zu lesen.

**Gandalf der Weisse:** Dank! Sie ist angekommen, werde mich melden wenn ich hilfe brauch.

**Zerengeb:** Lieber klein und fein, als lang und schlecht, oder nicht? Wenn du kene Fehler gefunden hast, waren vielleicht auch keine drin.

**Silvertrust:** Deine Antworte auf die Frage kommt gleich! Ja sie meckert mit ihm, aber du weisst doch. Was sich neckt, das...?

**Sassy:** Hoffe das du dann gleich auch viel Spaß hast?

**Dax:** :-) kann ich auch ! wass muß ich machen, da du mir mal ein paar Worte schreibst?

**Roter Draconis:** Danke!

**leser-jet:** Schn das du wieder aufgeholt hast, hoffe das es dir gefällt?

**Flummi2003:** Danke für das Reviews, das spornt an. Auch wenn ich Harry/Hermine nicht schlecht finde, denke ich das es in wirklichkeit Harry/Ginny wird. Warten wir es ab, es sind ja nur noch**6 Tage**, bis ich weiß, wie es weiter geht.

* * *

**Kapitel 49**

**Die Koboldstein Falle**

„Die erste Sache, die er machte war, das er sich die Bücher seiner Eltern über das Auroren Training schicken ließ." Sagte Ron, als sie ihnen erzählten, was sie in der Zeit ohne Harry und Hermine gemacht hatten.

„Meine Gran, sendete sie mir, mit einer Eule, in der Sie fragte, was ich damit will. Ich hatte nichts auf diesen Wege geplant. Sie sendete mir auch die Aufzeichnungen von meinen Vater."

„Das ist der beste Teil." Kommentierte Luna.

Ginny setzte ihr Glas mit Kürbissaft ab. „Er hatte alles, was er über die Strategien hatte Kopiert und überall persönliche Anmerkungen drunter geschrieben."

Harry sah Neville interessiert an. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Neville zuckte. „Sein Dad wusste, das Neville ein großartiger Zauberer werden würde. Er plante alles für ihn."

Neville errötete leicht.

Ron erzählte weiter. „Und als wir alle im Begriff waren weiter zu diskutieren, wer den jetzt die Gruppe leitet, stand unserer alter Neville auf und nahm das Amt, --- um uns zu versammeln."

„Alles was er sagte, machte Sinn. Einige der Schlachtstrategien sich richtig brillant. So wählten wir ihn als Leiter, in deiner Abwesenheit."

Hermine lächelte ihn an. „Dein Vater kann stolz auf dich sein, wenn er aus den St. Mungo´s kommt."

Harry stimmte damit überein, das sein Vater stolz auf ihn wäre, aber nicht mit der Sache, das sie aus den St.Mungo´s herauskommen.

Neville wollte das Thema wechseln, alle andere, aber nicht seine Eltern. „Habt ihr schon einen neuen Termin, für die Hochzeit?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Wir hatten noch keine Chance."

OoOoO

Später in der Nacht, als Hermine mit ihrem Boden langen Flanell-Mantel, aus den Schulsprecherbad kam und zu Harry in das Bett stieg.

„Hast du schon über einen neuen Termin nachgedacht?" fragte sie.

Harry nickte. „Nun, ich dachte, der Valentin-Tag wäre nicht schlecht."

Sie lächelte warm und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. „Das sollte jeden, auf die Beine Bringen. Es sind nur noch drei Wochen?"

Harry lachte leicht und küsste sanft ihr Haar. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab vom Nachttisch. „Nox!"

Die fackeln erlöschten und der Raum um ihnen tauchte in ein Schwarz, bis sich ihre Augen an das Mondlicht gewöhnt hatten, das durch das Fenster schien.

„Fühlst du irgendeinen Unterschied, Hermine?"

Sie kuschelte sich an ihn und legte ihre Hand auf seine Brust. „Wie meinst du das?"

Er was sich nicht ganz sicher. Alles was er wusste ist, dass irgendwas anders war, als er im St.Mungo´s erwachte.

„Ich weiß nicht?"

„Nun, ich habe nicht mehr den unkontrollierbaren Wunsch, dir die Kleiden vom Leib zu reizen, wie es vorher war." Sie überlegte kurz. „Ich nehme an, das es an der Abwesenheit von Phineas und seiner Frau liegt oder an diesem Flanellnachthemd, etwas schwarze Spitze könnte besser sein."

„Du machst Witze."

OoOoO

Am folgenden Morgen verlies Harry seine Räume und eine schlafende Hermine in seinem Bett. Er hatte einen alten Freund, den er besuchen wollte, er war schon lange genug nicht mehr da. Er zog seinen Wintermantel fest zu, als er in die kalte Morgenluft trat und sich auf den Weg zu Hagrid´s Hütte machte.

Nach einigen klopfen, öffnete Hagrid die Tür. „Hallo Harry. Komm rein, es ist kalt draußen."

„Hallo Hagrid."

„Was machst du hier? Ich dachte, das dein Zustand noch nicht ganz Ok ist?"

Harry lächelte. „Ich sollte dich das gleich fragen."

Hagrid zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich auf einen der großen Stühle. „So, was machst du hier unten?"

Als Hagrid das sagte, fiel Harry auf, das er das erste mal, dieses Schuljahr hier unten war und es war schon Januar.

Sein großer Freund sah auf seinen Füße. „Bin ich noch dein Freund, Harry?

„Aber sicher, bist du... Es tut mir leid Hagrid."

Der Halbriese sah ihn verwunderte an, weil er nicht wusste, was er meinte. „Was meinst du? Weshalb?"

Weil ich ein schlechter Freund bin."

Hagrid schniefte. „Ich weiß nicht, worüber du redest."

„Doch das weißt du. Ich habe dich ignoriert, als du gefallen bist. Der Winterunterricht fängt an und ich komme dich jetzt erst besuchen."

Hagrid wurde etwas nervös und versuchte abzulenken. „Möchtest du einen Becher Tee?"

„Hagrid?"

„Hmm?"

Er stand auf und ging zu seinem Freund. „Ach vergesse den Tee, ich versuche mich bei dir zu Entschuldigen."

Hagrid schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Da gibt es nichts, wofür du dich Entschuldigen musst. Du bist mit allem Beschäftigt. Du unterrichtest alle Klassen und das Training."

„Das ist aber noch kein Grund, nicht für einen Freund da zu sein. Ron hat das bereits mit mir durchgekaut. Ich kann 15 Minuten von meinem Tag wegnehmen, um einen Freund Hallo zu sagen."

Hagrid lächelte. „Gut, das haben wir jetzt geklärt. Willst du nun eine Tasse Tee?"

„Ich würde mich freuen."

Sie unterhielten sich eine gute Stunde, über die besten Sachen, die Harry gemacht hatte und über die Riesen. Das war es, das er das ganze Jahr vermisst hatte. Unterernährung war der Grund, das Hagrid, im November, umgekippt war. Er hatte vor lauter Unterricht, bei Grawp, wie man Englisch spricht, vergessen richtig zu Essen.

Harry sah auf seine Uhr. „Ich habe das Frühstück versäumt. Hermine wundert sich sicher, wo ich bleibe."

„Es was schön, mal wieder mit dir zu reden, Harry."

„Und mit dir auch, Hagrid."

Das Gefühl, das er einen Fehler gemacht hatte, wurde immer stärker, als er sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle machte.

Das Frühstück verschwand, als er sich zu seinen Freunden setzte.

„Wie geht es Hagrid?" fragte Hermine.

Harry war etwas überrascht. „Woher wusstest du... ?"

Sie sah den Feuer-Diamanten an. „Ich bin aufgewacht und wusste nicht, wo du warst. Dann roch ich Hagrid´s Hütte."

„Du hast es gerochen?"

Sie nickte. „Ich denke, das die Bindung zwischen und stärker wird, Harry."

Ron setzte sein Glas ab.

In den Moment füllte die Halle sich mit Eulen, sie brachten die Morgenpost. Hermine legte fünf Knute in einen kleinen Beutel, an einer braunen Eule, die den Tages-Propheten brachte.

Das lesen des Propheten war die erste Sache, die auf ihrer Tagesliste stand. Sie konnten nicht sagen warum es so war. Harry neigte dazu, alles um sich herum zu vergessen, wenn er lass. Hermine keuchte auf und Hedwig ließ einen Brief in Harry´s schoss fallen.

„Sie sind ausgebrochen," schrie sie fast. „Die Todesser!"

Ron ließ seine Gabel fallen und Ginny fing an zu quicken. Harrygriff sich den Brief, er war von Dumbledore.

_Harry,_

_Komm bitte sofort mit deinen Freunden, in den Raum der Wünsche. Bringen Mr. Black_

_Auch mit. _

Dumbledore 

„Ron, hol Luna. Dumbledore möchte uns sehen." Er sah zu Malfoy, der auch einen Brief in der Hand hielt und ihn direkt in die Augen sah.

Harry signalisierte ihn, das er vor der Halle warten würde. Er war der erste der vom Tisch aufstand, kurz darauf folgte Ron und dann Neville.

„Ich gehen den Saft holen, wir treffen uns dann da."

Harry nickte. Sie werden der Koboldsteine gebrauchen und er hatte noch keine Gelegenheit, nach Hogsmead zu kommen.

Er sah den Gryffindor-Tisch rauf und runter, bis er fand, was wer suchte. „Collin!"

Collin Creevey sah von seinem Frühstück auf, überrascht, das Harry ihn gerufen hatte. Colin war eins der Grünermitglieder, des nicht offiziellen Harry-Potter-Fanclub. Collin war aber auch, der Kapitän, den Koboldstein- Vereins Hogwarts.

„Ja, Harry?"

Er sah Collin direkt in die Augen. „Ich brauche ca.120 Koboldsteine, sofort."

„Um.. Harry. Ich habe nicht so viele. Auch mit meinen Ersatzsteinen komme ich nur auf zwanzig."

„Kannst du einige aus dem Verein holen. Es ist ein Notfall."

Collin setzte dich hin. „Nicht lachen, Okay."

Harry und Hermine sahen die anderen an und nickten.

Collin bedeckte seinen Mund mit einer Hand und sah nach unten.

„CAW!"

Harry sah sich um, einige in der Halle hoben ihre Köpfe. Es mussten ca. 19 Leute, von allen Tischen sein, von jedem Tisch welche, auch von Slytherin.

„Okay, lass uns rausgehen."

Sie standen von ihren Stühlen auf und machten sich auf den Weg, aus der Halle. Harry, Draco, Ron und Luna verließen auch die halle, so würden sie kein Aufsehen erregen. Als wenn es nicht schon schlecht genug war, dass sie mit den Koboldstein Enthusiasten gingen.

"Harry, braucht all unsere Koboldsteine." Sagte Collin.

Sie starrten Collin an, als wenn er verrückt wäre. Harry versuchte ihn zu Unterstützen.

„Seht, ich werde euch allen einen Neuen Satz kaufen, wenn ich nach Hogsmead komme. O.K."

Jetzt standen sie unter Druck. Ein nagelneuer Satz Steine war verlockend, aber der Verlust, wenn etwas geschehen würde.

Langsam fingen sie an, kleine Säckchen aus ihren Umhängen zu holen und füllten Harry´s Arm. Gut zwölf Leute gaben sie ihn und er sagte ihnen, das er sein Versprechen so bald wie möglich einlösen wollte.

* * *

So, ich hoffe, das es euch wieder gefallen hat und ich wieder recht viele Reviews bekomme.

Wenn ich es schaffe, werde ich zu Wochenende noch ein oder zwei laden, damit ihr was zu lesen habt.

Bis bald... eure Pupp


	50. Überstürzte Entscheidung

Kapitel 50 

**Überstürzte Entscheidung**

Harry und Hermine holten einen Moment später, ihre Gruppe ein, bevor sie in Raum der Wünsche Eintreten können. Nervs blickten sie sich um, als sie auf Neville warteten, den einen Moment später, mit einen neben ihm schwebenden Kessel eintrat.

„Sorry, das ich so lang gebraucht habe. Aber ich wollte nicht verschütten, wenn ich hetzte."

Harry nickte und öffnete die Tür. Dumbledore wartete drinnen, mit den Mitgliedern des Phönix Ordens, alle sahen sie ungeduldig aus.

Harry war der letzte der eintrat und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. „Entschuldigung, das wir so spät sind, aber wir mussten noch das letzte Einzelstück holen."

Sie sahen zu , wie Neville den Kessel auf einem der Tische anstellte und zurückkam, um die Koboldsteine zu holen. Er winkte Luna zu sich, um ihm zu helfen.

„Machen sie weiter," sagte er Dumbledore. „Sprechen sie laut genug, denn können wir sie hören."

Dumbledore gluckst vor sich hin. „Weitermachen, Neville."

Snape hatte einen säuerlichen Gesichtsausdruck, bei dem Anblick von Neville Longbotten. Das war nach seiner Meinung ein verheerender Unfall, aber er wartete ab.

„Ich bin sich, das ihr alle gehört habt, das es gestern Abend einige Ausbrüche gegeben hat. Es scheint, das Voldemort auftauchte und die Bestrafung einige seiner Todessen beendete, die seit des versuchten Raubes, der Prophezeiung letzten Sommer gefangen waren.

Jedoch hatte ich einen Schutz über die Insel gelegt, der mir Anzeigt, wenn etwas beschied. Als der Alarm losging, sendete ich Fawkes, um das Versteck, der Todesser aufzuspüren."

Harry hätte fast gejubelt.

„Wir haben Glück, das die wir sie nicht in der nähe der Muggel lokalisiert haben. So haben wir kein Problem, mit der Geheimhaltung. Professor McGonagall und Snape werden in Hogwarts bleiben, falls etwas geschehen sollte und die Schüler beschützt werden müssen."

Snape schien nicht so begeistert von dieser Idee.

„Wir werden uns in zwei Gruppen nähern," sagte Dumbledore und zeigte auf die Karte.

„Warten sie einen Moment. Das ist mein Haus!" unterbrach ihn Malfoy.

„In der Tat, Mr. Black. Das ist der Grund, warum ich wünsche, das sie heute Morgen hier Anwesend sind. Wenn sie irgendwas über die Geheimnisse in Haus wissen, ist es das, was sie uns sagen sollten."

Das war der Moment der Wahrheit. Harry wusste einiges aus Malfoy´s Haus, das noch nicht aufgedeckt wurde. Er hat einiges gehört, in den letzten Jahren, über einen Geheimen Raum unter den Boden in Wohnbereich...

„... Es gibt einen Große Menge Einzelteil, hinsichtlich der Dunklen Kunst. Bücher, verzauberte Gegenstände, Waffen."

Dumbledore nickte. „Das ist der Grund, das ich sagte, das wir in Zwei Gruppen angreifen. Wir müssen unterschiedlich vorgehen, oder wir verlieren einen von uns, an die Prophezeiung."

Malfoy hatte keine Idee, aber die anderen sahen sich wissend an.

„Harry, deine Gruppe greift von oben an. Ich glaube, das du sie gut genug ausgebildet hast?"

Harry war sich bei Hermine nicht so sicher, sie hatte nicht so viel Zeit in der Luft verbracht, er sah sie an aber sie nickte.

„Ja, Sir."

Dumbledore nickte. „Ich glaube, das es das beste ist, wenn ihr durch den dritten Stock kommt. Es gibt einige große Fenster auf der Rückseite des Hauses. Hier und Hier."

Harry schaute, worauf der Rektor zeigte und nickte, das er ihn verstanden hat. „Der Rest von uns, wird von vorne kommen."

„Werden sie das nicht erwarten?" fragte Hermine.

„Wir hoffen, das sie es nicht wissen, bis es zu spät ist." Sagte Applegate.

„Harry, es wäre nicht schlecht, wenn ihr Das Stockwerk, von Todessern reinigen könnt und du denn die Gruppe zurückschickst..." setzte Dumbledore Fort.

Harry unterbrach ihn. „Aber Sir, wenn ich Voldemort gegenüberstehen..."

„Ich sagte deine Gruppe, Harry. Nicht du."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich. „Wir nicht... Ich meine sie können nicht denken... Ich lasse Harry nicht allein."

Dumbledore senkte seinen Kopf und sah über seinen Brille. „Miss Granger, kennen sie die Prophezeiung, von der ich sprach. Keiner in ihrer Gruppe, ist in der Lage, nach den Angriff dort zu bleiben." Er drehte sich zu Harry. „Wenn Voldemort ausgemacht wurde, werden du und ich, ihn gegenüberstehen."

Ron schien erleichtert. „Wird er nicht Disappertieren, wenn er merkt, das er in Bedrängnis kommt?"

Lupin hob seine Hand. „Das ist meine Aufgabe. Ich werde ein Anti-Appaptier Schild um das Haus legen, wenn die Schlacht beginnt."

Der Schulleiter fuhr fort. „Eine Anzahl von Auroren werden Informiert, wenn die Schlacht begonnen hat, um sicherzugehen, das niemand das Haus verlässt. Sie stehen für ihre Anweisungen frei."

Harry dachte nicht, das irgendwer aus seinen Mannschaft frei war, aber er nickte. Ron sah krank aus und Ginny, als wenn sie gleich eine Toilette brauchte, Neville und Luna waren immer noch mit den Koboldsteinen Beschäftigt. Hermine war wie immer an seiner Seite, um ihn zu unterstützen.

„Wir werden noch in dieser Stunde aufbrechen, sobald die meister eingeschlafen sie, die sich bei der Siegesfeier betrunken haben. Fawkes wir ums Informieren, wenn sie irgendwas ändert."

Der Orden of the Dog Star, setzte sich in der Ecke, an einen Tisch, währen Dumbledore mit dem Rest des andern Ordens, noch einmal die Strategie durchging. Malfoy folgte Harry, aber nicht nahe genug, um etwas hören zu können.

„Es gib niemandem in dritten Stock, Dumbledore weiß das. Es ist aller höchstens ein Todesser da, um aufzupassen."

Harry stimmte zu und war der Meinung, das sie aus der Hauptschlacht heraus gehalten wurden.

„Und warum hat er euch sechs, mit einbezogen?" fragte Malfoy. „Es ist mein Haus. Ich verstehe, warum ich dort sein muss."

Ron wurde leicht beleidigt. „Ich dachte, das du in Begriff warst, dich uns anzuschließen, ... gutes zu tun?"

„Ich bin nicht hier, um euren kleinen Krieg zu kämpfen, Wiesel. Ich verdanke es meinen Vater und werde ihn für die Sache mit meiner Mutter bestrafen. Mehr will ich nicht."

Neville unterbrach sie. „Wir sind fertig, Harry."

Malfoy lachte. „Willst du mit ihnen Koboldstein Spielen, Longbotten? Sie werden sich totlachen."

Der Rest des Ordens ignorierte ihn und nah je einen kleinen Sack von Neville, denn sie in die Tasche steckten. Harry ging Richtung Tür , als sie alle draußen waren hob er seinen Zauberstab.

„Accio Feuerblitz!"

Bald hörte er die Stimmen seiner Gruppe, die alle dass selbe machten.

„Es ist besser, wenn du deinen Besen rufst, Draco. Wir werden aus der Luft angreifen." Sagte Harry.

Er sagte neidisch. „Accio Nimbus!"

Harry wusste an den schreien hinter sich, das sein Besen auf den Weg war. Die meisten Schüler waren es nicht gewohnt, Besen auf den Fluren auszuweichen. Sein Feuerblitz schoss um die Ecke, direkt in seine Hand. Er stellte sicher, das die Tür, vom Raum der Wünsche geschlossen war und alle ihren Besen hatten, bevor er weiter machte.

„Alle bereit?"

Alle nickten.

Harry sah sich auf den Flur um, bis er fand, wonach er gesucht hatte. Ein kaputte Feder, lag an der Treppe zur Halle. Es war eine sehr lange Feder; die an Ende Gebrochen war, wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er sagen, das es eine Feder von Lockhart sein könnte.

Er bückte sich, um sie aufzuheben und gab Hermine seinen Besen. Er zog seinen Zauberstad uns stellte sich Malfoy´s Haus vor.

„Portus!"

„Um... Harry?" fragte Ron.

Malfoy grinste, weil er wusste, was Harry vor hatte. Hermine sah nicht sehr erfreut aus, als sie ihm, seinem Besen wiedergab.

„Harry, sollten wir nicht warten..."

Harry sah auf. „Draco und Ich, haben einiges zu erledigen, Und ich denke, das es das beste ist, wenn ihr wartet bis Dumbledore bereit ist."

Luna wollte gerade etwas sagen, aber Harry schnitt ihr das Wort ab. „So bald wir dort sind, müsst ihr warten und die Anweisung von Dumbledore, über den dritten Stock befolgen."

Sie mochten nicht wirklich, was er sagte.

„Neville, du bist verantwortlich. Bring sie rein und heil wieder heraus."

Hermine juckte es, um etwas zu sagen, aber Harry gab ihr keine Chance. Er ergriff sie und zog sie zu einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu sich. Er ließ sie los und ging Richtung Malfoy.

„Harry Potter, wenn du denkst das du gehen kannst..."

Er sah runter auf die Feder und dann zu Malfoy. Er ergriff das Ende der Feder, bevor Hermine ihren Satz beenden konnte.

Er fühlte das vertraut ziehen, hinter seinen Nabel und hörte Hermines Missbilligung, bevor sie in Wals, nahe bei Malfoy Manor landeten.


	51. Rache

**Kapitel 51**

**Rache**

Beide landeten auf ihren Füßen, obwohl Harry beinahe Kopfüber in ein großen Gebüsch gelandet währe, hätte er sich nicht geraden noch fangen können. Sie waren in einer dichten Baumgruppe, hinter den Manor gelandet.

„Los Komm." Sagte er, als er die Äste zur Seite drückte.

Harry folgte ihm so schnell er konnte, Die Herunter gefallenen Blätter knisterten unter ihnen.

„Wo gehen wir hin?" Flüsterte er so laut, wie dachte, das sie nicht gehrt wurden.

Malfoy ignorierte ihn und ging einige Minuten weiter, bevor er stoppte.

Harry erschreckte sich und versuchte sein Atem wieder zu beruhigen, sie waren nur einige Schritte von Manor weg. Malfoy drehte sich um und grinste Grimmig.

Ich setzte es letzten Soller ein. Vater weiß nichts darüber."

Harry starrte auf die Fensterlose , große Wand. „Was eingesetzt, Wo?"

Malfoy zog seinen Zauberstab und schlug auf einen Bestimmten Stein in der Wand.

„Ich habe die Idee, von Eingang der Winkelgasse."

Die Stein bildeten keinen Torbogen, aber verschwanden in die Wand und gaben eine Art Tür frei. Es war eine Brilliante Sache und Harry war durchaus begeistert.

„Wie machst du das Ohne Magie?"

Malfoy gab ihn ein verstohlenes lächeln, als ob er sagen will. ´Ich bin ein Malfoy. Ich stehe nicht unter den Gesetz.´ Und trat durch den Durchgang.

Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihn und es wurde dunkel um sie.

„Lumos!" flüsterte Malfoy.

Eine kleine Flame kam aus seinem Zauberstab und erhellte die Dunkelheit.

„Folg mir und sei ganz leise. Wenn wir zufällig gehört werden, sind wir Tot, bevor wir das Haus verlassen haben."

Harry nickte und versuchte mit seinem Besen nirgendwo gegen zu stoßen, als sie weiter gingen.

Nach einigen Minuten kamen sie an Steinstufen, die nach oben führten. Harry hörte bei fünfzehn auf, aber hauptsächlich, wie er mit Malfoy zusammen stieß.

Er sah auf und Malfoy hielt sich den Finger auf die Lippen damit er nichts sagte. Harry nickte Malfoy lauschte was am ende war.. „Cephissus!"

Es war offensichtlich, war es ein Kennwort, das ein Porträt öffnete, es führte in einem leeren Schlafzimmer. Sie traten ein und schlossen den Eingang wieder hinter ihnen.

Malfoy durchquerte das Schlafzimmer, lauschte an der Tür und öffnete sie leicht knarrend. Er wartete einen Moment und schloss sie dann wieder.

„Ich niemanden da unten hören."

Harry stellte seinen Besen gegen die Wand. „Dumbledore hatte recht. Er sagte das sie schlafen oder dass sie betrunken sind."

„Malfoy stimmte zu. „ Wie können sie einen nach den anderen ausschalten. Sie schlafen sicher in den geheimen Räumen unter dem Wohnzimmer."

Harry suchte sich schnell einen Plan zurecht. „Kannst du ein Anti- Appretier- Feld?"

Malfoy schüttelte seinen Kopf. „"Das ist 7.Jahr."

„Dann könne wir es nicht riskieren, bis Dumbledore da ist. Ich will keine von ihnen da unter verlieren, wenn wir sie Pläne durchkreuzen. Remus muss also erst das Feld entstehen lassen."

Malfoy gefiel das gar nicht, aber er stimmte zu. „Aber wir könne wenigsten zuerst ein Zeichen setzten."

Harry dachte, das es eine Gute Idee sein. „Können wir zu Eingang, des geheimen Raums kommen, ohne das wir gesehen werden?"

Malfoy dachte ein paar Minuten nach, bevor er eine Entscheidung traf. „Hier lang."

Harry griff seinen Feuerblitz und sie machten sich auf den Weg. Sobald sie den ganzen Dritten Stock untersucht hatten, kam Harry darauf, das Der Orden of the Dog Star, nicht viel bei der Schacht zu tun hatte, als von dem Hauptangriff abzulenken, der von der Hauptseite starten wird. Harry sah flüchtig auf seine Uhr, als er an Dumbledore dacht, es war nahezu eine Stunde vergangen.

Er klopfte Malfoy auf die Schulter und zeigte dann auf seine Uhr. Sie hatten noch ungefähr vier Minuten, bevor die Schlacht anfing, wenn Dumbledore den Plan nicht geändert hatte. Malfoy nickte, das er verstanden hatte.

Harry hatte nicht mitbekommen, das sie mitten ihm Wohnraum waren. Er war unheimlich groß, Harry wollte prüfen ob der Raum sauber war und stieg auf seine Besen. Als sie gehen wollten, erklang ein unheimliches Geräusch und sie blieben wie eingefroren stehen.

Es hörte sich an, als wenn jemand vom hinterem Teil des Hauses Richtung Küche ging.

Malfoy hielt inne. „Wir können in 1 ½ unten sein. Willst du hier auf den Schulleiter warten?"

Harry nickte.

Harry hatte gerade geendet, als es Erschütterung in der Halle unter ihnen gab. Die Schlacht hatte begonnen!

Sie stießen sich schnell vom Fußboden ab und flogen aus der Halle, währen blutende Todesser aus den Geheimraum heraus kamen. Harry sah, wie Malfoy einen Fluch nach dem anderen, auf für ihn unbekannte Todesser anschoss. Er tat das selbe und stoppte sie, mit allen was er kannte.

Die große Tür der Eingangshalle, wurde aus der Ankerung gerissen und folg durch den Raum, sie riss zwei Todesser mit sich. Rot und grüne strahlen flogen durch den Raum, Harry ging hinter den Großen Leuchter in der Halle in Deckung.

Tonks und Applegate kamen in der Raum, gefolgt von Mad-Eye und einigen die Harry nicht so schnell erkennen konnte.

„Draco, jetzt!"

Er sah zu wie Malfoy einen anderen Todesser ausschaltete. Sie hatten das Glück auf ihrer Seite, der Raum klärte einen Monet auf. Sie warfen ihre Besen hinter einen großen Schrank, so das sie nicht sofort gefunden werden konnten und überprüfte, wie weit der Angriff vorgerückt war.

„Wir müssen gehen. Wir sind an eine gute Platz, für ein Kreuzfeuer."

Harry drehte sich um und sah auf die Tür, auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. Malfoy hatte recht; das war nicht er richtig Ort, um stehen zu bleiben.

„Wir brauchen eine Ablenkung, Potter."

„Explodere Utweard! Explodere Utweard!" schrie Harry.

Bei ersten Angriff, dreht Malfoy an einer Lampe, das Bücherregal schob sich zur Seite und en Treppenhaus erschien, das nach unten führte. Harry konnte wegen den Staub und den Trümmer nicht sehen, was er für ein Chaos gemacht hatte.

Malfoy nahm zwei Stufen zur Zeit und blieb auf den letzten zwei stehen.

Harry hörte jemandem im Raum Husten.

„Bereit?" flüsterte er.

Malfoy nickte und trat in den Raum.

„Avada Kedravra!"

Harry ergriff Malfoy an der Robe und Zog ihn zurück, Der grüne Blitz ging knapp am Kopf der Blonden vorbei.

„Draco?"

„Vater."

„Du Blut-Verräter." Hustete er.

Malfoy runzelte die Stirn. „ Nicht wirklich, Vater. Ich kam von alleine. Wir haben noch eine Rechnung offen."

Harry konnte nicht länger warten. „Wo ist Voldemort, Malfoy?" schrie er.

Er hörte wieder ein husten. „Ist das Potter, der bei dir ist, Draco?"

Draco riskierte einen Blick um die Ecke und bereute es aber gleich wieder, der wieder wurde ein Zauber auf ihn geschossen und sprengte in Stück aus der Wand und schleuderte ihn zurück in das Treppenhaus.

Harry warte es nicht sich umzudrehen, er musste darauf vertrauen das Malfoy nichts passiert ist oder er sich selber helfen konnte. Er kniete sich hin und schoss einen Entwaffnungs-Zauber um die Ecke, in der Hoffnung, das er treffen würde.

„Ja, du bist es, Potter. Ich erkenne, deine erbärmlichen Zauber."

Harry ging nicht auf seine Beleidigungen ein. „Wir sind mit der vollständigen Gruppe hier, Malfoy. Die hälfte der Auroren, des Ministeriums. Einige sind extra aus den Ruhestand wiedergekommen, um deinen Chef in den hintern zu Treten. Dumbledore ist auch hier."

Ein Fluch kam vom Alten Malfoy geflogen.

Harry hörte, wie sich hinter ihn jemand bewegt und dann ein flüstern am Ohr. „Er ist in der hinter Ecke, des Raumes, mit den Bücherregel auf ihm. Wenn wir tief genug runter gehen, können wir seinen Flüchen ausweichen."

Harry drehte sich. „Ist sonst keiner mehr da?"

Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, es seiden, sie sind unter dem Schutt begraben."

Harry glaubte ihm nicht, er hatte noch einige Hasten gehört.

„Sie sind da. Ich habe sie gehrt."

Draco juckte es, seine Rache zu bekommen.

Harry versuchte eine andere Taktik. „Ich lenke ihn von oben ab. Du schaltest ihn von unten aus."

Malfoy nickte und grinste. Das ist schließlich etwas, was er genießen würde. Harry wusste nicht, das er mit dem was er tat, richtig lag. Draco würde seinen Vater töten, für das, was er seiner Mutter angetan hatte, aber es war nicht Harry´s Wahl.

Er ging vorsichtig hoch, um den alten Malfoy nicht von seinem vorhaben in Kenntnis zu setzten und öffnete das Bücherregel. Er sah sich um und sah, das der Weg frei war. Das Bücherregal schob sich wieder auf seinen Platz und er hörte eine vertraute stimme hinter sich.

„Es ist das kleine Potterchen. Bist du mit Hilfe zurückgekommen."

Er sprang auf seine Füße, aber es war zu spät.

„Crucio!"

Ein vertrauter Schmerz fuhr durch seinen Körber, das er glaubte, er würde Explodieren. Er fiel schreiend auf den Boden, plötzlich hörte es auf.

„Deine Freunde werden aufgehalten, kleiner Potter. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis der Dunkle Lodr, die dumme Anti- Appretier- Schild zerstört hat. Crucio!"

Erneut fuhr der Schmerz durch seinen Körper, aber dieses mal viel länger. Als er dachte, er müsse vor Schmerz sterben, wurde er aufgehoben. Es war, ale wenn er keine klaren Gehdanken in seinem Kopf fassen konnte, um irgendetwas dagegen zu tun. Er hob seine zitternde Hand und sah in das Gesicht von Bellatrix Lestrange.

„Was willst du tun, kleiner Potter? Mich verfluchen? Es dauerte einen Monat, bevor der Blutgeschwür Fluch, verschwunden war. Ich hoffe, du warst Glücklich."

Dann sah Harry, was er wollte. Über der Schulter von Legstrang, sah er den Malfoy Familien Wappen, an der Wand hängen.: Ein Drache, der war in der Vorderen Kralle hielt.

„Du darfst zuerst, Verfluch mich!" Sie lachte, als wenn sie der größte Spaßmacher der Welt wäre.

„Accio Schwert!" Sagte Harry mit seiner letzten Kraft.

Die Klinge löste sich aus der Kralle und Flog durch den Raum. Bellatrix drehte sch in die Richtung und das Schwert traf sie in der Brust, das lachen wurde zu einem Keuchen und sie flog durch den Raum.

Das letzte an was sich Harry erinnert war, das jemand einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch sprach und Malfoy´s Gesicht.

* * *

So, das waren die Trost-Chap für alle die, nicht morgen das neue Buch lesen knnen.

Für alle anderen hoffe ich auch, das es euch gefa´llen hat, werden jetzt ein paar Tage Lese-Pause machen , aber wennn ich es schaffe geht es schnell weiter.

Leiden ist die Story bald zu ende, Schief ich bin ganz traurig.

**Hermine Potter**: Danke! Hoffe das es wieder gut war.

**Gradalf der Weisse**: Brauchst nicht dazu sagen, nur schreiben.

**Sassy:** Ja die Todesser sind weg, aber jetzt ja nicht mehr. Ich hoffe der Lesestoff hat gereicht.

**Dax:** Danke, jetzt darfst die wieder Smailis malen.

**Kabrueggen:** Die ganze Nacht? Nicht schlecht. Für die Fehler entschuldige ich mich, wenn ich irgendwann mal Zeit haben, werde ich sie noch mal überarbeiten. Aber wenn die Story brilliant ist, den freut es mich richtig und deine Enschuldigung wird angenommen. Mit den Lesen mache ich es fast so wie du, aber ich warte nicht bis die Story 20. Chap hat. Je nach länge der Chap und wer die FF geschrieben hat, weiß ich recht schnell, ob ich sie weiter lese oder nicht.

**!Wichtig, ich suche für das Chap, mit der Hochzeit, einen Betaleser, der romantisch ist, den ich glaube, das ich bei der Sache versagt habe!**

Wenn einer Lust hat, schreib mir ´ne Mailund ihr bekommt es Postwendenaber bitte nicht schreiben weil ihr neugierig seit.

Bis bald eure ...Pupp


	52. Ding Dong

Hey Leute! Bin wieder da und habe euch auche ein neues Hap mitgebracht!

**Hermine Potter**: Danke, ich hatte meinen Spaß am Buch und nun sollt ihr ihn bekommen.

**Sassy:** Schade das du nich angemeldet bis, so kann ich dir leider auch keine Mail schicken, aber ich habe schon jemanden im Auge, von der ich glaube, das sie es gut macht.

**Kabruggen**: Ich weiß, die Enden sind immer gemein, aber ich liebe es, euch auf die folter zu spannen. Ich muß aber zugeben, wenn ich eine FF lesen fluche ich auch immer, wenn sie an der spannenden Stelle aufhrt und man nicht weiß, wie es weiter geht. Aber wenn ich sie schreibe strt es mich nicht, den ich weiß ja was noch alles kommt

**Gandalaf der Weiße**:Danke für dein angebot, aber ich weiß, wenn ich sie schicke.

**Andres Lupin:** Du bist die glückloiche, der ich mein Chap abnvertraue, den du machst das bei meiner anderen FF gut und ich denke, das du es schaffen wirst.

So und nun viel Spaß beim lesen.

* * *

**Kapitel 52 **

**Ding Dong**

Harry erwachte einige Minuten später, im Treppenhaus, des Geheimganges unter dem Wohnraum, in Malfoy Manor. Draco saß an der Wand, sein Kopf hatte er zurückgelegt und er hatte die Augen geschlossen. Harry dachte nicht das er schlief, die Geräusche von draußen, drangen durch die Geheime Tür. Er hörte wie Zauber und Flüche hin und her geschossen wurden.

Er prüfte schnell seinen Körper, um zu sehen, was Bellatrix durch ihren Fluch zerstört hatte oder nicht. Alles schien an seine Platz zu sein, aber es schmerzte.

„Wie lange war ich weg?" fragte er.

Draco öffnete seine Augen und klopfte sich den Stau ab. „Ein paar Minuten."

Harry kam langsam auf seine Füße und suchte in seiner Taschen nach seinen Zauberstab. Draco überreicht ihm den, eine Sekunde später.

„Du hast ihn Fallen gelassen, nach den du umgekippt bist."

„Danke." Er sah zur Tür und dann wieder zu Malfoy. „Müssen wir ausweichen, wenn wir durchgehen?"

Malfoy schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich habe getan, warum ich hergekommen bin."

Es war wie Harry vermutet hatte. Sie beide hatten ihre Rache und Malfoy stand zu seinem Wort, ihm war egal was jetzt passierte.

„Ich komme zurück und hole dich, wenn wir fertig sind."

Malfoy nickte träge und Harry ging.

Harry öffnete sie Geheimtür und sah sich vorsichtig um, bevor er hinaustrat und sie hinter sich schloss. Er sah schnell um die Ecke zur Haupthalle und machte sich auf den Weg durch den Wohnraum.

Harry folgte den Geräuschen der Schlacht in den hinteren Teil. Denn sah er etwas, womit er nicht gerechnet hatte, der Himmel war voll, mit den Mitgliedern Des Ordens of the Dog Star und lenkten mit gefährlichen Manövern die Todesser ab.

Dumbledore war hinter den Haus, er ließ Flüche und Zauber auf die Angreifer zurückprallen, Harry konnte sie nicht erkennen.

Wen auch immer er sich ansah, sie wussten all, was sie machen sollten. Ein Schauer fuhr durch Harry´s Körper. Konnte es Voldemort sein? Seine Narbe schmerze nicht, das war ein gutes oder schlechte Zeichen, je nachdem wie man die Situation betracht. Auf jeden fall musste er nachsehen.

Er überprüfte jeden Raum, aber er konnte keinen Angreifer finden. Dann hatte er de Idee, den gleichen Eingang zu benutzen, durch den er und Malfoy gekommen waren. Er ging in den Wohnbereich und holte seinen Besen. Er folg durch die Halle in den zweiten Stock, im Malfoy´s Raum.

Er zielt auf einige der Todesser, die noch in der Halle waren und lenkte sie somit ab, damit Applegate sie betäuben konnte.

Harry öffnete die Tür und näherte sich dem Porträt. „Cephissus!"

Das Porträt öffnete sich und er hielt seinen Zauberstab hoch. „Lumos!"

Als sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg die Treppe hinunter, so schnell wie er konnte. Es dauerte nur eine Minute oder Zwei, als er die Tür erreicht hatte und sie öffnete.

Der Waldbereich auf dieser Seite war verhältnismäßig ruhig. Harry machte sich auf den Weg, entlang der Seite des Hauses, zum hinteren Teil. Nichts hatte sich seit seinem Letzten Blick verändert. Das hintere Grundstück war gigantisch.

Fünf gestalten flogen in der Luft und schossen Rote Blitze auf die am Boden befindenden Angreifer, die jetzt aber weniger waren.

Die Position von Dumbledore hat sich auch nicht geändert, nur das er ein Stück vom Rasen belebt hatte, das wie ein Schild zwischen ihn und den Angreifern stand, um lebensgefährliche Flüche anzuhalten.

Harry kniff seine Augen wegen der Sonne etwas zusammen um einen Besseren blick auf die Angreifer zu haben. Er dachte da er da lange genug gestanden hatte uns schoss einen Entwaffnungs- Zauber auf die mit Kapuzen bekleidete gestallten. Zu seinen Glück bückte er sich um einen Fluch von Dumbledore auszuweichen und Harry verpasste ihn.

Er war zu glück schon weg, als die Flüche auf ihn zu kann. Das konnte Harry nicht aufhalten. Er nahm seinen Besen und sah zu den letzten Todesser, die Hermine durch einen Wirkungsvollen Zauber außer Gefecht setzte.

Er flog zu ihnen hinüber. „Verschwindet Jetzt!"

Sie wurden langsamer und bestätigten, das sie ihn verstanden hatten. Sie flogen über die Baumspitzen in Sicherheit. Er wusste, das er ihn nicht vom Boden aus angreifen konnte, also blieb er in der Luft.

Er schmiss Fluch nach Fluch, auf seinen Feind. Er hoffte ihn ablenken zu könne, so lang wie es ging, damit Dumbledore eine frei Schussbahn hatte.

Ein großes silbernes Schild erschien vor ihrem Feind und die Flüche prallten ab und ein kleine Schwall an Hitze stieg auf. Immer und immer wieder war ein kleine GONG zu hören. Harry war von der stärke, seines Feindes sehr beeindruckt.

Etwas, was ihn schon vorher zweimal geholfen hatte, war seine einzige Hoffnung. Er schoss in die Höhe, er drehte sich. Die Dachtaube war gerade über seinen Feind. Er zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Dachüberhang und konzentrierte sich mit jeden Faser seiner Köpers auf den Fluch.

"Explodere Utweard!"

Er war noch nie so nah, das er sehen konnte, was dieser Fluch wirklich tat. Ein blauer Strahl kam aus seinem Zauberstab, der am ende immer weiter auseinander ging, bis er ca. 15 Fuß breit war.

Die hintere Mitte des Hauses stürzte zu Boden, es blieb nur noch ein Haufen Steine und Staub. Ein altbekannte Schmerz fuhr ihn durch seine Narbe. Tränen bildeten sich in seine Augen, als sie Explodierte, er fiel unsanft vom Besen und landete mit einer Rolle auf dem Boden.

Der Schmerz der Landung war sofort vergessen, als er realisierte, das Voldemort derjenige war, der vom Dachüberbau erschlagen wurde. Er entwerde, wie beim letzten mal, als Geist wieder erschien oder er Tod war.

„Halt still, Harry."

Es war Dumbledore, der über ihn Kniete, um zu überprüfen ob seine Arme und Beine verletzt waren. Harry war zweifellos verletzt, aber er war in der letzten Zeit so oft vom Besen gefallen, das er es schon kannte. Dumbledore war mit seinem Zustand zufrieden, bis er seinem Kopf erreichte. Er hielt einen Moment inne und Harry hörte ihn Keuchen.

„Harry, es scheit, das deine Narbe weg ist."

Er sagte das so trocken, das Harry erst dachte, das es ein Witz sei. Er hob langsam seine Hand, wie er es in den letzten 16 Jahren gemacht hatte und fuhr über die Stelle wo seine Narbe war, aber die Haut war glatt.

„Meinst du, du kannst aufstehen?" fragte Dumbledore.

Harry nickte leicht ungläubig, Ihm wurde eine Hand entgegengestreckt. Er ließ sich auf die Füße ziehen und näherte sich langsam den Haufen Schutt und Staub.

„Ist es... war es..."

„Ja, Harry. Wir kämpften mit Lord Voldemort und ich muss sagen, was du geleistet hat, was bemerkenswert."

Dumbledore verwandelte den Schutthaufen in einen Schweren massiven Felsen. Harry half ihn, bis er ein leichte vibrieren in seiner Tasche spürte. Das erinnerte ihn an der Orden of the Dog Star, er holte seine Spiegel aus der Tasche und öffnete ihn.

Hermines Gesicht erschien, voller Furcht und Sorge, im Spiegel. „Harry!"

Harry lächelte seine Verlobte leicht an. „Es ist vorbei. Ihr könnte zurückkommen. Voldemort ist Tot."

Er hörte Siegesschreie durch den Spiegel und hinter der Baumlinie.

„Wir sind gleich da!"

Er schoss seinen Spiegel und sah in das Müde Gesicht von Albus Dumbledore. „Ist er Tot, oder nicht? Ich meinte, meine Narbe..."

Auf das Gesicht des Rektors, legte sich ein leichtes Lächeln. „Ich glaube schon, Harry. Sieh dir den Haufen Schutt an, der at seinem Körper liegt und deine Fehlend Narbe. Ich denke, das die Herrschaft von Lord Voldemort, wirklich zu Ende ist."

Das Geräusch, von sich schnell nähernden Besen, veranlasste Harry sich zu drehen. Ein schreiende Hermine kam auf ihn zugerannt und schmiss sich in seine Arme.

„Ich dachte... Ich fühlte.. schniefte sie.

Harry wusste, was sie dachte. „Es war Bellatrix Legstrang, sie hat den Crucio Fluch auf mich geschossen."

Sie drückte ihn leicht weg und überprüfte seinen Körper und sein Gesicht auf wunden. „Bist du...Harry! Deine Narbe!"

Er lächelte sie an und sah hinter ihr den Rest des Ordens, die alle einen Blick darauf werfen wollten. Harry hob seine Haar eicht an, das sie alle sehen konnten, das sie verschwunden war.

„Kommt, lasst uns dem Professor helfen."

Sie alle zogen ihren Zauberstab und fingen an. Das Schild wurde erloschen und eine Menge Auroren Appartierten um sie herum. Dumbledore unterbrach für einen Moment die Arbeit, um ihnen Anweißungen zu geben. Er betrachtete den Großen Haufen Schutt, da wo Voldemort einmal gestanden hatte.

Der Rektor bewegte seine Zauberstab in kleine Kreisen. In der Mitte entstand ein kleiner Wirbelsturm. Der immer größer wurde, er trieb alles staub und kleine Felsteile zusammen.

Alle sahen ihn an. Es wurde immer sauberer, bis nichts mehr da war. Dumbledore stoppte den Wirbelsturm, udt trat vor, er lief einen Fuß verschwinden, der aus dem Schutthaufen zeigte.

Hermine keuchte. „Er ist weg."

Der Rest von ihnen fing an, sich umzusehen. Ob Voldemort appariert wäre und wieder von neuen Angreifen würde.

„Seit nicht so schreckhaft. Voldemort ist Tot." Bestätigte Dumbledore, als er die zerbrochenen Stücke, von Voldemort Zauberstab aufhob und sie vom Staub befreite. „Es ist, wie ich vermutete."

Jeder sah den Zauberstab an und hoffte auf eine Erklärung, vom Schulleiter.

„Seht, bei Voldemorts Rückkehr vorletztes Jahr, Brauchte er dazu, einen Trank, der aus Harry´s Blut bestand, eine Hand seines Todessers und die Knochen, von seine Vater. In der Tat, sehr Dunkle Magie."

Luna Lovegood nickte verstehend. „Das macht sinn, oder nicht. Sobald Voldemort starb, starb auch die Magie, die seinen Körper unterstützte."

„Richtig," sagte Dumbledore. „Nun, ich glaube da einer Fehle, in deiner Grade, Harry."

Er sah sich um und zählte seine Orden durch, alle waren da, bis auf Malfoy. „Ich gehe ihn holen."

Harry ging durch die Große Tür in die Haupthalle, wo der Orden des Phönix und die Restlichen Auroren, die bewusstlosen Todesser einsammelten. Er nickte zu Mad-Eye rüber, der ihn mit einem verschrammten Gesicht anlächelte. Er winkte zu Remus Lupin, der gerade ein Todesser an Kragen zu packen hatte. Applegate wurde auf einer Trage weggebracht, Tonks hielt den ganzen Weg seine Hand.

Harry ging hinüber zum Wohnraum, wo ein ziemlich großes Loch den Boden zierte. Er drehte die Lampe an der Wand und die Geheimtür öffnete sich. Malfoy saß noch immer so da, wie Harry ihn verlassen hatte. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, aber man konnte sehen, das er geweint hatte.

„Es ist vorbei," sagte Harry währen Harry sonst wo hin sah. Malfoy wischte sich sein Gesicht trocken und stand auf.

Malfoy überreicht Harry seinen Zauberstab.

„Was?"

Malfoy strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Ich bin bereit, um zu den Auroren zu gehen."

„Warum?"

„Für das verwenden, eines Unverzeihlichen Fluches, mit dem ich mein Vater Tötete!"

Harry sah in gespielt geschockt an. „Warum? Ich habe nicht gesehen, das du das gemacht hast?"

Tatsächlich hatte Harry nicht gesehen, was Draco Malfoy oder Black, mit seinem Vater gemacht hatte oder nicht. Somit gab es niemanden, der das Gegenteil bezeugen könnte.

Malfoy sah ihn überrascht an. Das heiß aber noch lange nicht, das ich mich eure Gruppe, für das gute anschließe, Potter."

Harry lachte. „Voldemort ist Tot, Draco. Du kannst gehen wohin du willst."

* * *

Ich hoffe, das es euch gefallen hat? Und nun **WILL** ich bitte ganz viele Reviews.


	53. Großer Merlin

Hier kommt ein Kaarton, ach ne ein neues Chap! HA!HA!

Ich hoffe das es euch gefallen wird, aber vorher bekommt ihr noch ein paar antworten.

**Hermine Potter:** Danke! Hofe das es dir auch wieder so gefällt.

**Sassy:** Ja, Tot durch erschagen. War doch mal etwas anderes, oder nicht? Hochzeit kommt in Chap 55 , also muß du noch ein bisschen warten, aber nicht lange. Ich hoffe, das du aber auch die anderen leißt?

**Zerenged:** Weiterlesen, dann weißt du es.

**Dax:** Prolog? Es kommen doch noch 3 Chaps, aber wenn die fertig sind, dann drauchen wir kein Prolog!

**Mr.Unkown:** Danke!

**Tatze15:** Das neue Chap kommt **Jetzt!**

Viel Spaß alle zusammen, beim Lesen.

* * *

**Kapitel 53**

**Großer Merlin**

Alle gefangene Todesser wurden eingesammelt und weg gebracht. Die Körper von Bellatrix Legstrang und Lucius Malfoy, die beiden einzigen die bei der Schlacht gestorben waren, wurden beiseite Gehschafe, was man auch immer, mit seinen Toten in der Zauberwelt machte. Harry saß auf eine großen Haufen Schutt, sein Feuerblitz lag neben ihm und er hatte den zerbrochenen Zauberstab von Voldemort in der Hand.

Er sah in den Himmel, dort tummelten sich ein paar weiße Wolken, als würden sie tanzen. Ein kleine Briese Wind, zog über sein Gesicht und das erste mal seit 16 ½ Jahren fühlte sich Harry Potter frei. Nie mehr bei den Dursley´s leben, keinen Todfeind mehr, mal abgesehen von Malfoy.

Er sah Hermine, mit Ron und Luna lachen, auch wenn er nicht wusste worum es ging.

„Harry," sagte jemand mit vertrauter Stimme neben ihm.

Er schaute über seine Schulter, in der Morgensonne schimmernden Augen. „Professor Dumbledore."

„Ich glaube, das es Zeit ist, wieder nach Hogwarts zu gehen."

Harry nickte und nahm seine Besen, bevor er aufstand. Er übergab Voldemorts Zauberstab und Dumbledore half ihn hoch. „Dis du sicher, das du ihn nicht als Andenken behalten willst?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Narbe ist Weg. Voldemort ist weg. Lestrange ist weg. Ich habe alles was ich wollte. Jetzt möchte ich das erste mal in meinen Laben Spaß haben und kein Andenken an ihn."

Dumbledore lächelte und nickte. „Wie du wünscht , Harry. Ich wundere mich..."

„Ja, Sir?"

Dumbledore schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Das machen wir ein anderes mal. Ich glaube, das die Zauberwelt, etwas zu feiern hat, an so einem Tag."

Hermine kam von hinten und Hakte sich bei Harry ein. Er drehte sich zu ihr, lächelte sie an und bevor er wusste was geschah, kam von hinten auch schon der Orden of the Dog Star.

Wie bei jeden Berichtenswerten Fall, kam auch der Photograph vom Tagespropheten und fing an, seine Bilder zu schießen. Zum ersten mal in seinem Leben , interessierten sie ihn nicht. Für ein, stellte der Orden sich auf.

Dumbledore scheute die Photographen weg, mit dem Versprechen, das es ein Interview geben wird, wenn sie , sie jetzt erst mal in ruhe ließen.

„Es ist Zeit für euch, zurück zu gehen. Habt ein bisschen ruhe, heute Abend wird es ein fest in Hogwarts geben, wie wir es seit Jahren nicht gesehen haben."

Er hob ein Stück Stein auf, das mal zum Haus gehört hatte. „Portus!"

„Alle fassen ihn an. Bei drei, zwei, eins."

OoOoO

Der Tag fing fasst normal an, bis auf der Unterricht ausfiel, wegen der Unaufmerksamkeit der Lehrer. Es begann erst, als die Posteule, am Mittag kamen."

„Ist das wahr, Harry?" Rief er vom unteren teil des Tisches, der einen Brief in der Hand hielt, wahrscheinlich von seiner Mutter.

„Was?"

„Das Du- Weißt-... Voldemort Tot ist?"

Harry lächelte. „Wir sollten nichts, vor heute Abend sagen."

Der lärm in der Großen Halle stieg an. Von überall konnte Gerüchte hören, das Harry das Ganze Haus, mit Voldemort gesprengt hatte, das er und Dumbledore den Todesfluch gleichzeitig sprechen mussten.

Der Lärm lies schlagartig nach, als die Tür der Großen Halle aufging. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape und Hagrid traten ein und gingen zu Lehrertisch.

Bis sie sich setzten, hätte man einen Flubberwurm kriechen hören können, so leise war es in den Halle.

„Es scheint, das die Nachricht schon Hogwarts erricht hat. Den will ich mal alle Gerüchte aus der Welt schaffen."

Er holte tief Luft. „Um ca. 9:30 wurde auf Malfoy Manor eine Schlacht gekämpft. Zwischen den Todessern Voldemorts, Voldemort selber und sieben Schüler dieser Schule."

Rumoren ging durch die Halle. Harry drehte sich zu Hermine. „Was spielt er für ein Spiel? Was ist mit den anderen Orden?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und Dumbledore fuhr fort.

„Durch intensives Training und die Ausdauer der Mitglieder der Schule, haben sie über die Anhänger, des Dunklen Lord gesiegt und nicht zuletzt über Voldemort selber."

Der Beifall stieg an, es wurde geschrieen und geklatscht, bis Dumbledore seine Hände hob und zur Ruhe rief. „Ich hatte heute Abend vor, zu ehren der sieben ein Fest zu geben. Aber mit den Nachrichten, die ihre Runden machen, denke ich, das wir mit dem Feste jetzt beginnen."

Er klatschte in die Hände und die Große Halle glänzte in Fahnen, Girlanden und was sonst och zu einer Party gehörte.

Dir Tür neben dem Lehrertisch öffnete sich und Kingsley Shaklebolt betrat, mit einem großen Kasten in der Hand die Halle. Dumbledore nickte in seine Richtung.

„Ich möchte, das folgende Schüler nach vorne kommen, um ihre Auszeichnung zu empfangen."

Die Ordensmitglieder, sahen sich mit fragenden Gesicht an.

„Luna Lovegood."

Der Haustisch schaute entsetzt, Applaudierten dann aber lauf für ihren Hauskameraden.

„Neville Longbotten."

Der Gryffindor- Tisch schrie lauf.

„Draco Black."

Harry konnte sehen, das er ein entmutigtes Gesicht machte, aber dann lachte er. Der Slytherin- Tisch klatsche Beifall.

„Ginny Weasley."

Gryffindor war das lauteste Haus und so musste Dumbledore die letzten Namen schreien.

Ronals Weasley."

Hermine Granger."

Harry wartete besorgte darauf, das sein Name aufgerufen wurde, aber er wurde nicht. Kingsley Shaklebolt stellte seinen Kasten auf den Lehrertisch und öffnete ihn. Er entnahm etwas, dass Harry nicht sehen konnte. Er trat vor und drehte sich zu den Schüler.

„Für Tapferkeit und Genialität und die Situation, verleihe ich Kingsley Shaklebolt, Minister der Magie, Den hier oben stehen Schülern, den Merlins Orden erster Klasse."

Harry schrie vor Freude auf, wie der Rest der Schüler. Der Minister hing jeden den Orden, an einem Blauen Band, um den Hals. Er übergab jeden eine Pergament Rolle und schüttelte der Reihe nach die Hände. Er lachte über Ron, der seine Medaille anhob und sie ungläubig ansah.

Dumbledore erhob, seine Hände noch einmal, um die Schüler zu beruhigen.

„Die nächste Person, die ich ehren möchte, ist bekannt seit er das erste mal, Voldemort vor sechzehn Jahren besiegt hat. Er war tapfer, angesichts dessen, das er Voldemort mehr al einmal Gegenüber stand und ihn immer besiegt hatte. Die letzte Begegnung heute Morgen, führte unmissverständlich, zu seinem Tot. Ich bin sicher, sie heben ihre Gläser, für den Leiter dieser Gruppe, Harry Potter."

Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, das er jemals soviel Stolz in seiner Brust gefühlt hat, als Dumbledore seinen Namen mit solch einen Respekt erwähnte. Er erhob sich und machte sich auf den Weg zu Lehrertisch. Gläser wurden gehoben und ihm wurde ermutigend zugenickt. Er stieg z seinen Besten Freunden hoch... und Malfoy.. er sah, wie Hermine sich die Hand vor dne Mund hielt und ihr Tränen machten sich auf ihren Weg, als sie ihn anlächelte.

Kingsley ging zu ihm hinüber. „Harry," flüsterte er. „Ich wünschte, wie hätten eine höhere Auszeichnung, die ich dir geben könnte."

Er hing ihm den Orden um seinen Hals und übergab ihn eine Pergamentrolle, dann schüttelte er seine Hand. „Glückwunsch."

Dumbledore schüttelte zuerst seine Hand und fuhr den mit dem Rest des Ordens weiter und... Malfoy, dann drehte er sich zu den Schülern. „Der Unterricht, wird für den Rest der Woche ausfallen. Genießt die Feier!"

OoOoO

Dumbledore hatte Fred und George Weasley beauftragt, auf den Gelände von Hogwarts ein Riesen Feuerwerk zu veranstalten, weil es so ein erfolgreiches Jahr war. Bald war der Himmel mit bunten Farben und Explosionen übersät. Professor McGonagall und Professor Flitwick wurden dabei beobachtet, wie sie einen verschinde Zauber auf das Feuerwerk schossen, den sie wussten vom letztem Jahr, das es sich dann um den zehnfachen vergrößert.

Als sie den Schnee unter ihnen spürten, wurden die Party drinnen weiter gefeiert. Harry die Porträts Campanger trinken und der Dunkle Ritter jagte einen großen Drachen, der hinter einem Cocktailschirmchen hinterher jagte.

„So, was hast du als nächstes geplant, Harry?" fragte eine sehr Glückliche , aber auch müde Hermine. Währen sie im Gemeinschafts-Raum, vor dem Kamin saßen und sie ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter legte.

Er zuckte mit der Schulter. „ich dachte daran zu Heiraten, meinen Abschluss zu machen und mein Haus mit einem sehr schönen Gryffindor Mädchen teilen will, das ich im Auge habe... Hast du Ginny irgenwo gesehen?"

Sie schlug ihn spielerisch auf die Brust. „Ich meine das ernst."

„Ich bin müde vom Planen, Mine. Ich möchte einen Tag nach den anderen Leben."

Sie nickte. „Ich schätze, das du deine N.E.W.T.´s nehmen kannst, mit den was du weißt."

Er stimmte ihr zu. „Denkst du, Dumbledore lässt uns sie früher nehmen."

„Ich nehme an. Wir könnten ihn fragen."

Es klopfte an der Fensterscheibe, vom Gemeinschafts-Raum. Hermine sah hinüber und entdeckte eine Schneeeule. „Es ist Hedwig."

Harry sprang auf, ging zu Fenster und öffnete es. „"Was hast du für mich, Mädchen?"

Er nahm ihr den Brief aus den Schnabel und suchte in seiner Tasche nach Eulenkekse.

_Harry,_

_Deine Anwesenheit, wird in meinen Büro verlangt, so schnell wie möglich._

_Dumbledore_

Er übergab Hermine den Brief, die gähnte. „Ist in Ordnung. Ich wollte sowieso früh schlafen gehen." Sie stand auf und gab und einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Ich werde warten."

Er sah wie sie hinter dem Porträt, der Dünnen Dame verschwand und machte sich auf den Weg, in das Büro, des Schulleiters. Die halle war noch immer mit glücklicher Schülern gefüllt und ein sehr grimmiger Argus Filch, der mit Mrs. Norris auf der Großen Treppe saß und etwas vor sich hin murmelte. Harry musste lachen, er ging weiter in Richtung Büro und die Treppe hinauf.

Er klopfte leicht.

„Komm rein Harry, komm rein."

Er öffnete die Tür und trat hinein. „Sie wollten mich sehen, Sir?"

Dumbledore zeigte mit der Hand, auf den Stuhl, vor seinem Schreibtisch. „Danke das du so schnell gekommen bist. Ich denke, das wir uns unterhalten müssen, bevor du dich heute Abend zurückziehst."

Harry nickte und betrachtete die Pergamentrolle und die Medaille an Blauen Band, die vor Dumbledore auf den Schreibtisch lag.

„Glückwunsch, Sir. Das ist ihr zweite Orden des Merlin, oder nicht?"

Dumbledore sah hinunter, auf den Orden und lächelte leicht. „Harry, Gegenstände bedeuten mir nicht viel. Ich behalte solchen Symbole lieber im Herzen." Er sortierte seine Gedanken. „Es gibt zwei Dinge, über die ich mit dir reden möchte heute Abend. Zuerst, über die Versicherung, das Voldemort wirklich Tot ist."

Harry nickte. „Die Narbe..."

Dumbledore unterbrach ihn. „Ja, deine Narbe. Und wenn ich mich nicht irre, müssen da noch zwei Sachen sein, die du vermissen müsstest. Deine Träume und die Fähigkeit, Parsel zu sprechen."

Harry hatte noch nicht darüber nachgedacht, aber es machte sinn. Wenn Voldemort Tot war, das die Verbindungen zu bestimmten Fähigkeiten, mit ihm gegangen waren.

Dumbledore hob seinen Zauberstab. „Darf ich?"

Harry nickte und sah zu, wie Dumbledore, eine kleine Gartenschlange im einem Becher beschwor.

Er sah die Schlange an und fing an zu sprechen. „Schön da?"

Dumbledore lächelte und ließ die Schlange verschwinden. „Sehr gut, Harry."

Er nahm an, das er kein Parsel mehr sprechen konnte, als er das lächeln des Rektors sah.

„Nun das zweit ist das." Er übergab Harry die Rolle und die Medaille.

„Aber..." Fing er au zu protestieren.

„Die Auszeichnung ist nicht für dich, Harry., aber für Sirius... postum.." Er pausierte. „Alle Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix, haben sie bekommen. Und die nicht direkte Teilgenommen haben, Bekommen die Dden der zweiten Klasse, für die Beihilfe zu Sturz von Voldemort."

„Aber..."

„Ich dachte, das es das beste ist, die Mitglieder des Ordens nicht aufzudecken. Falls es in Zukunft noch weitere Probleme geben sollte."

Er lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl Zurück. „Dein Orden verdient die volle Aufmerksamkeit. Da die Öffentlichkeit, jemanden wie dir glaubt und hohen Respekt hat. Ich denke das es Sirius und dein Orden ziemlich gefällt."

Harry sah wieder auf de Rolle und dann wieder auf.

„Lese morgen, die Sonderausgabe, des _Tages- Propheten_ und ich glaube du wirst es verstehen."

Dumbledore konnte Harry´s Stimmung fühlen und entschied sich nicht weiter zu Sprechen.

„Wir können, ende der Woche weiterreden, Harry."

Harry stand auf und ging Richtung Tür, stoppte aber noch mal, bevor er hinaus ging. „Danke, Sir."

„Nein Harry... Ich danke dir, für deine Mut und deine Opfer. Die Welt ist eine Bessere, mit dir ."

* * *

So, wie immer hoffe ich, das es euch gefallen hat?

Ich habe noch eine Frage an euch, wenn ich die FF fetig habe. dann mchte ich mit einer neuen Anfangen. Ich mchte von euch gerne wissen, in wechle richtung dsie gehen solte. Welches Päarchen habt ihr gerne? Soll Harry ieb und artig sein oder leiber anders?

Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ich mir schreibt. Ich würde mich auch über eine FF Vorschag freuen, auch wenn ich schon einige im Auge habe.

Bis bald eure Pupp!

!BITTE BUTTON DRÜCKEN!BITTE BUTTON DRÜCKEN!


	54. Bammel vor der Hochzeit

**Bin wieder da!** Ich habe ein nees Chap für euch oder wollt ihr es nicht haben? Aber bevor wir dazu kommen habe ich noch ein paa Reviews Antworten.

**Mr. Unknwon :** Schn das es dir wieder gefallen hat.

**Condor:** Danke für deinen Tip. Du hast recht, die FF´s von Heiko2003 sind richtig gut. Du hast mich da gerade auf eine Idee gebracht, mal sehen? Muß erst ne Mail schreiben.

**Dax :** ;-))

**Sassy:** Bis zu Hochzeit muß dauert nicht mehr lang, das Nächste Chap.

**Tatze 15:** Ich werde so weiter machen,. Schön das es dir gefallen hat.

**Hermine Potter :** jetzt kommen leider nur noch zwei.

**Gandalf der Weisse:** Ja, du hast recht, ich habe gesagt, dass es eine Frortstezung gibt, aber ich habe auch gesagt das sie noch nicht fertig ist und seint gut einem Jahr steht. Da diese FF aber ein Ende hat(Voldemort´s Tot) denke ich, das ich sie nicht schreiben werde.

**ciachen :** Wie du die FF gefunden hast ist egal, Hauptsache ist das du da bist. Ich entdecke auch viele Sachen nur durch Zufall. Schn das sie dir gefallen hat. Was Schwarzleser sind? Ich kann in meiner Hitliste sehen, wie viele die FF lesen. Schwarzleser sind alle, die die FF lesen, aber mir nicht ein Review schreiben und sich zu kennen geben. Ich hoffe das es seine Frage beantwortet hat.

**Meike:** Ja du hast recht, es ist schade.

* * *

**Kapitel 54**

**Bammel vor der Hochzeit.**

_**Potter machte es wieder!**_

_Harry Potter (16), Schüler der 6. Jahrganges uns Assistent Professor in Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Stand in den frühen Morgenstunden, auf Malfoy Manor, seine langfristigen Feind, Der- Dessen- Name- Nicht- Genannt- Werden- Darf, gegenüber und besiegte ihn mit Leichtigkeit._

„_Ich weiß nicht, was da groß bei war. Er war ein Schwächling." Sagte Potter, als er vor den Reportern seinen Zauberstab polierte._

„So etwas habe ich nie gesagt!"

Hermine bremste ihn. „Da ist noch mehr."

_Albus Dumbledore (150), Schulleiter der Schule, kann gerade zur rechten Zeit, um dem Duell zwischen Potter und dem Dunklen Lord, als Zeuge beizuwohnen. „Mir graute es davor, ihm selbst gegenüber zu stehen." Sagte der Rektor._

_Die Körber der beiden Todesser Bellatrix Lestrange und Lucius Malfoy, wurden auf en Trümmern gezogen, die Potter auf Malfoy Manor verursachte. Lestrange wurde von einem Breitschwer getroffen, das noch in ihrer Brust steckte. Die Auroren berichteten, das es durch einen Schwertkampf mit Potter kam. _

_Ronald Weasley (16), Sohn vom Ministerium Mitarbeiter Arthur Weasley und bester Freund von Harry Potter, sagte über seinen Retter. „Ich war froh das er da war. Ich dachte, das es vorbei war, als Lestrange mich gegen die Wand geschleudert hatte. Ich hatte meinen Zauberstab fallengelassen und Harry ergriff sich das Schwert, von der Wand und forderte sie heraus. Sie war so Dumm anzunehmen. _

„Ich war überhaupt nicht im Haus!"

Hermineunterbrach ihn auch. „Wartet, es wird noch besser."

_Die anderen Schüler waren Hermine Granger (16), Luna Lovegood (15), Ginny Weasley (15), Neville Longbotten (16) und Draco Malfoy Black (16). Alle wurden durch gerettet durch Harry Potter, bevor es sich dem Duell mit dem Dunklen Lord stellte. (Detail Seite 13)_

_Auch Peter Pettigrew wurde gefangen genommen, jeder dachte, das er durch den Askaban Flüchtling Sirius Black getötet wurde. „Das sollte den Rest, von Sirius Blacks Unschuld beweißen," sagte Dumbledore. Black, war der Pate von Harry Potter und der beste Freund seines Vaters. Er wurde letztes Jahr, bei dem Versuch die Todesser im Ministerium zu stoppen, getötet. „Auch wenn er sich der Gefahr ausgesetzt hatte, das er entdeckte werden könnte, musste er sich für die Gerechtigkeit Kämpfen." Erzählte Dumbledore weiter. (Lesen sie auf Seite 5, die Geschichte von Sirius Black und den postum Merlin Orden, erste Klasse)_

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mindestens haben sie etwas wahres geschrieben."

In den nächsten drei Wochen normalisierte sich das Leben wieder. Die Schüler waren wieder in ihrem Unterricht und die Hochzeit des Jahrhunderts, lief in des totales Chaos. Die ganze Zauberwelt, wollte nicht von einer Kleinen Hochzeit hören. Die in einen Raum abgehalten wurde, der so klein war wie die Große Halle. Sie bestanden darauf, das Dumbledore ihn um das siebenfache anwachsen ließ, damit alle Besucher und Gäste untergebracht werden konnten.

„Das ist total geisteskrank," war alles was Harry dazu einfiel.

Hermine ging in die Große Halle und wunderte sich, wie groß sie war. Harry´s Stimme hallte von Wänden wieder, sie schien hundert Fuß lang und breit zu sein.

„Ich kann das nicht glauben," murmelte Hermine. „Ich habe mir nur unsere Freund und unsere Familie gewünscht."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir können immer noch weglaufen."

Hermine überlegte, das könnte man in Betracht ziehen, aber sie verdrängte den Gedanken. „Dafür ist es zu spät. Die Hochzeit ist Morgen."

Sie nahm Harry´s Hand und zog ihn aus der Halle. „Hat du die Malfoy´s, aus dem Haus bekommen?"

Harry nickte. „Ja. Remus half ihnen, etwas außerhalb von London zu finden, bis sie in ihr neues Haus errichtet ist. Ich denke was er gefunden hat, wir ihr gefallen."

Hermine hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. „Nein!" sagte sie ungläubig.

Harry lachte. „Anscheinend verstanden sie sich im Grimmauld Platz besser, als erwartet. Sie kaufte ihn neue Roben und alles. Auch hat sie ihm einen neuen Haarschnitt verpasst."

Sie kicherte. „Das Hab ich mir gedacht, Harry. Mit deinen Magischen Fähigkeiten, könntest du Snape bitten, die zu Zeigen, wie man den Wolfs- Bann Trank für Remus braut. Wenn deine Fähigkeiten in der Lage sind, denn Effekt dauerhaft zu..."

Er stoppte und fast Hermine an den Schultern. „Hermine, das ist Brillant!" Er Küsste sie plötzlich. „Ich gehe zu Snape und rede mit ihm."

Abends, als Harry den Trank gebraut hatte, stoppte er noch bei seiner Frau, um ihr Gute Nacht zu sagen. Sie war damit einverstanden gewesen, das sie in der Nacht vor der Hochzeit, in unterschiedlichen Zimmern zu schlafen, damit ihre Verbindung von Anfang an unter einen Guten Stern stand. Er hatte beschossen, die letzte Nacht in seinem alten Schlafsaal zu schlafen und legte sich in das Bett, in den er die letzten fünf Jahre geschlafen hatte.

Ron und Harry unterhielten sich die ganze Nacht, sehr zu ärger von Dean, Seamus und Neville. Sie hatten nur sechs Stunden Schlaf. Harry wacht am nächsten Morgen bei neun Uhr auf, er fühlte sich gleichzeitig Angespannt, nervös und ein bisschen krank in der Magengegend.

Er weckte Ron, nach eineigen Rütteln und schütteln. Er zog seinen Schwarzen Anzug an und zog immer an seinem Querbinder. „Nun verstehen ich, warum die Leute, die Sachen nur bei besonderen Gelegenheiten anziehen."

„Warum das?" fragte Harry.

„Nun, Sollen wir runter gehen und uns das von den Frauen binden lassen, ich würge mich zu Tode. Zieh ihn fest zu und du heiratest nie."

Harry grinste. Sein eigen Anzug hatte Hermine ausgewählt. Ein weißes mir Rüschen versehendes Hemd mit schwarzen Stickereien am Kragen, Einen weißen schal, der vorne zu einen Großen Knoten gebunden wurde. Ron half ihn in seinen königblauen Mantel, der ihn fast bis zu den Knien reichte.

Ron sah ihn an. „Ja, ich schätze das ist es. Jetzt siehst du aus, wie eine Puppe auf der Hochzeitstorte."

Harry interessierte nicht war Ron dachte. Er wusste das Ron eifersüchtig ist. Wer war nicht auf die Liebe von Harry und Hermine eifersüchtig. „Bist du fertig?"

Ron nickte. „Ich werde runter gehen und sie warnen, damit sich nicht herauskommen.

Harry stimmte ihn zu. Harry sah noch mal in den Spiegel und richtete seinen Mantel noch mal, dann ging er langsam die Treppe zum Gemeinschafts- Raum hinunter. Es gab einige Schüler unten, die alle in ihren Guten Roben dasaßen, sie sahen ihn an, als er die Treppe hinunter kam.

Einig Mädchen sahen ihn an und lächelten und die Jungs starrten in nur an, als er aus dem Porträt ging. Ron ging neben ihn, als sie sich vom sechsten Stock auf den Weg zur Großen Halle machte.

Dumbledore wartete davor, er hatte eine Purpurrote Roben an. Mond und Sterne hingen an der Spitze seien Hutes.

„Ah, der Mann der Stunde." Er betrachtete Harry, mit viel Frohsinn und Stolz. „Bereit für den großen schritt, Harry?"

Er nickte, ohne etwas zu sagen.

„Die Gäste werden ungefähr in einer Stunde kommen. Ich würde sagen, das wir für das Hochzeitbild, danach heraus gehen."

Harry nickte wieder.

Dumbledore lächelte über Harry´s Nervosität, er nahm ihn am Ellbogen. „Wir haben noch dreißig Minuten, bevor die Zeremonie beginnt. Wir sollten im Zimmer, am Ende der Großen Halle warten."

Er und Ron wurden hingeführt, Harry nickte den Leuten in der Halle nur zu. Endlich erreichten sie das Zimmer und sie setzten sich, bis der Zeitpunkt kommen wird. Dumbledore setzte sich ihm gegenüber, und versuchte ein ernstes Gesicht zu machen.

„Ron, würdest du bitte zum Minister gehen und sehen das er alles hat, bevor die Zeremonie beginnt?"

Für Ron war es das Stichwort zum gehen, damit Harry und Dumbledore alleine reden konnten. Sobald sich die Tür geschlossen hatte machte er sich es bequemer.

„Harry, ich weiß, das einiges was ich dir jetzt sage, eigentlich von deinem Vater kommen sollte. Darüber hinaus wünsche ich mir, das er und deine Mutter heute hier sein könnten."

Harry sah nach unter, auf eine kleinen Punkt, der auf der Lehne seines Stuhls war.

„Auch wenn die Hochzeit, durch den Ring zum Zwang wurde, habe ich keinen Zweifel, das es in naher Zukunft auch der Fall gewesen wäre. Ich kenn dich, von einen erschrockenen elfjährigen Jungen, mit Sternen in den Augen, bis hin zu einem Jungen tapferen Mann, den ich heute vor mir sehe" Er überlegte kurz. „Du hast jedes Unglück auf dich genommen und es zu deinem Vorteil gemacht. Du hast deinen Schülern die Solidarität gelehrt und das genommen, wovor die Zauberwelt sehr viel angst hatte. Und nun, Heiratstest du."

Harry zuckte. „Die weiße, wie sie es sagen, hört es sich nicht mehr so schwer am."

Dumbledore gluckste leicht. „Es gibt nicht, wovor man Angst haben muss, wenn man darauf vorbereite ist. Bist du auf die Hochzeit vorbereite, Harry?"

„Ich lieb Hermine. Wenn es das ist, das sie fragen wollen."

Dumbledore nickte. „Zum Teil," er pausierte. „Erzählst mir, was du für sie fühlst, Harry."

Das war viel. „Um... nun ich..."

„Schließ deine Augen, Harry." Dumbledore wartete, bis er bereit war. „Ich möchte, das du dir Hermine vorstellst. Und sag mir was du siehst."

Harry lächelte kurz. „Nun, ich sehe keine Bestimmtes Bild von ihr. Ich sehe alles durcheinander. Manchmal sehe ich sie wütend in der Bibliothek sitzt und lernt. Ein anders mal sehe ich sie, als ich Quidditch spiele uns sie auf der Tribüne hin und her hüpft und meinen Namen schreit."

„Was sonst," forderte ihn der Schulleiter auf.

„Ich sehe sie, wie sie auf den Boden in der Mysterium- Abteilung liegt, als Dolohov sie verletzt hat und später im Krankenflügel. Wo ich heraus fand, das es ihr gut ging. Ich sehe sie, als sie in den Grimmauld Platz kam und mich weckte, als ich weg gelaufen bin. Und der Blick in ihren Augen, als ich den ersten Ring gab."

Er holte erleichtert Luft. „Ich sehe sie beim Essen. Ich sehe sie im Unterricht. Ich sehe sie immer."

Er hörte wie Dumbledore seinen Stuhl verschob „Und was ist es, das du für die Zukunft siehst, Harry."

Er Überlegte ein paar Minuten, bevor er antwortete. Für kurze Zeit, konnte er nichts sehen, außer ihr Gesicht dass vor ihm erschien. Sie lächelte schüchtern und sah nach unten. Harry folgte ihren Blick, zu einen Bündel, in Decken gehüllt, das sie im Arm hielt.

„Ich sehe meine Zukunft. Ich sehe unsere Familie."

„Öffne deine Augen, Harry. Ich glaube, das es Zeit für dich, mit deine leben zu beginnen."

Harry öffnete blinzelnd seine Augen. Er war sich so sicher, wie man sich überhaupt sein kann. Ron öffnete die Tür. „Sie ist da Kumpel, wartet vor der Halle. Bist du bereit?"

Harry nickte und gab den Professor seine Hand. „Danke, Professor."

„Es war mir ein Vergnügen, Harry."

* * *

So wie immer hoffe ich, das es euch gefallenhat? Wie geschrieben ist das nächste Chap die Hochzeit! Ich werde sehen, wie schnell es geht, denn ich habe sie zu Betalesen geschickt!

Jetzt noch mal eine frage? Viel von euch wollen eine Harry/Hermine FF , ihr bekommt sie wenn ihr wolt. Da ich aber noch meine Andere FF Schreibe n, mchte ich von euch wissen, ob ihr noch bis nach dem 1.Oktober warten könnt, den Übersetzte ich eine FF die an das 6.Buch anschließt?

!BITTE!BITTE! REVIEWS !BITTE!BITTE!

Bis bald eure Pupp!


	55. Hier kommt die Braut

Hey Leute, Ich bin wieder und habe euer Heißersehntes Chap hochgeladen.

**Hermine Potter & Sassy:** Ich hoffe daseuch dieses Chap gefallen wird?

**Dax:** Jetzt!

**Meike:** Schnell genug?

**Lisa:** Ich hoffe das es schnel genug war und du das Chap noch vor deinem Uraub lesen konntest? Wenn ich Entschuldige ich mich, das ich nicht schnell genug war.

* * *

**Kapitel 55**

**Hier kommt die Braut**

Harry sah, wie Ron durch die Tür verschwand, durch die er gekommen war. Er lief durch de Halle, um die anderen vor der Tür zu treffen. Er gab ihnen einen Moment, und wartete, bis er hörte das die Musik begann.

Dumbledore sah auf seine Uhr. „Es wir Zeit, Harry."

Er nickte ihnen zu, als der Schulleiter den Raum verließ und seinen Platz einnahm. Und folgte ihn, zur Vorderseite, des Podiums. Harry stockte der Atem, als er die vielen Menschen sah, die sich alle zu ihm umdrehten.

Er pausierte für einen Moment. Hermine und er kannten nur einen Bruchteil, von den Menschen die anwesend waren. Ihre Eltern die auf der Linken Seite saßen, zusammen mit ihren gemeinsamen Schulfreunden. Auch einige von deren Eltern waren anwesend. Er sah auch die Mietglieder des Phönix Ordens.

Harry stellte sich an seinen Platz und wartete, dass die Musik aufhörte zu Spielen. Er lies seine Hand in die Tasche gleiten und suchte sich einen Zitronen-Drop, den er sich in den Mund steckte.

Dumbledore lächelte und nickte.

Seine Anspannung ließ nach. Ein neues Lied begann und die Türen zu Großen Halle öffnete sich. Hagrid und Professor McGonagall, traten Arm in Arm ein. Hagrid fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl in seinem Schwarzen Anzug, genauso wie McGonagall in ihrem königsblauen Kleid. Harry lachte fast über Professor McGonagall, die er nur in der schwarzen Schulrobe kannte.

Als sie den Halben Weg erreicht hatten, kamen Remus und Parvati, in die Halle, sie sahen aber nicht so unwohl aus. Harry betrachtet Remus mit seinen Neuen Haarschnitt. Er sah stolz aus, als er Parvati den Gang runter führte. Hinter ihnen Kamen Luna Lovegood und Neville Longbotten, gefolgt von den Trauzeugen, Ron und Ginny.

Harry sammelte seinen Mut, er wusste, wer als Nächsten kam, als die Musik vom neuen anfing zu spielen.

„Deine letzte Chance, Kumpel." Sagte Ron, der seinen Platz neben Harry einnahm.

Harry lächelte. „Oh, lass das."

Ron lachte leicht.

Überrascht fingen Trompeten an, den Hochzeit Marsch zu spielen. Alle in der Halle standen Auf und verdeckten die Tür, so dass Harry nichts sehen konnte. Er hörte lauter werdende ´Oh´ und Ah´s .Bevor er ein Weiß gekleidete Person sah, die von Mr. Granger eskortiert wurde.

Hermine strahlte, als sie den Gang hinunter zu Harry ging, vor bei am Rest der Welt. Harry stockte der Atem, als er sah was sie trug. Ihr Kleid hatte einen Weiten ausschnitt und hin gerade noch auf ihren Schulter. Es war aus weißer Seide und Spitze. Ihre Taille erschien schmaler, weil das Kleid nach unten hin weit wurde. Es hatte nach hinten eine langen Schleier und vorne einen, der ihr Gesicht verdeckte. So konnte er ihr Gesicht nicht sehen, bis sie nahe genug an ihm dran war.

Mr. Granger gab Harry ihre Hand und machte sie auf den Weg zu seinem Platz, neben seiner Frau.

Es war einen Moment leise, bis der Minister sich näherte.

„Du bist wunderschön, Hermine:"

Ihre Augen strahlten. „Du aber auch, Harry."

Er nahm ihre rechte Hand, in seine Linke und drehte das Gesicht zu... Professor Dumbledore?

Er lächelte sie an. „Wenn man Hauptwarlock des Zaubergamot ist, hat dass sein Vorteile."

Er nahm seine Zauberstab und hielt ihn sich an den Hals. _„Sonorus!"_

„Meine Damen und Herren, Zauberer und Hexen und ehrenwerte Gäste, und natürlich das Brautpaar. Wir sind heute hier, um sie Verbindung von zwei Freunde zu bezeugen, die mehr als Freunde wurden. Zwei Seelen die sich gefunden haben und zu einer werden. Freuen wir uns, das wir dabei sein dürfen."

Er Tippte mit seinen Zauberstab wieder an den Hals_. „Quietus!"_ Und dann zog er mit ihn noch einen Kreis in der Luft, Harry wusste dass jetzt auch die letzten in der Reihe sie hören würden.

Dann wandte Dumbledore sich an Harry und Hermine:

Dumbledore kreuzt seine Hände vor ihnen.

„Hermine, bitte drehe dich zu Harry und halte sie hoch, das man das Geschenk sehen kann, das du von ihm bekamst."

Harry hielt seine Hände hin, wie es gesagt wurde und Hermine umfaste sie schalenförmig in ihre Hand.

„Dies sind die Hände, deines besten Freundes, jung und Stark und voll Liebe. Er hält deine, am eurem Hochzeit Tag, wie er verspricht, dich zulieben, bis ans ende eures Lebens. Das sind die Hände, die an deine Seite arbeiten, die mit dir die Zukunft plane, mit dir lachen und weinen, die mit dir die Geheimnisse und Träume teilen.

Das sind die Hände, die dich lieben. Das sind die Hände, die unzählig Tränen aus dein Geicht wischen werden; Tränen der sorge, aber auch der Freude. Das sind die Hände, die dich bei Krankheit trösten und die Furcht und Leid zerstören.

Das sind die Hände, die dein Kinn anheben werden, deine Wangen streicheln werden. Die dein Gesicht anheben, um dir in die Augen zu schauen, die vollständig durch deine Liebe zu ihm erfüllt sein."

Dumbledore holte tief Luft und wendete sich an Harry.

„Harry, nimm Hermines Hände."

„Das sind sie Hände deiner besten Freundin, Glatt jung und sorglos. Sie Hält deine, wie sie verspricht, dich zu lieben, bis ans Ende eures jungen Lebens.

Dies sind die Hände, die dich hielte, als du eine schwere Zeit hattest. Das sind die Hände, die eure Kinder, in Krankheit und Sorge, beruhigen und schützten werden.

Das sind die Hände, die dich trösten werden, wenn du krank bist und wenn du Sorgen hast. Das sind die Hände. Die dich Lieben und dich schätzen, die dir bis ans Lebensende Glück bringen."

Dumbledore stoppte und reicht hinüber, um ihre Hände miteinander zu verschränken.

„Versprecht ihr beide, jeder den anderen die Notwenigkeit und Träume zu erfüllen. Bis an euer Lebensende?"

Beide nickten und sagten zusammen. „Das versprechen wir!" Hermines Mutter schniefte. Ihr rannen Freudenstränen über die Wangen.

Dumbledore lächelte. „Durch die Energie, die mir als Hauptwarlock gegeben ist, Spreche ich euch zu Mann und Frau. Harry, jetzt darfst du deine Frau küssen."

Harry löste sich aus Hermines Händen, hob langsam ihren Schleier und sah in ihre glänzenden Augen. Er nahm ihr Gesicht liebevoll in seine Hände und küsste sie Federleicht auf die Lippen.

Die Große Halle brach in Applaus aus.

OoOoO

„Ein Bild noch bitte!" ächzte der Photograph.

Es wurden ungefähr, an die hundertfünfzig Hochzeit Photos gemacht, als man Ron hörte. „Das letzte! Ich habe Hunger." Er zog an seinem Querbinder. „Ich möchte das hier loswerden."

Harry lachte seinen Trauzeugen an. Einen Moment später, wurden sie von der Stimme Dumbledore´s gerettet. „Wenn die Gäste bitte reinkommen möchten."

Der Photograph schnaufte, als sie Harry und Hermine sich auf den Weg zum Schloss machte, zurück in die Große Halle. Jeder drängelte, den sie wollten alle das Junge Paar sehen, als sie sich auf den Weg zum Haupttisch machten. Sie nahmen Glückwünsche und Hochzeitsgeschenke in empfang.

Ein sehr großes Buch, lag am ende des Tisches, dem es jedem Gast ermöglichte seine Glückwünsche und Wünsch hinein zu schreiben. Einige wurde es erlaubt direkt zum Paar zu gehen, Ron und Ginny versahen die Geschenke mit Namen, damit sie wussten, von wem sie kamen. Gelegentlich war ein ´Wow von Ron und ein ächzten von Ginny zu hören. Ihnen wurden bald von Luna geholfen.

Narcissa und Draco Black, kamen für einen Moment. Sie übergab Luna eine Karte und schüttelt allen die Hand. „Danke für euer Helfen, in der Zeit, der Not."

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Das war das wenigste, das wir tun konnten, Mrs. Black."

Sie lächelte und Draco sah gelangweilt aus. „Remus und ich, haben ein paar Renovierungsarbeiten, am Haus vorgenommen. Weil du mich dort wohnen lassen hast. Das ist mein Hochzeitsgeschenk für euch."

Hermine sah überrascht und bittend wie Harry aus. Sie würden nicht in den Lage sein, richtig Flitterwochen zu machen, bis sie im Sommer die Schule verlassen würden. Sie würden nur einige Tage in den Grimmauld Platz fahren.

„Danke. Ich bin sicher, dass wir es mögen." Harry hoffte, das er nicht falsch lag. Harry wusste, wie Malfoy Manor, vor der Zerstörung ausgesehen hatte. Narcissa hatte einen Guten Geschmack.

OoOoO

Am Ende der Gratulationen, war sich Harry sicher, das seine Hand gleich abfallen wird., wenn er noch jemand anderen als seine Frau anfassen musste. Vor dem Schloss wartete auf sie, ein lange schwarze Limousine vom Ministerium, sie von Kingsley Shaklebolt geschickt wurde, um sie übers Wochenende in ihr neues Haus bringen sollte.

Es gab einen Großen Beifall und ein Riesiges Feuerwerk, der Weasley Zwillinge. Die Menschenmenge, wurde Richtung Tor immer dichter. Hagrid ging voran und machte den Weg für das Müde Paar frei.

Er öffnet die Hintertür für Hermine und küsse ihre Hand, als er ihr hinein half. „Jetzt geht ihr?"

Sie lächelte. „Hagrid, wie sind Montag wieder beim Unterricht."

Der Halb-Riese nickte und grinste. „Sicher seid ihr das."

Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Danke Hagrid."

„Nun geht." Schniefte er.

OoOoO

„Lass uns das nie wieder machen, O.K.?" fragte Harry.

Hermine lächelte und lehnte sich an ihn. Die Limousine verließ das Tor von Hogwarts und machte sich und beschleunigte auf enorme Geschwindigkeit. Die Sonne ging gerade unter, als sie am Grimmauld Platz ankamen. Dumbledore hatte ihnen seinen Ausmacher gegeben, den er benutzte, bevor es den Wagen verlies. Als sie in Nummer Zwölf eingetreten waren, setzte Harry wieder alle Lichte an seinen Platz.

"Torca Ignis!" Sagte Termine m Dunkeln. Die Lampen entzündeten sich und tauchten die Eingangshalle, in ein warmes Licht.

Sie standen da und schauten sich um, sie erinnerten sich, was Narcissa über die Renovierung gesagt hatte. Das erste was ihnen Auffiel, war das Fehlen der Dunklen Farbe und die kaputten Holzböden.

Stattdessen, waren die Wände weiß gestrichen und mit schönen Verziehrungen versehen. Ein Leuchter hing im Dritten Stock und das Haus roch sauber.

Harry legte den Arm um seine Frau. „Ich habe angst, mir die anderen Räume anzusehen."

Hermine grinste und nahm seinen Arm. „Gut, das werden wir morgen sehen."

Sie stellte sich auf ihre Zehe und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „ich habe einige Sachen, mit dir heute Nacht vor."

„Und was?"

Sie grinste schelmisch. „Du musst mir aus meinem Kleid helfen und herausfinden, was darunter ist."

Hermine hob ihr Kleid an und ging die Treppen hinauf, auf den ersten Absatz blieb sie stehen und drehte sich zu Harr. „Kommst du?"

Er wissendes grinsen, machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. „Ich will dir einen Vorsprung geben."

Sie kicherte laut und lief zu ihren Raum.

* * *

So und nun will ich euren Kommentar, wie war es?

Glich geht es weiter ... schnief das leider letzte Chap lade ich jetzt hoch.

Bis gleich...


	56. Der Anfang

**Kapitel 56 (Epiloge) **

**Der Anfang**

Nach drei Spaß erfüllten Tagen am Grimmauld Platz, Kehrten Harry und Hermine nach Hogwarts zurück, zum Unterricht.

Der Rest des Jahres war mit viel Spaß gefüllt und mit mehr Aufmerksamkeit für den Unterricht. Das vermählte Paar, nahm am ende des Jahres, mit der Zustimmung des Personals seine N.E.W.T.´s .

Harry war überrascht, wie leicht es war. Wenn er nicht die last auf seiner Schulter hatte und Voldemort in seinem Verstand. Er glaubte, das durch die Verbindung zu Hermine, ihm half, die schweren Fragen zu beantworten. Er belegte die Fächer, die er bei den O.W.L.´s gewählt hatte und er wusste alle antworten. Er ging mit einen Hervorragend in allen Fächern aus der Prüfung.

Die Trafen Dumbledore, an ihren letzten Tag, am Tor von Hogwarts.

„Viel wurde diese Jahr von dir erwartet, Harry. Und wie immer hast du diese Erwartungen übertroffen."

Harry sah runter und dann wieder nach oben. „Danke, Sir."

Dumbledore strahlte ihn mit Stolz an. Er sah Harry wie eine Art Enkel. „Wir werden dein lachen vermissen, aber auch deine Tränen. Deine Schüler ganz besonders. Ich hoffe, das du uns von Zeit zu Zeit einen Besuch abstattest."

Harry nickte und zog Hermine an sich. „Sir, Hogwarts ist mein zuhause. Ich komme mit Stolz zurück, wann immer sie mich brauchen."

Der Rektor betrachtete ihn und lächelte unter seinen langen weißen Bart. „Ich habe mir gedacht, das du das sagst, Harry. Ich möchte, das du das hier ließt, bevor du Hogwarts verlässt."

Er übergab Harry, eine sehr dicke Rolle. Harry sah Hermine fragend an, sie nickte ihm unterstützend zu.

„Mach schon," sagte sie.

Harry nahm das Ende und lies die Rolle in seine Hand fallen.

Antrag der Schüler und Lehrer von Hogwarts

_Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei_

Hiermit verlangen wir, _das Harry Potter, regulärer Absolvent von Hogwarts,_ _von den Schülern und Lehrern gebeten wird, als voll anerkannter Professor , mit allen Rechten und Pflichten ,für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, zu bleiben. Ihm sollte bewusst seine, wenn Harry Potter ablehnt, das wir ihn fangen und zurückschleppen. Notfalls auch mit gefallt und Geschrei._

_Aufgesetzt durch Hermine Granger-Potter, auf Antrag der Schüler._

_Unterzeichnet und Genehmigt_

_Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter_

_Minerva McGonagall, Stellvertretende Schulleiterin_

Harry sah sich den Rest der Liste an, er ließ sie zu Bodenfallen, es hatte wohl jeder Schüler der Schule unterschrieben.

Harry dachte zurück, an den Anfang des Schuljahres, als ihn die Position mehr oder weniger aufgezwungen wurde. Er erinnerte sich an der Überwältigende Gefühl, aber auch an die Unsicherheit. Unsicherheit über das, was die Schüler sagen würden, ob er seine Sache richtig Machen würde.

Sein Wunsch Auror zu werden, war an dem Tag verschwunden, an den er Voldemort besiegt hatte. Er hatte genug für die Zauberwelt getan und nur noch den Wunsch, mit seiner Frau, irgendwo lange Ferien zu machen.

Aber es zog ihn immer wieder zu einem Haus zurück, das er gekannte hatte; der einzige Platz, an den er sich erwünscht und geborgen fühlte; der Platz, an dem er seine beste Freundin fand und jetzt mit ihr verheiratet ist.

„Nun, was denkst du zu tun, Potter," sagte eine vertraute Stimme hinter ihm.

Er drehte sich um und ließ das ende der Rolle fallen, die er immer noch in der Hand hatte. Alle von Hogwarts standen hinter ihm und sahen ihn fragend an. Malfoy durchbohrte ihn mir seinem Blich und klopfe mit seinem Fuß wartend auf den Boden.

„Ich möchte zurück zum Frühstück, wenn es dich nicht stört..., bevor der Zug kommt."

Harry sah sich um und fühlte Stolz in seiner Brust. Er griff nach Hermines Arm. _Dies ist, wo ich hingehöre und nicht in irgendein Ministeriumsbüro, _dachte er sich.

„Hast du auch unterschrieben, Draco?" fragte Harry.

„Sicher nicht. Du kannst die anderen täuschen, aber mich sicher nicht. Du suchst nur Aufmerksamkeit." Sagte er.

Harry lächelte. „Das werde ich überprüfen."

Er betrachtete seine Frau. Hermine hatte ein schimmern in den Augen, das ihm sagte, das sie ihn unterstützen würde, wie auch immer er sich entscheiden würde. Dann sah er Zu Dumbledore.

„oh, Verdammt!" Malfoy drehte sich um und ging zum Schloss. „Der blöde Depp, wird den Job annehmen!"

Die Schüler schrieen vor Freunde und umringten Harry, Hermine und Dumbledore, mit schreien und Beifall, bevor sie sich wieder auf den Weg in die Große Halle machte.

Dumbledore wartete einen Moment. „Du musst dich nicht unter Druck fühlen, Harry, aber ich möchte von dir eine klare Antwort."

Harry richtete sich auf. „Dann ist es Ja, Sir. Ich nehme mit stolz, die Position an."

Dumbledore klatschte in die Hände. „Großartig. Denn muss ich die Dokumente erstellen und ein Quartier suchen, das für euch angemessen ist. Ich denke, das ihr einige Wochen weg wollt, bevor du anfängst?"

„Bitte, Sir."

Er schlug Harry leicht mit der Hand auf die Schulter. „Genug mit dem Sir, Harry. Wir sind offiziell Kollegen, du musst mich Albus rufen."

Harry lachte. „Immer einen Schritt zu Zweit, Sir."

Dumbledore drehte sich um und machte sich langsam auf den Weg in das Schloss. Harry und Hermine machtern sich weiter auf den Weg um Tor.

„Oh, Harry!" Rief Dumbledore .

Er drehte sich um. „Ja, Sir?"

Er sah ein kleines Lächeln im Gesicht des Schulleiters. „Willkommen zu Hause."

**_ENDE _**

* * *

Schief, das war das ende.

Aber ich habe auch eine gut Nachricht oder auch nicht.

Die Nächste FF wir wieder eine Harry/Herminesein. Sie beginnt aber, nicht wie ich es geplant haben im 7. Jahr Schuljahr, sondern wieder im 6. ich hoffe das es euch nicht stört.

Ich hoffe das ihr genaus wie ich, viel Spaß an der FF hattet.

Bis bald eure...Pupp.


End file.
